Alors c'était toi !
by Shangreela
Summary: SLASH Quoi de mieux que les bras de Duo pour oublier les tortures ? Rien. Et ce n'est pas Heero qui vous dira le contraire... Fluff au rendez vous ! Petit warning spécial pour le premier chapitre car scène de torture. DIXIEME CHAPITRE UPDDATEY !i!
1. Seul au monde

**Autrice** : Shin' Et oui j'ai résisté au bûcher !

**Duo** _avançant traîtreusement derrière moi, une boîte d'allumettes à la main_ : Je peux arranger ça...

**Titre** : Seul au monde

**Base** : Gundam Wing

**Genre** : POV d'Heero, song fic, Shônen-ai ou Yaoi, euh... Oh pis vous savez de quoi je suis capable, hein !

**Disclaimer** : Pitit G-Boys bishônen ( _beaux_ _garçons_ en japonais ) tous mimis et super canon pas à moi... Snif... **OUUUUUU**I**NNNNNNNNNNN !**

Passez-moi la scie-sauteuse, que je décapite leur créateur...

**Pitite** **note** :

La chanson _Seul au monde_ est à _Corneille_, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à Hee-chan en l'entendant. J'me d'mande bien pourquoi... -

Mini maxi méga chouia rikiki petit martyrisage d'un perso que j'aime bien mais qui est trop froid. Un indice pour ceux qui se demanderaient qui est ce mystérieux glaçon : il est l'instigateur de The Spandex Dimension

**Avertissement** : Non Conseillé -13 ( Violence – torture, assez soft, je crois, mais quand même pas mal )

**Blablatage** **pour** **ne** **rien** **dire** :

A l'origine, cette fic était sensée être un One-shot, mais en fait, elle est devenue telle qu'elle est maintenant, à savoir une histoire à plusieurs chapitres !

BONNE LECTURE !

SEUL AU MONDE 

Je suis seul.

Sans eux. Sans mes amis. Par contre, IL est là, à mon plus grand désespoir.

Il fait noir, si noir... Il m'a mit un bandeau sur les yeux ; je ne peux pas savoir par où il va m'aborder et où se situera la prochaine douleur. Et me débattre ne me permettrait pas de m'y soustraire, vu que mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol. Je suis enchaîné au plafond par de solides fers qui blessent mes poignets en rentrant dans ma chair.

Et... Je crois que j'ai peur. Oui, je... j'ai peur. Je tremble, mon cœur bat plus fort et plus vite, mon dos est trempé. De sueur froide, entendons-nous bien. Et de sang.

J'entends un claquement et soudain mon dos se déchire en deux.

Oh non, pas encore... Il continue avec le fouet. Il semble bien aimer me lacérer la peau et la chair. Je ne sens déjà plus mes reins. Enfin, ne plus sentir, c'est une façon de parler. Parce que quand il appuie sadiquement avec son ongle sur mes plaies, je ressens parfaitement la douleur.

Le fouet entaille ma chair, déchirant mes reins déjà ensanglantés. J'ai l'impression que le bas de ma poitrine et de mon dos est en feu. Je brûle de l'intérieur, incapable d'éteindre ce brasier qui ronge mes entrailles. Je ne peux retenir un cri de souffrance.

Mon premier cri – sans compter ceux bien sûr que j'ai poussé pendant ma formation avec J.

J'entends son rire. Il est content. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures qu'il me torture, mais jamais je n'ai laissé échapper un seul son de douleur. C'est mon premier cri. Ce premier cri sous la torture qu'il m'impose depuis maintenant des siècles.

« Je vois que Monsieur est sensible des reins... Je suis étonné par ta résistance, j'avoue. Cela fait... à peu près sept heures que je te travaille et c'est seulement maintenant que tu laisses échapper une exclamation de douleur. Mais ce n'est pas fini, ne t'inquiète pas...

Un liquide tiède frappe soudain mon corps avec violence, soulageant mes douleurs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. Mais pourquoi fait-il cela ? Pourquoi m'apaiser alors qu'il est sensé m'arracher des aveux sous la torture ? Je ne comprends pas...

Une brûlure piquante embrase soudain tout mon corps. Oh nan. C'était de l'eau salée. Le sel ronge ma chair à vif déjà sanglante. Puis le fouet, encore, sur mes reins. J'ai mal, si mal... Je crois que je vais exploser. Je ne vais pas tenir. Je le sens.

Un nouveau cri m'échappe lorsque le fouet entaille à nouveau ma chair douloureuse. Je n'ai jamais connu une telle douleur. Tout mon corps est en feu, mon cerveau va exploser. Je vais devenir fou de douleur. Je crois que je vais mourir. Je ne vais pas tenir.

Le fouet à nouveau. Puis le silence total. Je ne sens plus sa présence. Où est-il ? Où ? J'ai peur... J'ai mal... Et il fait noir. Si noir. Je panique rien qu'à ne pas savoir où il est. Je ne le sens plus dans la pièce et pourtant la porte ne s'est pas ouverte. Où est-il ? Je vous en supplie, dites-moi où il est... !

Le fouet claque soudain, et lacère ma cuisse. Il s'était jusque-là concentré sur mon dos et mes reins, ce qui explique que ceux-ci soient ensanglantés. Mais s'il commence à s'attaquer à cette région-là, la partie la plus intime et sensible de tout garçon, même sans m'y blesser, je crois que je vais avoir encore plus de mal à résister. Déjà que je suis près de craquer...

Le fouet sur mon autre cuisse, puis l'eau à nouveau, l'embrasement de mon corps sous la douleur, le feu intérieur menaçant de faire céder mon corps et de me briser. Puis quelque chose entre brutalement dans la chair de mon dos, comme deux pinces en fer, et une décharge électrique paralyse mon corps. Je ne peux que hurler de douleur, mon corps est incapable de bouger, mes nerfs, saturés. Je ne peux rien faire, et cela intensifie la souffrance. Je ne peux que subir, encore et encore, et ne rien dire, tenter de ne pas trahir mes amis.

Le fouet laisse une diagonale douloureuse et sanglante sur mon torse.

« Je te pose une question. Où est votre base centrale ?

Je ne réponds pas, premièrement parce que je ne veux pas mais surtout parce que je ne _peux pas_. Je suis incapable d'articuler un seul mot cohérent.

« Tu ne veux pas répondre ?

Le fouet imprime sa marque sur mes reins à vif et ensanglantés, et je pousse un cri de douleur. Je ne vais pas tenir. S'il vous plaît... Je sens soudain quelque chose de pointu et froid s'enfoncer brutalement dans mon bas-ventre, juste au-dessus de l'aine, déchirant ma chair en une douleur puissante et vicieuse. Un nouveau cri m'échappe. Je vais jamais pouvoir tenir... Pitié, quelqu'un... Tuez-moi... Je vous en prie, tuez-moi au lieu de me laisser souffrir comme ça... Par pitié...

Le couteau s'enlève, et je sens quelque chose de fluide et de tiède couler sur ma hanche et ma cuisse. Une odeur fade et chaude, âcre, emplit mon nez. Du sang. _Mon_ sang.

La lame se replante juste sous mon épaule, dans les muscles tendus et compressés. Je hurle. Je vais mourir. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi... Tuez-moi, je vous en prie. Que cet enfer cesse. De toute façon mon âme est déjà morte. Tuez-moi...

Le fouet mord ma gorge, puis redescend sur mon torse, cinglant de droite à gauche puis de gauche à droite, sans aucune interruption. Arrivé à mon aine, la lanière acérée remonte lentement, zébrant soigneusement de traces douloureuses et sanglantes mon torse déjà marqué par la brûlure.

Puis le sel, mais cette fois-ci sans eau. Je hurle, mes yeux roulent dans leurs orbites sous mes paupières serrées à me les faire éclater, mon corps est parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. La douleur se calme lentement, et mon corps retombe, mou, tirant sur mes poignets meurtris par les chaînes épaisses, les maillons s'incrustant dans ma chair.

Le fouet claque sur mon dos, en diagonale, zébrant mon omoplate. Le couteau dans ma cuisse. Le fouet. Le couteau dans ma deuxième épaule. Je ne vais jamais réussir à tenir. Tuez-moi, pitié...

Le fouet, lacérant mon dos en diagonale, soigneusement, appliquant brûlure sur brûlure, descendant lentement.

Ne pas crier. Ne pas montrer ma douleur. Il ne faut pas. Je me mords la lèvre de toutes mes forces, jusqu'au sang.

Mes reins, ensanglantés, presque dénués de peau, la chair à vif.

Je ne retiens plus mes cris, je ne peux plus. Mes hurlements résonnent dans la pièce insonorisée, m'assourdissant et me désespérant. Je vais mourir ici, baigné de sang et de terreur.

Le couteau se plante brutalement dans mes reins, et je crie à nouveau. La lame se retire sans douceur, et un nouveau son franchit mes lèvres malgré moi. Il a l'air de bien s'en amuser.

Je l'entends vaguement faire tinter certaines choses malgré la brume qui s'est emparé de mon esprit, puis l'eau frappe mon corps avec violence. Le sel se met aussitôt à l'œuvre, rongeant méthodiquement mes chairs à vif et déjà douloureuses. D'abord mon dos, puis mon torse et mes jambes. Je hurle, essayant par mes cris d'atténuer cette brûlure insoutenable. Je veux mourir. J'essaie de faire tomber le sel en me secouant, mais mon corps est incapable de se mouvoir sous les ordres confus de mon cerveau plus qu'embrumé.

Je reprends peu à peu une partie de mes esprits. Une toute petite partie. J'entrouvre difficilement les yeux. Peine perdue. Il ne m'a pas retiré le bandeau. Je ne sens plus sa présence avec moi dans la pièce. Pris d'un maigre espoir, je tends les jambes devant moi et sur les côtés pour voir où se trouve la table ou le plateau où il pose ses instruments de torture, une idée bien précise en tête.

Mon pied touche quelque chose de froid. Doucement, je fais jouer mon orteil le long de l'objet. Un bout pointu, c'est froid, plat, large et pas épais de plus de trois millimètres. Un couteau, ou quelque chose de ce type. Parfait. Je fais remonter mes orteils vers le manche, et saisi le couteau avant de le ramener vers moi. Je rassemble toute ma maigre volonté pour l'ultime chance que j'ai de me sortir de cet enfer. Je focalise mes dernières forces sur mes jambes et les remonte vers mon torse au même moment où le frottement de quelque chose de lourd sur le sol se fait entendre, peut-être la porte qui s'ouvre. Mes pieds, tenant solidement le manche du couteau, se dirigent droit vers mon cœur. Vers la mort. Vers la fin de mon calvaire. Je ferme les yeux et un faible sourire effleure mes lèvres.

« **NON**

Une détonation retentit, et la lame est fauchée par une balle, retombe par terre en un bruit métallique. Je laisse mes jambes retomber mollement.

C'était ma dernière chance. L'homme ne refera pas l'erreur de laisser ses instruments à ma portée. Je baisse la tête, essayant de bander tous les muscles qui sont encore sous mon contrôle. Mes douleurs aux épaules, aux cuisses et aux reins se réveillent, je ne peux retenir un long gémissement plaintif. J'entends mon bourreau s'avancer avec empressement vers moi. Je me prépare à une nouvelle douleur. Mais bizarrement, je sens des vibrations de l'air contre ma peau.

Mes pieds touchent le sol et s'y posent lentement. Je ne m'aperçois qu'alors qu'un grand bruit résonne dans la pièce. Les chaînes s'abaissent, me reposant au sol. Mais je ne tiens pas debout, et sitôt que les chaînes me donnent un peu de mou, je m'écroule, seulement retenu par mes poignets toujours enchaînés. Le bruit s'arrête aussitôt.

Quelque chose m'attire dans un creux doux et chaud. Je me laisse faire, me préparant à la douleur sur mes reins. Je suis de toute façon bien incapable de faire le moindre geste. Quelque chose de fin et multiple s'affaire à défaire mon bandeau, apparemment, et le tissu noir tombe. J'ouvre les yeux sur quelque chose de tout aussi sombre. Je commence à paniquer. Pourquoi me rendre la vue ? Je ne comprends pas...

La même chose habile se pose sur mes poignets, s'employant, je pense, à me libérer. Les chaînes se détachent enfin de mes mains, et je m'effondre contre mon bourreau. Il ne bronche pas. Au contraire, quelque chose vient me gratter agréablement la tête, alors qu'autre chose encore se pose délicatement sur ma nuque.

« Chhhh... C'est moi Heero... N'ai pas peur, je ne te ferai rien. Chhhh...

Je connais cette voix. Je tente de chercher dans ma mémoire ankylosée les souvenirs et images associées à cette voix douce et grave.

« D...u...o... ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hee-chan... Je suis là... Je ne les laisserai plus te faire du mal comme ça... Je suis venu te chercher. Je te ramène à la maison. Je vais te soigner. Du calme...

Je referme difficilement les mains sur le pull qu'il porte, martyrisant les fibres entre mes doigts raides et crispés.

« Tu peux te lever ?

J'hésite un peu avant de répondre. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis incapable de déplacer le moindre petit muscle. Mais d'un autre côté, il doit savoir sur quoi il peut compter s'il y a une bataille...

« Je... Je... Je suis paralysé. Il m'a planté un couteau dans les muscles des cuisses, des épaules et du dos. Je ne peux plus me déplacer.

- Où as-tu mal ?

- Partout. Mais plus au dos et sur les reins. La chair est presque à vif, il... m'a... fouetté.

- Fucking bastard... ! Lui si je mets la main dessus, il va pas en ressortir entier ! Hem, désolé. Fais-moi voir ton dos.

- Ne touche pas s'il te plaît.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas mon attention. Je veux juste voir.

Je me penche en baissant la tête, me collant contre lui par la même, lui offrant mon dos.

« Oh God... Oh Heero...

Je ne dis rien, mais me mords la lèvre pour ravaler les larmes qui me montent brusquement aux yeux. Il me serre doucement contre lui, et ce geste me réconforte. Après toutes ces douleurs, je savoure la douceur qu'il m'accorde comme un trésor. Je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu autant besoin.

« Il y a un seau d'eau, là. Je vais le verser sur ton dos, ça v...

- Non ! Non pas ça... S'il te plaît... C'est de l'eau salée. S'il te plaît, il m'en a déjà assez jeté...

- Putain l'enflure ! Euh hum. Désolé.

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de me serrer contre lui pour tenter d'endiguer le tremblement s'étendant à tout mon corps.

« Chhhh... Je suis là... Je te protégerai. Ils ne mettront plus la main sur toi. S'ils t'approchent, je les tue. Chhhh... Du calme... Là... Tout va bien, je suis là, c'est fini... Chhhh... Je ne te ferai rien, c'est promis... Fais-moi confiance, là, comme ça, c'est ça, chhhh... Je suis là, c'est fini, chhhh...

- Duo... ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu es venu ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, je rajoute précipitamment, mais tu as vu comment je suis ? Je suis plus un handicap qu'un atout, si les soldats nous voient, je te serais un poids.

- Je m'en fiche, Heero. Tu es mon ami. Je suis prêt à risquer ma vie pour toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les gardes, je m'en suis occupé, ajoute-t-il d'un ton goguenard.

Ses paroles me touchent beaucoup. Je savais qu'il tenait à moi, mais il ne me l'avait jamais dit, et savoir que même maintenant il m'accepte entièrement me rassure et me rend un peu de dignité, un zeste d'amour propre. Je me décide à lui avouer moi aussi, et murmure :

« Suki da...

- Ore dakara, Hee-chan, arigato.

Je ferme les yeux et me blottis contre lui. Il est chaud, doux, et dégage une impression de sécurité, de « maison ». Je me sens bien.

« Duo ?

- Oui Hee-chan ?

- Je veux que tu me jures quelque chose.

- Je ne jure pas, Heero, je ne peux pas.

- Tu n'es pas catholique, je te rappelle.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça. Je ne jure pas parce que je ne veux pas perdre mes amis si jamais je ne peux pas honorer ma parole.

Je reste un moment silencieux.

« Je voudrais que, s'il y a une patrouille ou un problème, tu partes sans moi.

- Heero, si je suis venu, c'est pour te ramener, je ne vais pas partir comme ça, sans toi, au moindre imprévu. Je ne repartirai pas sans toi. Ils t'ont déjà fait trop de mal.

Il resserre délicatement sa prise sur moi, et je me musse un peu plus contre lui. Je me sens si bien... Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de lui. Il est si doux, si tendre, et je me sens bien au chaud profondément blotti au creux de ses bras, tellement que je ne voudrais pour rien au monde me défaire de son étreinte.

« Heero, il faut qu'on sorte de là.

Je fais un immense effort pour acquiescer et m'écarter légèrement de lui. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me fait doucement basculer en arrière. Il me soutient d'une main glissée sous ma nuque et se relève lentement, m'entraînant avec lui de par mes bras toujours serrés contre lui.

Je fais de mon mieux pour me tenir debout, mais les douleurs dans les muscles de mes cuisses, dues aux coups de couteau ayant probablement déchiré mes muscles, me font serrer les dents, et vaciller. Il me retient ; je repousse sa main et lui adresse un petit sourire que je veux rassurant. Je fais un pas vers la porte avant de m'effondrer. Il me rattrape et me serre contre lui. Mon dos entre en contact avec son pull, et la douleur revient. Je me tends en me cambrant pour décoller mon dos du tissu brûlant, et me débat pour échapper à son étreinte.

« Heero calme-toi ! Tu ne peux pas tenir debout ! Il faut bien que je te soutienne !

- Mon dos ! Ton pull ! Mon dos ! ... mal... !

Il me relâche un court instant et se place à mon flanc pour me soutenir. Je me mets à trembler contre lui. La main de Duo passe doucement dans mes cheveux. Je pousse un soupire de soulagement.

« Chhhh... Du calme, chhhh... Je vais te ramener à la maison et te mettre dans un bain. Ça te fera beaucoup de bien. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'on sorte. Allez viens.

Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraîne lentement vers la porte. Je commence à marcher à petits pas, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas tomber.

« Appuie-toi sur moi, n'ai pas peur de me faire mal. Repose ton poids sur moi.

- Je suis plus lourd que toi, tu n'arriveras pas à me soutenir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Fais-moi confiance, Heero.

J'hésite un moment, puis, avec un soupire de soulagement, décharge mon poids sur lui. Immédiatement, je me sens mieux. Je noue mes bras autour de ses épaules, posant ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Il me laisse faire. Nous continuons à marcher lentement vers la porte. Il ouvre celle-ci, puis, sans hésitation, s'engage le couloir.

« Tu as fais quoi à... ? Aux gardes ? je demande, l'esprit embrumé.

- Je les ai enfermés dans une cellule, tous ensemble.

- Tous ?

- Oui.

- Bravo...

- ... Merci !

Je ne réponds rien, me concentrant pour rester debout. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir malgré le soutient que m'offre Duo, et lutte pour garder le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste.

Duo me fait soudain asseoir dans un coin, par terre. Il sort une seringue de sa poche, la monte, semble hésiter avant d'augmenter la dose de sérum, et prend doucement mon poignet gauche, exposant ma veine.

« C'est un calmant Heero. Tu as l'air de beaucoup souffrir, alors j'en ai mis une grande dose. Tu veux bien que je te le donne ?

J'acquiesce. Tout pour que ce feu qui ronge mes entrailles cesse. J'entrouvre avec difficulté les yeux, juste au moment où Duo va pour planter l'aiguille dans ma veine de poignet.

« Pas là... Pique... dans mon coude...

Les sourcils froncés, Duo s'exécute. Nous restons un moment silencieux, moi assis par terre, lui agenouillé près de moi, ma tête dans son épaule, sa main caressant avec douceur ma tête. Je sens la douleur refluer au bout d'un moment, d'un coup, sans disparaître, mais tout de même un peu plus supportable quoique toujours solidement ancrée dans mon corps. En effet, la dose de calmant devait être plutôt pas mal.

Je lâche un soupir de soulagement. Au cours de cette journée, j'ai plus éprouvé les limites de ma volonté et de mon corps qu'en dix-sept ans de guerre. Je savais qu'il existait des tortures horribles et que je courrais le risque de les subir, mais je n'imaginais pas quelque chose d'aussi barbare ou ignoble. L'esprit humain est vraiment tordu.

« Duo... ?

- Oui Hee-chan ?

- Merci...

- De rien. Ça va mieux ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement dans son épaule.

« Il faudrait qu'on reprenne le chemin de la sortie, tu sais. Plus vite on sera arrivé, plus vite je pourrais te soigner. Tu peux essayer de te lever ?

Je m'écarte légèrement de lui et commence lentement à tenter de me lever. Bien en vain, évidemment. Il m'aide à me redresser, doucement. Ses gestes sont précis et doux, sereins. Il me calme de par son attitude posée, moi qui suis terrorisé. Oui je l'avoue, j'ai peur. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Je viens de connaître l'Enfer, et j'ai peur.

Il replace un bras autour de mes épaules, je noue les miens autour des siennes, et nous recommençons à marcher lentement. Je m'appuie largement sur lui, mais il ne bronche pas, tenant fermement mon épaule dans sa main, son gun dans l'autre, car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Malgré le fait qu'il soit parvenu à enfermer tous les Ozies ensemble, ce qui en soi relève quasiment de l'exploit, mieux vaut être prudent.

Nous marchons lentement, enfin, je me contente d'aligner un pied devant l'autre et Duo me dirige. Il me ménage aussi des pauses assez fréquentes, me laissant le temps de me reposer. Dans ces moments-là, je niche ma tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur douce ; il caresse mes cheveux, et ce geste tout simple me réconforte et me rassure.

C'est fou à quel point un peu d'affection peut faire du bien en temps de crise. Je n'ai jamais senti le besoin de recevoir des mots doux ou de l'affection. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était et quel effet ça faisait, à vrai dire. Mais là, je... C'est aujourd'hui que j'en ai le plus besoin, je crois. Je pense que j'en aurais aussi le besoin pendant mon rétablissement, mais je n'ai pas le droit de demander à Duo des marques de tendresse alors que c'est lui qui est venu me chercher. Je lui ai déjà posé trop de problèmes.

« Ça va Hee-chan ?

- Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être dans ces circonstances, pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que tu es triste.

- Nan, ça va bien.

Il reste un moment silencieux à me caresser les cheveux, doucement, et je lâche un soupir. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras malgré la douleur...

« Allez viens Heero, on est presque sortis.

Il m'entraîne le long des couloirs, lentement. Je sens qu'il fait attention à moi, il est préoccupé par mon état. Nous marchons en silence, seul le bruit de ma respiration rauque et sifflante trouble l'atmosphère sinistre.

Mes jambes lâchent soudain en plein milieu d'un couloir et je m'effondre. Duo s'arc-boute vivement sur le côté opposé, me permettant de rester un tant soit peu debout de par la secousse et l'élan qu'il me transmet ainsi. Il m'attire difficilement, vu sa position et mon état, vers un mur et je m'y pose sur le flanc, soupirant de soulagement.

Je me laisse glisser contre la paroi froide jusqu'à être recroquevillé par terre. Je ferme les yeux, tremblant. J'ai mal. La douleur est revenue, plus forte encore qu'avant, s'insinuant dans mes veines comme un poison, la peur à nouveau présente suintant perfidement dans tout mon corps.

J'entends Duo préparer quelque chose à côté de moi, agenouillé par terre. Il me prend le bras droit, exposant mon coude.

« Heero ? Je vais te faire une deuxième injection. Je peux ?

- H... Haï...

Je sens vaguement la seringue percer ma peau et ma veine, puis se retirer. Mon cerveau est embrumé, plus aucune pensée cohérente n'y subsiste. Mes yeux se ferment lentement, mes paupières lourdes de sommeil et d'épuisement, tant physique que moral.

« Heero... ? Heero ? Heero ! Ne t'endors pas ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que t'es foutu si tu t'endors ! T'endors pas, reste avec moi ! Parle-moi ! Fais-moi ton rapport, je sais pas moi, mais dis-moi quelque chose ! N'importe quoi du moment que tu reste lucide !

- J'ai mal...

- C'est déjà un bon point, ça veut dire que tu es encore en vie. Allez, continue ! Euh... ! Est-ce que euh... ? Tu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour Noël ! Comme cadeau, tu veux quoi ?

- Je veux... être avec vous... tous... ( Moi gaga : Haan c'est mimiiiii... !Hee-chan : J'agonise, là, je te signale. Moi : Si on peut même plus faire de commentaires, maintenant... )

- Et on sera là, Hee-chan, tous. Rien que pour te faire plaisir.

Un sourire effleure mes lèvres.

« Merci...

Mes yeux se ferment lentement mais sûrement. Je suis épuisé. Dormir... Oui, dormir, dans un lit bien chaud et moelleux, doux, qui ne me fera pas mal, manger une soupe chaude, prendre une bonne douche voir un bon bain chaud, voir même fumant et me laisser glisser dans le bien êtr**CLAC ! **

La gifle de Duo me réveille un petit peu et je sursaute, luttant pour garder les yeux entrouverts.

« Heero t'endors pas !

- A keha ?

- Parle-moi ! Fais-moi ton rapport ! Pilote 01 en rapport de mission !

Mon cerveau passe automatiquement en mode Soldat Parfait à cette phrase. Et c'est sans doute ce que Duo voulait en me parlant ainsi. Il sait comme nous tous que le Soldat Parfait n'est qu'une machine. Donc, pas de douleur, pas de fatigue, rien. Aucun risque de perte de connaissance, d'endormissement ou d'autres trucs du genre.

Je commence à parler d'une voix égale, et Duo m'écoute attentivement, silencieux.

« Rapport... de mission... du... pilote 01... nom de... code... Heero Yu... Heero Yuy : Infiltration... du pilote... 01... en base... ennemie. Pose des explosifs... réussie, virus... virus chargé... Repli stratégique... dans le hangar des MS. Embuscade de l'ennemi, capture... du pilote 01... malgré... la défense de celui-ci. Interrogatoire du pilote 01 en salle de torture... par un expert bourreau. Intrusion... du pilote... 02... nom de code... Duo Maxwell dans... la base, libération du pilote 01... après avoir, des propres dires du... pilote 02, enfermé les soldats ennemis dans... une... cellule. Evacuation du pilote... 01 par le pilote 02. Double... injection de morphine par 02 à 01 pour cal... calmer celui-ci. Etat stationnaire du pilote 01, pilote 02... indemne. Objets utilisés pour... l'interrogatoire : Fouet à lanière mince et... longue, couteau, eau salée et sel, bâton électrique. Conditions de... de l'interrogatoire : bandeau sur les yeux, pilote 01 enchaîné au plafond, nu. Dégâts... matériels et/ou physiques : Multiples blessures du pilote 01. Etat du pilote 01 : Déchirements musculaires certains, dus aux coups de couteau reçus dans... les épaules, les cuisses, l'aine et les reins. Dos et torse lacérés, ensanglantés, reins dénués de peau, chair à vif, rongée par le sel, dif... difficulté à parler due au coup de fouet autour de la gorge, quasi-paralysie du corps, pensées... incohérentes et cerveau lent à réagir. Capacité à se tenir debout moyenne avec soutient, inexistante sans aide extérieure. Faiblesse dans les jambes. Besoin de soins d'urgences pour le pilote 01 qui a... perdu connaissance...

- Heero !

Le trou noir.

( à suivre... )

Moi hystérique qui saute partout comme une malade : Alors alors, z'en pensez quoi !

Duonounet bouche grande ouverte mode _Je gobe les mouches de stupeur_ : ...

Hee-chanounet d'amour bouche grande ouverte mode _Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu pondre une horreur pareille ?_ : ...

Moi sourcils froncés, tapant du pied, bras croisés, Regard-meurtrier-assassin-qui-tue-la-vie-Heero-Yuy tm : Bah je vois que vous êtes enchantés, ça fait peur !

Dudule mode _C'est possible une débilité pareille ?_ : ...

Hee-kun mode _Passez-moi mon flingue, que je me bute avant de souffrir encore une fois _ : ...

Moi victorieuse et un tantinet vicieuse : Qui ne dit mot consent ! Je continue cette fic !

Duo-kun mode _Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire, là ?_ : ...

Heeronochouninet mode _Faut que Wufei me passe son katana pour que je puisse me faire seppuku_ : ...

Reviews Onegaïïïïïï ! Je veux connaître toutes vos impressions et ça encourage bocou bocou ! En plus, plus vous m'en enverrez plus vite j'écrirai ( chibi eyes méga format à fendre le cœur d'un rocher – c'est déjà de la bonne puissance, hein ? )

Gros bisous tout le monde !

Shin' (1x2)


	2. Je veux chanter pour ceux

**Autrice** : Tadam ! Ci encore moua ! ( C'est bête, hein ? )

**Titre** : Alors en fait, cette fic est toute spéciale alors je l'ai appelée : ... Je sais pas.

**Base** : GW Of course !

**Genre** : En fait j'sais pas trop, ça sera comme l'inspi viendra. Qui a dit « _Bah ça promet !_ » ? En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est un POV d'Hee-chanounet chéri, et puis... Et pis vous verrez en lisant, hein !

JE VEUX CHANTER POUR CEUX 

B

ien-être...

Douceur.

Chaleur.

Douceur.

Attentions.

Chaleur.

Apaisement.

Calme.

Sérénité.

Quelque chose de chaud et de liquide sur mon dos, apaisant la douleur. C'est doux.

Je sens quelque chose d'autre aussi, de plus important. Un gros objet. Non. Une présence forte mais douce. Calme. Une personne. Gentille, appliquée et concentrée, qui s'occupe de moi avec douceur.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux sur quelque chose de pâle, presque blanc, qui forme un arrondi assez prononcé. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je tends le doigt pour toucher cette chose vivante. Car oui elle est vivante, puisqu'elle frémit lorsque mon doigt se pose dessus. Je suis de mon doigt la courbe de la chose, cherchant à deviner ce que c'est. Mon doigt est rapidement suivit de ma main, et l'arrondi se loge dans ma paume. Je lâche un grognement d'interrogation et d'incompréhension.

« Hee-chan...

La voix est douce et grave, affectueuse, et un peu soulagé(e). Quelque chose passe doucement dans mes cheveux en un geste tendre, et je n'ai pas besoin de lever les yeux vers Duo pour savoir qu'il est soulagé que j'aie repris connaissance.

Sa voix et sa caresse m'en indiquent suffisamment, à savoir qu'il a eu peur pour moi, très peur, qu'il est soulagé de voir que je ne suis pas mort, et qu'il est content que je lui sois revenu. Moi aussi, pour tout dire.

« Tu te sens comment ? me demande-t-il doucement.

- Je suis fatigué et... j'ai mal au dos...

Il arrête sa caresse dans mes cheveux, et je sens à nouveau cette chose liquide couvrir mon dos de douceur chaude, soulageant ma douleur. Je soupire de bien-être.

Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, mais si Duo nous y a conduit, c'est que nous sommes en sécurité. Et donc que je peux me laisser aller. Je pèse contre lui, et je sens quelque chose sous ma hanche se contracter.

« Je te fais mal ? je lui demande.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et repose-toi. Je m'occupe de toi.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans une piscine publique de luxe.

- On va se faire repérer, je remarque en me redressant, mes réflexes de soldat revenus.

- Il est quatre heures du matin, Hee-chan. Personne ne risque de nous surprendre à cette heure-là. Donc, tu ne bouges pas et tu me laisses prendre soin de toi. Exécution Heero !

Un peu amusé et surtout impressionné par son ton autoritaire, qu'il n'a encore jamais employé avec moi auparavant, je lui obéis de bonne grâce, reposant volontiers ma tête, si lourde, sur... Sur quoi, au fait ?

« Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Sur quoi est-ce que repose ma tête ?

- Sur mon épaule.

- Donc normalement, dis-je en tendant le bras, ceci, c'est tes jambes, non ?

- Euuuuh pas tout à fait Hee-chan. Si tu pouvais enlever ta main de là...

Je m'exécute, sourcils froncés, étonné par son ton de voix, un peu gêné et pressé.

« Si tu veux savoir, ce sur quoi tu avais la main, c'était le bout de truc qui est _très_ spécifique aux garçons.

Je sens mes joues s'embraser violemment, et je serre mes mains contre ma poitrine. Oups...

« Gomen ne...

- Pas grave.

Nous restons un moment silencieux, Duo à baigner mon dos, moi à savourer la caresse de l'eau chaude sur ma chair à vif et certainement rougie par les coups de fouet.

« Duo ?

- Oui Hee-chan ?

- Ça a fait longtemps que je suis inconscient ?

- Ça doit bien faire trois heures, je pense. Le temps que j'arrive à te sortir de la base, et à te conduire ici, plus deux heures que je te mouille.

- Duo ?

- Hm oui ?

- Je... euh... Merci...

- De rien Hee-chan.

Je ressens soudain le besoin de me confier, de déballer ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis tant de temps. Mais j'ai un peu peur qu'il se moque de moi...

« Duo ?

- Oui Hee-chan ?

- Je peux te parler ? Je veux dire,... euh...

- Je comprends Hee-chan. Oui tu peux te confier à moi et non je ne me moquerais pas de toi parce que tu es humain. C'est bien ça que tu veux savoir, non ?

- Je... euh oui... Comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Je te connais Hee-chan. Je sais que tu as peur qu'on porte un jugement sur toi à cause de tes sentiments. Et je sais aussi que c'est de cela que tu veux me parler. Ai-je tort ?

Je reste silencieux une seconde, sidéré.

« Non. Tu as raison.

- Alors je t'écoute. Je suis prêt à entendre tout ce que tu veux me dire. Je ne répéterai tes paroles à personne, je les garderai pour moi.

J'hésite pendant un moment. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, et j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots. Mon cerveau embrumé n'est sûrement pas ignorant à ce fait, mais il est aussi vrai que je n'ai jamais été très bavard. Je me lance finalement, hésitant.

« Je voudrais te remercier d'être venu me chercher. Et de t'occuper de moi comme ça. Tu es gentil de prendre soin de moi comme tu le fais. Peu de gens à ta place seraient aussi attentionnés avec moi.

- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier, non ?

- Bah euh... oui... ?

- J ?

- Bah oui...

- Il faut que tu saches, Heero. J n'est qu'une exception de la nature, un vieux chnok taré et fêlé du bulbe. Mais autour de toi il y a beaucoup de gens qui t'aiment. Il y a Trowa, Wufei, Quatre, Sally, Hilde, moi, Réléna aussi...

Je fais la grimace. Réléna bêrk !

« Non mais sérieux, Hee-chan. Tu sais, tout le monde n'est pas comme J. Si tu crois que je suis plus gentil que les autres c'est parce que la plupart des gens attendent qu'on leur offre quelque chose en échange de l'affection qu'ils offrent. Moi je me contente de te donner toute mon affection sans rien attendre en retour parce que je sais que c'est dur pour toi de montrer à quelqu'un que cette personne t'est importante. Mais je sais que tu m'aimes bien. Du moins un petit peu.

Je reste un instant silencieux, réfléchissant intensément à ses paroles.

« Je crois que... Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'affection. Bien sûr, Odin Lowe m'aimait, mais il était assez strict et il ne savait pas extérioriser ses émotions, comme moi, quoi... Et on peut pas dire que J soit particulièrement affectueux... Donc en fait, je crois que... Que tu es la première personne à me montrer de l'intérêt, à te soucier de moi, alors que je ne suis pas toujours gentil avec toi, loin de là... Tu es... la première personne à m'offrir de l'affection depuis une dizaine d'années. Et... Je te remercie pour ça, parce que... ça fait du bien... Je veux dire, de se sentir un peu apprécié... Alors, merci...

Ma voix meurt sur mes lèvres. Je baisse la tête, empli d'une impression nouvelle et étrange. J'ai un peu peur, et honte à la fois. Je n'avais jamais connu ça, c'est la première fois que je ressens cette impression.

La caresse de l'eau sur mon dos s'arrête et la main de Duo recommence à caresser doucement ma tête. Je le sens bouger et il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux.

Je remarque brusquement un détail.

« Pourquoi il fait aussi noir ? Je ne vois rien.

- Tu as les yeux fermés, Hee-chan.

Ah ? Oups... J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Tout est flou, et la migraine me prend. Je referme les yeux, j'attends un peu, puis les ouvre à nouveau, avant de les refermer et de les rouvrir, cette fois-ci pour de bon. Ma vision est clarifiée. Il fait assez sombre, bien qu'il y ait une source de lumière à côté de moi, par terre, une lampe torche retournée. Une faible lueur s'échappe de l'ampoule, filtrant sur le carrelage pour projeter un fin voile de lumière.

C'est alors seulement que je remarque nos positions respectives, à Duo et à moi. Duo est assis sur ses talons sur le carrelage bleu, il m'a installé sur ses genoux, ma tête dans le creux de son cou, mon flanc contre son torse.

Et c'est alors seulement également que je me rends compte que je suis... tout nu. Je suis nu comme au premier jour de ma vie, sauf qu'aujourd'hui j'ai dix-sept ans et que c'est un peu gênant. Je rougis violemment, avant de me souvenir que Duo est Duo, que jamais il ne me toucherait sans mon accord, que jamais il ne profiterait de mon état, que c'est lui qui m'a libéré, qu'il est de toute évidence trop inquiet pour y faire attention, et que de toute façon c'est aussi un garçon, donc que nous sommes faits pareils et qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'il soit attiré par moi.

Quelque chose me frappe soudain. Empli d'un doute euh... terrifiant, je demande :

« Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es nu ?

- Pourquoi, tu veux que je me déshabille ? Nan, je rigole. Je suis en caleçon si tu veux tout savoir. Avec un joli petit nounours qui dit « Peace and love » juste pile au niveau de...

- Stop ! Je n'en demandais pas tant, merci !

Il rigole un peu alors que moi je rougis encore plus.

« Fais gaffe Hee-chan, y a de la vapeur qui va sortir de tes oreilles, bientôt, si tu continues.

- Oh ça va, hein !

Il passe une main joyeuse dans mes cheveux en rigolant. L'atmosphère s'est détendue, et Duo ressemble plus au Duo que je connais. Je souris moi aussi, alors qu'il recommence de faire couler l'eau sur mon dos. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer la sensation et l'apaisement au maximum.

Je me plie soudain sous la douleur contre lui, serrant les dents pour retenir le gémissement de douleur qui ne demande qu'à sortir de ma gorge endolorie.

« Heero !

Je repousse Duo pour m'agenouiller par terre, le front posé sur le carrelage humide et tiède de la piscine, tremblant de tout mon corps sous la douleur multipliée au centuple par rapport à celle que j'éprouvais trois secondes avant.

Je sens l'eau couler à nouveau sur mon dos, le parcourant entièrement, clamant la douleur. Je soupire et me détends très légèrement. Le jet d'eau passe et repasse sur mon dos, avec douceur et application, tandis que Duo me parle pour me rassurer.

« Chhhh... Je suis là, Hee-chan, je suis là... Bordel il est où ce putain de truc... ! Chhhh... Du calme... Ah ! Je l'ai ! Chhhh... Che vais de faire une aukre inchection, deux checondes. Shhhh... Che chuis là, shhhh... Tout va bien... Là, shhhh...

J'entends quelque chose tomber par terre, et l'eau arrête de couler sur mon dos. Il prend mon coude et me fait rapidement la piqûre, avant de recommencer à couvrir mes reins brûlants du liquide tiède et réconfortant. Quelques silencieux et pénibles instants plus tard, la douleur diminue, et je soupire longuement en détendant mes muscles. Peu à peu, je m'allonge par terre, sur le ventre, et laisse Duo couvrir mon dos d'eau chaude, avec douceur et application.

« Ça va mieux Hee-chan ?

- Haï... Arigato...

Je n'arrive même plus à conserver ma langue d'adoption. Pourtant, je suis censé être le Soldat Parfait, et avoir la maîtrise parfaite de mon corps. Normalement.

« Tchhh... Ne me remercie pas, c'est normal. Du calme, chhhh... Je suis là... Chhhh... Du calme...

L'eau remonte sur ma nuque, redescend sur mon dos, mes reins, et cette fois-ci s'aventure sur mes fesses, puis mes jambes, avant de remonter à nouveau sur mes cuisses, mes reins, mon dos, mes omoplates, redescendant ensuite sur mes jambes, remontant... Je soupire et lentement, me tourne sur le flanc, exposant mon torse, lui aussi orné de marques. J'entends Duo jurer en anglais pendant un bon moment tout en commençant à asperger mon torse.

« Heero ? Je vais te demander quelque chose de plutôt intime, mais... Tu n'as pas subi de... sévices sexuels... ? Si ?

- Iie... je réponds difficilement.

J'ai tellement sommeil... Un lit, bien au chaud et loin de cet homme, loin du fouet, des chaînes et du sel, loin de la torture, avec Duo, Duo qui, je le sais maintenant, sera tout gentil et attentionné le temps de mon rétablissement... Et puis aussi quelque chose de chaud à manger et puis un petit nounours en gélatine, recouvert de chocolat. Juste un petit. Un tout petit que ça fait plus de onze ans que j'en ai pas mangé. M'enfoncer dans la chaleur d'un bon lit douillet, et...Non ! Je ne dois pas dormir ! J'y passe si je m'endors ! Mais la fatigue m'attire lentement vers les profondeurs du sommeil, patiente et ô combien vicieuse...

« Duo... Duo parle-moi... Faut pas que je m'endorme... Parle-moi s'il te plaît...

- Tu peux dormir Hee-chan. C'est bon maintenant. Tu peux dormir. Je m'occupe de toi.

- Je peux ?

- Oui Hee-chan. Repose-toi. Je suis là. Je prends soin de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je veille sur toi.

Je fais un effort pour ouvrir les yeux et les lever vers lui. Il me regarde gravement mais avec douceur, ses yeux améthystes débordent presque de... tendresse ? Pour moi ?

Je lui fais un petit sourire, avant de tirer sur mon bras pour poser ma tête sur sa cuisse. Il me laisse faire, posant une main sur ma tête et commençant doucement à caresser mes cheveux et ma nuque tout en continuant à m'asperger d'eau chaude.

Quelque chose de rond se pose soudain sur ma hanche, froid comme du métal sur le contour mais chaud au milieu. Je me tends instinctivement.

« Chhhh... C'est la pomme de douche, chhhh... Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Fais-moi confiance. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Du calme, chhhh... Tu peux avoir confiance, je ne te ferai rien. Je m'occupe de toi, tu peux dormir, là... Chhhh...

- Je n'ai... jamais... eu... autant confiance... en quelqu'un... qu'en... qu'en toi... Duo...

Ma tête pèse sur sa cuisse, je pose ma main sur son genou, et me laisse emporter par le sommeil, apaisé par sa caresse sur ma tête, rassuré par sa présence, soulagé par l'eau chaude et réconfortante sur mon corps nu et meurtri. Je me sens bien...

J'entends un vague « _Tu es un ange, Hee-chan... Un ange..._ » affectueux, puis sombre dans un profond sommeil réparateur, bercé par le mouvement continu de la pomme de douche parcourant doucement mon flanc de haut en bas, laissant l'eau couler sur mon dos et mon torse.

Chaleur.

Sécurité.

Confort.

Bien-être.

Mais...

DOULEUR !

« **AAAAAAAAAAH !**

J'entends un bruit précipité de pas dans le couloir puis sur la moquette avant que quelque chose ne me redresse doucement et me serre contre autre chose de chaud.

« Hee-chan... Je suis là... C'est fini, chhhh... Du calme...

- Duo... ?

- Haï Hee-chan, haï... C'est moi. Je suis là, chuuut... Je suis avec toi, là, voilà, du calme, chhhh...

Sa main commence à caresser doucement ma nuque alors qu'il opère un léger mouvement de balancement pour me bercer. Je me serre contre lui, affolé par la douleur qui brouille mes sens et ma perception des choses.

« J'ai mal... Mon dos...

- Je vais t'enlever ton tee-shirt après on ira sous la douche. D'accord ?

J'acquiesce, la gorge nouée par la douleur. Je sens ses mains se poser avec légèreté sur les côtés de mes reins et remonter lentement mon tee-shirt avec de nombreuses précautions, soucieuses d'éviter tout contact entre ma chair douloureuse et le tissu râpeux, plus rêche que le bois le plus dur. Je soupire en sentant l'air frais sur ma chair à vif et endolorie. Je lève les bras, permettant à Duo de me retirer entièrement mon tee-shirt. Le courant d'air froid s'étend maintenant à mes jambes ; il a dû repousser la couverture.

Il me tire doucement vers le haut tout en se reculant lentement. Je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux, pour voir son regard grave et soucieux, son air sérieux et doux. Je tente de me lever mais mes jambes ne me portent toujours pas. Je glisse mes bras sous les aisselles de Duo, liant mes doigts entrelacés entre ses omoplates. Je m'accroche à lui de toutes les maigres forces qui me restent pour parvenir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je me laisse guider, m'appuyant presque de tout mon poids sur Duo qui passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Attention, carrelage.

Il me fait entrer dans la douche et met le jet d'eau en marche, me soutenant tout en se déshabillant lui-même, pour enfin se retrouver en caleçon avec moi, comme à la piscine. Je m'interroge alors et porte la main à ma taille. Ouf, j'ai un caleçon ! Doute : Qui me l'a mit ? Pas besoin d'être devin pour le savoir...

Le bras de Duo se resserre autour de mes épaules et m'attire contre lui alors qu'il commence à couvrir mon dos d'eau chaude. Je ferme les yeux et niche ma tête au creux de son cou, me blottissant au creux de ses bras doux et solides. Je me sens en sécurité dans son étreinte, seule la douleur irradiant de tout mon corps et brûlant mon être de l'intérieur brise mon bien-être en me rappelant que je me suis fait torturer presque à mort à peine quelques heures auparavant.

Je frémis à ce souvenir, et tout mon corps est prit d'un tremblement incontrôlable. Je tente de l'arrêter en contractant tous mes muscles, mais cela ne fait que réveiller mes douleurs dues aux coups de couteau. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur, et me serre un peu plus contre Duo.

« Je suis là, Hee-chan. Je ne pars pas, je reste avec toi. Je m'occupe de toi, tout va bien. Je ne les laisserai plus te toucher. Il ne s'approchera plus de toi. Je suis là Hee-chan, je suis là. Je vais prendre soin de toi tout le temps qu'il faudra et que tu auras besoin de moi. Je suis là, du calme, chhhh...

- Tu me laisses pas, hein ?

- Plus jamais Hee-chan, plus jamais. Je reste avec toi. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Appuie-toi sur le mur, s'il te plaît.

Je fais ce qu'il me demande, posant ma joue contre le carrelage froid. Il commence à asperger mon dos, s'appliquant à couvrir mes omoplates et mes reins.

« Ça te gêne si ton short est mouillé ?

- J'en mettrai un autre...

L'eau descend sur mes jambes, mes pieds, remonte sur mes reins, et c'est alors que je me rends compte que je ne suis pas en caleçon. Je baisse les yeux, et vois que je suis en slip. Chose étrange lorsqu'on sait que je n'ai aucun slip... Je remarque une inscription en grosses lettres roses sur le tissu bleu, inscription qui dit :

« Peace and love... C'est pas à moi, ça...

- Nan, c'est un des miens. Comme tu as reçu des coups de couteau dans les cuisses, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas super qu'un tissu colle à tes blessures. Et comme j'ai pas trouvé de slip dans ton armoire... Mais si tu veux, je te mets un caleçon, hein. C'est comme tu veux.

- Nan, merci. C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé.

- Eh c'est que j'ai un cerveau ! Bon, c'est vrai, l'est pas souvent en activité, mais quand il fonctionne, j'ai de ces éclairs de génie... ! Waouh ! Je m'impressionne moi-même ! La dernière fois, j'ai même fais mon lit !

- Ça fait deux mois, quand même...

- Maieuh... ! T'es méchant de me casser mon rêve que j'étais intelligent...

- Tu es beaucoup plus intelligent que ça, Duo...

Il y a un petit temps de silence que je devine stupéfait, avant que Duo ne retrouve la parole.

« Merci Hee-chan, c'est gentil.

Je hausse les épaules pour me donner contenance.

« C'est vrai, c'est tout.

- Mais tu ne m'avais encore jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi gentil. Glaçon Yuy aurait-il un cœur sous sa couche de glace ?

- Hn.

Il sait bien que je n'aime pas trop qu'on me titille là-dessus. Mais il sait aussi jusqu'où il peut aller, et ce qui me blesse ou pas. Ça fait partie de notre jeu. Je ne permets qu'à Duo de me parler comme ça, et de ce sujet qui m'est assez délicat. C'est quelque chose entre nous deux, et rien qu'entre nous deux. C'est pourquoi il rigole doucement dans mon dos, maintenant, et je devine son sourire revenu.

« Allez, tu sais bien que je te charrie. Tu m'en veux ?

- 'suis habitué, depuis le temps...

- Avoue que tu t'ennuierais, si je t'embêtais pas comme je le fais ?

- ... C'est vrai, t'as peut-être raison, j'admets doucement après un temps d'hésitation.

- Ah yes ! Et le winner is... ... ... **ME** ! Ninmu kanryou ! Yes yes yes ! Ya-ttaaaa !

- Baka... je fais amusé.

- Vouip et fier de l'être !

- Bah y a pas de quoi...

- Maieuh, Hee-chan...

Je souris faiblement.

« Ah yes ! J'ai fait sourire le Soldat Parfait ! Faut que je le coche sur ma liste, tiens...

- Quelle liste ?

- Bah je me suis fait ma petite liste, moi, quand je vous ai connu. Faire rager WuWu, rougir Quat-chan, mettre Tro-man en colère, faire sourire le Perfect Soldier, regarder comme y fait pour planquer tout ça dans The Spandex Dimension, voir ce qu'il a de plus que moi là-dedans,

- Duoo... ! je gronde en rougissant.

- Tout kawaï... Yes yes yes **yes** ! Faire rougir The Perfect Soldier : OK ! Maintenant il me reste plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il y a dans le petit slip que je t'ai mit...

- Je te croirais pas si tu me disais que tu n'en as pas profité pour mater, à la piscine, ou quand tu me l'as mit, justement, ce petit slip Peace and love, je le tance.

- Et bien tu crois mal. J'étais trop inquiet pour toi pour mater, comme tu dis si bien.

Son ton soudain beaucoup plus froid me glace malgré l'eau chaude sur mon dos.

« Désolé. Je voulais pas te blesser. Excuses-moi.

- Pas grave.

Mais je sens à sa voix que je l'ai blessé. Merde ! Pour une fois qu'on parlait, il a fallu que je trouve le moyen de lui faire mal ! Je suis vraiment qu'un abruti. C'est pourtant évident qu'il se fait du souci pour moi ! Il arrête pas de me rassurer et il passe des heures sous l'eau à me baigner ! Si ça, ça ne me suffit pas comme preuve !

Je me retourne en m'appuyant sur le mur pour lui faire face. Je plante mon regard dans le sien et tente de m'expliquer.

« Ecoute Duo, je suis désolé. Je voulais pas dire ça. Je ne croyais pas que ça te ferait du mal.

- Parce que tu crois que tu es content quand quelqu'un pour qui tu te fais un sang d'encre te dit que tu profites de son inconscience pour le violer comme un gros pervers ? me répond-il doucement sans quitter mon regard.

- Mais c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

Je reste un instant sous le choc de ses paroles. Mais quel abruti ! Pour une fois qu'on avait une conversation, que j'arrivais à parler, il a fallu que je mette tout à plat par une phrase débile dont je n'ai même pas mesuré la portée ! Mais quel imbécile je fais... !

« Duo, je... Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! C'est juste que... Parfois tu fais des sous-entendus... plutôt... bizarres, alors... J'ai pas voulu te blesser, je voulais juste rigoler, je croyais que tu me répondrais par une farce, comme d'habitude, je pensais pas que ça te ferais aussi mal, je... Je voulais pas te dire ça..., je répète lamentablement. Je...

Je commence à m'embrouiller, et ça, c'est pas bon signe. Déjà que j'étais pas très clair, alors si en plus je commence à m'emmêler les pinceaux...

« C'est pas grave c'est oublié.

- Vrai ?

- A une condition ! Tu me fais un gros bisou sur la joue !

- Je peux même t'en faire deux, si tu veux !

Je veux bien lui faire cinquante mille bisous pourvu qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Je m'avance vers lui mais il m'arrête et me repousse contre le mur.

« Ne force pas non plus, tu es encore faible. Sans vouloir te vexer, rajoute-t-il rapidement.

- Ça ne me vexe pas.

J'approche mon visage du sien et dépose deux bisous sur ses joues, avant de coller le bout de mon nez contre le sien et de lui faire un long bisou esquimau. Je sais – nous savons tous – qu'il adore les bisous esquimaux, mais seul Quatre accepte de lui en faire. Duo a déjà assez de mal à nous toucher, Trowa, Wufei et moi, alors faire un bisou esquimau ! C'est le premier que je fais, et c'est... plutôt agréable. J'aime bien, c'est rigolo.

« Tu me pardonne ? je demande.

- Tu es tout excusé pour les cinq ans à venir !

Je souris. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que je souris tout le temps aujourd'hui...

« Duo ?

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi que tu me files en intraveineuse ? Parce que là, j'ai l'impression de sourire tout le temps...

- Bah euh... hum... C'est un mélange spécial de Sally...

Je sens qu'il est gêné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ton sérum, Duo ? Dis.

- Bah... De la morphine, de l'opium et puis un produit spécial qui fait qu'on est euphorique dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom...?

- Plus fort.

- De la morphine, de l'opium, et de l'euphorisant... ?

- Pardon ? Tu m'as shooté !

- Shooté, shooté... Tout de suite les grands mots... ! Je t'ai juste... « détendu ». C'est pas pareil.

- Mais tu l'as fait avec de l'opium quand même ! Au fait, tu te l'es procuré où ?

- Dans les réserves d'Oz.

- Là, d'accord. Mais tu aurais pu me demander mon avis, quand même, je lui reproche d'une voix dure.

- Et tu aurais voulu que je te laisse dans la base dans l'état où tu étais ? Tu ne pouvais même plus marcher, je te rappelle ! Tu aurais voulu que je te laisse souffrir comme ça alors que je pouvais te soigner ! C'est vrai, c'est peut-être pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus réglementaire, l'opium, mais j'ai fait avec ce que j'avais sous la main ! Alors maintenant, si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à me le dire et je te ramène chez ces tarés ! Et cette fois tu te démerdes tout seul pour en sortir !

Duo s'écarte de moi et je relève la tête pour le voir planté devant moi, les bras serrés le long du corps, le corps vibrant de colère, les muscles bandés. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, ce sont ses yeux.

Embués de larmes, et bien loin d'être emplis de colère, ils me laissent voir toute sa peur, peur qu'il doit réprimer pour être là pour moi, parce que je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un d'excité qui se demande quoi faire mais de quelqu'un de calme pour me rassurer.

Sauf que personne n'est là pour le rassurer, Duo. Il doit supporter sa peur et son angoisse, en plus de mes crises, de ma terreur et de ma douleur qui me rendent encore plus irritable que d'habitude. Sauf que Duo n'a que dix-sept ans et qu'il a un cœur, lui. Sauf que Duo n'est pas comme moi, qu'il ne sait pas ignorer ses émotions, sauf que Duo, lui, m'a donné son affection et qu'il se fait un sang d'encre pour moi.

Mon regard suit les rivières de cristal liquide couvrant ses joues rondes. Décidément, aujourd'hui, je ne fais que le blesser.

Lui qui est si gentil et attentionné, lui qui s'inquiète pour moi, je ne fais que lui crier dessus. Alors que c'est contre moi que je suis en colère, parce que je me suis fait prendre comme un bleu, parce que je ne supporte pas de voir Duo pleurer, parce que je ne supporte pas de savoir que c'est moi qui lui fais tant de mal.

Et lui doit subir toute ma colère parce que je peux pas me crier moi-même dessus, alors qu'il fait de son mieux pour m'aider et qu'il a cru bien faire en me préparant ce mélange qui, en plus, me fait vraiment beaucoup de bien.

« Oh Duo je... ! Pardonne-moi ! Je suis désolé ! Je... ! Gomen ne ! Je voulais pas, je... ! Onegaï ! Anou ! Onegaï Duo, gomen ne... Onegaï... Duo...

Ma voix se brise. Je me rends compte qu'étrangement, je suis au bord des larmes, moi aussi. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas.

Je cligne des yeux pour les chasser, et je sens une gouttelette couler. Je la chasse rapidement d'un doigt avant de me reconcentrer sur Duo en face de moi.

Il paraît étonné, le regard fixé sur moi, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Son regard descend le long de ma joue jusqu'à mon menton, et je sens à la commissure de mes lèvres une goutte d'eau. Non. Une larme. C'est la première fois qu'il me voit pleurer.

Je n'ai plus pleuré depuis la formation de J. Il tend la main vers mon visage, et même si mon premier réflexe est de m'écarter, je force mon corps à reste immobile, parce que j'ai confiance en Duo et qu'il ne me ferait jamais rien, même s'il était en colère contre moi. Ses doigts effleurent ma paupière inférieure et recueillent une larme. Il la fixe un moment, silencieux, puis ses yeux reviennent sur les miens. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour s'assurer que ceux-ci ne lui jouent pas de tours. Puis il s'avance lentement vers moi.

J'attends, immobile, appréhendant sa réaction. Il s'arrête finalement à dix centimètres de moi et ouvre les bras, avant de m'attirer doucement contre lui. Je me blottis entre ses bras, soulagé de voir qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Il me serre doucement contre lui, et sa main recommence à gratter ma tête. Je me bédouine dans son étreinte rassurante en fermant les yeux. Quelques larmes s'échappent de mes yeux clos.

« Chhhh... Nan ne pleure pas... Chhh... Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te ramener là-bas, chhhh... Du calme, je suis là... Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur... Je ne les laisserai plus t'approcher. Chhh... Il faudra qu'ils me passent sur le corps avant de pouvoir te toucher...

Je tique. Il croit que c'est à cause de lui que je pleure ? Mais non ! Quoique, je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure... J'ai ressenti de la peur et de la douleur. Mais pas physique la douleur, non, plutôt... morale... Dans ma poitrine, à gauche, à l'endroit de... Hn ? A l'emplacement du cœur ? J'en ai un ? Je... ? Moi ? Je… J'ai eu peur de... De perdre Duo ? Qu'il m'abandonne ? Finalement, il a du mettre pas mal d'opium, dans sa préparation...

Je loge mon visage dans son cou et commence à couvrir sa peau de petits bisous.

« Pardonne-moi... Je devrais être beaucoup plus gentil avec toi, parce que je sais que tu fais de ton mieux pour t'occuper de moi et que tu croyais bien faire. Et c'est vrai en plus que tes injections me font beaucoup de bien. Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi méchant avec toi...

- C'est pas grave Hee-chan. Et puis, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû te demander ton avis. Je vais appeler Sally pour qu'elle vienne tout à l'heure, et elle te donnera quelque chose de plus réglementaire.

- Non ! Je veux dire, j'ai pas trop envie que tout le monde sache que je suis si... faible. Et si Sally le sait, elle le dira aux autres pour pas qu'ils se fassent plus de souci que nécessaire, mais d'un, les autres, et surtout Quatre, s'inquiéteront plus qu'en ignorant tout, et de deux, ils voudront venir pour t'aider. Je t'avoue que je préférerai qu'on soit que tous les deux. Si ça ne te gêne pas, bien sûr... j'ajoute précipitamment pour qu'il ne se sente pas forcé.

- C'est comme tu veux. On m'a toujours dit qu'il faut jamais contrarier un malade en plein rétablissement, ça peut compromettre leurs chances de guérison...

- Gnagnagnagnagna ! Baka... !

- Dis, tu pourrais pas changer de refrain de temps, par hasard... ? ... ? On se lasse à la fin...

- Omae O Korosu ?

- C'est du déjà vu, ça aussi.

- Hm... Oni ?

- Euh... Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Monstre.

- Bah d'accord ! Mais pourquoi tant de haine ! ; ; ;

- Tu vires poète, maintenant ?

- J'adore Shakespeare.

- _Oh Roméo... Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?_

- _Abjure ton père et renie ton nom, pour la gloire des G-Boys !_

- Interprétation très... comment dire... personnelle.

- C'est ce qui fait l'âme d'un texte ! Oh c'est chiadé, ça !

Je rigole légèrement. Cela réveille quelques douleurs dans mes muscles et mon dos, et je grogne. Duo recommence aussitôt à baigner mon dos, et je soupire.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le simple fait de sentir l'eau sur la peau ou la chair à vif puisse procurer un tel soulagement. De plus, la présence de Duo à mes côtés fait que je me sens en sécurité. C'est lui qui m'a libéré et sorti de là-bas, et je sais que j'ai maintenant une énorme dette envers lui.

« Ca va mieux ?

- Haï.

- Tu vas ressembler à un vieux pruneau, à force.

- Et si je voulais, être un vieux pruneau tout ramolli et raplapla ? Hein ? Je fais ce que je veux, où je veux, quand je veux !

- Et avec qui tu veux...

- Duo !

- Vi c'est moi ?

- Baka...

- On se refait pas Hee-chan. #

Je soupire et me calfeutre profondément dans ses bras. Qu'ils sont confortables... ! Je pourrais très bien m'y endormir... D'ailleurs, je sens mes yeux qui me picotent et je réprime difficilement un bâillement à me déboîter la mâchoire.

« Duo...

- Oui ?

- ...ai meimeil...

- Dors Hee-chan.

- Mais vais 'endo'ir 'ans tes bras... je tente d'articuler, la bouche déjà pâteuse de fatigue.

- C'est pas grave, je te porterai dans ton lit après avoir fini de te baigner. Je vais attendre que tu aies fini de trembler.

Je tremble ? Ah ouais, peut-être...

Je me colle contre Duo, nichant ma tête dans le creux doux et chaud, légèrement parfumé, qu'est son cou, me calfeutrant confortablement dans son étreinte tout en veillant à ne pas le gêner ou lui faire mal, et me laisse emporter par le sommeil entre ses bras doux et protecteurs. Heureusement que Duo est là...

( à suivre... )

**Hee**-**chan** visiblement-pas-content-du-tout-et-même-'achement-furax-Yuy ™ : Et pourquoi que c'est toujours moi qui morfle, dans tes histoires !

**Moi** tout ce qu'il y de plus innocent : Bah pourquoi tu dis ça, Hee-chan ?

**Hee**-**chaninouchinet** : J'me l'demande ! Tu m'as déguisé en nana ; je me suis fait torturer sexuellement par des Ozies pour sauver Duo ; ...

**Dudule** en adoration devant l'Homme au Spandex de Fer : Ayahagagââââââââ...

**Hee**-**chaninouchinet** **d'amour** toujours énumérant sur ses doigts : ... je suis allé à la potence pour sauver Duo qui avait encore fait une connerie parmi des centaines d'autres ; j...

**Duonounet** plus du tout en adoration devant l'Homme au Spandex de Fer : Bah vas-y, dis que je suis Calamity Jane, aussi !

**Heero** : Bah je l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais maintenant que tu m'y fais penser...

**Duo** plus qu'en pétard : D'abord je t'ai forcé à rien, c'est toi qui t'es toujours jeté dans la gueule du loup !

**Hee**-**chan** et merde et merde et merde et merde ! Je fais comment maintenant pour m'en sortir : C'est pas moi, c'est l'autre folledingue qui est à côté, là !

**Moi** sentant que ça sent le roussi et tapant à l'ordi une issue de secours : _Heero se dirige vers l'autrice mais marche sur... la balle en plastique à grelot du chat _()_ et s'étale sur Duo. Heero sent quelque chose se tendre sur sa cuisse, vu qu'il est presque couché sur Duo. Leurs lèvres se joignent, les mains de Duo s'aventurent dans le Spandex d'Heero, et le jeune pilote du Wing gémit. Duo sourit et approfondit son exploration. Une barrière semble céder chez Heero, et il attrape son partenaire par la taille avant de le balancer sur le lit qui se trouve comme par hasard dans le salon _– Je suis comme les Scouts ! Toujours prête ! –_ Les deux jeunes hommes se déshabillent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et la pièce retentit bientôt d'un « Tu es _uke_ cette fois. J'en ai marre d'être attaché au montant du lit. » puis de « Oh ouiiiiïïïï ! » « Oh God ! » « **Plus vite !** » « Fucking good ! » « Râââââh yes ! » et j'en passe et des meilleurs..._ Bon bah puisqu'ils sont occupés, autant faire de même. Mais non pas comme ça, pervers(es) ! En écrivant !

Chtites reviews pleaaase !

Gros poutous tout le monde !

Shin' (1x2)


	3. Sincérité

**Autrice** : Shin' !

**Base** : A votre avis ?

**Genre** : POV d'Heero, OOC d'Heero ( faut le pardonner, il s'est shooté à l'extrait de Duo sous intraveineuse hihihi ! )

* * *

**Kasufu : **

Et vouip ! C'est pas svt qu'on a droit de voir un Hee-chan tout doux, qui dit tout fort ce qu'il pense fort ms tt bas ! Voilà une chose de faite !

¤regard de sadik folle malade cinglée¤ J'aime mon H-c bête et idiot ! En fait, c'est pas vmt qu'il est idiot, c'est qu'il est **très** innocent ! Je le fais un peu handicapé sentimental, je sais… Ms j'aime cette facette de lui ! Celui ki apprend tout, ki doit gérer et a des réactions spontanés sous l'emprise de ces émotions et sensations qu'il ne connaît pas… Surtout que, shooté, les inhibitions sautent, dc plus de raison de rester la plaque de glace qu'on connaît, niark niark !

Tu m'as dit _merci_… Ne me remercie pas ! Ça m'a touchée que tu le fasse et je remercie également les autres auteurs, ms mes petits ficlettes sans prétention ne peuvent pas être mises au mê rang que celle d'Asuka, de MimiYuy ou Meanne77, pr n'en citer que quelqu'unes… Ms merci à toi pr ce geste !

De plus, cette volonté de vouloir publier, si on y regarde de + près, c'est de la vantardise et du centralisme sur moi-mê ! Ne me remercie pas pr ça lol

Bssssx et marchi pr la rev' !

* * *

**Nass : **

Merci bcpppppppppppppppppp !

Voilà ta suite, bxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxs !

* * *

**Didi TENSHI : **

Voilou la suite! Merci pr ta review !

* * *

**Yohina : **

Kikou !

Du kawaïsme pur ! Voilà le genre de cette fic ! lol

Finalement, si tu en viens à remercier platement ( et en nature lol ) le bourreau d'H-c, j'vais p-ê arrêter de publier ! BEÛRK !

Merci pr ta review, bisouxxes !

* * *

**Llianel : **

Koukou mon ptit vent! ( moi c'est Coralie )

Ben vouip, H-c est OOC, JE SAIS ! Ms j'aime mon Soldat déphasé et tt kawaï ! Et jpx te dire que sa psychologie va pas s'arranger tt au long de cette fic ! Câlins et bisous à gogo au programme !

Je martyrise Dudule, je sais, ms crois-mwouâ, l'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre le p'tit ( jte passerai les vidéos-preuves, tkt ! )

Et j'ai écris Talc après cette fic… cette fanfic est ma… troisième ! Als bon, y a des ratés et des erreurs d'histoire paske je connaissais pas les évènements de la série, ms j'ai décidé de laisser tels quels ! C'est ce qui fait l'âme de cette histoire ! Dc, oui, au mmt de l'écriture de ce chap, Heero était tjrs celui que je torturais !

Bssssssxxxxx !

* * *

**Moonfree : **

J'interprète tes reproches doux comme des compliments… ? Merci bcp d'écrire !

Heero est OOC, je sais, ms bon… Être shooté, ça laisse pas indemne, hein, mê le Soldat parfait ! Ms il est mimi, le H-c, format J'vx-du-Câlin XD ? Hein ? Moi je crakouille complètmt !

Duo va bien sûr continuer ses avancés ds son rôles d'infirmier… ms cmt as-tu su ? lol Et pr la blouse… Ceux ki sont pr le sous-vêtement lève la main ! ¤main ki se lève, Shin foudroie Duo du regard **_Duo :_** Et les mecs, soutenez-moi, koi ! Les autres : … ( ils sont occupés à autre chose, faut les comprendre ! )¤ **_Shin :_** Qui est contre le sous-vêtement ! ¤Moonfree et Shin lèvent la main¤ **_Shin :_** La majorité a parlé, Duo ! Tu n'as pas le droit aux boxers… **_Moonfree :_** ¤tendant innocemment une blouse très courte¤ Tiens, vas t'habiller ! ¤grands sourires innocents des deux sadik perverses¤ Dc voilà, la question est réglée, il 'y aura rien sous la blouse ! Heureuse ?

Voilà la suite attendue, et merci pr cette review !

* * *

**Hlo : **

_"Je découvre un nouvel auteur et... la lumière fut! » _J'imagine trop les chœurs ac Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Zechs, Treize, Otto, J, G, H O, S, Howard, les Sweepers tous en tenues de prêtre ( Y en aauxquels ça va comme un gant... ptdr!) Merci pr ce compliment ! ¤format tomate SD¤

J''ai updaté bcp de choses en mê tps paske je n'ai pas la possibilité de poster svt, dc qd je px, j'en mets le + possible !

Bssssssssssssssssssxxxxxx et mici ! de la part d'une prof de fçs, ça me touche bcp !

* * *

**Sailor Sayuri : **

Tu aimes un H-c tt doux et format mouton sous LSD ? Ben tu vas être servie ds cette fic ! Pask'il n'y a presk ke ça ! **Vive Heero _uke_ !**

Bien sûr que ça continuera en 2x1 ! J'vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin lol !

Tes petits yeux de chien battu m'ont tellement touché ke je n'ai pu m'empêcher de mettre la suite ! lol

Bonne lecture et merci d'avoir reviewer ! ( le nouveau verbe en vogue lol )

* * *

**Catirella : **

Kikouuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Moi je l'aime bien ce H-c pur et inconscient de ses gestes : faut dire qu'être shooté l'arrange pô, hein ! lol

Es-tu sûre d'avoir mérité la suite… ? Koike oui, t'as fait un lemon 1x2, als finalement, voui ! lol

Voilà la suite, et bjr à la Dounouchette de la mort ki tue !

Bisouxxxxxx

* * *

**Iria-chan :**

( Fan de GW, attention ! Tu voudrais être la grde sœur de Quat-chan… ? )

Tu trouves ça trop guimauve...! Trop mou...? rep-moi sincèrement STP

Bizz !

* * *

**Shuîchi : **

( on reconnaît le fan de Gravitation lol Moi j'aime bien qd Hiro va engueuler Eiri après le sacrifice de Su-chan… Pas toi ? Qd il est sur sa moto, ac les chvx au vent, jle trouve vachement « Bad Boy » )

**KK!**

Merciiiiiiiiiii! Tes louanges me comblent ( en clair, ça fait vachement plaisir! Lol )

Voui, Heero a mal… tant pis pr lui lol J'aime bien mettre mes persos ds des situations difficiles pr montrer tte l'ampleur de leurs sentiments ! Je trouve ça très éloquent qu'ils s'offrent ds des situations dangereuses ou difficiles… D'où la douleur d'Hee-chan et son abandon ds les bras réconfortants de Duo ! lol

Merci pr tes encouragements !

Bsxxxxxx !

* * *

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**Sincérité**

Douceur.

Délicatesse.

Finesse.

Fraîcheur.

Tiraillements.

Bien-être.

Confort.

Attentions.

Douceur.

Bien-être...

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Le plafond blanc. Je referme les yeux et me bédouine sous la couette. Sauf que je n'en ai pas. Je rouvre les yeux, étonné. Et je vois un tissu très doux et brillant, fin et souple. C'est quoi ? Remarque, point positif, ça ne me fait pas mal au dos. C'est déjà ça de bien.

Et je remarque du coin de l'œil une pile de ce même tissu sur le bureau. De grandes pièces d'étoffe bleues, rouges, vertes, jaunes... Tout ça dans des tons pâles très frais et joyeux. Sûrement un coup de Duo. Tiens au fait, où est-il ? Il doit certainement dormir. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de se reposer depuis qu'il m'a sorti de la base. Il est toujours là pour moi mais je ne l'ai pas vu se reposer une seule fois. Peut-être pendant que je dors moi-même ? En tout cas je l'espère, car je m'en voudrais s'il lui arrivait un problème par ma faute, surtout que je ne suis pas en état de m'en occuper... Pourtant il y a du bruit en bas... ... ?

« Duo ? j'appelle doucement.

On ne sait jamais ; il parle en dormant, je ne voudrais pas le réveiller. Lui aussi à bien le droit de dormir. Pas de réponse. Plus de doute, il dort.

Je balance mes jambes en dehors de cet étrange tissu bleu pâle et pose les pieds par terre. Je remarque aussitôt les deux compresses ornant mes cuisses, vers l'intérieur. Je lève les yeux sur mon torse. De grandes bandes de tissu blanc – ou plutôt marron à cause du désinfectant – couvrent mes blessures, plus une compresse plus petite au niveau de l'aine.

Le tissu recouvre presque entièrement mon torse, et contraste étrangement avec ma peau. Jamais je n'aurais cru penser un jour que j'ai la peau tannée. Et pourtant, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui.

Mes épaules sont aussi décorées de pansements. J'observe que les bandages sont faits de manière pratique, de façon à ce que j'aie quand même une liberté de mouvements, certes plus que réduite à cause de mon état, mais tout de même existante.

« Oui Hee-chan ?

Je sursaute violemment en relevant la tête et vois le dos de mon ami ainsi que sa longue natte battant souplement ses reins tandis qu'il récupère quelque chose en se baissant. Duo ? Je ne l'ai même pas entendu monter ! Il est tout sourire, un plateau-repas en équilibre sur un avant-bras alors qu'il referme la porte derrière lui.

« Tu te sens comment ?

- Mieux, je réponds, étonné que ce soit aussi vrai.

- Je t'ai préparé à manger, dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, parce qu'il faut que tu te nourrisses pour récupérer ! Et puis, t'es pas en état de protester alors tu te tais et tu m'obéis !

Il s'assoit à côté de moi sur mon lit et pose le plateau entre nous.

« Alors alors... Tu as le choix entre de la soupe de légumes, des pâtes, du riz ou une espèce de truc dur comme du béton qui, à l'origine, était censé être... tadam... ! de la purée. Tu choisis quoi ?

- Je crois que je vais commencer par la soupe.

- OK !

Duo prend plusieurs petites serviettes, m'en attache une autour du cou en gagatisant ( Où qu'il est le bébé qui va manger de la bonne sou-soupe ? Hein, où qu'il est le bébé, où qu'il est le bébééé ? Où qu'il... ), en place une autre sur mes genoux et une sur ce tissu au nom inconnu.

« Duo ? C'est quoi ce tissu ?

- De la soie. Je me suis dis que comme ton dos est très sensible, il faut quelque chose qui soit très doux pour éviter de te faire mal.

- C'est gentil.

Il me fait un sourire, puis me tend une cuillère à soupe de potage. J'ouvre docilement la bouche et avale le liquide avant de me retenir pour ne pas recracher.

« Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça va pas ?

- De l'eau !

Il me tend un grand verre d'eau que je vide d'un trait.

« Merci... !

- C'est pas bon ?

- C'est brûlant... !

Il me fait un petit sourire coupable.

« Désolé, j'ai pas vérifié la température.

Il reprend un peu de soupe et souffle soigneusement dessus avant de me la présenter. J'avale lentement cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas envie de me cramer les papilles à chaque fois, merci bien !

« Ça va ?

J'acquiesce en silence. Il me tend une autre cuillère après avoir bien soufflé dessus, puis une troisième, une quatrième... J'avale, étonné de ma propre passivité. Depuis quand suis-je aussi obéissant ? Peut-être depuis que je n'ai pas mangé depuis approximativement deux jours et que je me suis rendu compte que j'ai faim...

Je m'interroge depuis quelques minutes en avalant machinalement lorsque je sens mon estomac se contracter. Je repousse la cuillère que me tend Duo.

« Ça va, merci. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus avaler grand-chose.

- D'accord. Tu veux à boire ?

- Euh... Oui, merci.

Il me tend un grand verre d'eau et me regarde l'avaler lentement.

Une idée traverse soudain mon esprit.

« Duo ?

- Hum, oui ?

- Cela a dû te coûter bonbon, tous ces draps en soie, non ?

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore payé. J'ai mis à crédit, parce que je ne sais pas comment régler. En liquide, ça paraîtrait suspect, en chèque on peut pas, en carte bleue non plus. Donc...

Je lui fais un sourire.

« Moi j'aurais bien une solution...

Un fin sourcil châtain se hausse.

« Je t'écoute.

Je souris et prends quelque chose dans le tiroir de ma petite table de nuit. Je lui montre ensuite ; il fixe l'objet avec incompréhension.

« Et bin ? C'est une carte bleue, et alors.

- Tt tt tt. C'est un petit bijou technologique. La puce de cette petite merveille est capable de prendre le code bancaire de n'importe quel compte pourvu que ledit code soit exact. Et j'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu. Tu te rappelles, à Noël tu nous as demandé de jouer à La Bonne Paye et j'ai refusé ?

- Très bien, oui.

- Et bien aujourd'hui je vais te faire plaisir, je vais faire le banquier. Pour une fois, le Soldat Parfait va faire joujou à La Bonne Paye.

Duo me regarde un moment, puis un sourire en coin étire ses lèvres en un air entendu et complice.

« Que dois-je faire, Môssieur le Banquier ?

Je lui fais un sourire carnassier, et lui tends la carte bleue. Il la prend d'un geste vif et détaille attentivement la puce électronique.

« Tu ne trouveras rien, elle est parfaitement normale. Seulement protéiforme.

- Protéicode, je dirais, plutôt ;;;

- Comme tu veux. Il me faudrait Laptop, si to plé, je lui demande avec une moue d'enfant boudeur.

- Je passe toujours après lui, c'est pas juste... !

- Meuh non, tu sais bien que tu es mon grand Baka d'Américain à natte préféré !

- Mais je veux, mon neveu !

Je lui adresse un sourire, et il me passe mon ordinateur portable.

« Au fait, qui t'a passé cette petite merveille ?

- Celui que tu nomme, je te cite _le grand con siphonné du bocal qui file les chtouilles rien qu'avec ses yeux de cinglé et sa pince de malade._

- Ton Pépé J ?

- Banco. Sauf que mon Pépé J, comme tu dis si bien, n'a sûrement pas prévu que moi, machine à tuer innocente et sans ambitions, puisse cracker sa banque de données et même son compte en banque quand – je – veux... :;

- Sans dec', t'as fait ça ?

- Yes !

- Alors là, mes respects !

- Je pense aller lui rendre une petite visite pour voir à combien s'élève son compte, histoire de savoir combien on peut lui piquer au max., ne ?

- Ah yes... ! Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, Hee-chan.

- L'opium, ça fait des miracles sur moi, crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'une fois J m'en a filé une très grosse dose ( genre qui assommerait un éléphant, tu vois le genre ? ) et je me suis euh... « réveillé » deux heures après, juste au moment où... hum... où je commençais à...

- A quoi Hee-chaaaan ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire d'enfant sage qui ne lui va absolument pas.

- Bon d'accord ! Au moment où je commençais à enlever mon pantalon dans le réfectoire après être monté sur la table la plus grande et la plus haute qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la salle... ? ( lol )

Silence. Puis :

« **WA-HA-HA !** Han j'y crois pas ! **WA-HA-HA-HAHA !**

Conséquence évidente et inévitable de ma révélation : Duo est irrémédiablement mort de rire.

« **HAHAAAAHAHAHAHAÔÔÔAAAHAHAHAHIHAAHIIIHIHIHI**... ... ...

J'attends patiemment qu'il se calme, le regardant stoïquement se tordre de rire sur mon lit à s'en faire péter les zygomatiques. En vain, puisque son fou rire, loin de se calmer, augmente sous ses extrapolations évidentes qui, je suis sûr, ne portent pas avantage à ma dignité ou à mon honneur.

Bref, vu qu'il n'arrête pas de rire, je retourne à mon piratage informatique et tente de m'introduire une nouvelle fois dans les fichiers personnels de J. J'y parviens rapidement et sans grande difficulté. Il a même pas changé ses codes ! Le compte de J et ses dernières opérations s'étalent alors devant mes yeux.

« Oh kuso l'enfoiré... ! je lâche, sidéré et incrédule.

Duo se calme instantanément et se tourne vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je tourne l'écran vers lui. Il glisse brusquement du lit et s'étale par terre avant que j'aie pu le rattraper, mais ne semble pas le remarquer, le regard fixé sur l'écran de mon portable. Sa mâchoire s'affaisse de plusieurs centimètres et ses yeux font du saut à l'élastique dans ses orbites.

« Putain l'enfoiré... ! C'est pas croyable avoir un compte en banque comme ça ! C'est pas un compte en banque c'est le budget du mariage de Réléchose du Royaume de Sank !

- A peu de chose près, je pense bien que oui.

- Mais comment il fait pour avoir autant de pognon !

- 'sais pas.

- ... !

Nous restons silencieux un moment, tous deux incapables de parler intelligemment. Je me reprends finalement.

« Bah je crois qu'on peut à l'aise lui piquer 5000, hein...

- Bah tu m'étonnes ! Il s'apercevrait même pas de 200.000 !

- Pari tenu ? je lui demande, malicieux, avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi, 200.000 ?

- Bah vi.

Il me regarde un moment, sourcils levés, puis me fait un sourire et me tend la main. On se donne une poignée de main façon accolade, puis je le tire à moi pour l'aider à se relever. Il se place à côté de moi, près de mon épaule, son menton presque posé sur mon épaule.

« Tu peux poser ta tête si tu veux, ça ne me gêne pas.

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

- Ce n'est pas là que j'ai mal, c'est dans le muscle.

Je le sens poser lentement son menton dans le creux de mon épaule, doucement.

« Ça va, je ne te fais pas mal ?

- Iee.

Sa tête pèse un peu plus sur mon épaule, sa joue se pose contre la mienne, et je vois du coin de l'œil un très léger sourire relever les coins de sa bouche.

« Alors voilà... Combien pour les draps ?

- 550.

- Hein ! Mais fallait pas dépenser autant !

- Heero tu es blessé, ton dos est à vif ! Pourquoi pas de la toile de jute, aussi pendant qu'on y est ? Nan Heero, je suis prêt à dépenser beaucoup plus pour que tu guérisses.

- ... Merci... lui dis-je sincèrement. Hum, bon alors... On va dire 600 pour les draps. Et puis je trouve qu'il nous faudrait une nouvelle lampe dans le salon, ou un joli petit abat-jour ...

- Moi je verrai bien des plaques de cuivre sur les portes, avec les noms des occupants dessus, ça rendrait bien... Portatives, les plaques, bien sûr, qu'on puisse les emporter dans toutes nos planques...

- En cuivre poli ? Avec les inscriptions en plaqué or, ne ?

- Ah ouais, pas mal...

- Donc on dit...

- 1.500 ?

- Kss kss... Tu n'apprendras jamais rien... Les honoraires des joailliers ou des mecs comme ça sont beaucoup élevés ! Alors on va dire plutôt... 5.000 ?

- T'es dur, là...

- Eh, faut qu'on arrive à 200.000, hein !

Il rigole doucement dans mon oreille, puis dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

« Hee-chan ?

- Hum oui ?

- Je t'adore tout plein quand tu es comme ça !

Je lui adresse un sourire, puis nous recommençons nos petites folies, personnelles ou pour nos amis, souvent farfelues, parfois pratique.

* * *

« Nous arrivons donc à un total de 201.850 avec un abat-jour, des plaques en cuivre frappées à nos noms en plaqué or, un meuble pour le salon en chêne massif sculpté où poser une jolie petite statue, un lot de cinquante slips et caleçons avec un petit nounours tout kawaï qui dit Peace and love juste à l'emplacement du « chose » des garçons, une gamme de brosses, de chouchous, de shampooings, de gels douche, etc... aux couleurs et aux odeurs diverses et variées, plus l'éternelle collection de mangas et de DVD de Myazaki, et également le fameux nouveau four high-tech éléctronico rapido et j'en passe et des meilleurs qui fait centrale nucléaire, TGV, Concorde, machine à beurre et à café, ajouté à l'inévitable j... 

ARGH ! J'ai mal... ! Je me plie brutalement en deux sous le coup de la douleur soudainement revenue dans mon dos, renversant mon ordinateur, rattrapé de justesse par Duo.

« Pas maintenant, kuso...

Je sens Duo s'écarter vivement de moi, et son bras entoure mes épaules, me tirant doucement. Je noue mes propres bras autour de ses reins et m'accroche à lui pour me relever. Je hais cette douleur qui me rend impuissant. Elle paralyse mon corps tout entier, et dans ces moments-là je suis incapable même seulement de tendre le bras. Je serre les dents pour tenter de contrôler la douleur et suis docilement Duo qui m'entraîne je ne sais où, sûrement dans la salle de bain adjacente.

« Attention, carrelage.

Il m'appuie un instant contre le mur, puis revient rapidement et m'attire doucement à lui. Ma tête se cale dans son cou et je noue mes mains autour de son épaule, un bras sous son aisselle. L'eau commence à couler doucement sur mon dos. Il faut quelques secondes pour que la douleur s'apaise. Je soupire enfin en sentant la vague de douleur refluer et m'appuie un peu plus contre Duo. Il ne bronche pas et me laisse faire, continuant à asperger mon dos consciencieusement.

J'entends soudain un bruit sourd et rapide. Comme un rythme. Lent et régulier, puissant. Je descends mon oreille jusqu'à être sur la source de ce bruit. Je ferme les yeux et écoute attentivement ce bruit.

C'est lent et constant, régulier. Pas de chance que ça utilise un fouet ou des chaînes. Pas de chance que ça soit méchant avec moi. Pas de chance que ça me fasse mal. Pas de chance que ça s'amuse à me torturer. C'est quelque chose de gentil, qui ne me fera pas mal et qui sera tout attentionné avec moi. Quelque chose qui ne me laissera pas tomber, qui m'aime bien, quelque chose pour qui je compte un peu. C'est rassurant, tout ce calme et cette douceur.

« Duo ? je demande doucement.

- Oui Hee-chan ?

- C'est ton cœur ?

- Oui.

- Tu as un joli cœur.

- ... Merci.

Mes paroles doivent lui paraître insensées mais c'est vrai qu'il a un joli cœur. Il bat bien, il est puissant et calme, très rassurant et si apaisant... ! J'aime bien son cœur. Demain j'irai en acheter un pareil au supermarché...

Je me cale dans les bras de Duo pour écouter à loisir son cœur. Il est là, lui. Je sais qu'il ne me laissera pas tomber. Mais il a déjà pris beaucoup de risques pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'il en prenne de trop. Une vie c'est fragile, je viens de l'apprendre. Il faut y faire très attention. Et la vie de Duo est beaucoup plus précieuse que la mienne. Lui au moins, il sait être gentil. Si moi je meurs, on ne regrettera qu'une machine. Si Duo meurt, on regrettera un jeune garçon beau comme un dieu avec un cœur gros comme L1.

Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai un peu envie d'être égoïste et de le retenir près de moi, parce que c'est la seule personne à être vraiment gentille avec moi et à chercher le vrai Heero. Le Hee-chan, comme il m'appelle. Je ne permets qu'à lui de m'appeler comme ça, parce que lui sait ce que ça veut dire. Il ne le dit pas comme ça, uniquement parce que ça sonne bien. Il le dit parce qu'il le pense vraiment. Parce que lui, il cherche à me connaître réellement. Pas comme Réléna qui croit savoir de moi ce dont elle veut bien me coller à la peau. Qui est souvent très faux, soit dit en passant.

Alors, lui demander de partir pour le protéger ou le garder près de moi ?

Je me décide finalement à lui dire. Il est si gentil avec moi que je ne me sens pas le droit de lui cacher ce que je pense.

« Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi. Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Je voudrais te garder près de moi, parce que j'aime être avec toi et que tu es très gentil. Tu t'occupes de moi comme personne avant et je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Mais j'ai peur que tu prennes trop de risques, comme à la base, pour m'aider, ce dont tu es très bien capable, tu ne peux pas nier. J'hésite entre te demander de partir rejoindre les autres pour te protéger de moi, et être un peu égoïste et te demander de rester avec moi parce que je me sens bien quand tu es comme ça avec moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Il reste un moment silencieux. J'attends sa réaction. Je n'ai jamais confié ça à qui que ce soit, j'attends maintenant de voir ce qu'il va faire de mes aveux.

« Tu es gentil Hee-chan, mais tu as oublié quelques petites choses, je crois. D'un, j'ai ma volonté propre et mon choix c'est de rester avec toi tout le temps que tu auras besoin de moi, et même peut-être plus encore si tu me le demande. De deux, _Shinigami_ _lives_. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je me suis surnommé Shinigami, Heero. J'échappe toujours à tout. Epidémie, explosion, incendie, blessure par balle... La Mort ne voudra de moi que lorsque je le voudrais. Et en l'occurrence, uniquement peut-être après t'avoir soigné. Donc ne te préoccupe pas de savoir ce que tu dois faire avec moi. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse en décider. Mais c'est gentil de m'avoir parlé aussi librement. Je te remercie Hee-chan, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me parles aussi sincèrement.

- Après tout ce que tu fais pour moi, j'ai pas le droit de te cacher ça. Et puis j'ai encore ma dette envers toi.

- Amitié leçon 1 : Des amis ne sont jamais redevables l'un envers l'autre. C'est la base de l'amitié. Chacun rend service à l'autre naturellement, aucun compte.

- Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux être ton ami ?

- Mais tu l'es déjà Hee-chan. Depuis longtemps.

- Tu veux bien être le mien ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Mais ça n'efface pas le fait que tu as vidé tous mes dossiers personnels, je préviens.

- Qui, moi ? J'ai fais ça ? Moi, être pur et innocent dénué de toute souillure ?

- Oui, toi, petit diable à natte farceur et toujours à l'affût d'un bon coup à jouer aux autres.

- On se refait pas Hee-chan.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu changes. Je t'aime très bien comme ça. Ne change surtout pas, mon petit Diable Ange Gardien rien qu'à moi.

Je souris et me cale dans ses bras. Etrange comme je me sens si bien dans ses étreintes, je me sens... en sécurité. Pourtant, Duo est plus léger que moi, et un peu moins fort physiquement. Mais c'est vrai aussi que c'est le seul à m'avoir blessé, deux fois – en plus – dans la même heure – ! –, et à m'avoir étalé sur la moquette du salon à mains nues. Certes au bout de deux ou trois heures de combat, mais étalé quand même.

Et puis, Duo est Duo. Il est farceur, rieur, toujours joyeux. Il peut paraître inconscient, indiscipliné – et l'est sûrement – volubile, distrait et plein d'autres choses encore, mais il peut aussi être très sérieux, attentionné et doux comme avec moi, il peut couver quelqu'un comme il me dorlote. C'est ce qui fait tout son charme, à notre Baka national. Olà ! Je commence à parler comme lui, faut que je reprenne ! Ca va plus, ça !

« C'est toi l'ange Hee-chan. Tellement innocent.

- Je ne suis pas innocent, Duo. Je ne l'ai plus été à partir de trois ans.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Je veux dire que quand tu parles, tu dis tout ce qui te passe par la tête.

- Tu m'influences.

- Oh que non ! Moi je réfléchis toujours aux sens de mes phrases avant de les dires, même si c'est pas toujours vu. Toi par contre, certaines de tes phrases peuvent te porter préjudice.

- Bah pourquoi ? J'ai rien dit de mal. Si ?

- Je t'explique. Par exemple : _... je n'ai pas envie que tu changes. Je t'aime très bien comme ça_. Pour certaines personnes du genre Réléna, tu la demandes en mariage. Elle te saute au cou en te roulant une pelle puissance méga pelleteuse en répétant la nuit de noces.

- Buêrk !

- Comme tu dis. Et ensuite : _Ne change surtout pas, mon petit Diable Ange Gardien rien qu'à moi._ Quand on utilise la possession pour une personne, c'est qu'elle t'appartient, de manière sentimentale. Ça veut dire que tu l'aimes et qu'elle t'aime en retour.

- Bah c'est pas ça l'amitié ? je demande, complètement perdu.

- Si, mais la possession, ça marque l'amour. La possession des cœurs. Par exemple, avec un autre garçon, tu lui dis ça, soit tu tombe sur un homophobe qui te colle un pain en traitant de tous les noms, soit tu tombe sur un gay qui te roule un patin façon patinage artistique en te repoussant dans un hôtel, il te jette sur le lit, il te déshabille et te viole en croyant que tu es consentant. Soit tu tombe sur un type comme moi qui t'explique gentiment que tu ne l'intéresses pas ou te dit quoi faire pour qu'il ne t'arrive pas de tuile comme je viens de te les décrire.

- Et c'est quoi ta réaction, à toi ? je demande timidement.

- Je vais rien te faire, t'inquiète pas. Ma réaction à moi, c'est que, comme je te connais, je sais ce que tu veux dire, en l'occurrence que ta phrase n'avait pas pour but une consonance érotique,...

- Euff non...

- ... et je t'explique en quoi elle peut troubler.

- Merci. ... ... Si ça te gêne ma question, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Mais par exemple, quelqu'un dans la rue t'aborde en te disant un truc du genre que je viens de dire, il se passe quoi ? Enfin, je veux dire...

- Je le cogne ou je le viole, c'est ça ?

- Euh...oui... ?

- Je refuse poliment. Du moins j'essaie, parce qu'il y en pour les faire lâcher prise... Woff... !

- Cela t'est déjà arrivé ?

- Bah euh... oui...

- Naan ?

- Huhu.

- Oh j'y crois pas... !

- Bah si...

- Fille ou garçon ?

- Fille. Mais elle était... disons plutôt bizarre. Elle était assez masculine, et elle... hum... elle voulait que je fasse la fille. Chose plutôt étrange, en sachant que je suis un garçon, elle, normalement, une fille, donc qu'elle ne peut pas faire ce que je peux faire et que moi je ne peux pas jouer son rôle. A moins qu'elle ne soit moitié-moitié...

- Comment ça, _moitié moitié_ ?

- Bah tu sais, qu'elle ait le haut d'une fille et le bas d'un garçon. Un transsexuel, si tu préfère.

- Ah... Et qu'est-ce qu'il y de mal à être transsexuel ?

- Ce n'est pas _mal_, c'est juste un peu embêtant, je pense, parce la copine n'est peut-être pas d'accord de voir son petit ami avec plus de poitrine qu'elle

- Vu comme ça... je fais en rigolant.

Je me coule dans ses bras, me collant contre lui, profondément blottit entre ses bras. Qu'ils sont chauds et accueillants !

« Dis-moi Duo...

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire baby-sitter ?

- Euh non pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

- Tu calmerais les gamins en un rien de temps, si tu les prenais comme ça dans tes bras...

- Ça fait partie des choses à éviter de dire, ça, Hee-chan… Mais c'est gentil quand même.

- Désolé.

- Pas grave. J'aime bien être pris pour une grosse peluche géante.

Il fait une grimace qui me fait sourire. Je secoue la tête avant de l'enfouir dans son giron. Je suis fatigué, tout d'un coup... Je bâille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire dans son cou.

« Je te ramène au lit. Purée t'es glacé !

Il fait couler un peu d'eau chaude sur mon dos puis m'enveloppe ans une grande serviette neuve jaune pâle toute douce. De la soie ?

« Tu en as mis partout, dis donc...

- Rien n'est de trop pour guérir le petit enfant que j'ai à garder... me répond-il avec malice, mais je sens bien qu'il a sciemment éludé ma remarque.

Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi. Peut-être un peu trop, du reste.

Il me ramène jusqu'à mon lit où je m'effondre sur le ventre en soupirant. Un lit... Il me recouvre doucement de plusieurs voiles de soie.

« J'aimerais que tu mange un petit peu avant de te rendormir. Du moins que tu essaies.

Je me redresse sur un coude. Il me tend un bâtonnet de surimi.

« Tu veux de la mayo ?

- Ça ira merci.

Je mange doucement mon Petit Coraya tout en regardant Duo s'affairer sur le plateau-repas en râlant.

« J'ai tout laissé refroidir mais quel imbécile je suis vraiment pas doué et

- C'est pas vrai.

- De quoi ? me demande-t-il en relevant la tête vers moi.

- Que tu n'es pas doué. Tu t'occupes très bien de moi.

Il me sourit.

« Merci Hee-chan.

- De rien.

Je bâille à nouveau.

« Je crois que je vais pas ten'-bâille-ir longtemps, alors si tu veux me faire manger, faudrait que tu te dépêche...

- Nan, c'est pas grave. Il vaut mieux que tu dormes, tu mangeras après.

J'acquiesce et me blottis bien au fond sous ma couette de soie bleue, jaune, verte et rouge. Je l'entends se lever. Je relève la tête hors de mon enveloppe. J'aurais voulu qu'il reste un peu avec moi...

« Tu pars ?

- Nan, je reste avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci...

- De rien, Hee-chan, de rien.

J'entends un claquement sec puis quelque chose comme une toute petite chaînette qui descend tli-tli-tli-tli-tli-tli-tli-tli-tli... La luminosité baisse graduellement à travers mes paupières closes. Duo revient s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de mon lit. Sa main s'échappe dans mes cheveux, faisant naître un léger sourire sur mes lèvres. J'aime bien quand il me caresse la tête. Il est doux et affectueux, et puis ça m'apaise, ce petit geste tout tendre.

Je me pousse un peu vers le mur.

« Tu viens ?

- Si tu veux.

Je sens le lit s'affaisser un peu sur le côté et Duo vient s'asseoir dans l'angle de mur, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine. Je me déplace vers lui et viens tout près de lui afin de me blottir tout contre lui. Il me regarde de son air doux sans rien dire. Je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je peux ? je demande.

- J'adore avoir une petite bouillotte le soir. Une bouillotte, un bon livre : soirée réussie !

- Mais je sais pas très bien faire la bouillotte, faudra m'aider.

- Première leçon : Toute bonne bouillotte qui se respecte dort beaucoup pour récupérer très vite. Deuxième leçon : Toute bouillotte se doit de s'appeler Heero Yuy car sinon ce n'est pas une bonne bouillotte ! Vilà ! Tu sais tout maintenant !

Je souris et lui fais un bisou sur la joue avant d'enfouir mon nez dans son cou et de me coller à lui.

« Mais tu es trempé ! Retire-moi ça tout de suite ! Duo c'est pas sérieux ! Tu vas attraper la crève si tu continue comme ça !

- J'ai connu pire.

- C'est pas une raison ! Tu m'enlève ça tout de suite !

Voyant qu'il n'obtempère pas, ou pas assez vite à mon goût, je commence à le déshabiller. Ma douleur aux épaules se réveille, s'étendant jusqu'au milieu de mon dos, et même un peu sur la poitrine. Je ne peux retenir une grimace de douleur, ce qui n'échappe pas à son regard observateur.

« Arrête de bouger les bras ! Tu es blessé aux épaules, je te rappelle !

- C'est ça ou tu te déshabille plus vite que ça !

Je le regarde dans les yeux, d'un air déterminé. Je suis tout à fait prêt à le faire, même si cela doit me coûter un peu plus de souffrance encore.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu prennes trop de risques pour moi ! Tu ne dors déjà pas beaucoup, alors si en plus tu vis dans des fringues trempées ! Tu m'enlèves ça et te sèches et tu reviens que je vérifie ! Allez !

Je le pousse hors du lit. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain tout en enlevant son pull en me lançant un drôle de regard, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement, l'inquiétude et autre chose que je ne connais pas. Il revient rapidement armé d'une grande serviette et entreprend de se sécher devant moi sans me quitter du regard. Je l'observe attentivement. Je le rappelle lorsqu'il va reposer la serviette dans la salle d'eau.

« Viens là que je vérifie.

Je m'agenouille sur le lit et passe la main sur son torse. Je note mentalement qu'il la peau douce, très douce, même, agréable au toucher, et me reconcentre sur mon examen. Le cou, les épaules, les bras, les côtés de la cage thoracique, la ligne un peu creuse soulignant les pectoraux, les côtes, les abdominaux, tout y passe.

« Tourne-toi.

Il s'exécute et je recommence mon inspection. La nuque, les omoplates, les creux des muscles – il a un joli dos, du reste. Bien musclé mais pas trop, ou tout en finesse, juste de quoi attirer le regard – qui peuvent cacher de l'humidité, puis je glisse mon doigt dans le creux de la colonne vertébrale. Je fronce les sourcils arrivé au niveau de la ceinture du pantalon. Mon doigt est mouillé. Je touche la ceinture de Duo : le jean est trempé. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi moulant. Je tire un peu sur le côté de la ceinture et glisse la main dedans. Duo frémit, et tente de s'écarter.

« Iie ! Tu ne bouges pas !

- Mais Hee-chan ! Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais, là ! _Tu mets la main dans mon pantalon !_ C'est très gênant !

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je le fais. Tu n'avais qu'à le faire avant que je t'y oblige, je ne mettrai pas « la main dans ton pantalon ». La prochaine fois, tu le feras sans que j'aie à le dire. Parce que je recommencerais, je te préviens. Je le ferais autant de fois pour que tu comprennes le message. Maintenant tu me laisses faire.

Je glisse donc ma main dans le jean de Duo. Résultat : son caleçon est trempé, lui aussi. Je passe deux doigts entre le sous-vêtement et sa peau. Il frémit et a un petit écart.

« Duo.

Mes doigts touchent sa peau, et un frisson frigorifiant me parcourt, me faisant trembler. Son bassin est gelé. Rien que toucher sa peau froide me fait avoir des frissons glacés. Je retire ma main puis tâte ses jambes : trempées, sans surprise.

« Alors toi, maintenant, tu m'enlève aussi le bas, tu vas te sécher, tu remets un caleçon et tu reviens, que je re-vérifie. Tout de suite !

Il part en grommelant, pioche un caleçon au hasard dans son tiroir qu'il referme d'un coup de hanche avant de me jeter un rapide regard, de récupérer sa serviette et d'entrer dans la salle de bains. Il en ressort quelques instants plus tard, habillé d'un de ses « magnifiques » caleçon Peace and Love. Il s'arrête devant moi silencieux. Au moins il apprend vite, me dis-je en me baissant pour attraper sa jambe. Je passe ma main sur sa cuisse, son genou, son tibia, sa cheville, son pied. Secs. Bien. L'autre jambe. Sèche.

« Tourne.

Il me présente son dos. Je laisse glisser la main sur sa cuisse, son creux poplité ( les genoux ), son mollet et son talon. RAS. La deuxième jambe, pareille. Mais je vois une légère brillance au niveau de ses reins. J'attrape sa serviette en entreprend de lui sécher doucement le bas du dos. Il arrête mes bras à l'aveuglette et me prend doucement la serviette des mains.

« Ne force pas trop sur tes bras, Hee-chan. Laisse à tes muscles le temps de guérir. Et ça va prendre longtemps, tu sais.

- Je sais, oui. Et pendant ce temps-là, je prive l'équipe de deux membres au lieu d'un...

- N'y pense pas, ce n'est pas grave.

- Hn.

Il a finit de se sécher le bas du dos. Je passe le dos de ma main sur ses reins. Bien secs.

« C'est bon.

Il se relève et va rapidement ranger la serviette pendant que je bâille longuement. Je me roule sous mes couches de soie. J'ai tellement sommeil... La main de Duo se glisse doucement dans mes cheveux et commence à caresser ma tête en ce geste affectueux que j'aime tant. Je souris dans mes épaisseurs de tissu. J'ai peut-être été un peu dur avec lui. Après tout, il croyait bien faire...

« Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Je te demande pardon.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'aurais pas du m'énerver autant contre toi. Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave. C'est le geste qui compte.

- Tu m'en veux pas ?

- Nan.

Je relève la tête pour voir son air doux et son petit sourire.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas rancunier, je remarque à voix basse.

- La vie est courte, autant en profiter sans se la pourrir avec des broutilles comme ça.

- C'est vrai... je reconnais après un temps de réflexion.

Nous plus que n'importe qui pouvons mourir à tout moment, alors autant profiter du temps qui nous est offert sans se prendre la tête. Bonne philosophie que la sienne.

« Duo ?

- Hm ?

- C'est pour ça que tu rigoles tout le temps ?

Il reste un moment silencieux, hésitant visiblement à me répondre, en me regardant, moi, masse informe enfouie sous un tas de couverture. Je remarque alors qu'il n'est vêtu que d'un caleçon et qu'il doit se les geler royalement. J'ouvre mes couvertures et lui fais de la place pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre dans le lit.

« Viens, tu vas attraper froid.

J'ai bien fait attention à employer une voix plus demandeuse qu'autoritaire, pour bien qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas obligé, même si ça vaudrait mieux pour lui. Il me rejoint et je le recouvre de la « couette ». Il se réinstalle dans l'angle de mur et je viens me blottir tout contre lui. Sa main s'enfuit une nouvelle fois vers ma tête et commence à passer et à repasser doucement dans mes cheveux. J'aime bien quand il me fait des câlins, je trouve ça... agréable.

Je pose ma tête lourde de fatigue sur son épaule. Il me laisse faire, et sa main vient grattouiller gentiment ma nuque, comme une autorisation ou une acceptation. C'est bizarre, d'ailleurs, il me laisse lui faire plein de câlins. Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais bon… Quoiqu'en fait, il adore les contacts. Comme je ne le laisse presque jamais me toucher, il en profite peut-être simplement en se disant qu'une fois que je serais remis sur pieds, je redeviendrais Iceberg-man…

Sauf que cette fois-ci, je ne le laisserais pas repartir comme je le repousse à chaque fois. Je suis bien décidé à _vivre_, maintenant.

Et je pense qu'avec un peu de temps et d'efforts, Duo arrivera très bien à me faire rire.

« Je rigole souvent parce que je suis comme ça, mais aussi parce qu'il en faut un pour remonter le moral des troupes. Tu ne parles pas beaucoup et rigole encore moins, Trowa laisse tout passer par ses sourcils ou ses yeux, du moins par celui qu'on voit, Quatre a son empathie qui lui transmet toutes les pensées sombres de nous quatre, et Wufei est aussi coincé que ce cinglé de J est malade. Dans ces cas-là, il reste que moi pour remettre tout le monde d'aplomb.

- Mais pourtant tu parles beaucoup, même quand ce n'est pas nécessaire de redonner la pêche à tout le monde.

- Je n'aime pas le silence. Il y a trop de non-dit pour qu'on se cache derrière le silence.

- Pourtant entre nous, on se dit tout. Il n'y a pas de secret entre nous cinq.

Ma phrase est quand même un peu beaucoup ironique vu l'importance de ce qu'il croit que l'on ignore tous et que pourtant je sais depuis bien longtemps.

Duo a un sourire désabusé, peut-être même un peu triste.

« Tu es si enfantin, Hee-chan... Tu crois qu'on se dit tout ? Tu es bien loin du compte. Exemples tous simples : Quatre, son père et ses sœurs ; Wufei, Meiran ; Trowa, Catherine et le cirque ; toi, ta formation ; moi mon passé dans les rues de L2. Personne n'avoue tout, Hee-chan. On a tous des souvenirs auxquels on tient et qui sont trop intimes pour les dévoiler à tout le monde.

- Mais moi je n'ai pas de souvenirs, je dis.

- Bien sûr que si Hee-chan.

- Nan Duo. Mes seuls souvenirs sont mon conditionnement de Soldat Parfait. Et si je n'en parle pas, c'est parce qui pourrait être intéressé par des heures de travail, de torture physique ou morale, de modifications corporelles à coups de combats, de blessures ou d'expériences chimiques ?

- Moi.

- Hein ?

Je relève les yeux vers Duo. Sa main appui légèrement sur le haut de mon crâne, m'invitant à reposer ma tête sur son épaule, ce que je fais de bonne grâce.

« Mes amis, j'aime bien en savoir un maximum sur eux, pour savoir ensuite ce qui les blesse ou les met mal à l'aise, comme ça je peux éviter de leur faire mal en abordant un sujet délicat. Pour Wufei, c'est facile, c'est Meiran, tout le monde sait ça. Toi, je pense que c'est ta formation, mais pour Quatre et Trowa...

- Toi c'est...

J'hésite à continuer. Si c'est un sujet délicat, mieux vaut ne pas en parler, non ? Mais d'un autre côté, si ce n'est pas ce que je pense, je peux peut-être le blesser sur un autre sujet...

« Solo et l'orphelinat, oui.

Je reste silencieux. Lui aussi. J'aurais voulu continuer la conversation, peut-être aborder _ce_ sujet-_là_, mais je ne sais pas comment. Je n'ai jamais été très bavard...

Je sens mes yeux piquer. Je ne peux pas nier que je n'accompagne pas le mouvement. Je niche mon nez dans son cou, comme un enfant. Je rattrape en quelques jours ces dix-sept dernières années. Je me blottis un peu plus contre Duo.

« Oyasumi, Hee-chan.

- Arigato, Duo-chan, je fais doucement avec un sourire distrait, arigato...

Je me musse contre lui, tout contre lui, contre sa chaleur et sa douceur. Je peux m'endormir tranquille. Il est là. Duo est là. Je suis en sécurité. Je frotte un peu ma tête contre l'angle de sa mâchoire en cherchant une position confortable, puis me laisse envahir par le sommeil, attendant les profondeurs sans rêves.

Une question me revient soudain.

« Duo, ...

Je m'endors.

* * *

( à suivre… ! )

Pr une fois je ne suis pas trop sadique car, de suite, un second chapitre ! Vs saurez pk à la fin de celui-ci !

Shin' 1x2


	4. Pas d'ami comme toi

**Auteur** : On m'appêêêêêêêêêêl'le chevalier blannnnnnnc,

Je vole et je couuuuuuuurs, au secours des braves gennns... ! p:!

**Titre** ? Je vous avouerais, chez lectureurs ( ! Y sont bien mes mots, hein ? ), que J'EN SAIS RIENNNNN !

**Base** : Ai-je vraiment besoin de vous le rappeler ?

**Genre** : En fait, c'est... et bien, c'est... c'est... c'est une bonne question ! Je sais pas moi, pour le moment en fait y a pas beaucoup de shônen, c'est plus de l'amitié... POV d'Heero-chan !

**Disclaimer** : J'ai réfléchi ( il a intérêt à faire gaffe, celui qui a dit _bravo_... ) Donc, j'ai réfléchi, et j'en ai déduit que :

1) Les fics qu'on fait ne sont pas la vraie histoire, ne ?

2) Donc, comme nos histoires ne font pas partie de la série – et ainsi n'appartiennent pas à G-Boys & Cie – les persos qui sont dedans non plus.

3) Donc, toujours par le même raisonnement, ces mêmes persos... Tadam... **NOUS APPARTIENNENT !**

Heero le canon de son chien sur la tempe de la cingl... euh autrice : Tu peux m'la r'faire juste une fois, là, qu'on rigole un peu ?

La cingl... euh, moi : Glups...

**RAR générale :**

Vous avez été beaucoup à me demander qu'elle était la question qu'Heero voulait poser juste avant de s'endormir comme une marmotte croisée Duo Maxwell crevé powa… Et bien… A vous de le deviner…

* * *

**SUMIMASEN !!! **

Je n'ai pas posté depuis trop longtemps je le sais ; malheureusement on a eu un pb d'orga ac mes bêtas, ms là j'a trouvé la soluce, héhé Dc, je vous PROMETS kil n'y aura plus d'attente comme ça à partir de mtnt !

Alors je m'excuse platement, j'ai honte de moi. Vous êtes positifs et encourageant et moi j'ai pas assuré. Alors là, je fais du postage de gros : deux voire trois chapitre pour toutes mes fics ( sauf Egypte pour lakel je n'en ai qu'un seul )

Encore une fois, je m'excuse le plus platement du monde. Et dsl s'il y a des fautes, mais suite à ces fameux pb d'orga, ben certains chap ne sont pas corrigés. Donc j'ai relu des dizaines de fois chaque texte, ms bon... s'il y a vmt de grosses fautes, ma bêta ( ki lis tout qd je poste mê si elle a corrigé avt ) me le dira, me les signalera, et je reposterai.

je vais repondre PERSONELLEMENT a tous ceux qui ont un compte sur le site, cependant, je tiens aussi à remercier ceux ki n'en ont pas ! Donc : vmt MERCI à **Seiko no tenshi** ( ke signifie seiko stp ?? Merci bcp pr ces quelques mots emprunts de douceur ; ta review m'a réellement très touché. Je suis heureuse de susciter en toi tant de sentiments... Gros bisous ! ), à **Nass** ( pr la question... cf plus haut, lol Merci de ce compliement "Jolie fic"... ¤s'envole sur son ptit nuage rose en forme de bishonens¤ Merci bcp pr ta review et dsl du retard ! ), à **Kasufu** ( ton pseudo me fait tjr marrer, je ne sais pk Il est mimi mon H-c, hein?? Wi, moi aussi z'en veux un ! z'l'ai demandé pour Noyël ms le papa Noyël a pas voulu m'approvisionner ( surtout que chez moi il est anti-mangas, dc ça aide pas lol) kisus ) et à tous les autres aussi ; je vous reponds ds la journée !!

* * *

**Pas d'ami comme toi**

**

* * *

**

Une douce chaleur m'entoure. Mon visage est coincé, ou plutôt logé, dans un creux chaud, doux, et doucement parfumé. Je suis bien. Je tente de replonger dans le sommeil, fermant les yeux fort et enfouissant mon visage dans ce creux accueillant. Peine perdue. Je suis réveillé, et bien réveillé.

Je reste immobile, profitant de cette chaleur, ne cherchant pas à sortir de cet état de semi sommeil où tout est flou et indistinct, à part cette chaleur tendre contre moi, cet état de somnolence vague où tout n'est plus que bruits légers, douceur et bien-être. C'est si apaisant... ! Ce calme, cette douceur tout autour de moi, m'entourant si complètement… Je me laisse porter par cette plénitude des sens qui m'est offerte. Plus de douleur, plus de pensées ; le calme absolu. Je me calfeutre dans ma couette pour être bien au chaud. C'est une chaleur agréable, sèche mais en même temps un peu humide, pas étouffante du tout, douce, comme irradiant d'une source précise, assez grande.

Je soupire. C'est si... cette impression que tout autour de moi est en accord, un engagement tacite et silencieux... Tellement... reposant... Pour la première fois, je me sens en paix avec moi-même. Je m'étire lentement, savourant précieusement le frisson de mon corps lorsque s'étendent mes muscles. Je tends les bras en l'air, me cambrant en inspirant profondément. Un sourire effleure mes lèvres. Je me sens si bien... J'aimerais que ce moment ne cesse jamais. J'enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller tout chaud et plus doux que jamais.

« 'ro... Dors... Te faut du sommeil...

Je sursaute. Duo ? Où est-il ? Je sens soudain quelque chose bouger sous ma tête. ... ! Cette chaleur... ? C'est... _Duo_ ? Naaan... ! Quand même pas ! ... ... ... Si... ? Je sens mes joues s'embraser.

« Duo ? je demande doucement.

- Oui ?

- C'est toi, là ? Je veux dire, sous moi ? Enfin, hum, tu vois, quoi.

- Bah oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit, Réléna ?

- Duooo !

J'entends son rire clair, et sa main passe dans mes cheveux. Je souris. Pourtant...

« Nan s'il te plaît. Pas la main. Pas que je n'aime pas, mais j'aimerais juste profiter du silence. Sans rien d'autre. S'il te plaît.

- Je comprends.

Sa main quitte ma tête, et je le sens qui bouge sous moi, légèrement, pas longtemps. L'option d'ouvrir les yeux me tente, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne me fier qu'à mon ouïe, mais la vue gâcherai(t) cette sensation de plénitude qui émane de la chambre. Je soupire en m'enfonçant de contentement dans euh... quelque part du corps de Duo.

Le silence s'installe, reposant et serein, doux, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que tous les êtres vivants ou les objets retenaient leurs souffles pour préserver l'instant.

Je laisse le silence un moment, puis soucieux de ne pas rompre cet équilibre si beau et délicat, je murmure :

« Tu sens ? Le calme. Tu le sens ? On dirait que tout s'est arrêté pour... pour fêter la nouvelle journée qui commence. C'est si... serein. Comme si tout l'univers s'était mit d'accord tacitement de se figer pour un instant et de laisser le silence reprendre ses droits... C'est... si vide, et en même temps, c'est... vivant...

Je m'arrête enfin. Et je me rends compte que j'ai donné toutes mes pensées à Duo. Comment va-t-il les prendre ? Va-t-il se moquer de moi ?

« Yin et Yang... murmure-t-il à son tour. C'est beau ce que tu dis là, Hee-chan. Je ne te croyais pas aussi poète...

Je rougis violemment, regrettant déjà mes paroles.

« Je ne me moque pas de toi, Heero. Au contraire, je trouve ça très beau. Mais faudrait qu'on se taise, maintenant, si on veut profiter du Silence.

Un faible sourire effleure mes lèvres. Je laisse mon corps se détendre, relâchant mes muscles un à un, pesant contre Duo.

C'est si calme ! Si entier, si _tout !_ Tellement rien... Je goûte avec délice la caresse de l'air sur ma peau, la chaleur de Duo collée à moi, l'impression de sérénité qui se dégage d'ici.

Je suis bien.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver plongé dans quelque chose de sombre mais d'en même temps assez...ocre. Couleur chair, un peu. Comme de la peau bronzée de manière un peu cuivrée. La chaleur m'enveloppe doucement, et quelque chose est posé en travers de ma hanche. 

Pas besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heures pour deviner qu'après mes trois crises successives de douleur, Duo a encore dormi avec moi. A vrai dire, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. Pas du tout, même. Au contraire, ça m'apaise, sentir quelqu'un avec moi même dans le noir, quelqu'un sur qui je puisse compter et qui ne se mettra pas à me lacérer le corps avec force coups de fouet.

Je frémis alors que quelques souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Je me serre contre Duo pour effacer ces brides de tortures douloureuses, espérant par sa présence faire fuir tous ces cauchemars que je sens aux portes de mon esprit.

« Chhhhh... Je suis là... Je ne partirai pas, chhhh... Tout va bien. Là... Du calme, chhhh... ...

Les paroles douces et graves de Duo m'apaisent, sa main revenue dans mes cheveux me réconforte. Etrange de voir comment un petit geste et des paroles toutes simples me calment. J'écoute Duo parler avec attention, remplissant mes oreilles de sa voix grave et douce.

J'aime bien sa voix. Elle a le don de calmer toutes mes angoisses, et puis elle a des intonations chaleureuses et tendres, presque. A cet instant Duo aurait pu me dire _Je suis enceinte_ que je ne n'aurais même pas tilté.

Je soupire enfin, détendu et rassuré. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je suis content d'être seul avec Duo, et surtout avec _Duo_. J'ai la certitude que même Quatre n'arriverait pas à me calmer comme ça. En plus il paniquerait à cause de son empathie, et non seulement il se sentirait mal, mais en plus cela me perturberait et empirerait mon état, je ne guérirais pas vite et Quatre s'en inquiéterait et me transmettrait sa peur, et... Et ainsi de suite...

Et puis bizarrement, j'ai moins de mal à montrer mes faiblesses à Duo qu'aux autres. Même Trowa qui, d'une certaine manière, me comprend mieux que n'importe qui, ne m'a jamais vu dans un tel état d'abandon et de confiance, même pendant ces trois mois où il s'est occupé de moi tout seul.

J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, en ce moment et pour longtemps, et peut-être pour toujours. L'image du Soldat Parfait, machine à tuer indestructible est brisée, et seul Duo le voit. Seul Duo voit celui qu'il a toujours cherché à connaître, le vrai Heero Yuy derrière la façade de glace. Lui seul me voit terrifié dans ses bras, lui seul me voit blessé et dépendant de quelqu'un, lui seul m'a vu enchaîné, nu comme un ver, prêt à me tuer pour cesser cet enfer.

Oui, pour cesser cet enfer.

Non pas pour garder les informations sur nous, mais pour être libéré de cette douleur, de cette peur et de cette angoisse tenaces. Trop tenaces, puisqu'elles me suivent jusqu'ici, alors que Duo m'a ramené et qu'il prend soin de moi comme un frère.

« Pardon ?

- Hu ?

- Tu viens de dire _Oniisan_, ne ?

- Euuh... Peut-être... ?

- C'est gentil. ... Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé...

- Je ne dormais pas, je te regardais dormir.

- C'est gentil.

Il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux, puis me murmure :

« Chimnoku ?

- Onegaï.

- Chimnoku Chichi boku.

- Hey... !

Il rigole un peu, puis le silence s'installe entre nous. Je gigote pour me coller contre lui, contre sa chaleur douce. Son bras se lève, libérant ma hanche, puis se repose dessus après que je me sois installé tout contre lui. Cela n'a pas vraiment l'air de le déranger que je le prenne pour un coussin ou pour une couette. De mon côté, cela ne me gêne pas qu'il dorme avec moi.

Je m'inquiéterais un peu – beaucoup, même – si c'était avec Réléna, bien que je sache que cela n'arrivera jamais tant que je serais lucide et non drogué ; mais alors avec Duo… Pfouf ! Pas que je m'en foute, mais Duo est Duo, pas Réléna. Comme il le dirait lui-même, ça me rase les baskets !

D'abord c'est un garçon, donc je ne risque pas de me faire violer, chose qui serait largement probable avec Réléna, et deuxièmement, imaginons rien qu'un instant qu'il soit attiré par moi – ce dont je doute fort – j'ai confiance en lui et je sais qu'il ne fera rien sans mon accord, que ce soit changer mes pansements ou quelque chose d'ordre plus personnel ou intime.

A la différence de Réléna, Duo me connaît vraiment et sait ce qu'il peut demander avec une chance de réponse ou ce qu'il n'a qu'à demander s'il est suicidaire et qu'il veut mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Bien que de ce côté-là, je me sois bien calmé. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, Duo m'a vraiment changé... Certes je ne le montre pas beaucoup, mais Duo, lui, doit le sentir. Je pense.

Un, je ne le menace plus de le tuer à chaque fois qu'il me touche, c'est déjà un bon point. Deux, je prends plus la peine de leur répondre lorsqu'ils me parlent, enfin, tout du moins de répondre à Duo et à Quatre, parce que niveau conversation, Trowa et Wufei... Enfin bon, je n'ai rien à leur envier de ce point-là. Trois, je participe un peu plus aux activités délurées que Duo nous propose, approuvé de Quatre. Il faut savoir que si Quatre s'inquiète d'un rien pour nous, il est aussi très autoritaire.

Malgré son physique un peu frêle, il est le seul à avoir de l'autorité sur nous quatre, même sur Duo, c'est pour dire. Même moi je n'arrive pas beaucoup à me faire obéir de lui. Wufei et Trowa se mettent docilement dans les rangs lorsque notre ch'tit Quatre prend les commandes, de même que moi et notre joyeux pilote toujours en train de déconner. Holà ! Faut quand même que je me surveille, je commence à parler comme Duo ! Tout sauf ça !

Je souris doucement et enfonce ma tête dans quelque chose de doux et chaud, que j'identifie comme devant être le cou de Duo.

« Je te fais mal ?

- Non. Chut maintenant !

Je souris légèrement. Il a l'air de vraiment prendre à cœur cet instant de silence que j'aime tant. Peut-être est-ce pour moi, peut-être l'apprécie-t-il lui aussi.

J'en suis là de mes questions lorsque mon dos prend feu. Je m'écarte de Duo brusquement, me recroquevillant sur le coin du lit. Duo pose la main sur ma joue puis guide les miennes vers ce que je crois être son cou. Mes bras suivent le mouvement, paralysés par cette douleur qui tétanise tout mon corps jusqu'aux doigts de pied.

Je serre les dents, et rassemblant toute ma volonté, j'essaie de resserrer mes bras autour de son corps pour m'accrocher à lui. Il me tire doucement en arrière, sa main maintenant noyée dans mes cheveux, ses doigts bougeant légèrement en une petite caresse apaisante.

A genoux, je « marche » jusqu'au bord du lit, reposant la majorité de mon poids sur lui, incapable de garder seul mon équilibre. Duo m'arrête, puis je sens sa main se glisser doucement dans le creux de mon genou pour étendre ma jambe et poser mon pied par terre.

Mon dos me brûle, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser de l'intérieur tellement j'ai mal.

« Du...o...

- Je suis là Hee-chan, je suis là. Je te tiens, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est presque fini, on est presque arrivé. Chhh... Voilààà... Doucement, comme ça, c'est bien. Lààà...

Hein ? Je marche ? Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. Si maintenant je commence à perdre connaissance pendant mes crises, ça va mal se passer...

Je sens soudain quelque chose froid sous mes pieds. On est dans la salle de bain.

Je me blottis dans ses bras, la tête une fois de plus dans son cou alors qu'il commence à faire couler un mince flet d'eau sur mon dos, m'habituant peu à peu au changement de température, puis il augmente le débit, recouvrant ma chair incendiée du liquide réconfortant.

Mais la douleur résiste, elle ne veut pas partir. Mon dos est accueillant, et la douleur aime bien son nouveau chez elle. Elle cède pourtant, lentement, mais promet qu'elle reviendra, plus puissante qu'avant. Elle a raison. Hier j'ai fait trois crises presque à la suite avant de m'endormir en plein après-midi, et je recommence aujourd'hui. Je croyais que mon état s'arrangeait, j'avais tort.

La douleur finit par disparaître, laissant place à un étrange sentiment de vide, comme du manque. Et à une grande fraîcheur. L'eau chaude continu de couler sur mon dos avec application, et je m'autorise un soupir. Je me détends entre les bras de Duo et fourre mon nez dans son cou.

Je sais pas ce que je ferais si Duo n'était pas là. Je serais déjà mort, le couteau aurait depuis longtemps transpercé mon cœur. Finalement, la vie c'est précieux. Je réalise que la vie, ça a des bons cotés. Comme les moments de douceur et d'intimité que je partage avec Duo ces temps-ci. Même s'ils sont entre nous par un motif plus que douteux quant à son bienfait, je suis content de les connaître. Jusque-là, personne n'avait jamais été si attentionné avec moi. Personne n'avait vu le garçon sous la glace sans vouloir le renfermer dans son cercueil. Personne sauf Duo. D'une certaine façon, Duo est mon meilleur ami. D'un autre genre que Trowa.

Trowa me comprend sans vraiment me connaître beaucoup, et pourtant assez pour sentir les quelques baisses de moral que j'ai parfois et où il me fait savoir d'un regard de son œil vert qu'il sait et qu'il est là si je veux en parler ; Duo me connaît et me comprend suffisamment pour savoir quelles sont ses limites avec moi et jusqu'où il peut me taquiner sans risquer de se faire tuer ou sans me blesser, il sait analyser mes regards pour savoir ce que je ressens, et il m'a assez observé, décortiquant mes moindres faits et gestes, pour connaître mes émotions simplement à cause mes épaules un peu plus basses que d'ordinaire, d'un cillement trop rapide, trop lent ou trop long, ou grâce à ce genre de détails insignifiants sur une autre personne.

Sauf que je ne suis pas une autre personne, et que si quelqu'un veut arriver à me comprendre, il faut que cette personne étudie longuement les moindres éléments de ma personnalité, et doit apprendre à ne pas se fier aux multiples apparences que j'offre à mon entourage en permanence. Chose que Duo a su faire, à mon grand étonnement vu sa bougeotte mythique, et qu'il utilise maintenant, non pour pouvoir me piéger comme je l'avais cru au début de notre cohabitation, mais pour savoir quels sujets aborder avec tel ou tel jour.

Oui vraiment, Duo est formidable. Le meilleur ami que j'aie jamais eu.

Je me musse contre lui, pressant doucement mon corps contre le sien. Je remue un peu la tête, frottant le haut de mon crâne contre l'angle de sa mâchoire avant de trouver une position pratique et confortable où caler mon visage. Je me décharge lentement de mon poids sur Duo qui, je le sens, se contracte légèrement pour ne pas tomber. J'enlève mon poids lorsqu'il me dit :

« Appuie-toi sur moi, Hee-chan, soulage ton dos et tes jambes. Tu ne me fais pas mal.

J'hésite un moment puis reporte progressivement mes quarante-cinq kilos sur lui. Je lâche son cou d'une main, qui glisse sur sa poitrine pour s'arrêter brusquement quand je sens un choc. Encore un. Puis un autre. Un quatrième. Un cinquième, un sixième, un septième, un huitième... Le cœur de Duo. Un joli cœur, lent et puissant, un cœur gros comme une montagne.

Je soulève ma tête lourde pour la poser doucement sur sa poitrine. Mon oreille est juste sur son cœur, et je l'entends parfaitement bien. Je cale mon souffle sur son rythme cardiaque. Je me détends progressivement, bercé par le cœur de Duo.

Si jamais j'aime quelqu'un, je voudrais que la personne en question ait un cœur comme celui de Duo. On dirait un cœur de grand frère. Un cœur qui calme, qui connaît, qui aime, puissant et doux à la fois, un cœur qui ne nous fera jamais de mal. Un cœur d'

« _Oniisan_...

- Haï Chichi boku...

Je souris doucement, avant de réaliser brusquement que j'ai pensé tout haut le dernier mot de ma phrase. Je rougis violemment. Mais...

« Cela ne te gêne pas que je t'appelle « grand frère » ?

- ... Non. C'est plutôt gentil, ne ? C'est toujours mieux que _baka_, je trouve...

Je ne réponds rien. Ca le blesse que je l'appelle baka ? Peut-être. Je n'y ai jamais pensé, mais Duo est quelqu'un d'extrêmement sensible face à ses amis, peut-être que mes paroles le blessent parfois...

« Duo ? Est-ce que ça te blesse quand je te dis _baka_ ou des choses comme ça ?

- ... Avant ça me faisait mal, parce que je croyais que tu me haïssais ou au mieux que tu ne pouvais pas me voir. Mais maintenant je suis habitué. Et puis on insulte rarement son grand frère. Si ?

- Iie !

Je pose un petit bisou sur sa poitrine, pour lui monter que... je sais pas trop, en fait. J'ai eu envie de lui faire un bisou alors je lui en ai fait un. En fait j'aime bien les bisous et les câlins. C'est agréable de recevoir un peu d'affection, et puis d'en donner aussi.

Cela dit, je ne sais toujours pas comment Duo fait pour être toujours joyeux. Bien que je sache qu'il n'est pas joyeux le soir. Je l'entends parfois pleurer dans ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars. Une fois il s'est même endormi devant la fenêtre alors qu'il pleurait. C'était un peu après mon accident, lorsqu'il nous avait expliqué, à Trowa et à moi, la malédiction du Shinigami. Non, Duo n'est pas joyeux le soir.

Et quelque part, ça me fait mal de savoir qu'il pleure toutes les nuits et que chaque jour il sourit, il rit, il fait des blagues, comme si ce qui se passe le soir dans l'intimité de notre chambre n'avait pas lieu, comme s'il y était habitué, comme si cela ne le touchait plus.

Et quelque part ça me fait mal de savoir qu'il a mal toutes les nuits et que chaque jour il est aussi insouciant que le précédent, qu'il est toujours aussi plein de vie, comme si la douleur dans sa voix et ces sanglots qui lui échappent le soir dans notre chambre n'existaient pas vraiment, comme si... comme si... Comme si c'était normal qu'il ait mal chaque jour dans l'intimité de notre chambre alors que la journée il sourit et que personne, même pas Quatre, ne se rend compte de rien.

Et le pire c'est que je veux l'aider, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler à Quatre sans la permission de Duo, mais d'un autre côté je suis totalement incapable d'offrir un quelconque soutient ou réconfort à quelqu'un. Je voudrais lui en parler, aborder le sujet avec lui pour qu'il se confie à moi, mais je sais que ses cauchemars son d'ordre trop intime pour qu'il me les avoue.

Mais j'y pense, il ne fait pas de cauchemars lorsqu'il dort avec moi... Peut-être que dormir avec quelqu'un lui donne un sentiment de sécurité... Je n'ai plus qu'à m'arranger pour qu'il continue à dormir avec moi. Cela ne doit pas être bien difficile, je pense, vu comment il cède à tous mes « caprices ». Il répond à la moindre de mes envies.

« Duo ?

- Oui Hee-chan ?

- Tu veux bien dormir avec moi, le soir ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Merci.

- Normal.

- Duo ? je demande soudain prit de « curiosité » face à un sujet qui m'était totalement indifférent.

- Oui ?

- Euh... C'est quoi l'amour ?

- ... C'est difficile de répondre à ça, Hee-chan...

- Pourquoi ? Tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un, non ? » je m'étonne, puis me rendant compte de mon impolitesse « Enfin, je veux dire, euh... d'après ce que tu dis..., tu laisse des sous-entendus... parfois...

- C'est difficile de répondre à ta question parce que chacun perçoit l'amour de façons différentes.

- Mais... Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux de quelqu'un ?

- Bah... Tu as envie d'être tout le temps avec la personne en question, et tu veux lui faire plaisir. Ça fait mal quand la personne que tu aimes ne le sait pas parce toi tu sais que si tu lui disais, elle te détesterai alors pour au moins l'avoir comme amie tu le lui caches, - et là sa voix devient plus émue, plus personnelle - , alors qu'en fait tu as mal, et tu ris, tu souris, alors que tu as envie de pleurer en voyant que cette personne t'ignore et... - sa voix change encore, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer - et si c'est le vrai amour, tu es prêt à laisser partir cette personne pour qu'elle trouve son bonheur ailleurs. Même si ça te fait mal de voir la personne en aimer une autre alors que toi tu es à côté et que tu essaies de lui faire comprendre que tu l'aimes, même pour avoir un refus, mais au moins tu sais ce qu'il en est...

- C'est un imbécile.

- Comment ça ?!

- Si ce garçon ne veux pas de toi alors il ne voudra de personne.

- Pour... Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est un garçon ?

- Ça me paraît logique, tu ne côtoies que des hommes.

- Et Hilde, et Sally ?

- Je pense pas. Tu considère Hilde comme ta sœur, quant à Sally tout le monde sait qu'elle un faible pour notre Dragon national.

- Et... Ça ne te gêne pas ?

- De quoi ?

- Que je sois gay.

- Pourquoi, c'est mal ?

- Certaines personnes peuvent êtres gênées ou ne pas l'accepter. Surtout que tu es un garçon, je te rappelle.

- Tant que tu ne me colles pas au mur pour me violer, moi, ça me va.

- Je ne te ferai rien, je te rassure.

- Je sais Duo, ce que je veux dire c'est que tant que la sexualité des gens autour de moi ne se fait pas à mes dépends, après... Pour tout te dire, je ne sais même pas si je suis hétéro, gay, ou bi, c'est pour dire...

- Tu... ? Tu n'es encore jamais sorti avec personne ?

- Non. Pourquoi j'aurais dû ? je demande soudain hésitant.

Les relations humaines et moi ça fait deux, mais peut-être que n'avoir aucune expérience sentimentale est mal vu...

« Non, mais c'est juste que comme tu es... quand même pas mal physiquement, et attachant, je pensais que... tu avais déjà eu des relations amoureuses...

- Bah non... Tu sais, tu es la première personne à me toucher vraiment. Personne n'a jamais réussi à me toucher comme toi tu le fais. Tu es le premier à avoir réussi à percer ma carapace. Tu es le seul à me connaître comme ça. Je veux dire que personne à part toi n'a jamais vu le vrai Heero. Et ce vrai Heero que tu cherchais tant, tu l'as dans tes bras... je finis à voix basse.

- Et j'adore le vrai Heero que je tiens dans mes bras.

- Sauf qu'il est trop faible.

- Il n'est pas faible, il est tout innocent, il y a une différence.

Je reste silencieux, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Encore cette question qui me revient.

« Duo, comment ça fait quand on est amoureux ? Je veux dire est-ce qu'on a des réactions ? Genre crise d'angoisse, bouffée de chaleur, spasme, ou...

- Oh non ! C'est beaucoup plus doux ! Genre... des rougeurs, ou des petites montées de chaleur, des absences où tu ne sais plus parler et où tu es incapable de répondre à une simple question, des choses de ce genre, quoi. C'est pas méchant.

- Mais on se sent mal ?

- Normalement non. Ou c'est que tu es très émotif.

- Mais pourquoi on tombe amoureux ? Enfin, je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui fait qu'on ressent de l'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Les hormones. p: Non c'est le caractère qui joue. Et parfois aussi le physique. C'est vrai qu'on aura plus tendance à aller vers quelqu'un qui est beau à regarder que vers quelqu'un qui est terne. Mais le plus important c'est le caractère. Pour moi personnellement le garçon en question, j'aimerais qu'il soit un peu protecteur parce que j'aime sentir une certaine stabilité et de la sécurité. J'aimerais trouver du réconfort dans ses bras, mais sans qu'il soit non plus trop castrateur, je veux dire qu'il me laisse ma liberté. Moi je sais que mon ami je le laisserai faire ce qu'il veut en dehors. Pour moi un couple c'est l'amour, et l'amour est basé sur la confiance. Il devra me faire assez confiance pour me laisser faire des sorties entre amis avec vous, sans avoir peur que je le trompe. Si le garçon est trop jaloux, je pense que ça cassera, parce que je suis quelqu'un d'assez indiscipliné...

- Je l'ai remarqué, ça...

- Comme tout le monde, je pense.

- C'est dur de passer à côté, hein...

Je me laisse tomber assis sur mon lit. Mon lit ? Je n'ai même pas remarqué que Duo m'avait ramené dans la chambre.

Il enlève sa main de sous ma nuque après m'avoir doucement fait tomber sur le flanc, puis me couvre des épaisseurs de soie.

Je tends la main vers son poignet pour refermer mes doigts dessus. Il me regarde les sourcils légèrement froncés, puis s'assoit doucement au bord du lit. Sa main à nouveau partie dans mes cheveux, il me demande :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hee-chan ?

- Tu... tu veux bien rester avec moi ? Je fais pas de cauchemars de ce qu'il m'a fait quand tu es là... j'avoue en baissant la tête.

- Haï Hee-chan.

Je relève la tête. Il me sourit de son air doux que j'aime tant puis se glisse dans le lit près de moi. Je le recouvre à mon tour soigneusement de ma couette soyeuse, me blottissant comme toujours tout contre lui dans ses bras sécurisants. Que je me sens bien lorsqu'il me serre contre lui comme cela !

J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Duo près de moi. Il ne doit pas y en avoir deux comme lui sur toutes les Colonies et la Terre réunies. Et je l'ai rien que pour mouaaa ! Je sais, c'est égoïste de ma part de penser ça, mais d'un côté c'est vrai aussi. Et je suis bien content de profiter de lui, de sa présence douce et attentionnée, de ses soins et surtout de sa douceur, immense et mêlée à son affection.

Cela me fait du bien de sentir qu'il tient à moi, ça me donne une bonne raison pour tenir et pour essayer de guérir au plus vite, au moins pour le rassurer, pour lui, lui qui s'inquiète et qui, je le sais, irait jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus complet pour moi, si cela ne pouvait me faire me rétablir que deux jours plus tôt seulement. Oui, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme Duo à mes côtés pour prendre soin de moi comme il le fait si bien.

Me sentant déjà partir dans le sommeil, je me redresse légèrement dans ses bras pour pouvoir le regarder à peu près en face. J'approche mon visage du sien sans qu'il n'ait de mouvement de recul, et je lui donne un petit baiser esquimau.

« Merci, je murmure en glissant dans le sommeil.

- De quoi ?

- D'être là, d'être... _toi_...

J'ai juste le temps d'entendre _Toujours là pour toi, Hee-chan. Plus que tu ne pourras peut-être jamais l'imaginer..._ avant de m'endormir entre ses bras.

* * *

( à suivre... )

* * *

_Voilààààà !!! Vous êtes heureuse ? ca correspond bien à votre idée d'un chapitre tout doux ? Heero se dégèle, vous trouvez pas ? Waaag, il est chouuu, ne ??? _

_Bon allez, je vous laisse ( enfin, non en fait )_

_A tout de suite !!_

_Shin 1x2 ( ça y est mon p'tit vent, t'es contente ?? Chuis encore une arnaqueuse ?!? )_


	5. Quand j'ai peur de tout

**Autrice** : Shin' ! ( qui se demande sérieusement si elle est assez stupide pour assumer cette débilité... Le premier qui dit _oui_, je lui colle une baffe méga puissance ! )

**Titre** ???????

**Base** : GW Of course !

**Genre** : Shônen, POV de D?? ( j'vous laisse deviner le concerné ) gros dérapage nerveux, hystérie, terreur...

**Perso** : 2 + 1; R + 1; 1+ 2 (?)

**Note** : Ça m'énerve : je commence le chapitre 5 j'ai même pas fini le 4 et j'ai pas de titres pour les 3, 4 et 5 ! Ach'vez-mouaaaaaaaaaa !

Duo s'approchant sournoisement par derrière, faux en main : Si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir...

* * *

**Quand j'ai peur de tout…

* * *

**

Enfin... Il s'est _enfin_ endormi. Je veille sur lui, silencieux, repoussant tout doucement ses mèches de cheveux plus qu'indisciplinés en la matière.

Il est si beau lorsqu'il dort comme ça... Son visage se détend, et reprend cette innocence qu'il m'est accordé de contempler depuis plusieurs jours. Ces jours sont les plus merveilleux de toute ma vie. Ces moments d'intimité rien que nous deux, j'en rêve depuis si longtemps... Ces moments où il se réfugie dans mes bras, tout contre mon cœur, où il s'abandonne à moi, ces moments où il me laisse le voir tel qu'il est réellement...

Mais même ces moments ne sauraient effacer les tortures qu'il a subies pendant cette journée où je l'ai attendu en vain avant de me décider à lire la mission solo qu'il devait accomplir. Il était en retard de plus d'une demi-journée sur la planification de l'infiltration, et il n'était jamais en retard sur les plannings fournis par les profs. Jamais. C'était donc qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Qu'il avait eu un problème. Qu'il s'était peut-être fait capturer, ou même... tuer... Non ; pas tuer. Il détenait de précieux renseignements sur nous, ils n'avaient pas pu le tuer.

Mais dans quel état l'avais-je retrouvé... Nu comme un ver, ruisselant de sang – _son_ sang, fou de douleur et tremblant de terreur. Il m'a fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour le rassurer, pour qu'il comprenne enfin que c'était moi, que je ne lui ferais rien.

Je me rappelle combien il a été embarrassé lorsqu'il a vu qu'il était encore nu avec moi dans la piscine... Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique, j'aurais rigolé, tiens.

En y repensant, sa main « égarée » n'avait pas été désagréable, même si sur le coup j'avais plutôt été gêné. Et sa petite voix d'enfant qui a peur si craquante... Rââââh Duo calme-toi ! Et commence par te rhabiller, tiens !

Je reboutonne ma chemise sans le lâcher du regard. Je viens de comprendre qu'entendre mon cœur le calme mieux que toutes les paroles de réconfort ou tous les gestes de tendresse. Lorsqu'il a fait sa crise, il y a à peine trois heures, il a lui-même déboutonné ma chemise pour poser son oreille sur mon cœur pendant que je le tirais vers la salle de bains.

Mais tous ces gestes de douceur échangés, à quel prix... Trop cher. Son dos lacéré, ses reins à vif, incapable de marcher ou de lever les bras, encore terrifié malgré tous mes efforts pour le soigner et le rassurer...

Oh bien sûr je ne me fais pas d'idées, il gardera toujours un souvenir de cette douleur, parfois des cauchemars ou des phobies, mais j'espère au moins pouvoir lui redonner confiance en nous quatre. Il a mit tant de temps à s'ouvrir, et le perdre maintenant... Il s'est enfin laissé touché, et il a fallu qu'une mission fasse tout rater.

D'ailleurs, cette mission... Plutôt étrange... Cela ne ressemble pas à celles qu'il a habituellement à faire... Celles-ci sont plus du genre suicidaire qu'irréalisables. Et celle-là était précisément irréalisable. Ce n'était pas son domaine. Bien sûr il était et est capable de l'effectuer, mais il n'en a jamais de ce type, normalement. C'est plutôt le genre de plan qu'on m'aurait refilé à moi, pas à lui. Elle ne ressemblait vraiment pas à celle qu'il a l'habitude de faire en solo. Bizarre...

J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit. J'hésite à le laisser seul, même pour deux minutes. D'autant plus qu'il est blottit dans mes bras, endormi la tête dans mon cou, une main sur ma cuisse et l'autre autour de ma taille. J'adore lorsqu'il me prend pour sa peluche personnelle. Ce qui arrive de plus en plus souvent, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Mais même pour ces moments de bonheur je ne lui referais pas revivre un dixième de ce qu'il a subi. Je l'aime trop pour ça. Et même quitte à le laisser partir avec une autre, même avec Réléna, pour qu'il soit heureux, je le laisserai partir. Oui, le garçon que j'aime est bien celui qui est endormi dans mes bras, oui.

Finalement, je me dégage tout doucement de son étreinte pour aller ouvrir à notre visiteur inconnu. Je glisse avec réluctance du havre de chaleur et de sérénité que notre « enlacement » occasionne. Je voudrais rester avec lui, mais il faut quand même que j'ouvre à cette mystérieuse personne qui veut nous voir. Car à part mon pitit Quat-chan, Iceberg-man junior et M. Chang « La ferme Maxwell et arrête de m'appeler comme ça » Wufei, personne n'a connaissance du lieu de notre planque actuelle. A part bien sûr également les profs vu que ce sont eux qui nous l'on attribuée.

Je m'extrais donc difficilement du cocon de douceur que je ne voudrais pas quitter pour sortir de la pièce en silence, laissant la porte ouverte, puis descendre toujours aussi silencieusement les marches de l'escalier.

L'odeur du bois empli maintenant le salon aux vues de nos commandes extravagantes. J'aime bien cette odeur, elle est douce et agréable, « vieille » ; le bois me rappelle la nature, il a une histoire bien à lui, comme nous cinq, en fin de compte...

Je cache un bâillement digne d'un crocodile tout en ouvrant la porte. Shiteuuuuuh ! Je me fige, la bouche grande ouverte, la main devant, pestant intérieurement.

Je l'avais oublié, celle-là... Pas elle, par contre, malheureusement... Non, pas elle... Vous vous douterez sans que j'aie besoin de nommer cette créature ignoble qu'il s'agit de la Réléna Peacecraft. J'aurais vraiment dû laisser Heero la tuer, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés...

« Salut ! Tu sais où est Heero ?

- Bonjour Réléna. Heero n'est pas disponible pour le moment, il est partit faire un tour.

Après tout, c'est vrai, ne ? Il juste fait un tour dans les bras de Morphée…

« Ah... Tu pourras lui dire que je suis passée ?

- Oui, bien sûr je l…

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!**

- **Oh putain !!**

Je me retourne brusquement en plantant Réléna devant la porte et me précipite à l'étage en déboutonnant ma chemise. Sitôt rentré dans la chambre je me mets à marcher calmement, mon allure lente et assurée contrastant avec les battements effrénés de mon cœur plus qu'emballé.

Heero est tétanisé, immobile dans le lit, enfouit sous les épaisseurs de soie, étendu sur le flanc, recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fœtale, tremblant, le visage déformé par la terreur alors que ses yeux sont clos, ses iris si bleus papillotant follement derrière la protection des paupières.

Mes yeux remarquent aussitôt ses poignets entravés par le fil électrique de la petite lampe de chevet fixé au mur juste au-dessus de son lit. Le fil pend sur le matelas pour ensuite disparaître sous sa petite table de chevet, et le mou a été suffisant à Heero pour y emmêler ses poignets.

Je devine sans mal la raison de sa panique. Lors de ses tortures, il était attaché au plafond par des chaînes liées à ses poignets, et un bandeau noir recouvrait ses yeux. Sûrement la raison de ce qu'il n'ouvre pas les yeux, croyant certainement être toujours là-bas ; ouvrir les yeux ne servirait à rien du fait du bandeau.

Je m'avance calmement vers lui en faisant tomber ma chemise par terre.

« Heero, j'appelle doucement. Heerooö... Heero, c'est moi, c'est Duo. Heeroo...

Je m'assois tout doucement sur le lit ; Heero se tend, ses tremblements redoublent. Lentement, sans précipitation, pour qu'il sente pleinement mon avancée sans se sentir agressé, je me rapproche de lui, me surélève légèrement grâce à mes bras posées de chaque côté de sa tête jusqu'à avoir mon torse au niveau de son visage, puis tout doucement je pose ma poitrine sur son oreille, juste à l'emplacement du cœur.

Heero se raidit un moment et cherche à dégager sa tête. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux en ce geste qui m'est désormais si familier. Un petit sursaut agite le corps d'Heero puis il s'immobilise totalement, semblant écouter mon coeur. Alors, lentement, son expression change, passant de la terreur la plus complète à la surprise, puis à la perplexité teintée d'incrédulité, et enfin au soulagement, avant l'abandon. Je sens son corps se détendre tout en entier près du mien.

Je commence à lui parler tout doucement, des sons graves qui l'apaisent lentement. Mes phrases n'ont aucun sens, aucune signification, ne veulent rien dire ; ce ne sont même pas des mots mais des sons, des syllabes, lentes, longues et calmes.

Mais je vois deux mains se poser sur les poignets d'Heero. Les miennes sont dans ses cheveux et sur sa hanche, de sorte qu'il les sente pleinement sur lui, douces et non agressives. Alors les mains de Réléna sur lui... En effet je le sens se tendre comme un piquet contre moi, les traits de son visage se déforment à nouveau par la peur.

« Arrête Réléna ; ne le touche pas.

- J'ai presque finit, me répond-elle sans arrêter.

- Réléna, a-rrê-te fais ce que je te dis.

Sans m'écouter elle continu de toucher Heero, ses doigts s'agitent sur la peau secouée de tics spasmodiques. Mais quelle tête de mule cette nana !

« Réléna **a.rrê.te** ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le toucher lorsqu'il est dans cet état-là ! Arrête !

- Avoues plutôt que tu veux toujours être plus fort que lui et que le voir dans cet état-là te fait plaisir !

- Réléna arrête bon sang fais ce que je te dis ! Il est paniqué et dans ces moments-là il ne reconnaît que m... !

Heero me repousse brutalement, ma tête cognant contre le mur. Aïe ! Il a de la force ! Je me masse l'arrière du crâne en grimaçant lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il n'est plus dans son lit. _Oh shit !!_ En effet il est maintenant au milieu de la chambre, debout devant Réléna qui ne bouge pas, cruche comme elle est.

Je me relève le plus vite que je peux pour m'interposer entre eux. Pas que voir Heero cogner sur Réléna une bonne fois pour toutes me déplaise, mais Heero est très « dangereux » déjà dans son état normal lorsqu'il reconnaît les gens du fait de sa connaissance des diverses techniques de combat, et l'est encore plus maintenant qu'il est aveugle et ne nous reconnaît plus.

Je me mets en positon de protection et dans le même mouvement pousse sans ménagement Réléna vers la porte. Je ferme à clef derrière elle, met le petit objet de métal dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon puis me retourne pour faire face à un Heero total panique, les yeux papillotant à une vitesse folle derrière ses paupières. Il semble écouter pendant un moment, puis avec cette promptitude imparable qui le caractérise tant, se jette sur moi.

« Yaro ! Kisama ! Yaro ! Youkai ! Uso ! Yaro ! Omae wo korosu ! Yaro ! Kisama ! Yaro ! ...

Il commence à marteler ma poitrine de coups en tous genres, créant un véritable volcan de douleur dans mon torse.

Malgré que sa musculature soit tout en finesse et bien disséminée sur tout son corps, Heero est très fort, et ses frappes sont faites, sinon pour tuer, au moins pour bien faire mal à l'adversaire et pour le neutraliser. Il peut donc parfaitement me tuer en ce moment. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

Les coups qu'ils me portent, même extrêmement puissants et douloureux, n'ont pas pour but de me blesser. Il me tape dessus comme il taperait sur un punching-ball, comme pour se défouler. Voilà, c'est le mot. Se défouler.

Heero ne cherche qu'un exutoire à sa peur, et comme beaucoup de gens malheureusement, il a choisit la violence, taper sur quelque chose pour se rassurer, se dire qu'on n'est pas si faible que ça, qu'au contraire on est fort, et que ce qui est arrivé n'a pas pu se produire, que ce n'est qu'un rêve, qu'un simple cauchemar, qu'on va se réveiller dans pas longtemps, et que tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'on se réveillera dans son lit trempé de sueur froide mais dans son lit, en sécurité, au chaud. Je sais tout ça, pour avoir moi-même sombré après la mort de Solo.

Alors je me campe bien solidement sur mes jambes, contractant mes abdominaux et autres muscles de mon corps pour rester bien droit et dur, évitant ainsi une trop grosse douleur, mais également me permettant de résister plus longtemps aux assauts maintenant incessants d'Heero.

« Vas-y Heero, défoule-toi, je l'encourage à voix basse. Défoule-toi sur moi je le mérite, allez, n'aie pas peur de me faire mal, vas-y, défoule-toi...

Pas que j'aime avoir mal, mais de toute façon je suis responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé, et je suis prêt à endurer mille fois pire pourvu que cela l'aide à se sentir mieux. Heero ne parle pas beaucoup, le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour extérioriser ses émotions de peur, d'angoisse et de terreur, c'est la violence, les coups qui défoulent, qui enlèvent de cette impuissance, l'agressivité pour éviter de se faire toucher, pour éviter qu'on nous fasse mal, encore et encore.

Sauf que dans l'état nerveux dans lequel est Heero, tout le monde est la cible de ses coups, et il faut un bon entraînement pour résister à cette pluie de force et de sauvagerie s'amplifiant sans cesse, sans jamais de pause. Dans son état, Heero serait bien capable de tuer quelqu'un de plus fort que lui, peut-être même J, peut-être même tous les profs réunis.

Pourtant je résiste, je fais de mon mieux pour encaisser sans broncher, mais c'est de plus en plus dur. J'ai mal à peu près partout, ma poitrine est en feu. Tant et si bien que je m'écroule lorsque Heero me donne un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je n'ai plus la volonté de tenir mes abdominaux, et sa main s'enfonce dans mon ventre ; la puissance du coup me fait reculer et je tombe, m'étalant par terre à ses pieds. Sur le côté.

Ses coups ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant, s'appliquant maintenant à détruire mes flancs naturellement plus sensibles que mon ventre ou ma poitrine. Je me contente d'encaisser sans broncher, ou du moins d'essayer, parce que la douleur est vraiment atroce ; je ne peux retenir quelques exclamations de douleur.

Son poing s'acharne sur ma hanche, s'employant à l'écraser consciencieusement. Et je sais pourquoi : détruire la hanche de quelqu'un, c'est presque s'assurer de l'immobilité totale de cette personne. Heero a peur, il veut se protéger, empêcher cet homme qui lui a déjà fait tant et trop de mal de recommencer, alors il essaie de l'empêcher de bouger, comme ça il ne pourra plus l'atteindre, et lui sera enfin en sécurité, oui enfin…

La pluie de douleur cesse enfin au bout d'un moment qui me paraît à la fois des heures et une seconde, et une main saisit mon menton avec une étrange douceur, en un geste dénué de toute brutalité. Je ferme les yeux un court instant, prenant une grande respiration, avant de les rouvrir. Je plonge aussitôt dans les si grands lagons de ses yeux trop bleus, et je murmure doucement :

« Vas-y Heero. C'est de ma faute si tu y es allé, parce que je ne t'ai pas accompagné. Vas-y Heero, n'hésite pas, tues-moi. Vas-y...

Les deux perles bleues s'écarquillent soudain et je les vois se remplir de larmes à une vitesse extraordinaire. Heero me lâche puis glisse la main dans les poches arrières de mon pantalon. Il en retire la clef puis, se précipite sur la porte, l'ouvre fébrilement, avant de sortir en vitesse de la chambre.

J'entends ses pas précipités dans l'escaliers, accompagnés d'un « Heero ! Attends reste là ! Heero ! » **très** aigu . Je l'avais oubliée, la Princesse du Royaume de Sank... Meeeeeerdeuuuuuh ! Faut pas qu'elle l'approche et encore moins qu'elle le touche !

Je me relève le plus vite que je peux en essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur, puis dévale les escaliers jusqu'au salon. J'y trouve Heero recroquevillé sur lui-même contre le mur, juste à côté de la pile de draps de soie de réserve tous tout propre, les genoux ramenés sous son menton et ses bras noués autour, répétant inlassablement un mot que je ne comprends pas, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. Réléna est à quelques pas de lui, courbée vers Heero qui l'ignore royalement.

Je m'approche doucement et comprends enfin ce mot mystérieux qu'il murmure sans fin : Oniisan. _Oniisan_... Pendant un court instant, une grande joie me prend avant que je ne me rappelle de la situation actuelle.

Je vois alors la main de Réléna se tendre vers Heero. Je saisis fermement son poignet et l'écarte d'autorité.

« Ce n'est pas toi qu'il appelle. C'est moi...

Lentement, je me mets à genoux, sans le lâcher du regard, guettant ses réactions quelles qu'elles soient, puis je m'allonge à plat ventre par terre. Je tire sur mes bras pour me mettre à sa hauteur, et là je roule sur le dos pour lui faire voir que je ne lui ferai rien, lui exposant mon ventre, et ainsi, tous mes organes vitaux.

Je prends un gros risque, si Heero repart dans son cauchemar, il peut me tuer en un rien de temps, mais je dois lui montrer qu'il est maître sur moi, qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi, que je suis trop insignifiant pour représenter une quelconque menace pour lui, pour qu'il me fasse confiance, et qu'ainsi je puisse établir un contact physique.

J'émets des sons graves et apaisants, prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Il tremble un peu en me sentant si près de lui mais ne fait rien pour s'écarter.

Je continu ma mélopée, toujours sur le même rythme, calmement, lentement, sans précipitation, d'une « voix » assurée. Il remue un peu, légèrement, mais ne bouge pas vraiment. J'intensifie mon chant, augmentant le volume sonore. Je lui vois un brusque tressaillement, puis il relève la tête tout doucement, pour plonger ses deux perles cobalt dans mes yeux. Je lui souris doucement tout en tendant la main vers lui. Je l'appose sur la sienne avec une extrême lenteur sans susciter de signe de peur chez lui.

Il continu de me fixer comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme essayant de se noyer dans mes iris violacés. Je sais ce que les gens pensent de mes yeux : ils ne sont pas normaux, ou très beaux, fascinants, et patati et patata... Ils m'ont parfois valu quelques « petits » soucis dans le passé, mais maintenant je suis bien content de les avoir de cette couleur si particulière parce qu'elle semble apaiser Heero, le calmer tout doucement. Je serre légèrement sa main dans la mienne, presque tendrement pour lui montrer que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui, peut-être même plus qu'il ne pourra jamais s'en douter, et qu'il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de lui faire du mal.

Un « Heero ! » super aigu nous coupe dans notre moment. Je vois aussitôt les iris bleu acier changer. Je l'ai trahi. Je ne suis pas tout seul, je ne suis pas gentil, je veux lui faire du mal, je suis plusieurs, pour le piéger et le torturer encore et encore. Je l'ai trahi, voilà ce que pense Heero. _Je l'ai trahi._

Je vois une main qui n'est pas la mienne se tendre vers Heero, hors de son champ de vision. Et avant que j'aie pu lui dire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher, Réléna touche Heero. A son endroit le plus sensible, le dos. Son dos à vif, dénué de chair, douloureux.

Heero ferme aussitôt les yeux, et à l'aveuglette se tourne vers Réléna ; sa main part vers le bras toujours tendu de celle-ci pour venir frapper de plein fouet l'os. Je me rejette en avant, écartant sans douceur le bras de Miss Monde. C'est mon avant-bras à moi qui prend le coup, et je me mords la joue pour retenir la douleur. Heero tape de plus en plus fort, je ne sais vraiment pas où il tire cette force qui va peut-être venir à bout de moi aujourd'hui.

Apparemment heureux de trouver une proie, Heero se remet à me marteler de coups en tous genres, sur tout mon corps, la poitrine, les jambes, les bras, le bassin. Seul mon visage s'en sort indemne. Preuve qu'il ne veut pas tuer, simplement se défouler. Sauf qu'à ce rythme-là il finira, volontairement ou pas, par me tuer.

Sans vouloir jouer les trouilles-miches, je commence sérieusement à avoir peur. Oui je l'avoue sans complexe, j'ai peur d'Heero, en ce moment il me fait peur. Autant il me fait fondre en se réfugiant tout contre mon cœur dans la douche, autant là je commence très sérieusement à avoir les pétoches. Et pas qu'un peu, ça c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Les coups d'Heero pleuvent sur moi, incessants, et c'est avec une étrange lucidité que je me dis que c'est quand même bizarre que je reste aussi calme alors que je suis en passe de passer de vie à trépas...

J'ai de plus en plus mal à la cage thoracique, je crois qu'il m'a fêlé des côtes...

Mais quand il commence à s'acharner consciencieusement sur cette même cage thoracique, alors là, je panique. Totalement.

« Arrête Heero tu me fais peur ! je crie en me tortillant comme un poisson. Heero !

Les coups s'arrêtent comme par magie, et j'ouvre un œil. Deux perles bleues me fixent, remplies de larmes, écarquillées d'incrédulité, puis d'horreur. Heero s'écroule brusquement sur moi, en larmes, son corps secoué de gros sanglots. Je referme mes bras sur lui, tout doucement.

J'anticipe la réaction de Réléna pour conserver cet instant de calme, cet instant dont Heero a je pense tellement besoin pour revenir entièrement à la réalité.

« Ne le touche pas Réléna. Il n'a pas besoin de toi.

Ma main se referme brusquement dans les cheveux d'Heero, sans susciter de réaction violente chez lui. Au contraire, il me supplie, je crois, des mots que je ne comprends pas, des mots en japonais, sa langue natale. Il est à genoux par terre, sa tête enfouie dans mon ventre, mes mains perdues dans sa chevelure, si douce je remarque, et sur sa hanche.

Je ferme les yeux, soulagé. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer, cette fois.

« Gomen... Gomen ne, nasai, gomen nasai, anou, gomen, gomen nasai gomen ne tenshi gomen gomen, gomen...

- Chhhh... C'est pas grave Heero, c'est pas grave, chhhh... Hey Heero doucement ça mal...

Ça fait mal parce qu'il a posé sa bouche sur une de mes douleurs, la réveillant par la même occasion, et s'il a été très doux, la légère pression qu'il y a exercé m'a fait mal.

Je remarque au passage que de nombreux bleus de différentes tailles parsèment ma poitrine dénudée. Normalement ils n'apparaissent que quelques heures après, voir une au mieux. Il n'y a pas été de main morte, c'est le cas de le dire. Je savais qu'il était très fort, mais j'ignorais jusque-là à quel point ; je viens de le découvrir, et l'expérience s'avère assez – très, même – douloureuse.

Je frémis lorsque le doigt d'Heero trace tout doucement le contour de mes abdominaux avant que ses lèvres, suite à son doigt, ne s'appliquent à effacer mes douleurs diverses, douleurs qui s'estompent comme par magie sous l'effet de ces lèvres douces soigneusement apposées sur chacune de mes blessures, sans exception. Heero est très assidu à la tâche, accomplissant son œuvre le plus méticuleusement possible, n'oubliant pas un seul point douloureux.

Voilà, ainsi il est à nouveau adorable, plus affolé et terrifié, mais adorable, comme un petit enfant, et je me sens fondre devant tout le soin qu'il met pour me « soigner » ; n'est-ce pas moi qui lui ai inculqué la formule du « Un bisou et ça va mieux ! » ?

Je réprime un sursaut lorsque la bouche d'Heero se repose sur la première blessure dont il s'est occupé. Il refait le tour de mes douleurs, avec toujours le même soin et la même délicatesse.

Ses mains passent brusquement dans mon dos, le long de mes flancs, pour remonter vers mes omoplates, emprisonnant mes bras dans les siens, et il me serre contre lui, sa tête à présent enfouie dans mon cou, comme lors de nos douches pour le calmer. Je referme mes bras autour de lui, doucement.

Je sens son corps se secouer, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis ses larmes coulent à nouveau, dans mon cou, alors qu'il s'accroche à moi.

0

« Gomen gomen nasai gomen ne gomen tenshi anou gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen _gomen_...

- Pas de quoi.

- Comment !

- Pas de quoi.

- Tu... Tu n'es pas... en colère ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je tiens à toi.

- _Je tiens à toi ?_

- Oui.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- ... M... Merci Duo, merci...

- Pourquoi ?

- _Je tiens à toi..._

- Je comprends... Pas de problème, tout va bien, chhhh...

Je le berce doucement, me balançant légèrement de droite à gauche. Il se laisse faire, tout doucement blottit contre moi. Je sens soudain ses mains descendre au niveau de mon bassin. Elles s'affairent à quelque chose, puis ses jambes bougent, et je comprends. Je le retiens d'une main sur sa hanche.

« Attends Chichi. Il y a une jeune fille.

- Qui ?

- Réléna-sama.

- Réléna-sama ?

- Oui.

- ... Oniisan ? Tu restes ?

- Bien sûr. Oui. Toujours. )

- ... D'acord.

- OK Chichi-boku.

- Oniisan... murmure-t-il, presque avec tendresse.

Il se musse contre moi, se frottant contre son _Oniisan_ tout particulier le temps de trouver une position confortable, avant de s'immobiliser pendant un temps. Je sens sa respiration dans mon cou, chaude et légère, et j'ai malgré moi la chair de poule. Mes doigts s'emmêlent à nouveau doucement dans ses cheveux si rebelles, en un geste rassurant, du moins je l'espère. Il lâche un petit grognement, de contentement je crois, puis un soupire, avant de déposer un petit baiser dans mon cou et de murmurer à peine audiblement :

« Merci Oniisan...

Pour réponse je resserre ma prise sur lui, et lui plonge le nez dans mon cou. Pourtant je sens après un temps ses mains redescendre sur son bassin.

« Pourquoi Heero ?

Il me répond par un mot que je ne comprends pas.

« Comment ?

Il me répète le mot, toujours en vain.

« Je ne comprends pas, Hee-chan...

- ... a cuddle...

- un câlin ?

Il acquiesce. Moi je ne suis pas contre, bien au contraire, je veux bien, seulement... Un « petit » point aux cheveux blonds me chiffonne - et non ce n'est pas Quat-chan.

« Réléna ?

Il hausse les épaules. Il s'en fiche.

« Oniisan... finit-il par murmurer.

Je reste un moment interloqué. Cela ne le gêne pas de le faire parce que je suis là ? Il me fait confiance à ce point ?

« Arigato Hee-chan... je fais, touché, en déposant un bisou sur sa tempe.

Alors je le laisse faire, et je tends le bras vers la pile de draps normalement pas loin de nous. Je sens l'étoffe toute douce sous mes doigts, et me muni d'un grand drap.

Je vois mon/son slip _Peace and love_ voler pour atterrir pas loin de nous, puis il se boudine encore plus contre moi, comme essayant de se fondre dans mon corps, passant une jambe en travers de mon bassin. Je pose une main sur son genou, doucement, ce qui permet de reposer mon bras tout en gardant le contact avec lui. Sa jambe frotte un instant contre la mienne, de haut en bas, comme cherchant quelque chose de spécial.

« Que veux-tu, Heero ? je demande d'une voix que je souhaite à la sonorité plus grave pour pas qu'il se sente rejeté.

- ... your skin...

Ma peau ? ... OK:p Je passe mes mains sous sa cuisse et défait le système de fermeture de mon pantalon. A ce moment-là j'entends un _Gasp !!_ puis :

" Mais qu'as-tu fait à Heero ?!!? cria Réléna.

Avant que j'aie pu répondre une voix grave s'élève tout près de mon oreille.

« Duo ne m'a rien fait c'est moi qui lui demande de se déshabiller.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Mais est-ce que ça la regarde, elle, d'abord ? De quoi elle se mêle, hein ?

« Cela ne concerne que Duo et moi, Réléna. C'est personnel.

Oh Gosh ! Et moi qui lui avais dit de faire attention aux doubles sens de ses phrases ! Y vient de m'en faire une bonne, là ! Il vient presque de dire à Rélénaqu'on couche ensemble !

« Tu vas pas me dire que Duo et toi vous... ?

Ben tiens, qu'est-ce que j'disais...?!

" _Naaan !_

- Pourquoi, cela te gênerait ? répond-il de la même voix calme et clairement intelligible.

- Mais... ! Mais mais mais mais-mais mais... ! Mais tu n'es pas comme ça ! Pas _toi_ !

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- ... !

J'enfouis mon visage dans l'épaule de Heero et le mord doucement pour étouffer mon rire.

« Excuses-moi, j'ai rien trouvé d'autre, me chuchote Heero

- Doitashimashite, Hee-chan ! je fais en rigolant un peu à voix basse.

Alors c'est ce qu'il voulait ? Et moi qui lui disais de faire attention à ses phrases ! Le bougre ! Il retient bien mes leçons - enfin, certaines !!

« L'élève a dépassé le maître, ne ? me souffle-t-il.

- Le maître il t'enquiquine parce qu'il pourrait t'en remontrer, tiens !

Il rigole doucement puis lâche un soupire et fourre son nez dans mon cou en grognant. J'enlève rapido mon pantalon et le repousse avec les pieds.

Visiblement plus que choquée, Réléna ne dit plus rien, mais je sens son regard slourd sur nous. Je n'aime pas.

« Pfff elle m'énerve à me mater comme ça... ! ronchonne adorablement mon p'tit frère. Mais c'est quand qu'elle comprendra qu'elle m'intéresse pas... ? Elle est aveugle ou quoi ! Râââ ça m'énerve !

- Tu sais Heero, je commence en dépliant précautionneusement le drap de soie jaune pâle, le prends pas mal, mais physiquement tu es très beau garçon, c'est ce que les filles recherchent le plus souvent chez un représentant mâle de l'espèce humaine, surtout celles comme Réléna.

- Buêrk ! C'est décidé je vire homo !

Je rigole doucement, amusé par sa réplique tout en nous recouvrant du morceau de soie. L'étoffe forme comme une tente au-dessus de nous, nous isolant des autres, juste tous les deux, nous protégeant du regard mi-sidéré mi-mateur du Bonbon Rose. Heero se boudine contre moi, passant à nouveau sa jambe en travers de mon bassin. Mais un grognement mécontent sort de ses lèvres.

« Nan'da ? je demande.

- Tu... Tu peux enlever ton nounours, aussi s'il te plaît, si ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Mon nounours ? Quel nusununus ?

- Celui qui dit _Peace and love_... Maintenant que la _peace_ est revenue, faudrait appliquer le _love_, ne ?

- Okay t'as gagné : je me déshabille entièrement.

Du coin de l'oeil, je le vois sourire. Je retire presto mon caleçon, et laisse ma petite bouillotte perso se boudiner contre moi, la tête dans mon cou, les bras autour de ma taille, une de ses jambes glissée dans mon genou emprisonnant doucement les miennes. Il resserre un peu sa prise sur ma taille et appui son menton dans mon cou.

Ses doigts commencent doucement à gratter ma hanche, montant et descendant. Mes mains à moi sont sur une cuisse musclée et autour de la naissance de fesses fermes à croquer, miam ! Je sais je m'égare, d'autant plus la situation. Cette fois-ci, Heero m'a flanqué une sacrée frousse. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs, a-t-il réagit de telle façon ?

« Chichi boku ?

- Haï ?

- Pourquoi tu as eu si peur, quand Réléna t'a touché ? Si ça ne te gêne pas de me le dire, bien sûr...

- J'ai eu peur parce pendant mon… petit séjour là-bas, répond-il avec un frisson, et je le serre contre moi, j'étais attaché au plafond par des chaînes à mes poignets.

- Mais je t'ai déjà touché aux poignets, pour te libérer, j'objecte en lui cajolant doucement la nuque.

- Là-bas j'étais fou de douleur, et puis là ce n'était pas toi.

- ... Comment tu savais ?

- Un, tes mains étaient dans mes cheveux et sur ma hanche, de deux tu ne l'aurais pas fait, et en plus tu as une façon bien particulière de me toucher. Réléna était assez fébrile, toi tu aurais été plus calme. Et tu n'as pas les mêmes mains qu'elle. Pas la même peau, pas la même façon de poser la main sur moi. Quand tu me touches tes mains sont légères mais fermes, rassurantes, douces et sensibles, tu sens mes réactions grâce à elles, alors que celles de Réléna sont omniprésentes, jamais en contact direct, toujours en légers frôlements. J'aime pas, ça m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose, alors comme en plus elle parlait... J'avais beau avoir confiance en toi, j'ai paniqué, et quand je me suis « réveillé », tu étais à terre devant moi...

J'ouvre la bouche pour le rassurer, mais il me coupe, et son débit supersonique m'absourdit.

" Je voulais pas te faire mal, je te jure, je voulais pas te taper, pas toi, même pas Réléna, mais je savais pas, il faisait noir et j'avais peur, je savais pas que c'était toi sinon j'aurais pas tapé, je te jure que je voulais pas, mais je voyais pas et je sentais ces mains sur moi, comme quand Il me fouettait, et j'étais revenu là-bas, avec Lui, et Il me faisait mal, j'avais mal partout, et

- Heero, je murmure en enlevant ma main de sa bouche. Tais-toi, j'ordonne ensuite en le voyant ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

Il m'obéit, et m'interroge du regard.

" Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui ai fait une erreur en te laissant seul. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Heero, pas du tout. Je t'assure.

Il me fixe. Je ferme les yeux et laisse partir ma tête en arrière sur la moquette du salon, et je sens ses lèvres se poser sur ma gorge qui, je m'en aperçois maintenant, lui est entièrement offerte.

« Ta gorge est chaude, murmure-t-il doucement. Tu es malade ?

- Non Heero, c'est normal. La peau de notre gorge est plus fine que celle recouvrant le reste de notre corps, donc nous ressentons plus la chaleur corporelle.

C'est bizarre qu'il me pose cette question parce qu'il en sait plus que moi niveau corps humain. Pour lui, les réactions nerveuses ou du même genre, c'est pas un secret, et ce depuis longtemps. Alors qu'il me demande si je suis malade... C'est vrai aussi que quand on est malade on a la gorge brûlante, remarque...

« Duo ?

- Oui ?, je reviens sur Terre.

- Tu saignes.

- Hu ? Où ?

- La gorge. J'ai dû te blesser.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. Que j'étais blessé, je veux dire. Je sens un petit bout de langue timide toucher ma gorge, plusieurs fois, au même endroit, avec lenteur, repassant soigneusement sur quelque chose de précis. Sûrement une coupure ou quelque chose du même genre. Un truc pas grave, dans deux jours ça sera refermé.

Heero arrête soudain de lécher ma plaie pour se coller à moi. Il se roule en boule sur la moquette, sa tête contre ma hanche. Devinant sans qu'il ait besoin de la dire sa demande, je me mets sur le flanc, plaquant ma poitrine à son dos, mon bras entourant ses fesses, mes deux mains se rejoignant au niveau de ses cuisses. Il noue brusquement ses mains dans le creux de mes genoux remontés vers ma poitrine et cassant son cocon pour se glisser entre sa poitrine et ses propres genoux à lui. Il s'accroche presque désespérément à moi, serrant mes genoux entre ses bras à me briser les os.

Je pose mon menton sur sa hanche, fermant les yeux et soupirant. Je ne sais pas pour lequel de nous deux ce câlin est le plus agréable... Ça fait longtemps que j'attends un moment où je pourrais le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer contre moi, et depuis quelques jours ce vœu m'est exaucé, bien que je ne souhaite pour rien au monde lui faire revivre ces tortures ignobles, serait-ce pour même pourvoir passer plus de temps seul avec lui. J'aimerais bien apprendre à le connaître vraiment, ses goûts, ses préférences, ses idées sur telle ou telle chose...

J'ai déjà découvert qu'il n'est pas contre les relations entre hommes ou entre femmes, puisqu'il ne sait pas lui-même quelle sexualité lui est sienne. Déjà une chose de plus à mettre sur le compte de l'impénétrable ( ndla : Moi ? Faire des sous-entendus plutôt louches ? Gnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan… ) Heero Yuy. Maintenant il me reste plus qu'à trouver comment aborder le sujet du racisme, des xénophobes... Une partie de plaisir, quoi !

Nan mais vraiment, ça me fait plaisir de le voir s'ouvrir un peu. Bien sûr c'est lent, mais souvent quand c'est lent c'est bien mieux fait que quand c'est rapide ( ndla : C'est ce que je ressors à ma mère quand elle me dit que je traîne trop )

Je resserre doucement ma prise sur lui, me boudinant à mon tour le plus possible contre lui. Etrangement silencieux ou peut-être d'accord, Heero me laisse faire, et je me demande s'il ne s'est pas endormi. Ça lui arrive souvent, ça aussi, depuis quelques temps. Savoir que je suis à côté suffit à ce qu'il s'endorme parfois instantanément. Je ne m'en plains pas, bien au contraire ; c'est qu'il a confiance en moi, et donc qu'il m'a accepté comme ami, et peut-être même comme protecteur. Pas protecteur au sens garde du corps, non, protecteur au sens veilleur attentif de son sommeil mais pas gênant, silencieux.

C'est un peu ce que je suis depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, je le regarde dormir blottit contre moi, me serrant comme sa peluche préférée pourtant sans jamais me faire mal, comme si dans son sommeil il était assez lucide pour ne pas m'étreindre à la douleur.

Je penche donc la tête pour voir s'il est endormi ou non, et capte un éclat bleu à demi ouvert. Je lui souris doucement, et ma main s'enfuit à nouveau dans ses cheveux en ce geste qui m'est devenu si familier. Il grogne doucement en clignant des yeux.

_Comme un petit chat... Il sait ronronner, aussi ?_

Il sourit sans raison particulière, puis ferme les yeux et enfonce doucement sa tête dans mon ventre. Je sens un léger tremblement continu dans son crâne alors que je caresse ses cheveux, et un son grave sort de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Je reste un instant stupéfié. Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir ?

« Miiiiiiiiyaouuuh... !

Il relève légèrement la tête et me regarde avec un brin de... malice ? dans le regard.

Il se tourne brusquement contre moi, les jambes toujours en chien de fusil alors que son torse est à présent à découvert, à l'air libre ; sa tête reposant doucement sur l'os de mon bassin. Un très léger sourire semble ourler ses lèvres roses. Il gigote un peu, plaquant son flanc contre mon propre corps, tout aussi dénudé que le sien je le rappelle.

Mon menton toujours posé sur sa hanche, je le regarde avec douceur, fixant silencieusement le bleu profond des deux perles de pierres précieuses mi-closes lui servant d'yeux ; lui me rend mon regard. Ses yeux sont presque tendres, en tous cas doux et calmes, sereins, paisibles. Il a le regard des gens offerts en toute confiance, qui savent qu'ils ne risquent rien, et qui n'ont pas honte de la « faiblesse » dans laquelle les place leur position. Ils me disent qu'Heero me fait confiance, totalement. Jamais il ne s'est mit en position si « inférieure » à la mienne. En ce moment il m'expose physiquement son cœur, je peux le tuer rien qu'en le frappant une seule fois, et vu comment il est, il n'aurait pas le temps de retenir mon coup. Pourtant il me regarde sereinement ; il sait que je ne lui ferais jamais rien, ou pas volontairement du moins. Il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit de le blesser. Je m'en veux déjà de l'avoir laissé là-bas ne serait-ce qu'une journée à peine, alors le faire souffrir ! J'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Pourtant quelque chose me dit chez Heero qu'il le sait. Je veux dire, pas que je ne lui ferai rien, mais que là il est en position de « faiblesse » envers moi.

Mais c'est un peu vrai aussi que je suis le seul à avoir réussi à le mettre à terre. C'était au début de notre cohabitation ; je l'avais défié, il avait relevé le challenge. Trois heures après il était enfin à terre. J'étais essoufflé, je transpirais, j'avais l'air de sortir de ma douche, mais j'étais vainqueur sur lui. Alors peut-être me fait-il confiance dans ce sens, maintenant ? Je suis fort, je peux le protéger. Je suis sûrement moins puissant qu'il le croit en ce moment, mais il me fait confiance, au moins c'est déjà ça...

Il prend doucement ma main pour la poser sur son ventre. Je remarque au passage que sa chair est fraîche, sa peau très douce et super agréable au toucher. Il se cale un peu plus confortablement en gigotant et ferme les yeux en soupirant. Sa main est sur la mienne, comme s'il voulait m'empêcher de retirer mes doigts de son ventre.

Je tourne un peu la tête, logeant l'os saillant de sa hanche dans mon cou et fermant les yeux. Je me répète, je sais, mais je ne sais vraiment pas qui de lui ou moi profite le plus de ce câlin... Je soupire doucement, entièrement détendu, pesant un peu sur la hanche d'Heero. Je suis sûr que si Réléna nous voyait elle tomberait net dans les pommes... Et si je soulevais un peu le drap, voir ? Nan, j'avoue, ce serait vache de ma part.

Nan _nan_ **_nan_** !! Et puis Heero aussi est impliqué, et ne veut peut-être pas que la Miss Reinde de Sank le voie dans cet état. Sans compter que, sans être très prude avec Heero, je ne tiens pas moi non plus à ce qu'elle me mate. Pas que je pense l'intéresser, mais bon. On sait jamais... Et puis je ne veux pas casser ce moment. Il est si doux que je voudrais le préserver pendant des années.

Je sens quelque chose passer dans mes cheveux, tout doucement, avec lenteur. C'est agréable, ce contact léger sur ma tête... J'ai remarqué il n'y a pas longtemps que Heero est assez porté câlins quand on lui donne le droit, autant d'en faire que d'en recevoir. La preuve en est sa main à présent perdue dans mes cheveux comme la mienne part si souvent dans les siens.

J'appuie un peu plus mon menton sur sa hanche, lui montrant mon contentement sans un mot, ne voulant pas troubler ce silence si intime. Oui c'est vrai, j'aime quand il me fait des câlins comme ça. C'est agréable, et puis il est très doux, presque tendre. Quand il veut, Heero peut être très délicat.

Sa main suit ma natte, s'attarde un instant au bout puis remonte lentement, ses doigts tentant de se glisser entre mes mèches tressées serrées. Arrivés à la naissance de ma natte ses doigts s'enfoncent doucement dans mes cheveux, sans me faire mal ou me tirer. Je grogne faiblement. C'est si agréable... Comment un simple passage de ses doigts dans mes cheveux peut-il me faire sentir si en confiance, si bien ? Je crois que j'ai la réponse : moi, alias Duo Maxwell, suis amoureux d'Heero Yuy. Oui, je l'avoue sans honte, je suis gay. J'aime les hommes, en l'occurrence, _un_ homme. Qui en ce moment est en train de caresser mes cheveux avec beaucoup de douceur, blottit contre moi, aussi nu que moi qui suis moi-même pelotonné contre lui. ( ndla : C'est bon, vous arrivez à suivre ? )

Je souris faiblement ; je suis bien... Finalement, je devrais peut-être dire merci à Réléna, c'est « grâce » à elle si Heero me câline en ce moment. Je maudis aussitôt cette pensée. Non je ne dois pas remercier Réléna, elle a ignoré mes interdits pour toucher Heero, qui était déjà terrifié.

« Duo ? demande Heero d'une basse voix de baryton.

- Oui ? je réponds sur le même ton.

Il a vraiment une voix magnifique...

" Tu ne la laisseras plus me toucher, hein ?

- Promis Hee-chan. Elle ne posera plus jamais la main sur toi sans que tu veuilles.

Un faible sourire étire ses lèvres. J'aime bien quand il sourit, son visage change. Il est plus doux, et Heero est à tomber raide lorsqu'il sourit. En fait, inconsciemment, Heero est vachement craquant. Je vous jure. Quand il se blottit contre moi comme un enfant, quand il sourit, quand il me regarde comme ça, ses yeux si bleus presque tendres... Là, plus de doutes, si jamais j'en ai eu, je l'aime.

Ses doigts effleurent mon omoplate gauche, et je réprime un frisson. Ils se posent, légers, sur mon dos, mon muscle logé doucement dans sa paume masculine et pourtant douce. Sa main reste là un moment, puis tout doucement, commence à descendre. Ses doigts suivent les courbes de mon dos, en une caresse sensuelle, et je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner. Je ne sais pas si Heero le fait intentionnellement, mais sa main ne serait pas déplacée lors d'un rapport plus intime, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

« Tu as la peau douce..., murmure-t-il.

- Tes mains sont douces, je réplique en retour pour cacher la légère rougeur de mes joues.

- Ta natte est belle, continue-t-il, m'étonnant.

- Tes cheveux sont fins, je lui murmure.

- Les tiens sont longs, constate-t-il, et je sent qu'il se prend dans ce nouveau jeu - plutôt tendre ma foi.

- Et les tiens, plutôt rebelles.

- Tu as de beaux yeux. **1**

- Les tiens sont purs.

- Purs ?

- Comme l'océan.

- Je n'ai jamais vu l'océan...

- Je t'y emmènerai un jour. Pour ton anniversaire, on ira à la mer.

- C'est loin ?

- Ça dépend d'où on part.

- C'est comment la mer ?

- C'est comme tes yeux. C'est grand, bleu, pur, magnifique ; moi ça me fascine.

- Tu trouves que j'ai de beaux yeux ?

- Oui.

- Moi je les trouve communs...

- Ils sont tout sauf communs. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec de tels yeux à part toi.

Je l'embrasse doucement sur le bras. Il se tait. Moi ausi.

" Duo... ?

- Oui ?

- 'Le prends pas mal, mais... Pourquoi Réléna me colle ? Je veux dire, pourquoi elle est comme ça avec moi et pas avec aucun d'entre vous ?

- Tu es joli garçon, Heero.

- Mais toi aussi tu es beau garçon - tu es élancé, musclé et souple, plus que moi ; de plus ton corps a beaucoup moins de cicatrices et ta peau est peau est plus douce - pourtant elle te colle pas.

- Un garçon secret, un peu froid et distant est toujours plus sexy et attirant qu'un garçon ouvert. Ce n'est pas la même attirance.

- Je dois être le garçon le plus sexy de la Terre et des Colonies, alors... plaisante-t-il, me faisant sourire, avant de redevenir sérieux. Mais ça doit être fatiguant à force, que le garçon en question, même s'il est beau gosse ou sexy ou tout ce que tu veux, ne parle pas...

- beeen.. En général, Heero, à notre âge c'est forcément pour sa voix que les filles cherchent des garçons...

Il rougit délicatement. Wiiaaa, il est trop adorable...

" Les filles, en priorité, cherche un beau garçon, après le reste, c'est secondaire pour la plupart d'entre elles, je continue.

- Ça donne pas envie d'être hétéro, sans vouloir te vexer.

- Les garçons aussi cherchent des jolies filles.

- Ou des jolis garçons...

- Pour certains, oui, répondé-je en souriant.

- Dis Duo...

- Oui ?

- Ce garçon, là, si je le connais je peux peut-être aller lui parler pour qu'il réalise ce que tu veux lui faire comprendre... Je veux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie, rassure-toi, c'est juste que tu as l'air d'y tenir énormément, et dans la douche la dernière on aurait dit que tu allais pleurer quand tu m'as dit que lui il te voyait pas... J'aime pas te voir malheureux, je... J'aime pas tes yeux quand tu es triste... Alors...

- C'est très gentil Hee-chan, mais ça ne doit pas se faire comme ça. Je préfère qu'il mette longtemps à s'en rendre compte plutôt que de le « forcer » à le voir. Mais c'est gentil de m'avoir proposé.

Je lui souris puis l'embrasse sur la hanche.

S'il savait que le garçon en question c'est lui...

Je me déplace légèrement, sa hanche maintenant logée dans ma gorge, ma joue appuyée sur son ventre plat. Je sens sa respiration calme, et accorde la mienne avec la sienne. Sa main continue de descendre doucement sur mon dos, ses doigts s'attardant soigneusement sur chaque ligne qu'ils rencontrent.

Je pèse un moment contre lui, me laissant aller entièrement à lui, à sa main légère se promenant sur mon dos. Je détends tous mes muscles, savourant l'état d'abandon dans lequel je suis. Pourtant je ne me sens pas menacé, bien au contraire. Heero est très doux, et je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal.

Je sens sa main avancer vers puis sur mes reins, puis se poser légère à la naissance de mes fesses, juste au-dessus, sur l'os. Après un petit temps d'immobilité, son pouce commence un mouvement circulaire sur ce même os, appuyé, ferme mais léger à la fois. Je sens de multiples frissons courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et mes muscles se détendent complètement. Le doux massage me délasse. Je me sens bien... J'adore être la peluche d'Heero, et j'aime aussi quand il me câline comme ça. Pour un peu j'en ronronnerais...

Je ferme les yeux afin de profiter pleinement du touché qu'il m'accorde.

Je commence à avoir un peu froid, et Heero doit avoir bien froid, lui, car lors de ses crises de douleur son dos est en feu. Le contraste de température doit lui donner froid.

« Chichi boku... je murmure en ouvrant, certes avec réluctance, mes yeux - à demi seulement.

- Oniisan ?

- Il faudrait remonter dans la chambre, tu dois avoir froid.

- Un peu, admet-il sans cesser son mouvement lénifiant.

- Tu veux bien te recoucher au chaud dans ton lit ?

- Oniisan ? me demande-t-il.

- Bien sûr, je réponds en lui souriant largement.

- D'accord.

- Arigato Hee-chan.

Je me redresse lentement, histoire de lui laisser le temps de se décoller. Et puis j'aimerais encore profiter de ce moment, il est tellement doux...

Je m'agenouille près du flanc d'Heero. Lui n'a pas bougé, il est maintenant étendu devant moi, sa main repose sur moi, légère, large, masculine et chaude. Il me regarde avec douceur, et pour une fois je peux lire _toute_ l'affection qu'il me destine. Il y en a beaucoup ; ça me fait chaud au cœur...

Je lui souris doucement, et il me rend mon sourire. Qu'il est beau comme ça... Je tends la main et la pose doucement sur sa joue. Il me laisse faire sans me quitter du regard, n'ayant pas la moindre réaction de recul.

Il bouge enfin, pour poser sa tête sur mes cuisses, ses bras noués autour de ma taille, son regard toujours planté dans le mien. Il plie les jambes, puis s'immobilise. Ma main ne s'est pas déplacée de sa joue, il n'a pas cherché à l'enlever. Il ferme les yeux et appuie un peu sur ma main. Je commence doucement à lui caresser la joue, lentement. Il grogne brièvement et un très léger sourire relève les coins de sa bouche.

« Heero...

Il grogne en réponse à mon murmure, et je me penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il rouvre les yeux et son regard semble me sourire.

« Il faudrait remonter Heero...

- Je sais.

Je souris.

« Allez Hee-chan.

Je soulève doucement son buste de mes mains placées sous ses épaules, le redressant en position assise. Découvrant ma tête du drap, je tends le bras pour en prendre un second. Je plie l'étoffe, plusieurs fois, puis, en me cachant à demi sous la soie jaune pour que Réléna ne me voie pas, l'enroule autour de mes hanches le plus solidement que je peux. Me positionnant ensuite de façon à cacher Heero du Bonbon Rose, je lui fais pareil. Il me laisse faire, je sens son regard sur moi. Je l'aide ensuite à se relever, le soutenant au cas où. Qu'il se soit levé et qu'il ait pu rester aussi longtemps debout m'étonne déjà, et je suis sûr qu'il ne pourra pas regagner la chambre sans mon aide. Je lui demande pourtant, pour ne pas qu'il ait l'impression que je minimise sa virilité ou que je décide pour lui.

« Tu crois pouvoir regagner la chambre ?

- Non, avoue-t-il plinement. J'ai mal.

- OK. Très bien.

Je lui souris.

" Mets tes bras autour de ma nuque.

Il fronce les sourcils, puis sourit. Il s'exécute avec un sourire de gamin - qui lui sied pourtant si bien - puis me regarde avec malice. Je me décale un peu sur sa droite, puis me baisse et le fauche dans les jambes. Il se laisse tomber dans mes bras légèreùent, et un instant la douleur de mes blessures me font grincer des dents.

" Onissan, daijobu ka ? me demande-t-il aussitôt, inquiet.

- Yeah, don't worry Chichi, je lui affirme avec un sourire.

Il me lorgne d'un air soupçonneux puis dépose doucement tête sur mon éaule, le visage noyé dans mon cou.

" Fais attention, murmure-t-il.

- Aa, Hee-chan. Daijobu ka !

- Hn !

Je secoue la tête. Dieu qu'il est adorable !

Je me mets en branle - couchées les perserves - et me dirige vers l'escalier. J'entends que Réléna nous suit. Sa robe froisse lorsqu'elle bouge. Niveau discrétion, on fait mieux !

Je veille jalousement sur mon colis, attentif à ne pas trop le secouer dans les marche ou à ne pas lui griffer les pied ou les épaules. Je monte pour cela en crabe.

On arrive rapidement à la chambre. J'entre et fais aseoir Heero sur le rebord du lit. d'abord les pieds à terre, puis les fesses, et enfin il me lâche. je prends ses mains et m'agenouille devant lui.

Je l'interroge du regard. Il me fait un petit sourire puis se courbe et laise sa tête s'échouer sur mon épaule. Il ferme les yeux lorsque je pose une de mes mains sur son crâne, à nouveau noyée dans sa chevelure si douce. Soupirant longuement, il encercle de ses bras ma taille. Moi je pose ma seconde main sur sa nuque, comme j'ai maintenant l'habitude de le faire. Cette position stratégique me permet de ressentir la contraction de son dos, inhérente au début d'une nouvelle crise.

Nous sommes tous les deux silencieux, je sens le regard de Réléna sur mon dos.

« Oniisan... dinit-il par murmurer.

- Daijobu ka ?

- Aa.

- Alors zou, au pieu !

Je me relève doucement l'emportant avec moi, puis le repouse doucement dans le lit. sa bouche se fige un instant je me stoppe, anxieu.

"Chichi ?

Il me sourit petitemet, puis se tourne sur le ventre. Suis-je bête... Son dos est encore extrêmement sensible... La surface du lit, même recouvert de soie, n'est pas assez moelleuse, trop rêche, pour sa peau inflammée.

Je le recouvre soigneusement de draps de soie, puis glisse mes mains dans le lit. Il me laisse lui ôter son pagne improvisé, et je balance ledit pagne au pied de son lit. Ca pourra toujours servir...

Je vais pour me relever quand il referme sa main sur mon poignet. Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne vers lui ; il me regarde fixement. Un bref instant, il serre un peu plus sa main sur mon poignet. Je pose ma main sur sa joue en souriant, puis me glisse à ses côtés dans le lit, assis sur mes talons. Il vient se blottir contre moi, ses mains se joignant sur ma hanche, son visage à nouveau enfouit dans mon cou. Je le recouvre des draps qui ont glissé de ses épaules, puis le regarde un instant, souriant tendrement. Il est si... _Kawaï..._

Une voix - que je ne peux pas tellement suuporter au demeurant - stoppe ce moment de pure douceur.

« Bon vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, à la fin, ou quoi ! tempête Réléna, plantée au milieu de la chambre. J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi vous êtes sans cesse collés l'un à l'autre à vous faire des câlins plus que douteux !

Je relève la tête, froidement. De quoi se mêle-t-elle, celle-là, d'abord ?

« Réléna. D'abord je te prierais de me parler **autrement**, ensuite ce ne sont **pas** tes affaires, alors tes crises de jalousies maladives, tu te les garde pour t...

Le baiser d'Heero sur ma joue me stoppe. Je baisse les yeux sur lui. Il me regarde avec douceur, une pointe d'amusement dans ses perles bleues, et aussi du remerciement. Me remercier pour quoi ?

« Tu veux vraiment ? je lui demande.

Il acquiesce doucement en fermant brièvement les yeux.

« ... D'accord. C'est toi qui décides.

Il me fait petit sourire craquant à mort puis replonge sa tête dans mon cou en resserrant légèrement ses bras autour de ma taille. Je recommence à caresser distraitement ses cheveux, attentif à ses paroles pour ne pas le contredire par la suite.

« Réléna.

Sa voix est plus grave qu'avec moi, beaucoup plus froide, aussi.

« Je me suis fait prendre pendant une mission, et j'ai été torturé. Duo m'a ramené il y a quelques jours. Je fais fréquemment des pics de douleurs ou des cauchemars. Et dans ces moments, seul Duo peut m'approcher et me toucher sans que je devienne violent. Il n'y a qu'à lui que je fasse assez confiance pour le laisser maître de moi. Tu as bien vu ma réaction, violente, dès que tu as libéré mes poignets. J'ai voulu te frapper. Et Duo a dû s'interposer entre toi et moi. Tu m'as fait peur quand tu m'as touché. Tu étais trop pressée, tes mains n'étaient jamais en contact direct. Ça m'a effrayé. Il n'y a que Duo qui peut m'approcher.

- Mais tu sais que je ne veux pas te faire de mal !

- Duo m'a sorti de cet enfer, je sais qu'il peut me protéger contre mes cauchemars.

- Mais... !

- Réléna, tu es très gentille, je sais que tu as voulu m'aider, mais il n'y a que Duo puisse me toucher dans ces moments-là. Tu sais comme je suis, m'approcher est déjà un exploit en temps normal, mais quand je suis comme ça, il ne _faut pas_ m'approcher. Cela peut t'être fatal, sans vouloir être présomptueux. Duo a une façon bien particulière de poser la main sur moi. Je le reconnais tout de suite, lui sait comment me toucher pour que je sache où je suis, avec qui, et surtout, que je suis en sécurité. Tu vois Réléna, tu es pleine de bonnes intentions, mais tu n'as pas la force physique pour te donner une contenance suffisante lors de mes crises. Tu serais blessée depuis longtemps si on n'avait été que tous les deux. Duo est pilote, il me connaît, il est fort et sait se donner une présence. Douce et attentionnée, mais solide, sur qui je peux compter, me reposer, faire confiance sans risquer de replonger ou de faire mal. J'aurais trop peur de te faire mal pour me laisser aller. Or il me faut des périodes de sécurité absolue pour pouvoir récupérer. Duo, je sais qu'il ne paniquera pas et qu'il sera calme si jamais je deviens terrifié comme tout à l'heure. Ne le prends pas mal, ce n'est pas en rapport avec toi, mais plutôt par rapport à moi. Il me faut quelqu'un qui soit prompt à réagir, vite et bien. Et puis Duo, c'est pas pareil... C'est... _Oniisan_...

- Chichi boku...

- 'niisan...

Ses yeux se lèvent à nouveau vers les miens. Je peux y lire une tendresse énorme, et je lui souris en retour, ému par tant d'affection dans son regard si bleu. Il me rend tout naturellement mon sourire, et dépose un baiser appliqué et doux sur ma joue. Puis il enfouit brusquement sa tête dans mon cou et couvre ma peau de bisous affectueux. Je resserre mes bras autour de lui, doucement, sans brusquerie.

« Chichi boku, Réléna-sama... je lui rapelle dans un murmure - je m'en serais du reste bien passé !

- Haï... Réléna ? appelle-t-il en reprenant sa voix dure. Je te demande de ne pas en parler aux autres. S'il te plaît, c'est très important. Surtout pas à Quatre. N'en parle pas aux autres.

- Mais s'ils savaient, ils pourraient venir vous aider !

- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde sache à quel point je suis faible, Réléna. J'ai déjà assez de mal à vous le montrer à vous deux, alors à cinq personnes... Non Réléna, je te demande de ne rien dire aux autres. Je ne t'interdis pas de venir ici, mais ne dis rien à nos coéquipiers. S'il te plaît.

- ... C'est bien pour toi, Heero...

- Merci Réléna. Tu es gentille.

Heero se décolle un peu de moi et je le vois sourire à Réléna. C'est un petit sourire, bien différent de ceux qu'il me destine. Les miens sont grands et doux, naturels, et ses yeux sourient avec. Là, seule sa bouche sourit, faiblement. Réléna ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, et une légère rougeur rosit ses joues. Je la comprends un peu ; lorsqu'il sourit, Heero est vraiment 'ach'ment craquant. Je la comprends beaucoup, même. Elle commence lentement à avancer vers Heero. Je le sens se tendre un peu contre moi. Ses mains se crispent légèrement sur ma hanche.

« Heero... ? Je peux... te toucher ?

- Ça dépend où. Le dos je supporte pas. Le torse tu peux si tu veux.

La Princesse s'approche de nous et s'agenouille devant moi. Heero se décolle à nouveau un peu de moi et se redresse, laissant un de ses bras autour de ma taille, dans mon dos.

Ça m'étonne un peu qu'il accepte la demande de Réléna, j'admets. Heero n'a jamais vraiment été très porté contacts physiques, même avec nous. J'avoue quand même l'avoir pas mal dégivré de ce côté-là. Comme dans bien d'autres côtés aussi, du reste, apparemment.

La main de Réléna s'avance vers la poitrine d'Heero pour enfin effleurer du bout des doigts la peau tendue des muscles saillants. Je sais ce qu'elle pense : « Il a la peau douce » ou/et « Wôâââââh qu'il est beau ! » Cela dit, pour une fois je l'approuve. Car Heero a vraiment la peau douce, et il est effectivement très beau.

De manière générale, Heero est très séduisant, même s'il n'en a absolument pas conscience. Il est trop naïf pour se rendre compte seulement d'un dixième de l'attirance qu'il exerce sur les autres. Ça je le sais pour un « incident » dont peut-être personne n'a connaissance à part nous deux et qu'il a sûrement déjà oublié – bien à mon contraire, évidemment.

C'était un soir d'été limite canicule, et cette nuit-là en particulier était très chaude. Heero est sorti de la salle de bain en boxer moulant, particulièrement sexy, sans vouloir vous influencer. Il transpirait encore assez, et je m'étais planqué sous mon oreiller pour ne pas regarder les gouttes de sueur couler de sa poitrine musclée jusqu'à la ceinture de son short. Et peut-être même un peu plus bas... Il m'avait alors demandé avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix si j'étais malade, apposant sa main sur mon front comme pour déceler un éventuel coup de chaleur dû à la température élevée. Gosh ! il n'avait absolument pas conscience du fantasme vivant qu'il était !

Il est tout simplement le premier et sans doute dernier attentat à la pudeur vivant. La première chose qui vient à l'esprit en le voyant, c'est : Où sont les toilettes les plus proches que je le viole tranquille dans un coin ? Nan mais franchement, je vous jure qu'Heero n'est pas du genre allumeur. Il est trop pur pour ça. Trop innocent, trop naïf, trop ignorant de ces choses-là. Car si j'ai bien remarqué _une_ chose, c'est qu'Heero a beau être le soldat parfait, c'est loin d'être le cas niveau sentiments.

Niveau relations humaines, c'est un tout petit garçon émerveillé par la vie à qui il faut tout apprendre. Même les choses les plus élémentaires, les bases les plus évidentes. Pour lui ce sont de nouvelles notions à assimiler. Bien sûr il sait se comporter en public, comme nous tous – et le premier que je surprends à rire sur moi se prend Shinigami dans la tronche, mais point de vue émotionnel, c'est toute une éducation à refaire. Mission que je me suis tout naturellement proposé d'effectuer Tout le monde connaît mon esprit de sacrifice absolument _lé-gen-daire_ :pV

« S'il te plaît Réléna...

- Oui ?

- Enlève ta main je te prie.

Légèrement rougissante, Miss Monde enlève donc sa petite mimine innocemment posée sur... les abdominaux d'Heero ?! Alors elle, elle manque pas de culot ! Se permettre de toucher Heero là où même moi je ne me l'autorise pas ! Elle est gonflée !

« Oniisan...

La voix est apaisante, et calme mes ardeurs jalouses d'un seul coup.

Je baisse les yeux sur Heero pour le voir la tête penchée sur le côté, me regardant avec amusement, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres roses. Je sens une vague chaleur embrasser mes joues. Il est si... adorable. Et le pire, c'est que le look d'enfant perdu et désorienté lui va comme un gant ! De manière générale, tous les looks vont à Heero, alors... Tiens, il faudrait essayer le style cuir, un jour, je suis sûr que ça lui irait parfaitement bien...

Cessant de rêver – ou de fantasmer ? – je vois Heero réprimer un bâillement.

« Réléna ? je demande en tournant la tête vers le Bonbon Rose tout occupé à reluquer mon Hee-chan. Réléna, je répète plus fort. **Réléna !!** Merci. Tu pourrais nous laisser, s'il te plaît. Heero a besoin de dormir, et tu sais comme moi qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le regarde lorsqu'il dort.

- Depuis quand tu parle à la place d'Heero ?

- Depuis que je lui en ai donné le droit, Réléna. Duo est et restera mon « porte-parole » pendant un bon moment, alors je crois qu'il va falloir que tu t'habitues à te référer à lui si tu veux savoir ou faire quelque chose par rapport à moi.

- Ah... Oui bien sûr, je vous laisse. Dors bien Heero, fais de beaux rêves.

Elle se penche et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Heero ne bronche pas, et j'avoue que ça me met un peu en mode Epouse jalouse à donf. D'Un elle le touche, de Deux elle l'embrasse ! Certes sur la joue !, mais elle l'embrasse _quand même_ ! Elle sort ensuite sans me dire au revoir, mais ça je ne m'en préoccupe pas, tout occupé par la fusiller du regard aussi longtemps que je peu. Les lèvres d'Heero sur mon épaule me ramènent à la réalité. Je baisse les yeux sur lui, pour le voir doux et aussi étrangement sérieux.

« Duo, tu es jaloux ?

- Jaloux ?

- Oui, jaloux.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?, je réponds un peu trop précipitamment.

- Parce qu'à chaque fois que Réléna m'approche plus que d'habitude ou me touche, tu semble sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge.

Oups. Je suis coincé.

« Heero, je... j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, plus que celle entre ami je pense, et j'avoue que voir Réléna tourner autour de toi et te coller comme une sangsue, ça...

- Te met en boule ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je sais pas si je te le montre beaucoup, mais tu es important pour moi et si j'avais un choix à faire entre toi et Réléna, c'est toi que je choisirais. Un, toi tu ne me colle pas comme elle, deux tu essaie de me comprendre – et tu y arrive – au lieu de m'attribuer des caractères ou idées que je n'ai pas, trois je me sens bien avec toi. C'est peut-être bizarre vu qu'on s'est rencontrés en se tirant dessus, mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec toi je peux être moi parce que tu me comprends mieux que personne, alors que pourtant on est tout à fait différents...

- La loi des contraires, tu connais pas ?

- De quoi ?

- La loi des contraires. Les contraires s'attirent. Toi tu m'attires et moi je t'attire. Polarités inversées, si tu préfères en langage technique.

- Ça doit être ça, oui... me répond-il avec un sourire.

Râââh God qu'il est craquant ! Je lui souris en retour et ses yeux accrochent les miens. Ah tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué mais Heero a un léger point brillant dans les yeux, à la limite de la prunelle. Un minuscule point, un diamant dans le charbon. Ce qui est étonnant dans les yeux d'Heero, c'est qu'il a les prunelles très foncées pour des iris très clairs. Mais sur lui ça ne fait pas bizarre, ça ne dérange pas en le voyant. Au contraire moi je trouve ce détail fascinant.

« Oniisan ?

- Haï ?

- Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ce soir ?

- C'était prévu, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il me regarde avec une question dans les yeux.

" Oui, t'inquiète pas ! je lui réponds en riant. Tu auras droit à ton câlin, aussi !

Il me sourit et se rapproche de moi.

« Chichi boku ?

- Hm ?

- Tu veux prendre une douche ?

- ... Tu m'aideras ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors oui. Si cela ne te gêne pas... ?

- Baka je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si ça me gênait ! je réplique en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

- Me pique pas mes répliques, voleur !

Je souris, avant de défaire le voile de satin de ma taille et de me lever. Etonnement, j'ai remarqué qu'Heero n'est pas si prude que je l'aurais cru. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est trop mal ne point pour s'en préoccuper. Ou parce qu'on n'est que tous les deux. Ou que c'est moi qui suis avec lui. Ou que Enfin bon, bref, toujours est-il qu'apparemment cela ne le gêne pas d'être nu devant moi, comme moi ça ne me gêne de ne rien avoir sur le dos – ou plutôt ailleurs, un peu plus bas, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... – devant lui. Remarquez je n'ai jamais été très pudique, ça je pense que tout le monde le sait. Preuve en est quand je commence à entrer dans la douche dès l'entrée de la maison les retours de missions, c'est-à-dire que je commence à me déshabiller dès que j'ai posé un pied dans notre planque, nouvelle ou non. Moi je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux c'est une douche bien chaude avec du savon qui sent bon et tout et tout pour me débarrasser du sang et des éventuels débris. Et pis si en prime y avait un p'tit Japonais brun aux yeux bleus inconsciemment allumeur de toutes mes passions, je ne dirais pas non. Malheureusement le modèle demandé n'a encore jamais été livré avec la douche elle-même. Pô zuste, sob sob.

_Pourtant il est bien là, nu devant toi, abandonné à tes caresses_ ( Rââââh... ) _et tout à tes baisers_ ( Rââââââh... ), _pressé contre toi_ ( Râââââââh... ), _son odeur de vanille emplissant tes poumons _( Rââââââââh... )_ et enivrant tes sens _( Râââââââââh... ),_ ses mains reposant, légères, sur tes fesses _( Rââââââââââh... ! ),_ sa peau contre la tienne _( Râââââââââââh... ), _ses..._ STOP !! on arrête le délire Maxwell, Heero est certes bien nu mais pour une simple douche et il ne pense pas que tu puisse le trouver à tomber _– et à violer_ – comme ça – _comme dans toutes les situations, du reste... hum_ – .

Mais tu vas pas te la fermer, la petite voix chiante, là ?

_Nan !_

'me disais aussi, ça pouvait pas être si facile que ça...

_Bah nan voyons... _

Au fait, t'es là pour quoi, toi ? Normalement t'es la conscience des persos, non ? Mais là je sais que je l'aime et j'ai pas à me demander si je le tue ou pas, alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici à m'emmerder ?

_En fait j'sais pas, c'est l'autrice, elle a pété un câble, son dernier boulon est parti en vrille en même temps alors elle m'a inventée._

M'étonne pas d'elle, ça, tiens...

_Elle me dit d'te dire de faire gaffe à ce que tu dis ou alors Heero pourrait très bien tomber sous le charme irrésistible de J au lieu du tien... _

Hem... Shin' ch'tadôre ! ( Duo : Rôôôôh le chantage. Rôôôh c'est vilain ! Moi : Vouais mais ça marche ! )

_Revenons à nos ch'tits moutons, ou plutôt à notre chtit mouton : Heero, tu le sautes ou pas ?_

Hey ! Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça ! C'est pas un vulgaire sac de viande ! ( Moi, gâga : Rôôôôh c'est-ti pas mimi Duodinouchet qui défends son mamouuuuuuuuuuuuur :p )

_T'es pas drôle, mon vieux, tu sais. _

Je sais, mais je tiens énormément à lui et je ne veux pas le perdre simplement en f**Mais pourquoi que j'te sors ce discours débile qui pue l'eau de rose à trois kilomètres ! SHIN' J'VAIS T'BUTER !** ( Moi : Mais vi mais vi... Si tu es encore en vie pour ça, bien sûr... p; )

_En attendant, ton fantasme vivant il est debout à poil devant toi attendant que tu te colle à lui pour l'emmener prendre sa « douche ». _

Espèce d'abruti il attend seulement que je l'aide à marcher !

_Mais oui, mais oui... Cause toujours tu m'intéresses... _

Fiche-moi la paix !!

« Désolé... Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer, excuses-moi...

- Hu ?

J'atterris sur Terre pour voir Heero se libérer doucement de mon bras et retourner se blottir dans son lit.

« Heero ? Ça va ?

- Oui oui, t'inquiète pas, tu peux partir...

Sa phrase me frappe. Pourquoi me rejeter tout d'un coup alors qu'il m'a lui-même demandé de l'aider à prendre sa douche ? Je ne comprends pas tout, là, je crois... J'ai du rater un épisode en cours de route, un truc du genre, parce que là... Bah là je suis paumé. Je m'assois doucement au bord du lit.

« Heero ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, je ne me fâcherais pas pour ça...

- Non non, c'est pas ça, ça va très bien, je t'assure, répond-il en vitesse…

Un peu trop précipitamment, du reste...

« Arrête Heero. Tu sais très bien que je sens quand on me ment. Ce que tu es en train de faire en ce moment même. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je t'écoute. Alors ?

- Nan, ça va Duo, ça va bien, il n'y a rien.

- Heero. Dis. Maintenant. Ici. Allez... !

- Mais j...

Heero.

Il baisse le regard une micro seconde - mais c'est suffisant.

" Je... Tu m'as dis de te laisser tranquille, alors... je veux plus t'embêter avec mes petits problèmes...

Hein ? J'ai dit ça, moi ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Oh nan !

« Mais c'est pas à toi que je parlais, Heero ! C'était à une petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait de t... _te violer sur place ? Tentant, hein ?_

Mais tu vas te la fermer, toi !

" ... hum de faire ceci, cela, hum... Ça m'a énervé, alors je lui ai dit de se taire, mais apparemment je l'ai pensé tout haut. Je t'assure que je ne te parlais pas, Heero. Je ne te dirais jamais de me laisser tranquille, parce que je suis tranquille avec toi et que tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien, tentant un maigre sourire de révérence. Bien en vain évidemment. Alors, pour mettre fin à cet examen silencieux, et surtout presque insoutenable, je me rapproche de lui, pour me glisser dans ses bras. Heero me laisse faire, refermant son étreinte sur moi. Mon crâne logé dans son aisselle, je lève la tête vers lui. Il me regarde avec douceur, presque tendresse, et ne semble pas m'en vouloir.

« Tu m'en veux ? je demande quand même, tout penaud.

- Non.

Je retiens un soupir de soulagement et lui fais un gros sourire. Je plante un énOOOrme baiser sur sa joue puis me cale dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien. Mais peut-être ne sait-il tout simplement pas comment me dire qu'il ne veut pas ? Soudain pris d'un doute, je rouvre mes yeux sur les siens, grands ouverts sur mon visage.

« Hee-chan ?

- Hn ?

- Tu veux bien que je te fasse un câlin ?

- Je croyais que c'était moi la bouillotte ?

Je souris, me demandant si sa phrase est négative ou simple plaisanterie. Je n'arrive pas à me situer.

« Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Ça te dérange pas que je te prenne pour... ma peluche, un peu, en quelque sorte.

- Pas du tout. Tu dois le savoir maintenant, j'adore les câlins, les bisous etc. ... Alors quand tu me serres contre toi pendant que tu dors, ça ne me gêne absolument pas. Je dirais même que c'est très agréable.

- Duo ?

- Viiiiiïï ?

- J'tadore.

- Pour de vrai ou pour de faux ? je fais avec une moue d'enfant boudeur.

- Je sais pas, j'hésite..., réplique-t-il, un doigt sur son menton, les yeux levés vers le plafond, les lèvres pincées. Pour de vrai bien sûr, baka...

Il baisse les yeux sur moi, le regard brillant à nouveau de tendresse. J'aime quand il me regarde comme ça, ça me fait chaud au cœur, et ça me donne l'espoir que peut-être il pourrait se faire qu'il y ait quelque chose un jour. Mes réflexions sont interrompues lorsque je sens deux bas puissants me serrer contre Heero. Je me rappelle alors en sentant sa peau sous la mienne que nous sommes tous les deux nus. Ça ne semble pas le déranger plus que ça... C'est étrange, le Heero dont je m'occupe maintenant ne ressemble absolument pas à celui qui je connais de la cohabitation. Une question qui me semble importante me vient alors à l'esprit, et j'hésite un peu avant de la poser, pour finalement me lancer. On verra bien sa réponse.

« Dis Heero...

- Hn ?

- Quand on retournera chez les autres, tu redeviendras comme avant ou tu resteras comme tu es maintenant ?

- Niveau comportement ?

- Euh oui...

- ... Ca dépend de toi.

- Hu ? Comment ça, ça dépend de moi ? n'étant pas sûr d'avoir la bonne interprétation de sa phrase.

- Si tu veux que je reste comme ça, faudra que tu m'aide un peu.

- Mais tu refuses toujours que je t'aide, je te rappelle, j'observe doucement.

- Cela te ferait plaisir si, pour Noël, un nouveau Heero Yuy naissait ? Un qui rit, qui blague et qui emmerdre le monde ?

- Que oui ! je réponds avec un immense sourire.

Il me serre un peu plus fort contre lui et frotte sa mâchoire contre mon crâne. C'est doux, c'est bon.

" Si tu m'aides, tu l'auras, ton cadeau de Noël.

- Vrai ?

- Oui.

J'espère vraiment qu'il pense ce qu'il dit, parce que ça me ferai vraiment plaisir.

« Et le Heero Câlin Yuy, que deviendra-t-il ?

- Il ne réapparaîtra que lorsqu'il y aura le Duo-J'adore-être-pris-pour-la-peluche-personnelle-du-Heero-Câlin-Yuy Maxwell avec lui pour faire des câlins, justement.

Je souris. Il est vraiment changé, mon Hee-chan perso.

« Depuis quand je suis ton Hee-chan perso ?

- Depuis que je suis ta peluche perso, ton _Oniisan_ perso et depuis que tu es Hee-chan ! répliqué-je du tac au tac.

- ... Tu n'as pas tort, ce coup-ci...

Il resserre encore plus ses bras autour de moi, me calant chaudement contre lui. Je me blottis contre lui ; il me laisse faire, desserrant légèrement ses bras puis les resserre lorsque je m'immobilise. La jonction entre son épaule et son bras est dans ma nuque, ma joue repose sur son épaule forte, et je sens sa tête à lui se frayer un chemin entre ses bras pour enfin venir se nicher premièrement dans mon aisselle, puis dans mon cou, cette fois pour y rester. J'aime bien, rectification, **j'adore**, quand il me fait des câlins comme ça... Après un moment de douceur silencieuse, j'entends à nouveau sa voix grave tout près de mon oreille, je sens ses cordes vocales vibrer contre ma clavicule.

« Au fait, Duo... C'est pas vrai.

- Hu ?

- Ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure quand... quand je te tapais dessus. Que ce qui m'était arrivé était de ta faute parce que tu n'étais pas avec moi. Tu as tout faux. Premièrement parce que ta présence n'aurait changé à rien à part avoir un moyen de pression sur moi pour me faire avouer, deuxièmement parce que...

Il s'interrompt brusquement, comme s'il en avait trop dit. Et son regard soudain presque horrifié me conforte dans cette impression, étrange…

« Parce que... ? je lui force la main.

- K'so... murmure-t-il end étournant le regard. Parce que... Parce que cette mission t'était destinée, dit-il rapidement.

- Hein ?

Je me redresse dans ses bras, et le force gentiment à me regarder. Pour le coup, oubliée la douche !

" Explique !

- A l'origine, cette mission devait être confiée à l'identifiant 02, pilote du DeathScythe, alias...

- Moi.

- Oui. Seulement vu le caractère impossible des ordres, je les ai détournés ; j'ai un peu cracké le système informatique des profs et j'ai changé la mission. Je l'ai confiée à l'identifiant 01, pilote du Wing, alias...

- Toi.

- Oui. J'ai grossièrement modifié les paramètres de la mission pour qu'elle s'adapte un tant soit peu à mon type d'exécution et j'ai prit ta place.

- Mais alors l'école qu'on « infiltre » depuis des jours sans résultats...

- Notre couverture. Nous devions être deux, pour aller te « repêcher » s'il t'arrivait un problème. Le deuxième c'était moi.

J'imagine que J lui aurait ordonné de faire la même chose que la dernière fois...

" Alors j'ai fait l'inverse, continue-t-il. Je t'ai emmené avec moi comme « soutient » et j'ai été faire la mission à ta place. Donc tout est de ma faute, mais si je n'y avais pas été ç'aurait été à toi de subir ce qu'il m'a fait. Et je crois que j'aurais eu du mal à supporter de te voir dans l'état dans lequel je suis. C'est... pour ça que je suis parti à ta place sans te prévenir.

Je ne dis rien. j'analyse. Il est parti à ma place. pour me protéger. Parce qu'il tient à moi. Il ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte...

Oww c'est troooop chou !

" Tu m'en veux ? il me demande avec sa petite voix d'enfant hésitant.

- Bien sûr que non, Hee-chan, je luis souris en entourant ses joues de mes mains. Je trouve ça vraiment très gentil de ta part, ça me touche énormément.

Semblant rassuré, il se bouine contre moi, lové contre mon torse, sa main libre commençant doucement à caresser agréablement le bas de mon dos, ses doigts courant délicatement sur mes reins fragilisés par ses coups. Je me tends un instant en les sentant, hésitants, réveiller quelques-unes de mes douleurs endormies, puis me relâche sous le mouvement apaisant. Je ferme les yeux et soupire silencieusement. Il a des mains douces, habiles et qui caressent tout doucement, c'est très agréable. La main élargit progressivement son champ d'action, avec toujours cette même douceur.

L'ongle de son doigt suit en une très légère griffure à peine marquée la courbe de ma colonne vertébrale. Je frémis en soupirant sous la caresse, mais en même temps je m'interroge sur sa signification. Heero prend-il ces gestes somme toute très doux et même tendres pour des marques d'affection entre amis, ou essaie-t-il sans que je comprenne de pousser notre amitié pour une relation plus intime ? C'est vrai que ce qu'il me fait en ce moment, même si je ne m'en plains pas, bien au contraire, est du genre plus « amoureux », « qu'ami ». Que veux-tu Heero, je ne comprends pas, explique-moi...

Alors je décide tout simplement de lui poser la question.

« Que fais-tu, Heero ?

- ... Je sais pas trop, ça m'a parut naturel. Mais j'arrête si tu veux pas, hein !

- Non, j'aime bien, c'est agréable.

Ses doigts recommencent à s'agiter doucement sur mon dos. Les miens s'emmêlent dans la forêt de soie qu'est sa chevelure ; aucun de nous ne parle.

Il arrête soudainement la douce caresse sur mon dos pour nouer fermement son bras autour de ma taille et de me serrer contre lui, de façon je dois dire assez possessive, pressant brusquement mais sans brutalité son visage dans mon cou, son nez sur ma peau. Son souffle chaud et régulier coule sur mon cou, me donnant la chair de poule. Je soupire longuement en fermant les yeux, prit d'un léger tremblement, puis rouvre les yeux. Je remarque alors que nous formons, Heero et moi, un curieux entrelacs de bras, de jambes, de têtes de mains, en gros, de membres humains, si bien que quelqu'un qui arriverait à cet instant dans la pièce n'arriverait pas à nous différencier l'un de l'autre, surtout pas Réléna qui tomberait dans les vapes sitôt entrée. Une idée me vient soudain. On va jouer un petit peu...

« Heero ? Ça te dirai de jouer un peu ?

- Comment ça ?

Je lui fais le célèbre sourire Shinigami.

« Action, Chiche ou Vérité !

* * *

( à suivre... )** 2

* * *

**

**0** Pour des raisons de commodités de lecture, on prends pour acquis le fait que tous les dialogues Duo-Heero sont en jap. Bien sûr, Duo répondra peu-être maladroitement ou rapidement à certains trucs - mais il n'est pas censé maîtriser entièrement toute la langue de Heero, ne ?

**1** J'imagine bien Heero accoudé à un mur, coinçant Duo contre un mur, un bras côté de sa tête sur le béton, et disant d'une voix enjôleuse, très grave : T'as d'beaux yeux, tu sais... ... ... ... ... **Wa-haha** ! )

**2 **Quel suspense...

* * *

**Lexique :**

Yaro : ordure

Kisama : Salaud

Youkai : démon, mauvais esprit

Uso : menteur

Omae wo korosu : je vais te tuer ( mais ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser ? lol )

* * *

Moi **en nage, épuisée, lapidée, crevée, out, hors service, les neurones ( j'en ai ??? ) en surchauffe, trempée de sueur due à tout son travail, affalée sur son ordinateur et sur sa chaise, vautrée sur son clavier, les yeux exorbités, injectés de sang, penchée à deux millimètres de son écran qui lui zigouille les yeux MAIS, VICTORIEUSE... !** : OUUUUUF ! Enfin ! J'en ai sué avec ce chapitre-là, hein ! Je dois vous dire qu'au début, il faisait plus de quarante pages, j'ai réussi à réduire à une vingtaine ensuite, mais comme ça faisait encore super long par rapport aux autres chapitres de la fic, j'ai coupé à 17 ! Mais c'tait pôôôô facile, hein !

Bon allez ! Comme d'hab : Petites rewies please ! Ça fait plaisir et ça motive ! ARIGATÔ !

Shin 1x2


	6. Le Pape des Fous

**Autrice** : Shin'

**Base** : Vous demandez encore ? Honte à vous ! HOUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!! A mort !

**Genre** : Alors... ! Jeu, délire, gages, mignon, sentiments, amitié, un peu shônen peut-être, Kawaï, touchant, Pov ! Tout ça à la fois

**Disclaimer** : Y sont pas à mouuuuuuuuâââââââââââââââââââââââ, bouhouhou... !

**Petite** **note** **de... mouâ !** : _Le Château Ambulant_ est un dessin animé absolument **MA-GNI-FI-QUE** ! Faut que tout le monde aille le voir, je vous jure ! C'est le nouveau film de Hayao Miyazaki basé sur un roman original anglais, c'est très poétique, le graphisme est super, et l'histoire, même si c'est un dessin animé, est sublime ! Un véritable enchantement !

* * *

**Le Pape des _Fous_**

« **A**ction, Chiche ou Vérité !

- Tu trouves toujours un truc pour nous piéger, quand on joue à ça...

- Moi ? Mais non, c'est vous qui interprétez mal mes questions !

- Mon œil, oui...

- Fais gaffe, je pourrais très bien appeler Réléna pour te punir.

- Pitié tout sauf ça !

Je souris. Et note en même temps quelque chose de très intéressant – pour moi, entendons-nous bien : Heero n'a pas de sentiments particuliers pour Réléna... Ça me laisse le champ libre, ça...

« Alors on se la fait, cette partie de Action, chiche ou vérité ?

-Yes Sir ! je réponds fièrement. Mais on change un peu les règles. Un coup c'est l'interrogé un coup c'est l'interrogateur qui choisi action, chiche ou vérité.

- Quelle entourloupe tu caches sous ta hotte, Père Noël ?

- Moi ? Mais rien !

- Mais oui, je te crois... Qui commence ?

- Honneur aux impotents, à vous ma chère petite bouillotte !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, l'impotent ?!

Je souris puis lui tire la langue.

« Tu choisis quoi ? me demande-t-il.

- Hm... Chiche ?

- Ok...

Il réfléchit un moment, puis me regarde, avec un petit sourire en coin victorieux.

« Tu vas devoir dire à J que tu es tombé follement amoureux de lui !

- HEIN ? Alors ça jamais ! Plutôt épouser Réléna que d'dire _ça_ à ce vieux chnok moitié fou moitié métal ! Alors là, non !

- Avec Réléna, dis-tu ? Bah à Réléna, alors !

- Oh merde, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire...

Il sourit. J'aurais au moins réussi à le faire sourire, c'est déjà ça de gagné...

« Mais je lui dis comment ?

- ... Tu es libre de choisir le moyen par lequel tu vas lui faire ta déclaration passionnée.

- Hum... Tu as son adresse dans ton Laptop ?

- Obligé pour pouvoir manquer de répondre à ses mails.

Je souris en rigolant, puis tends le bras vers son ordinateur. Heero se détache de moi, restant quand même collé à moi, pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'ouvre l'ordinateur puis vais dans ma messagerie personnelle, gentiment crée par Heero pour chacun de nous au début de notre cohabitation.

_Envoyer à :_

Je colle l'adresse e-mail du Bonbon Rose, tout droit sortie du répertoire de favoris d'Heero. Ze suis même pô dedans... Remarque, c'est normal, comme on vit ensemble, les infos qu'il a à me dire, il me les dit de vive voix.

_Objet :_

J'hésite à mettre _Action, chiche ou vérité !_. Mais sans doute cela n'est-ce pas compris dans le gage, alors... Je tape : Offrande sentimentale. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi... Heero pouffe dans mon dos. Il pose son menton sur mon épaule pour regarder plus à son aise, me lançant un regard d'interrogation. Je lui souris et acquiesce pour qu'il comprenne que cela ne me gêne pas – _bien au contraire, hein ?_ T'es revenue, toi ? _Eh ouais ! Moi, je suis comme Shin' : Me never die !_ Ouais bah c'est dommage ! _Pour elle ou pour moi ?_ Les DEUX !!

Bref, sans faire attention à cette petite voix chiante comme pas deux, ou tout du moins en essayant, je me remets à taper.

_Chère Réléna,_

_Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'écris alors que tu viens à peine de nous quitter, Heero et moi. La vérité la voilà._

_Le fait est que j'ai senti monter en moi un curieux sentiment à ton égard lorsque tu as touché Heero, ou plutôt à son égard à lui. J'étais tout simplement jaloux de lui, que seul lui ait la faveur inespérée de sentir ta main douce, fine et délicate sur sa peau, et non moi, qui guette pourtant un signe de toi depuis tant de temps._

_Etrange, te diras-tu, puisque je ne cesse d'être antipathique avec toi. Sache que ce que tu crois être de l'aversion maladive n'est en fait qu'un amour douloureux aussi déferlant qu'une tempête dont je dois subir l'intensité sans en goûter la saveur qu'il aurait à le partager avec toi, toi qui m'es si chère._

_Je te l'avoue mais maintenant tu dois t'en douter, je t'aime._

_Tu prendras ça pour une blague idiote comme celles que l'on m'assigne si souvent, mais dis-toi seulement que dans une grande maison trop vide un petit Américain natté attend depuis longtemps la venue de sa belle qui persiste à le fuir malgré tous ses efforts pour qu'elle s'intéresse ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu à lui._

_Celui qui t'attend depuis si longtemps, espérant un jour devenir ton tendre_

_Alias moi, Duo Maxwell_

Je me recule pour relire mon œuvre poétique.

« Ça te va comme ça ? je demande à Heero sans le regarder.

- Oui… Je ne te savais pas aussi poète, ni que tu aimais vraiment Réléna.

- Heero, je te rappelle que je n'aime que les garçons et je t'affirme au passage que je n'ai pas de sentiments pour Réléna. Je t'ai laissé le champ libre... j'ajoute malicieusement ; j'adore le taquiner... ¨¨

- Pfff ! Maintenant il te reste à l'envoyer, grogne-t-il, et je suis sûr que c'est pour se venger de ma blague.

- Sadique !

Il sourit, puis tend la main vers le clavier. Il envoie le message, le petit sablier s'affiche. Les barres de chargement apparaissent, nous montrant l'avancée de l'envoi. Je sens mon ventre remuer. Réléna, croire que je suis tombé amoureux fou d'elle ! BUERK ! Au dernier moment, Heero appuie sur une touche. Une petite fenêtre s'affiche, et avant que j'aie pu lire, Heero la fait disparaître, tout comme celle qui la suit.

« C'était quoi ? je demande.

- Un accusé réception.

- Hein ? Mais tu veux ma mort, toi !

- Meuh non voyons ! Et pis maintenant tu as une nouvelle prétendante au titre de Miss Maxwell, ça te plaît pas ?

- NON !!

Il rigole doucement, puis se penche sur moi et se blottit tout contre moi.

« C'est à moi maintenant... Vérité.

- Très bien. Alors...

Je suis tenté de lui demander ce qu'il pense de moi, mais j'y renonce vite. D'un, ça serait suspect, et de deux, j'avoue que ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment...

« Vérité... Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de J ?

- C'est un malade.

- Mais encore ?

- Il est sadique, cruel, totalement barge, il lui manque une case ou deux, il fait mumuse avec des produits chimiques qui l'ont déjà fait péter cinq ou six fois, je me rappelle plus très bien. Il nous fout les chtouilles d'enfer rien qu'à le voir, on dirait une grosse mouche avec ses machins ciborgs. Quelque chose à dire pour sa défense ?

- Hum... Non !

Je le vois sourire, puis se frotter distraitement un œil.

« Alors c'est toi maintenant, qu'est-ce que vais bien pouvoir te trouver ? ... Hum...

Il réfléchit un moment, l'air pensif, les yeux levés vers le plafond. J'en profite pour le regarder tout à loisir. Une fois de plus, je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser : Qu'il est beau ! De grands yeux bleus, magnifiques, des cheveux bruns, courts, et continuellement en bataille, un visage doux malgré l'air froid qu'il se force à afficher, des lèvres des plus appétissantes, un peu charnues, d'une jolie couleur. Et puis un corps... ! Ça je le sais grâce aux douches que nous prenons ensemble. Oui, vraiment, je le lui ai déjà dit mais je crois qu'il n'a pas réalisé, Heero est beau garçon. Très beau garçon. Son visage est bien dessiné, son regard fascinant, il est bien bâti, musclé mais pas trop, de quoi faire un corps attirant et solide, mais doux aussi, un corps ferme, des pectoraux et des abdominaux bien formés, des jambes galbées sans excès. Sa peau est douce et légèrement élastique, glabre et un peu mate, tout ce que j'aime.

Mais… je ne dois pas trop y compter. Un, parce qu'Heero doit être hétéro, deux, parce qu'il ne doit me voir que comme un ami, et trois, parce que je ne le mérite pas. Je sais, sans vouloir être présomptueux, je plais. Physiquement, je veux dire. Y a qu'à voir toutes les filles qui me matent quand je sors tout seul dans la rue, c'en est presque agaçant. Les pauvres, si elles savaient que je suis gay... ! Mais Heero, ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne le mérite pas, il est trop pur pour moi, pour que je le salisse. Sûrement, vous vous demandez pourquoi je pense ça. Vous comprendrez peut-être plus tard.

Je suis brusquement interrompu dans mes réflexions par l'exclamation d'Heero.

« J'ai trouvé ! Tu vas devoir tirer la langue pendant trois minutes !

- Hein ?

- Vi

- Mais t'es tombé sur la tête ?!

- Ben... ouais !

Je reste un instant stupéfait par son gage. Il me regarde d'un air joyeux, mais sérieux aussi. Il tient absolument à ce que je le fasse. Alors, lentement je prends une grande inspiration, et je tire la langue. Il sourit d'un air carnassier, et plante son regard dans le mien. Silencieusement parce que je ne suis plus capable de parler, je le supplie des yeux. Il me nie de la tête, sans abandonner son petit sourire. Je le hais. Du moins... Un petit peu ? Que voulez-vous, l'amour rend peut-être maso...

Je commence à avoir des difficultés à garder ma langue hors de ma bouche. Je presse doucement mes dents dessus pour la maintenir dehors.

« Encore deux minutes dix-huit secondes.

Il a une horloge dans la tête ou quoi ??? Il porte jamais de montre sur lui, il est capable de nous donner l'heure à la seconde près. Même en mission il nous fait un compte un rebours impeccable. Au moment exact où il dit « 0 », la base explose. A croire que J a inclut la fonction « horloge atomique » dans un coin de son cerveau... !

Je tente de déglutir sans rentrer ma langue dans ma bouche. Le résultat n'est pas très convaincant, je dois l'avouer. Heero me regarde avec une pointe d'amusement, et je lui fais une grimace. Oups, mauvaise idée, car j'ai encore plus de mal à tirer la langue.

« Duo ?

- Hn ?

- Tu peux arrêter maintenant.

Avec soulagement je repose ma langue dans ma bouche et commence à saliver pour l'humidifier à nouveau. Je déglutis plusieurs fois, la bouche pâteuse. Heero me regard faire, la bouche penchée sur le côté, une expression à la fois perplexe et amusée sur le visage. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, avant de déglutir encore, plusieurs fois. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant salivé de toute ma vie. Finalement je fais quelques petites vocalises pour retrouver ma voix, ou du moins une voix qui ressemble à peu près à mon ancienne d'avant cette torture. J'ai l'impression d'être magnifiquement ridicule

Je sens Heero se blottir contre moi, nouant ses bras autour de mon cou et enfouissant son visage de l'autre côté.

« Ne crois pas m'attendrir pour avoir un gage moins dur...

- J'ai plus le droit de te câliner ?

- Si, au contraire, n'arrête surtout pas.

Il se musse contre moi, repoussant les soies pour venir se serrer contre moi avant de nous enfouir à nouveau sous les chaudes épaisseurs.

« Alors c'est quoi, mon gage à moi ?

- ... Hmmmmm... Ah ! Tu vas devoir trouver mon point sensible.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu dois le savoir, toute personne a des points faibles, des points sensibles, tant moraux que physiques. Là, tu dois trouver mon point le plus sensible physiquement. De la manière que tu veux, mais tu dois le trouver.

- Okay...

Se redressant, il commence à me détailler scrupuleusement du regard, sourcils légèrement froncés, concentré à la tâche. Il n'arrivera jamais à le trouver, c'est sûr

Il avance ses mains vers moi, et les pose au-dessus de mes hanches. Il les fait remonter le long de mes flancs, doucement, lentement, puis, une fois arrivé aux épaules les fait se rejoindre sur mes clavicules pour redescendre vers mon ventre. Il s'égare sur mes pectoraux, les dessinant doucement du bout des doigts, avant de tracer une vague de chaque main pour rejoindre mon nombril et descendre encore plus bas. Il en fait le tour puis continu de descendre, déviant brusquement sur les côtés au dernier moment. Ses mains se replacent sur mes hanches, un peu plus fermes, et il recommence ses caresses, un peu plus marquées mais toujours en douceur et en légèreté.

Oulà, je crois que ce gage va finalement être très, très, très très agréable mais aussi très, très, très très embarrassant... ! S'il continu comme ça, c'est sûr je vais l'allonger sur le matelas, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps ! Ses mains s'aventurent dans mon dos, allant titiller des zones sensitives ou érogènes dont je n'avais pas conscience. S'il ne m'avait pas affirmé lui-même qu'il n'a encore jamais eu de relation sentimentale ou/et physique avec quelqu'un, je croirais bien volontiers qu'il a eu des centaines d'amantes.

Mes hanches se logent dans ses paumes lorsqu'il les repasse sur le devant de mon corps. Il entreprend alors de me soumettre à la pire des tortures, j'ai nommé dessiner mes abdominaux avec une sensualité et un érotisme absolument insupportables.

Ses doigts caressent délicieusement les muscles de mon abdomen qui se contractent sous leurs passages. Je me mords la lèvre, redoutant qu'Heero le remarque et en fasse la conclusion qui s'impose. Mais au contraire il a l'air intéressé par ma réaction, et se met en devoir d'intensifier ses douceurs sur mes abdominaux, à tel point que je crois devenir fou. Comment fait-il pour transformer un simple gage tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent en véritable torture tactile ?!? Bon, j'avoue, le gage n'était peut-être pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, mais je pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin ! Je pensais pas qu'il me caresserait comme ça pour trouver mon point le plus sensible !

Brusquement Heero se penche vers moi sans cesser de me combler, et tout en se rapprochant de mon ventre, dit :

« Alors, il y a celui-là, ...

Il embrasse un des mes abdominaux, m'obligeant à prendre une profonde inspiration et faisant se contracter mes muscles.

« ... celui-ci...

Il dépose un baiser juste dans le creux de la hanche, me faisant grogner de satisfaction.

« ... celui-là...

Il bizouille dans mon dos, sur ma colonne vertébrale, juste dans le creux de mes reins encore sensibles, ce qui m'arrache un gémissement à demi étouffé fort heureusement pour moi.

« ... celui-ci...

Il m'embrasse juste au milieu du dos, toujours sur la ligne de ma colonne vertébrale, me tirant un petit hoquet.

« ... celui qui se trouve juste... ici... ! devine-t-il en déposant sur ma nuque un doux baiser un peu appuyé qui me fait frémir. Ou encore celui-ci... trouve-t-il en déposant un baiser délicieux juste sous l'os de ma mâchoire, un peu au-dessous de l'angle montant jusqu'à l'oreille. Il y a aussi... un petit qui se cache là... affirme-t-il à juste titre en écartant doucement mon autre oreille pour caresser de ses lèvres douces la peau fine qui se trouve juste derrière. Mais je crois que le plus sensible, c'est celui-ci... déclare-t-il en m'embrassant sous le menton, la peau délicate tendue sous la mâchoire.

Là, il dépose un baiser plus appuyé et il me semble moins innocent, m'arrachant une exclamation de surprise et de plaisir. Comment a-t-il fait pour trouver tous mes points ? C'est pas humain, de savoir ça en même pas cinq minutes !

« Exactement quatre minutes cinquante huit secondes.

- Mais comment t'as fait ? j'halète, encore sous l'emprise de ses lèvres sur moi.

- Un magicien ne délivre jamais ses secrets, sauf à sa petite bouillotte. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le corps humain répond à certains stimuli, non ?

- Oui... Donc, tu as exercé un stimulus sur tout mon corps pour savoir quelles zones réagissaient plus que les autres, démontrant la présence de mes points sensibles.

- CQFD Votre Honneur ! ( CQFD : Ce Qu'il Fallait Démontrer Terme juridique usé dans les procès ou procédures du même acabit )

- Objection refusée, Maître Yuy. Tout adjoint du barreau que vous êtes, vous allez finir derrière.

- Pourquoi cela Votre Honneur ?

- Parce que vous êtes trop doué pour votre propre bien...

- C'est pas de ma faute, Votre Honneur, j'ai eu un professeur exceptionnel !

- De qui s'agit-il, Maître, que j'aille le mettre sous les barreaux pour vous avoir rendu à ce point convoité aux yeux des autres, je vous prie ?

- Mais vous-même, Votre Honneur, vous-même.

- Expliquez-vous donc, Maître.

- CQFD ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mon professeur était un être unique, il m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait de la vie. Comme vous me voyez, je ne suis rien de plus et rien de moins que son simple reflet. Un élève n'est-il pas toujours créé par son maître ? CQFD, Votre Honneur. Ainsi je ne suis que votre propre reflet, donc vous devez vous enfermer vous-même derrière les barreaux.

- Et je compte bien le faire, Maître.

- Et je compte bien vous en sortir, Votre Honneur.

- Pourquoi cela je vous prie ?

- Cela parce je tiens trop à vous pour vous laisser vous enfermer, même si ce geste m'est dévoué.

- Et si je vous interdis sous peine de mort de venir m'en délivrer ?

- Je braverais cet interdit pour venir vous délivrer et vous offrirai ma nuque afin que vous frappiez.

- Pourquoi tant d'entêtement alors que je vous l'ai interdit ?

- Mon professeur m'a dit un jour qu'il serait prêt à faire beaucoup de choses dont je n'ai même pas l'imagination pour moi, mais sait-il lui que je ferai pareil à son égard ?

- Pourquoi ne le saurait-il pas ?

- Pourquoi le saurait-il ?

- Le lui avez-vous jamais dit ?

- Non.

- Le pensez-vous ?

- Oui.

- S'il est réellement votre maître à penser, il le saura.

- Et s'il ne me croit pas capable de tels sentiments ?

- En ce cas il ne les mérite donc point. De tels sentiments ne sauraient être mis en doute.

- Et s'ils le sont ?

- Votre professeur n'est pas d'âme à se les voir offrir.

- Pourtant je suis persuadé du contraire.

- Et moi que votre fidélité ne saurait être appréciée comme il se doit par votre maître si celui-ci remet en doute des sentiments de cette ampleur.

- Peut-être ne les voit-il pas.

- Peut-être les voit-il et refuse-t-il de les accepter pour ne pas les souiller.

- Il est si pur qu'il ne saurait les souiller.

- Une partie de lui vous est assurément inconnue.

- Pardonnez ma présomption, mais il me semble qu'il n'en est rien.

- Et moi je vous certifie qu'il n'est ni apte ni digne de recevoir de vous de tels apprêts.

- Dans ma conviction intime il est digne de tout recevoir et apte de se voir tout accorder, même le cœur d'une personne sans âme.

- Vous l'a-t-il déjà dit, pour que vous le croyiez ainsi ?

- Certes non, mais ce qu'il croit m'être caché m'est en fait révélé et connu, par ma propre observation ou par ses phrases parfois à double sens, et ce depuis bien longtemps, sans qu'il en perde pour autant mes offrandes.

- Si vous savez ce qu'il tend depuis si longtemps à vous cacher, pourquoi continuer à lui offrir de tels sentiments, le dépassant assurément de par leur pureté ?

- Pour justement lui redonner foi en sa nature, et lui montrer que cette action qui s'est trouvée être réalisée il y a plusieurs années de cela n'a en aucun cas porté préjudice à sa personne, de quelque manière que ce fût.

- Et s'il ne vous croit pas ?

- Je ferai tout mon possible pour l'y faire croire, quitte à y épuiser ma vie et les années d'existence qui me furent allouées à ma naissance.

- Voilà bien du courage et de la fidélité vouée à une personne qui n'en a pas le mérite.

- Chaque personne voit quelqu'un sous un jour différent des autres. Chaque personne a une certaine dose d'affection pour telle ou telle personne. Ne vous permettez pas de juger de l'affection que je porte à cette personne sans la connaître sous le jour sous lequel je la vois.

- Vous êtes bien véhément.

- Je suis sincère.

- Vous êtes sincère, oui ; mais êtes-vous sûre que cette personne est également sincère avec vous et qu'elle ne joue pas de vos apprêts à son égard ?

- L'on voit bien que vous ne connaissez pas cette personne.

- Clarifiez votre pensée, Maître.

- Je clarifie, je clarifie... Cette personne, Votre Honneur, m'est maître absolu. Sans autorité elle m'impose soumission, mais n'en joue que pour mon bien. C'est une réserve de l'Amour sous sa meilleure forme. Bonté, douceur, joie, tendresse, attention, beauté, charisme... Je ne saurais énumérer toutes ses qualités, cela me prendrai cent ans, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que personne ne peut rester indifférent à son charme. Il vous atteint au plus profond de vous, vous transforme et vous enchaîne à elle sans la moindre difficulté. Elle pourrait avoir le monde à ses pieds mais s'en défend. Elle pourrait se jouer de moi sans que j'y voie jamais rien, mais elle est trop pure, trop gentille pour s'y adonner. D'aucuns la qualifient de bavarde à l'extrême, mais tous ne la voient comme je le vois. Si elle parle, c'est simplement parce qu'elle a besoin d'être écoutée. Si elle parle, c'est pour éloigner sa tristesse afin de pouvoir se consacrer à son entourage. Mais cela, Votre Honneur, elle niera. Fausse modestie, me direz-vous avec méchanceté et jalousie. Mais non. Simple et pure sous-estime. Elle ne se voit pas ainsi. Elle se voit impure, indigne... Elle n'accepte pas d'être parée de toutes ces qualités qui pourtant sont siennes. Moi je connais cette personne. Elle aussi me connaît mieux que moi-même. Elle m'a offert son cœur sans être sûre de rien recevoir de moi. Elle m'a laissé lui faire mal, la faire pleurer de douleur, elle m'a donné les armes pour la détruire. Mais en faisant cela, elle m'a montré que quelqu'un pouvait s'intéresser à moi, pour qui j'étais. Elle m'a fait renaître, m'a changé, en bien. A son contact, j'ai appris l'amusement, la joie, la douceur, la tendresse, l'inquiétude. Elle m'a fait connaître la vie, les jeux, les divertissements. Moi qui ne survivais que pour les missions, les meurtres, les virus, je vis maintenant pour elle. Pour que son travail ne soit pas vain, et surtout, parce que j'aime vivre. J'aime sentir sa marque en moi. Car elle est tout le temps avec moi. Elle est à présent une partie de moi. Elle m'a redonné vie, elle m'a redonné goût à la vie, à l'amusement, à la joie, au bonheur. Elle est tout le temps avec moi. Et, de ce fait, je peux vous dire qu'elle ne m'entrave aucunement. Elle n'est que tendresse et douceur, et quoi que vous en disiez et pensiez, je sais ce qu'il en est.

- Et il en est que ?

- Il en est que cette personne, certes n'est peut-être pas parfaite car la perfection n'existe pas, mais qu'elle est l'être qui s'en rapproche le plus.

- Me direz-vous enfin de _qui_ il s'agit ? Car, loin de moi l'idée de vous contredire, mais, je ne puis croire que le portait si tendre que vous venez de faire de cette personne est le mien. Alors, qui est cette mystérieuse personne ?

- Vous.

- Vous êtes assurément abusé sur la personne.

Heero soupire d'un air énervé et baisse la tête.

« Duo... Arrête ton cinéma. Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, tu sais très bien que c'est vrai, et tu sais tout aussi bien que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, alors arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je suis même sûr que tu avais déjà compris.

- Heero... Je sais pas quoi te dire... Tu... Tu m'idéalises trop ! Je ne suis pas parfait, je ne suis pas l'Amour incarné, je ne suis pas bon, tendre, doux et tout ce que tu penses. Tu ne connais pas mes pensées, Heero. Ne dis pas que je suis pur alors quand tu ne sais pas quelles images forme mon cerveau dans ma tête. Je... Je suis très touché par tes paroles, je sais que tout est vrai, mais... Je ne mérite pas tout cela. Tu me donnes trop Heero. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses fragiles, délicates et précieuses là-dedans, je lui dis doucement en posant une main sur son cœur, pour que tu me l'offres.

- Mais moi je veux te l'offrir... proteste Heero en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je baisse la tête devant son regard. Je sais depuis quelques tant que ses yeux sont les reflets exacts de son âme. Et à cet instant, j'y lis trop de peine, trop d'amour refusé, d'incompréhension, trop de... Il est si sincère, si pur... Tellement trop pur pour moi... Je sais que mes paroles lui font mal, je sais que c'est méchant pour lui, je sais qu'il ne comprend pas, mais ce sera encore pire plus tard, quand il s'apercevra que je ne suis pas du tout ce qu'il pense de moi.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre tout ça alors que je ne le mérite pas. Je n'ai pas toutes ces qualités dont tu m'affubles à tort...

- Tu ne te vois pas comme toi je te vois.

- Non, en effet, Heero. Je ne me vois pas si bien que ça. Parce que si tu connaissais mon passé, tu me haïrais.

- Je sais déjà.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Tu ne crois pas que _quoi_ ? Je sais tout Duo, depuis bien longtemps. Je l'ai toujours su.

Je reçois sa phrase comme le plus puissant des coups. Je me fige comme une stature de glace ; mes yeux s'écarquillent. Non ! C'est impossible ! Ça se peut pas ! Nooon !

« Comment sais-tu ? Comment... ?!

- Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux la première fois que tu as tué un soldat devant moi. Nostalgiques, douloureux, tristes, coupables. C'est à partir de cet instant que j'ai su.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oui.

- Tout ?

- Oui.

- Et... tu persistes à dire tant de bien de moi ?

- Oui.

Je relève la tête. Heero est très sérieux.

Je le reçois soudain dans mes bras. Est-ce moi qui ai bougé ? Est-ce lui ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je suis complètement perdu, je n'ai plus mes repères.

Heero se blottit contre moi, comme un enfant. Je reste un instant sans bouger, puis, lentement, je referme mes bras autour de lui.

Soudain prit de... de je ne sais quoi, je le serre à lui briser les os. Je le sens se cambrer contre moi, plaçant mes bras dans ses reins, ce qui doit être une position plus agréable pour lui. Je l'étouffe sûrement, mais je peux me contrôler. Je le serre de toutes mes forces contre moi, et lui appuie son visage dans mon cou qu'il tient entre ses mains. Ma main se déplace pour entourer son épaule droite et se pose sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Je resserre mon étreinte. Je dois lui faire mal, je le sais, d'autant plus qu'il est fragilisé en ce moment, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. J'appuie trop fort mon menton contre sa nuque fragile, presque violemment, comme un animal, en serrant les paupières à m'en faire mal et en écrasant mes dents les unes sur les autres.

« Tu es fou Heero... je murmure à son oreille. Tu es _fou_...

- Je sais...

* * *

( à suivre... )

* * *

Moi **en nage, victorieuse, fatiguée et... en VACANCES ! depuis la veille au soir 22h de retour du Mémorial de Caen ( ndla : EEEEET ****YESSSSSS ! **: OUFFFFFF !!!! Ce chapitre-ci était bien plus long que les autres, et j'ai sué à l'écrire ! Au début, c'était le 5, il faisait plus de 40 pages, et puis finalement j'en ai enlevé un bout, j'en ai changé un autre pour faire la transition avec la suite, et puis après réflexion, la suite, je l'ai mise au prochain chapitre, ce qui veut dire le 7, et ce chapitre-là était normalement une partie du 5 ! J'ai dû tout re-décaler mes chapitres ! 

J'ai l'impression que ça part un peu en sucette, vous en pensez quoi ?

Duo **un chouia en pétard** : Un peu que, ça part en sucette ! Mais t'as été pêché ça où, toi, ces idées tordues ?

Moi **innocemment innocente, comme toujours** : Euh... dans ton journal intime ?

Duo **tout rouge **: T'as lu mon journal intime ?

Moi **très repentante, à mort, ça fait peur** : Vi !

Duo : ...

Heero **intrigué par son camarade** : Pourquoi tu deviens tout vert, Duo ?

Duo **avec une jolie couleur crapaud** : Elle... Elle a lu mon journal intime...

Heero : Et ?

Duo : Y a plein de trucs perso, là-dedans !

Moi **un brin sadique, joueuse et emmerdante** : Comme ce que tu voudrais essayer avec H...

Duo **un brin gêné, emmerdé et rouge après sa teinte crapaudée** :** HEY !** T'as pas le droit de tout raconter !

Moi : Pourquoi pas ?

Duo : Parce que... Parce que... Parce que, voilà !

Moi : Bof... Ch'uis pas très convaincue, moi...

Duo **suppliant ( Oh oui, vas-y, c'est bien. J'aime que les hommes me supplient... ! )** : Si to plé ?

Moi **qui sent que la suite va beaucoup lui plaire** : Faut voir...

Duo **rempli d'espoir ( il devrait pas )** : Contre quoi t'arrêterai ?

Moi **très innocente** : Oooh, je sais pas... _L'autrice se tourne vers les lecteurs._ Désolée... _Elle baisse un rideau « Certaines scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, France Shin' se voit obligé de **CENSURER** ce programme. »_

Heero **tout vert qui ressort du rideau** : J'crois qu'vais vomir...

_L'autrice, une fois qu'elle a terminé son occupation fort intéressante._ Rewies onegaï ! Tout plein bitte shöne ! Thanks ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez que ça part en sucette, ça m'aidera à rectifier ! La suite est déjà en route, alors à la prochaine ! Ciao bisou bye bye !

PS : Juste une petite note pour dire que j'adore la fin, le dernier paragraphe et le mini dialogue. Je la trouve magnifique ! Que Duo veuille protéger Heero de lui et que Heero refuse, je trouve ça... ! Enfin bon, vous jugerez de vous-même, et j'espère que vous y trouverez les mêmes émotions que moi !


	7. J'avais rêvé du mot aimer

**Autrice :** Shin'

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Shônen, câlins, kawaï, et pis je sais pas encore !

**Disclaimer :** Y sont pôôôô à mouuuuâââââ ! Snif, pô du zuste...

**Petite note :** Ch'uis contente ! J'ai enfin fini le chapitre 5 ! Ça fait plus de cinq mois que je me le traîne sans parvenir à le finir ! YOUPI ! Et en plus, c'est les **VACANCES !** Yes !

Bon allez, dites _bonjour_ aux jolis garçons ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**J'avais rêvé du mot "_Aimer"_…

* * *

**

« **T**_u es fou, Heero... Tu es fou... !_

_- Je sais. _

Ces phrases tournent dans ma tête. _Je sais. Je sais. Je sais. Je sais. Je sais._ Il sait. Il sait que j'ai dû faire plus d'horribles choses durant mon enfance que eux tous réunis dans une vie, et pourtant, il... il ne m'en tient pas rigueur. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment Heero peut-il me faire confiance, comment peut-il me pardonner, comment... ? _Comment_ ? Il est... si gentil.

Mon regard se pose sur lui, sereinement endormi entre mes bras. Peu de temps après notre étreinte certes un peu brutale, il s'est calmement endormi entre mes bras, contre moi. Comme si le chapitre était clôt, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire sur cela. J'ai du mal à comprendre comment il peut se sentir en sécurité avec moi, comment il peut penser tant de bonnes choses de moi... Il a l'air si confiant, entre mes bras... Si vulnérable... Il s'offre totalement à moi lorsqu'il dort, et cela me surprend maintenant plus que jamais. Il sait que je suis capable des pires abominations et me fait pourtant confiance dans son sommeil, dans ses douches. « _... seul Duo peut m'approcher et me toucher sans que je devienne violent. Il n'y a qu'à lui que je fasse assez confiance pour le laisser maître de moi._ ... _Il n'y a que Duo qui peut m'approcher_. » Heero ne dit jamais une chose qu'il ne pense pas, et il fait encore plus attention, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, lorsque Réléna est présente. S'il lui a dit, c'est qu'il le pense. D'un côté, j'en suis heureux, il me fait confiance malgré mon passé. Mais d'un autre, ça me peine un peu parce que je ne mérite pas Heero. Je ne mérite pas sa pureté, son innocence, sa gentillesse, sa tendresse, sa confiance absolue.

Je caresse distraitement ses cheveux qui me chatouillent légèrement la mâchoire. Mon regard se pose sur lui. Je ne vois que l'arrière du crâne, et son dos. Lacéré, déchiré, arraché. Heero ne sera plus jamais le même maintenant. Ô combien je voudrais revenir en arrière et lire l'ordre de mission avant qu'il ne le change... Au moins n'aurait-il pas pu changer la mission, et donc, la faire.

Je noie mon nez dans ses cheveux rebelles. Je respire leur odeur douce et ferme les yeux. Mes poumons s'emplissent peu à peu de cette odeur. Elle est agréable et douce, et, autre qualité, c'est celle d'Heero. Lui soupire dans mon cou et se tourne légèrement dans son sommeil, m'exposant la moitié gauche de son torse. Il gémit avant de se serrer encore contre moi. Son visage est tellement calme... Détendu, les traits relâchés, les lèvres entrouvertes, une innocence immaculée, inaltérable... Tellement beau... Je souris tendrement.

Ma main posée sur sa tête descend sur sa nuque, ses omoplates, son dos, ses reins, et... hein ? Ses... fesses ? C'est vrai qu'il est nu, j'avais oublié... Moi aussi, du reste... Sous ma caresse gentille, Heero gémit, ses yeux papillotent, et il se cambre très légèrement, presque paresseusement. A l'en croire, il aime bien ! Je souris et caresse doucement sa joue, tendrement, souhaitant qu'il se rendorme. Il semble me murmurer quelque chose, tellement bas que je ne comprends pas. Mon regard reste pourtant sur ses lèvres. J'arriverais peut-être à lire ce qu'il veut me dire s'il le répète, non ? Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer. Je rapproche mon visage du sien pour pouvoir voir tous les mouvements de ses lèvres. Il a vraiment de jolies lèvres... Pleines, lisses, douces... Très... « invitantes », à certaines initiatives. Initiatives auxquelles j'aimerais bien répondre, d'ailleurs...

Mes yeux se fixent sur ses lèvres. Je ne résiste plus.

Je me penche lentement en fermant les yeux, et doucement dépose avec de grandes retenue et délicatesse mes lèvres jointes sur les siennes, entrouvertes, afin d'y déposer un chaste baiser. Je ne veux rien de plus. Juste... ce contact... Si doux... Si agréable... Si bon... Heero gémit et j'ouvre les yeux pour m'assurer qu'il ne se réveille pas. Je sens une pression sur mes lèvres. Etrange, puisque qu'Heero est toujours plongé dans ses rêves... Peut-être croit-il que cela est en fait partie ? Mes yeux se referment tous seuls. Je n'ai pas de mal à profiter de l'instant, et appuie un peu plus mes lèvres contre les siennes, désireux d'en goûter la saveur étrangement fruitée très agréable.

Pourtant, ne souhaitant pas éterniser l'instant au risque de réveiller Heero, je décolle lentement mes lèvres. Je reste un instant immobile, yeux fermés, lèvres entrouvertes et souffle figé. Puis, je rouvre les yeux, pour voir la langue agile d'Heero glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure puis supérieure, comme s'il voulait goûter la saveur de mes lèvres. Un léger sourire étire la bouche de mon amour. Ses paupières frissonnent. Je redoute un instant qu'il ouvre les yeux, mais non. Il se bouine contre moi, et toujours souriant, se rendort. Trop chou... Je souris à mon tour, et me laissant reposer contre lui comme il fait avec moi, me laisse emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Je me réveille doucement. La première chose que je sens est cette chaleur tendre qui émane de lui, de son corps collé au mien. Il est chaud, doux, et... très agréable. J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Je cligne des yeux, car la lumière du jour est aveuglante. Je clarifie ma vue par de nombreux clignements, et quand je vois enfin clair, c'est pour me plonger dans deux mers cobalt si pures, si belles et si douces, presque tendres ou amoureuses. 

Heero me regarde avec douceur, ses grands yeux si bleus mi-clos, un air doux sur son joli visage. Il me fait un très beau sourire tout en plissant les yeux en une expression très douce.

« Ohayô, Oniisan... Daijobu desu ka ?

- Daijobu desu ! J'ai ma petite bouillotte près de moi, je rajoute en lui caressant la joue droite de ma main gauche.

Il sourit légèrement, ferme son œil droit et tend sa joue en grognant. On dirait un petit chat... Il est si mignon... Je me penche et le couvre de bisous sans cesser ma petite caresse. Le menton, la joue, le front, le nez, les paupières, le cou, les épaules, la nuque ; tout y passe. Il me laisse faire, et j'entends un petit rire, cristallin. Ses épaules se baissent, son menton se lève, son cou se tend, sa bouche sourit, ses yeux se ferment ; il est si beau comme ça...

Il me fait confiance, il me laisse le toucher, le câliner. Je déborde de plus en plus de mon rôle de garde-blessé, j'en ai conscience, mais non seulement je ne peux m'en empêcher en le voyant ainsi détendu entre mes bras, mais en plus j'ai l'impression qu'il m'y encourage lorsqu'il me tend comme à cet instant son visage pour que je puisse y faire mes vœux. Et moi, généreux comme je suis, je ne nous en prive pas.

Finalement, je fais glisser mes lèvres de son cou à son épaule et je remonte sur le muscle sur le côté de son cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire puis sa joue et son oreille.

« Heero... je lui murmure en fermant les yeux.

Je m'aperçois que ma voix ne correspond pas du tout. Enfin si, en quelque sorte. Elle correspond à _mon_ état d'esprit actuel, mais certainement pas à celui d'Heero. Elle est trop... chaude, trop sensuelle, presque. Loin dans les basses, trop lente, trop appuyée, trop « excitante » ; bref : elle n'est pas du tout appropriée à la situation.

Je me reprends et frotte doucement mon nez sur les petites bosses présentes à la naissance de son oreille.

« J'ai droit à un petit câlin ? lui demandé-je d'une voix d'enfant boudeur.

Je sens aussitôt quelque chose presser contre moi. Heero m'entraîne dans les couvertures avec lui. Il nous enfouit tous les deux soigneusement dans les soies puis se musse contre moi. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, il se déplace. Il s'assoit à califourchon sur mes cuisses, ses bras posés sur mes hanches. Il me fixe un instant, interminable où je m'efforce de ne pas penser à une certaine partie de son corps à lui beaucoup trop près de la même partie de mon corps à moi, afin de ne pas avoir de réaction inconvenante. Puis, d'une secousse de ses reins ( et de ses fesses, **kuso !** ) contre mes cuisses, il se redresse. Encerclant ma tête de ses bras, il me regarde encore un instant. Je porte mes mains à ses poignets tendus. Mes doigts enferment doucement ces poignets fins et pourtant si forts.

« J'ai fais un rêve étrange, cette nuit, finit-il par me confier d'une voix douce.

- Ah bon ?

- Hu. Je crois même que j'ai rêvé de toi. Mais en fait, je sais pas trop, c'était plus... une sensation que des images. Y avait même pas d'image du tout, du reste. Juste ce... cette sensation, très très agréable.

- Sensation ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer... C'était centralisé sur le bas de mon visage, et plus particulièrement sur ma bouche, je crois... C'était... chaud, doux, et très agréable... Un peu humide aussi, je crois, et... comme velouté, tout doux au toucher, et ça avait un parfum, pas une odeur, mais un parfum... Pas au sens sentir, mais... Je sais pas comment expliquer, c'est compliqué... ! Et puis ç'avait un goût, aussi, mais... étrange... Pas étrange _mauvais_, au contraire c'était très « bon », simplement c'était pas un goût bien défini et nommé, c'était plutôt une saveur diffuse, faible mais en même temps marquée... Et puis... quand ça m'a touché, ça m'a fait tout chaud, et j'avais l'impression de me fondre dans quelque chose... Et pourtant, je sentais que c'était pas, tout, qu'il pouvait y avoir plus, mais avant que j'ai pu voir ce plus, ça s'est arrêté. Et là, quand tout a cessé, j'étais pas content, parce que j'aimais vraiment cette sensation, c'était vraiment très agréable, et plus encore qu'agréable. Quand ça a fini, j'avais envie de recommencer tout de suite... C'était... bien... J'avais plein d'émotions en même temps... Je crois... de la joie, et puis du plaisir aussi, c'était vraiment très bien ; et... de la surprise, parce que je ne m'attendais pas à rêver de... cette sensation, et puis... j'étais bien... Aussi bien que dans tes câlins, mais c'était différent ; c'était pas le même genre de plaisir. D'une certaine façon, c'était peut-être même plus fort, je ne sais plus trop... En définitive, on peut dire que j'ai rêvé de quelque chose que je ne connaissais même pas... C'est bizarre, non ?

- Je sais pas... Tu sais, c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, ce rêve, je lui dis en souriant gentiment.

Je savais, bien au contraire. Cette sensation qu'il avait « rêvée », c'était le baiser, tout simplement ! Alors il avait aimé ? Génial !

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'était de moi, cette sensation ? je lui demande doucement.

- ... Bah je sais pas, ça m'a paru évident... Y a que toi qui arrive à... à me faire ressentir ce plaisir quand tu me câlines, alors comme c'était pareil, je me suis dit que ça venait de toi, donc que c'était gentil et que ça pouvait pas être mal... C'est peut-être pas normal que je rêve d'un autre garçon... ajoute-t-il pensivement, l'air songeur et les sourcils froncés. T'en pense quoi, toi ?

- Tu sais, je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour te répondre vu que je suis gay...

- Tu as toujours su me conseiller, pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ?

- ... ! ; ... !! ; p: **1** Si j'en crois mon expérience, je dirai que tu es en train de devenir gay ! Je te contamine, quelle horreur !

- C'est pas une maladie... Et puis, si je suis gay maintenant, je serai gay à quatre-vingt ans et j'étais gay à ma naissance... Ça vaut mieux que j'ouvre les yeux maintenant, ça m'évitera de me rendre malheureux toute ma vie avec des filles alors que j'aime les garçons, et que les filles soient malheureuses avec moi par la même...

- Tu es peut-être bi ?

- Oui, peut-être... dit-il pensivement en posant sa joue sur la mienne et en se laissant doucement tomber sur moi.

Il passe une jambe en travers de mon bassin, un bras en travers de ma poitrine, sa main posée sur mon épaule. Il colle son flanc gauche au mien. Son torse recouvre la moitié du mien. Sa deuxième jambe longe la mienne, et son autre bras lui sert d'appui pour son crâne. Je le vois fermer les yeux, et il reprend la parole.

« C'est peut-être pour ça que Réléna me fait pas d'effet... Je sais pas trop, je dirai qu'elle est plutôt jolie... T'en penses quoi ?

- Je te dirai que je ne sais pas. Et puis... je sais pas si tu te souviens, mais... je suis un peu beaucoup jaloux d'elle face à toi, alors me demander ça... mais... je dirai que... oui, elle est plutôt jolie... Longs cheveux, assez fine, pas sac d'os non plus, yeux assez grands et pas laids, visage bien dessiné... Oui, elle est sûrement même assez belle...

- Hm... Enfin bref, on verra ça plus tard ! Déjà, faut que quelqu'un veuille sortir avec moi et que moi je veuille, et dans l'un ou l'autre des deux cas, c'est pas gagné ! Et puis j'ai un peu peur aussi que si jamais l'un de nous deux à une relation durable, toi avec ton garçon, là, et moi avec une fille ou un garçon, notre partenaire voie d'un mauvais œil notre relation à nous. Et j'ai pas envie que ça casse entre nous rien qu'à cause d'une histoire de jalousie...

- Heero... Tu as pensé que, si déjà je suis jaloux de Réléna, avec qui tu n'as aucun lien affectif, je pourrai être trois fois plus jaloux de ta compagne ou de ton compagnon ?

- Non, et j'ai pas envie d'y penser pour le moment. Là, je veux faire Câlin...

Cessant de parler, Heero glisse son second bras dans la cambrure douce de mes riens. Il me serre fort contre lui, appuyant son visage dans cou.

Je plonge main dans sa chevelure si douce alors que je me tourne sur le flanc pour le sentir au plus près de moi.

Je souris ; c'est le bonheur...

* * *

Quand j'émerge, je suis encore dans ses bras. Il a les yeux fermés, et son visage revêt un calme que rien ne pourrait troubler. Sa respiration lente, profonde, et son souffle chaud chatouillent mon cou. Il est détendu, confiant, serein. Je joue distraitement avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux, les entortillants autour du bout de mes doigts avant de m'en défaire et de refaire pareil avec une autre mèche tout aussi soyeuse, lisse et brillante. Il a vraiment de jolis cheveux... De toute façon, il est beau de tous points de vue, alors... 

« Hm, Duo... gémit brusquement Heero.

- Oui ? je murmure doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

- Duo... Nan, 'as le cou, 'as le cou, tu sais très bien que j... Ha… !

Un peu surpris, j'écoute Heero rêver qu'il joue avec moi. Ça le turlupine tellement ?

« 'core...

J'ouvre de grands yeux en entendant ce mot-là. J'ai bien entendu ce qu'il a dit ? De quoi, encore ?

« Duo... Duo... Duo... Oniisan... Suki da... Duo...

Je souris, attendri. Il m'aime tant que ça ? Mais Heero, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, m'aimerais-tu toi toujours autant ? Ne serais-tu pas dégoûté par moi ?

Tout doucement, je me penche, encore plus doucement, je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je résiste difficilement à l'envie qui me prend de fermer les yeux. Je ne sais pas s'il dort vraiment, et à en croire les paroles qui sortent de sa bouche, il ne doit pas être bien loin dans les bras de Morphée...

Sitôt nos lèvres en contact, Heero s'immobilise. Totalement. Je sens un petit tressaillement, puis toute son attention est reconcentrée sur nos bouches. J'appuie légèrement mes lèvres sur les siennes et effleure tendrement du bout des doigts sa joue si douce. Ses paupières tressaillent, et je sens son plaisir et sa désorientation dans son sommeil. Il entrouvre légèrement plus les lèvres, les presse contre les miennes, comme avide de les goûter.

Je laisse mes yeux se fermer. Tout doucement, j'ose un peu plus, presque timidement. La pointe de ma langue caresse sa lèvre supérieure, un tout petit peu. Je sens un frémissement dans sa bouche, sûrement un grognement réprimé. Je recommence, en insistant légèrement plus cette fois. Heero gémit faiblement, d'un son étouffé où je sens toute sa surprise et tout son plaisir. Ses lèvres se tendent plus vers les miennes, et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas glisser ma langue si désireuse dans sa bouche ainsi offerte. J'en ai tellement envie... ! Mais non. Cela ne doit pas se faire comme ça. Au moins savoir ce qu'il a pensé de ce baiser-là avant de le brusquer par trop de choses.

Et puis, Heero étant totalement vierge, même d'un simple baiser, je veux y aller lentement pour pas qu'il se sente forcé. Je ne veux pas de ça. Si, dans son sommeil, car jamais je n'oserais le faire lorsqu'il sera éveillé, il n'accepte pas, je m'arrêterais, je ne continuerais pas. Je ne veux pas le forcer, je veux que tout ce que l'on fait, même s'il croit qu'il l'a rêvé, soit consentant. Après tout, les rêves ne sont-ils pas un mélange de tout ce que contient notre cerveau ? Si Heero croit rêver de se faire embrasser sans savoir que c'est ça et qu'il m'y associe, c'est peut-être qu'il y a « un truc », non ?

Sentant un petit changement chez Heero, je rouvre les yeux. Je vois sa main se lever lentement vers mon visage, peut-être en une tentative de me retenir, de m'empêcher de partir. Je retiens doucement son poignet de ma main, et la sienne se contorsionne pour que ses doigts puissent toucher les miens.

Je remarque vaguement que mes doigts sont plus fins que les siens, plus « féminins ». Putain, c'est la découverte du siècle, je vais breveter ça, tiens ! Je peux penser à de telles futilités, parfois, surtout en un moment pareil. Doucement, je repose la main d'Heero à sa place.

Je dessoude lentement mes lèvres des siennes, et je sens un petit affolement chez lui. Ses lèvres se tendent vers les miennes, tentent de me retenir. Derrière ses paupières, ses yeux s'écarquillent. De peur ?

« _Non... !_

Sa plainte fait naître une sensation bizarre en moi, sorte de malaise et de bonheur. D'un côté, il ne veut pas que j'arrête et j'en suis heureux, mais de l'autre, je m'en veux de lui faire ça... Il paraît si triste que j'arrête...

Alors, doucement, je dépose un petit baiser à la naissance son oreille et lui murmure :

« Demain Heero, demain...

Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, chassant sa tristesse. Sa langue lentement vient recueillir la moindre parcelle de mon essence. Une expression de pur plaisir transparaît sur son visage, puis disparaît et enfin, il replonge sereinement la tête dans mon cou.

Et moi je le caresse tendrement, ma main dans ses cheveux et l'autre enserrant toujours délicatement son poignet fin. Je le contemple. J'ai encore l'impression de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes... C'était tellement agréable... J'espère que lui aussi aura aimé... Oui, franchement, j'espère...

Je soupire. Je perds les pédales, le contrôle m'échappe. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, deux fois, de prime... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. D'un côté, mes pulsions qui débordent et que je ne parviens plus trop à contrôler, de l'autre, Heero qui me dit qu'il a rêvé de mon baiser et qu'il a adoré, et qui s'interroge sur sa sexualité : gay, hétéro, ou bi ? Râââââh, God ! Je sais plus où j'en suis... ! La poisse ! Et Heero qui a besoin de moi, en plus, en ce moment... ! D'abord, une seule chose à la fois. Ordre des priorités :

1) Soigner Heero, le câliner, le chouchouter.

2) Aider Heero à se découvrir, et à s'ouvrir

3) Gérer Miss Bonbon Rose Nombril du Monde dont personne n'a rien à battre

4) Faire réaliser à Heero que le mec que j'aime, c'est **_LUI !_** (gentiment)

5) Faire tomber Heero dans mes filets (gentiment)

6) Céder à mes pulsions

Après tout ça, on verra ! Oui, ça c'est bien, c'est une attitude constructive ! Je vais faire comme ça !

Mes yeux reviennent sur Heero. Il dort profondément, blottit entre mes bras. Il ne sait pas que ces sensations sans images auxquelles il rêve, et qu'il aime, s'appellent baisers, et que c'est moi qui les lui donne. En quelque sorte, il a raison de penser à moi en même temps...

Je m'appuie sur un coude, et ma main logée dans ses reins, je regarde dormir l'homme que j'aime en m'émerveillant devant sa beauté.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard environ, peut-être un peu plus, que mon amour se réveille. Lentement, et Tout Kawaïement. Il commence par gémir et gigoter légèrement contre moi. Puis, ses yeux papillotent, et tout doucement, s'ouvrent sur mon cou. Il me fait un petit sourire trop craquant avant de refermer les yeux et d'enfouir sa tête dans mon giron. 

« Debout là-dedans, je murmure en lui caressant la joue.

- Rhmlhn...

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ! je le tance.

Il relève la tête juste assez pour que je puise voir un petit bout de langue bien présentée hors de son écrin buccal.

« Rôôôôh le sale gosse... !

Il rigole doucement, un rire éclatant, franc et bref. J'aime quand il rit. Il a un beau rire, et comme c'est encore rare, j'en profite. Je lui souris doucement et l'embrasse tendrement dans les cheveux, sur la joue, dans le cou, sur l'épaule. J'adore l'embrasser. Il rigole un peu. Il me tend peut-être involontairement son cou, et j'y pose quelques gentils baisers au passage.

« Bonjour Mr. Bouillotte, je lui murmure doucement à l'oreille d'une voix basse.

- Ohayô Duo-chan...!

Je souris doucement et appuie mon front sur le sien en fermant les yeux.

« J'adore quand tu es comme ça... !

- Et moi je t'adore tout court, me répond-il du tac au tac.

- Oooooh C'a mâânion !

Il me sourit d'un air à la fois content et timide, et je me sens fondre de l'intérieur.

" Bien dormi ?

- Oh oui ! Je me suis endormi comme une masse !

- Moi aussi, j'ai un peu somnolé.

- Et j'ai encore rêvé de toi.

- De moi ?

- Oui. Enfin, tu sais, le rêve sans image.

- La sensation ?

- Oui. Sauf que là, c'était encore mieux !, il me dit avec un grand sourire et des étincelles dans le regard.

- Encore mieux ?

- Oui ! Y avait encore cette chose toute douce, chaude et très agréable qui m'a touché la bouche, mais là, y a avait aussi quelque chose d'autre, d'encore plus velouté et humide que la première chose. Ça, c'était tout mouillé, et tout doux, et c'était très très très agréable. Encore plus que la première chose ! C'était bizarre, parce que je sentais que ça pouvait être puissant, mais là, avec moi, c'était tout doux et... presque délicat. Très gentil. Comme toi avec moi ! me dit-il soudain en souriant. Et puis ça avait un goût ça aussi, plus fort que celui de la première mais tout aussi diffus... C'est étrange... Mais c'était très bien ! Mais trop court... Et puis y avait pas tout non plus. Je sentais sans vraiment savoir que... il y avait plus, on pouvait aller plus loin, mais les deux choses sont parties avant... Et comme je voulais pas que ça parte, j'ai essayé de les retenir, et une jolie voix, grave et douce, qui ressemble assez à la tienne, en fait, m'a dit que demain on recommencerait. Je sais pas trop si c'est vrai, mais... j'ai bien envie d'y croire, parce que j'aime beaucoup cette sensation toute nouvelle.

Je me tais et le regarde. Un air dou et heureux plane sur son beau visage.

" T'en pense quoi, dis ? me demande-t-il soudainement, candidement.

- Moi ? Bah... Tu sais, c'est précieux les rêves. Il faut y croire. Ça permet de s'évader, de penser à autre chose, et même parfois, ça se réalise. Moi par exemple, j'en ai réalisé plusieurs il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Et c'était bien ?

- Oui ! Et tu en faisais toujours partie.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi.

- C'était quoi, tes rêves ?

- Pouvoir te faire plein de câlins, que tu ris... et rendre Réléna verte de jalousie !

- Pourquoi tu lui en veux tellement, à Réléna ? Elle ne t'a rien fait, pourtant, je crois...

- Pas vraiment, mais elle est très proche du garçon que j'aime. Et j'avoue que ça m'énerve un peu beaucoup... Parce que ce garçon, je l'aime plus que tout... Et j'ai souvent peur qu'il ne veuille pas de moi parce que je suis un garçon...

- S'il ne veut pas de toi, c'est vraiment un imbécile. Il trouvera pas d'autre personne comme toi, y en a pas deux au monde. Faut qu'il se décide... Franchement, ne le prends pas mal, mais ce garçon, je le trouve très stupide. Parce que pour ne pas vouloir d'une personne aussi bien que toi avec toutes tes qualités, il faut quand même être très bête !

- Ou aveugle.

- Ça c'est autre chose. Mais moi je pense que si tu l'aimes si fort ce garçon, il doit bien s'en apercevoir, non ? Enfin, à ton attitude envers lui. Tu m'as dis l'autre jour qu'on agissait différemment avec la personne qu'on aime. Il doit bien s'en rendre compte, que tu te comportes différemment avec lui qu'avec les autres. Est-ce qu'on le connaît ?

- Oh oui ! Très bien, même ! On a tous souvent affaire à lui.

- Hm... Oh ! C'est Howard ?

- Howard ? Tu parles bien du Howard des Sweepers ?

- Oui.

- Non ! Beaucoup trop vieux ! Et puis ses chemises hawaïennes... ! S'il m'en offrait à Noël ou à notre anniversaire de noces, je n'sais pas comment je réagirais...

Il rigole légèrement, les yeux fermés. C'est un rire doux et frais. Un son tout nouveau pour moi. Je souhaite l'entendre d'autres fois...

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et il semble ronronner de plaisir. J'adore quand il fait ça ! Yeux fermés, nez plissé, un petit sourire ourlant ses lèvres, et ce son inarticulé vibrant de sa gorge. Un vrai chaton ! Brusquement d'humeur joyeuse, je frotte ses cheveux de mes deux mains et le fait tomber sous moi. Il rigole et je commence à l'attaquer gentiment. Il se tortille, ferme les yeux, sourit, rigole, rentre la tête dans ses épaules, ouvre un œil, le referme... Et moi au-dessus de lui, je ris aussi.

Finalement, je me laisse lourdement tomber à son côté, sans aucune douceur. Le résultat est qu'une secousse soulève Heero du lit, et il retombe près de moi en riant. Il se tourne vers moi et enfouit sa tête dans mon giron. Je le laisse faire, et ma main s'enfuit une fois encore dans sa chevelure. Il soupire dans mon cou et je le sens se détendre entièrement contre moi. Je plonge mon nez dans cette forêt odorante. Silencieux, nous écoutons le silence, et accessoirement, je me laisse emporte par quelques légers rêves mettant en scène mon amour.

Il brise brusquement le silence, se blottissant plus contre moi, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il disait.

« Tu sais Duo, ...

Il hésite, s'interrompt. Puis, lentement, il reprend, mal assuré.

« Quand je t'ai dis que tu étais le seul que je laisserais maître de moi en toutes circonstances, ce n'était pas uniquement pour faire taire Réléna, c'était aussi parce que c'est vrai, et pour te remercier de t'occuper si bien de moi.

- Pas de quoi, Hee-chan, pas de quoi. J'aime bien prendre soin de toi. Surtout les douches, quand tu te blottis dans mes bras... Tu es trop chou...

- Chou ? me demande-t-il en relevant la tête vers moi et en me regardant dans les yeux, sourcils froncés.

- Oui !

- Duo... ? appelle-t-il timidement en baissant la tête, ses yeux grands ouverts reflétant un peu de peur. Si c'était à refaire, est-ce que tu me laisserais y aller pour pouvoir t'occuper de moi ?

- Non, je réponds aussitôt. Pas que je ne veuille pas te chouchouter, au contraire, seulement je ne te referais jamais revivre l'enfer que tu as connu là-bas. Même tout l'or du monde ne vaudrait pas que tu y retourne ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

- Tu m'en veux... ? questionne Heero, encore plus hésitant.

- De quoi Hee-chan ?

- D'avoir échangé les ordres de mission sans te le dire et d'être parti à ta place... ?

- D'un côté oui, d'un autre non. Oui, parce que tu aurais dû m'en parler et me demander mon avis avant, non parce que c'est très gentil de ta part de l'avoir fait. Donc, je suis plutôt mitigé... Mais en tout cas, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi.

- Duo ? apelle-t-il encore.

- Oui ?

- Je... On peut aller dans la douche s'il te plaît ?

Oh, la douche ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée ! Shit ! Je me souviens alors que nous sommes tous les deux nus depuis hier, et ce, _effectivement_, pour _au départ_, aller _prendre_ _une_ _**douche**_ ! Mentalement, je me donne une grosse gifle et me traite de tous les noms que je connais, même en japonais !

Je souris à mon Hee-chan et me relève souplement, m'arrachant à contrecœur de son corps et de sa chaleur pour l'enfermer délicatement dans l'étreinte de mes bras. Je le tire doucement en avant, le relevant sans précipitation, et passant un bras autour de sa taille fine, je l'entraîne vers la salle de bains. Il noue ses bras autour de mon cou comme à l'accoutumée, reposant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je le conduis lentement vers la salle d'eau. Là, je le fais entrer dans la douche et le fait asseoir par terre. Je referme rapidement la porte coulissante de la douche pour ne pas laisser échapper trop de chaleur, puis me mets en devoir de préparer son eau, aspergeant son bras pour qu'il teste. Il acquiesce, et je m'installe à côté de lui pour le doucher.

Il se penche vers moi, et je l'attire dans mon épaule, exposant son dos. Ses bras serrés sont contre ma poitrine, poings fermés. Je caresse doucement son flanc de ma main, appréciant la douceur et la délicatesse de la peau et des formes de l'endroit. Il est tellement beau... Je dépose un tendre baiser sur sa nuque, le faisant grogner doucement.

Nous restons silencieux ; pas besoin de mots entre nous.

Pourtant je finis par rompre le silence, question de confort.

« Hee-chan ? Tu veux que je te lave les cheveux ? Tu n'es pas obligé, je ne le prendrais pas mal si tu refuses.

- ... J'aimerais bien s'il te plaît, oui.

- Je te lâche un instant, que je prenne ton shampooing, d'accord ?

Il acquiesce. Je le repousse doucement flanc au mur, et pose un léger baiser sur son nez avant de me relever. Je me dépêche de m'emparer de son shampooing puis de revenir, sans oublier une autre bouteille de produit mystérieux. Je m'assois à nouveau près de lui, et l'amène contre moi comme précédemment. Je mouille ses cheveux, réchauffant son dos refroidi en même temps. Puis je recueille dans ma paume une dose généreuse de shampooing parfumé à la vanille, et commence à l'étaler sur les cheveux rebelles de mon compagnon. Ceci fait, je masse du bout des doigts son cuir chevelu, en petits cercles légers et fermes, rendant toute sa souplesse à la peau dur du crâne solide. Heero soupire dans mon cou, je frissonne. Je frotte maintenant ses cheveux avec mes paumes, faisant abondamment mousser la lotion. Je malaxe sa tête avec douceur et soin, descendant sur la nuque tendue, la délassant par quelque massage.

« Hm...

Je souris. Il est trop chou mon Hee-chan. Je sens sa tête peser sur mon épaule ; il se laisse aller contre moi, à moi. Je frotte ses cheveux encore un moment, puis je les rince à l'eau claire et abondante, veillant à protéger son dos de mon bras pour que le savon ne brûle pas ses blessures toujours ouvertes. J'ai beau m'en occuper toutes les cinq heures – sauf quand il dort évidemment – depuis ces six jours que je l'ai ramené, elles ne guérissent pas à la vitesse que j'avais escomptée. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Jamais elles ne disparaîtront totalement. Il en gardera toujours un souvenir, si ce n'est dans sa chair, dans son âme. Il gardera toujours des phobies, des réactions brusques et instinctives de défense, de peur, des sensibilisations accrues inconscientes à l'entente de certains sons ou bruits.

Je tente de malaxer ses cheveux tout en tenant la pomme de douche de la même main, et franchement, ce n'est pas pratique. Heero règle mon problème en penchant la tête sur le côté, me permettant d'ôter mon bras de ses épaules. J'essore à l'arrache ses cheveux, avant de lui appliquer la lotion mystérieuse. Pas si mystérieuse que cela, en fait. C'est un produit relaxant, réputé redonner toute sa souplesse et sa sensibilité au cuir chevelu le plus dru, et de détendre la personne. Je me mets donc en devoir de l'appliquer sur les cheveux dégoulinants d'Heero, sans qu'il m'en empêche de quelque manière que ce soit. Je le masse pendant les trois minutes obligatoires de pose, puis lui rince les cheveux, en profitant pour mouiller le reste de son corps marqué. Il était si beau et maintenant... Oh, bien sûr il est toujours beau, mais ce n'est plus le Heero que je connais. Cela me fait bizarre de le voir avec tant de cicatrices... Mais même tout cicraticuré de partout, je l'aime !

J'arrose ses jambes, son torse, son ventre, ses épaules, son cou, sa nuque, son dos, cassant comme d'habitude la force du jet avec ma paume de main. J'ai toujours la main toute rouge, après, mais tant pis. Je le baigne avec soin ; j'aime m'occuper de lui.

« Duo ?

- Oui Hee-chan ?

- Suki da... Itsumademo... ( Je tiens à toi... une façon de dire _je t'aime_ sans que ce soit de l'amour Pour toujours... )

- Oh Hee-chan… ! Arigato gozaimasu... Ore dakara... Aishiteru, Hee-chan... **2**

Je me penche pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, entre lui et moi seulement, les mots que personne d'autre n'aura le droit d'entendre de ma bouche.

« Je t'aime très fort, Heero... Très très fort... Je ne sais pas en quelle langue tu réaliseras le mieux, alors je te le dis ainsi.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou, sur l'épaule, la joue. J'aime bien le goût et l'odeur de sa peau...

Il me sourit, et se serre contre moi. Il est tellement mignon... C'est un tout autre Hee-chan que je découvre en ce moment. Un Hee-chan attendrissant, qui a besoin de protection, innocent, simple. Pas que je vois cela comme un défaut, au contraire. Moi par exemple, je suis compliqué et certaines personnes ont du mal à me supporter pour cela.

Je vois sa main se lever pour se poser dans mon cou, sur le côté. Elle est chaude. Il me regarde un moment, doux et sérieux dans l'expression de son visage. Puis il cligne des yeux, et se penche lentement sur moi, raffermissant doucement sa prise sur mon cou. Il approche son visage du mien, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, et tout doucement, presse sa joue contre la mienne. Je souris. Il n'a jamais fait ça. Son second bras entoure ma taille pour me serrer contre lui, et il appuie sa joue contre la mienne. Je souris et me laisse faire, appuyant moi aussi un peu ma joue sur la sienne.

« Duooo... ronronne-t-il doucement avant de passer un silence. Tu as la peau douce...

Je rougis sous le compliment.

« Euh... ! merci...

- ...

Pas de réponse à mon murmure hésitant. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'on me fasse des compliments. Ou pas de ce genre. Dans la rue, c'est plutôt « Wââââh t'as vu le mec, il est canon ! » pas des choses aussi « petites » et « intimes » que ce qu'il vient de me dire. J'apprends plein de choses, en ce moment, décidément ! Il trouve que j'ai de beaux yeux, de jolis cheveux, la peau douce...

« Tu sens bon... J'aime bien ton odeur, elle m'apaise... Y a ton odeur partout dans la chambre, là-bas...

Je devine sans problème que « là-bas », c'est la maison que nous habitons lorsque nous ne sommes pas en missions. Il y a mon odeur partout ? Je n'avais pas remarqué... Mais je suis content qu'il aime mon odeur, quand même !

« C'est pour ça que je travaille souvent près de ton lit, ça me calme...

Oh ! C'est pour ça ? Moi, je croyais que c'était parce qu'il y avait la fenêtre, et qu'ainsi il pouvait voir ce qui se passait dehors, qui venait nous voir, surveiller un peu, réfléchir au calme...

« Ça me fait très plaisir ce que tu me dis, Hee-chan... Tu sais, tu devrais essayer de t'ouvrir aux autres, aussi... J'adore que tu sois si chou avec moi et ne te repousserai jamais pour ça, mais les autres aussi aimeraient sans doute voir le Heero tout doux et câlin, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais y a qu'avec toi que je pourrais faire des câlins...

- C'est vrai que Trowa et Wu, ça m'étonnerait, mais il y a Quatre, aussi.

- Mais c'est pas Oniisan...

- Tu ne veux faire des câlins qu'à moi ?

- Oui... ?

- C'est très gentil Hee-chan... Ça me flatte beaucoup que tu ne veuilles faire des câlins qu'à moi, et saches que je serais toujours prêt à t'en faire. J'adore les câlins, tu dois bien le savoir, ne ?

Je me penche sur lui et le prends dans mes bras. Je le serre fort contre moi, et je le sens s'abandonner.

« Tu es adorable, Heero...

- C'est pas vrai.

- Mais si je t'assure...

- Comment je peux être adorable alors que j'ai failli te tuer...

Je sais tout de suite qu'il parle de la veille, lorsqu'il m'a bourré de coups. Ne comprend-il donc pas que c'est _entièrement_ ma faute, et non la sienne ?

« Oh Heero... ! Ce n'était pas ta faute, c'était la mienne, j'ai pas fais assez attention, je n'aurais pas dû la laisser te toucher.

- Elle me touchera plus, hein ? me demande-t-il soudain d'une voix timide d'enfant qui n'est pas sûr de la réponse de sa question.

- Sauf si tu le lui permets...

- Mais moi, je veux pas qu'elle me touche... J'aime pas ses mains, j'aime que les tiennes sur moi... Je l'ai laissée me toucher hier, mais c'était juste pour qu'elle t'importune pas trop... Parce que... j'ai pas été très sympa, maintenant c'est elle qui va t'agacer comme je lui ai dit que c'était toi qui parlais pour moi...

- Cela ne me gêne pas, Heero. Au contraire, comme ça, je peux l'empêcher de t'approcher. Enfin, je veux dire... euh...

- T'inquiète, j'ai compris...

- Le seul problème, c'est que maintenant, elle croit que je suis fou amoureux d'elle...

- Non.

- Tu te rappelle pas le jeu d'hier ? je lui demande, surpris ; d'habitude, il a une excellente mémoire.

- Si.

- Alors tu sais que tu m'as fait envoyer un message à Réléna comme quoi je suis fou raide dingue d'elle, ne ?

- Oui et non. Oui je sais pour le message.

- Et le non ? je tente, intrigué et un peu perdu.

- Tu n'es pas raide dingue de Réléna.

- Mais elle, elle le sait pas !

- Elle ne sait pas non plus que tu l'aimes.

- Hu ? Je pige plus que dalle, là, Hee-chan... Tu parles encore plus en énigme que d'habitude...

- Le message n'est jamais parti.

- Quoi ?

- C'était pas un accusé réception, c'était l'annulation de l'envoi. Personne à part nous n'a connaissance de ce message qui ne parviendra jamais à destination.

- ... Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Hee-chan ? C'était pas les règles...

- Non, mais Réléna allait venir tous les jours...

- La peur peut faire bien des miracles, je murmure doucement à son oreille.

- Non, c'était pour rester avec toi... J'ai pas envie que tout le monde vienne nous voir, parce que je sais qu'ils essayeront de m'aider alors qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux le faire, et puis tes câlins et la douceur que tu m'offres sont les meilleurs remèdes, je ne me remettrais pas plus vite si on me shoote à la morphine au point que je reconnaisse même plus ton visage. Je suis sûr que c'est toi mon médicament, tu sais. Je me sens bien mieux depuis que je suis avec toi comme ça qu'avant alors que je n'avais pas mal.

- Heero, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je réponds, confus et ému. Ce que tu me dis... c'est très gentil, et je ne te cache pas que j'adore te tenir dans mes bras.

- Moi, j'aime bien être dans tes bras, me confie Heero.

Je me rends compte du caractère irréel de cette discussion. Heero « Le Soldat Parfait je ne rit pas je ne souris pas je ne joue pas je ne respire pas » Yuy qui me dit qu'il aime être dans mes bras, qu'il aime me faire des câlins, qu'il veut rester tout seul avec moi, qu'il me voit comme son médicament personnel, etc...

En souriant, je me penche et lui fais un doux baiser esquimau. J'ai découvert il n'y a pas longtemps qu'il aime bien les baisers esquimaux. Il ne rechigne plus à m'en faire, et s'y prête même volontiers. Je repose mon front contre le sien. Son souffle caresse mes lèvres, me faisant sourire de nouveau. J'adore ces instants de promiscuités en nous... Je sens Heero se blottir contre moi, avec une certaine... timidité ? Attendri devant ses airs de petit garçon perdu, je le serre contre moi, et il se musse entre mes bras avec je crois un grand... plaisir ? Moi, en tous cas, c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment. Heureusement que Réléna n'a pas eu le message. Comme elle est, elle serait venue maintenant et aurait trouvé son Heero chéri mamour nu avec moi sous la douche en train de me faire un gros, gros, gros, gros gros, gros, câlinou. Et je n'ai franchement aucune envie que cet instant cesse. Je le savoure comme un fruit, gorgée après gorgée, sans que le goût ne m'en lasse. C'est... si bien...

Pourtant, trop rapidement à mon goût, Heero se remet à frissonner. Je déplace alors légèrement ma tête vers son oreille, petite et ronde, toute mimi comme pas deux ( ndla : Bah si, puisqu'il a deux oreilles Oo ).

« Heero...

Il frémit, et je sens qu'il m'écoute. Je commence à caresser doucement son épaule.

« Je vais te remouiller le dos, et après je te ramènerai dans ton lit. Tu recommences à frissonner.

Je m'écarte doucement de lui, et lui fais un sourire. Il est trop chou comme ça ! Les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres entrouvertes, un air perdu au visage... !

Je tends le bras et me penche sur lui pour pouvoir voir son dos. Lui fourre sa tête dans mon cou, et ses bras se referment autour de mes hanches. Il me serre contre lui, appuie fort son visage dans mon cou. Je souris. Vraiment trop chou...

Avec soin, je trempe son dos d'eau chaude, faisant rapidement le reste du corps également pour la température de celui-ci soit constante, puis, je le relève et l'enveloppe dans la soie. Je le sèche gentiment, les jambes, les bras, le torse, évitant les zones sensibles, telles son dos. Là, je me contente de tendre le tissu dessus et de passer ma main très légèrement dessus. Heero ne dit rien, je crois que je ne lui fais pas mal. Ou pas trop, du moins.

Je le vois prendre une autre serviette, et me la tendre avec un regard qui ne laisse aucun doute sur ce qu'il veut que j'en fasse. Je l'enroule autour de mon torse ; j'ai l'air d'un gros rouleau de printemps vert pâle. Je fais une grimace à Heero et prends une pose de mannequin qui le font pouffer. Je le ramène en souriant dans la chambre, puis le recouche. Sa serviette jaune reste par terre, elle est mouillée, je ne veux pas qu'il prenne froid. Il me tire à lui par un pan de mon rouleau de printemps.

« Sèche-toi, tu vas être malade.

- Oui Papa... !

Je m'assois au bout du lit et me sèche rapidement. Je récupère des boxers, un jean et un tee-shirt dans mon armoire, et m'habille vite fait bien fait. Heero a les yeux fermés, et je sais que c'est pour ne pas me gêner, bien que je n'ai jamais eu de pudeur excessive, même pas du tout en fait Je pose une main sur épaule au travers les épaisseurs colorées de soie, et lui sourit lorsqu'il rouvre ses beaux yeux si bleus. Il me rend mon sourire, et, sortant sa main de dessous ses couvertures soyeuses, me prend le poignet et le tire lentement et doucement jusqu'à lui. J'acquiesce, puis m'éloigne. Je me poste à l'autre bout du lit. De là, je me mets à quatre pattes sur le matelas et m'approche de lui, mon côté droit frottant le mur.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien, et faisant rouler épaules et hanches avec un regard de prédateur, je lui dis en avançant vers lui :

« Je viens te manger, prends garde à toi... !

Je suis maintenant au-dessus de lui, mes bras encadrant sa tête et mes jambes enfermant les siennes. Il pouffe et enfouit son visage dans mon ventre en refermant ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Je suis tout prêt à me laisser manger par toi, vas-y...

Tout en disant cela, il me présente un côté de son cou bien dénudé. Je pense un instant à lui faire remarquer que c'est une chose qu'il faut aussi éviter de dire à n'importe qui, avant de rejeter l'idée pour cause de plombage d'ambiance, et finalement, je baisse la tête jusqu'à sa nuque. Je plante plusieurs petits baisers doux sur son cou, puis je pose mes dents sur sa peau.

« Miam miam, grrr !

Il rigole, et je le sens brusquement se torde sous moi alors qu'un petit cri aigu, de surprise et de plaisir, s'échappe de ses lèvres. Je le regarde avec un sourire carnassier.

« Alors on est chatouilleux, Monsieur Yuy ?

- Oui, m'avoue-t-il en pouffant à moitié.

Je lui souris, avant de me mettre en devoir de le faire hurler de plaisir. Je me mets à le chatouiller avec mes lèvres et mes dents, cherchant ses points sensibles. Je me limite à son cou, je ne veux pas le brusquer. Et puis, pour le moment, c'est bien suffisant. Il semble extrêmement sensible du cou, et c'est tant mieux pour moi !

Il se tord sous moi, ses bras se resserrent autour de mes hanches, il s'y accroche, et son ventre se cambre conte le mien à travers les soies. Ses yeux sont clos, sa bouche joue sans cesse sur la gamme des expressions les plus diverses qu'il soit : plaisir lorsque je trouve un point sensible et que je m'en sers pour le faire rire aux éclats, surprise alors qu'il se sent rire ainsi, joie de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau avec moi, sensualité quand il s'immobilise et que je le vois savourer une sensation toute nouvelle que je fais naître en lui à partir de son cou. Ses épaules bougent plus par réflexe que par volonté, et je sens bien qu'il n'a pas envie que j'arrête. Et je n'arrête pas !

Je continu avec plaisir de lui faire connaître les tortures du rire. J'ajoute une main, qui vient se perdre sur son flanc droit pour malaxer les côtes. Celles-ci s'avèrent moins sensibles que le cou, mais les deux combinés ensemble, mes oreilles ne résonnent plus que de rires joyeux. Le mien s'y mêle sûrement. Je suis heureux de l'entendre rire comme ça, et quand je suis heureux, je ris. Et je crois que là, je ris beaucoup.

Finalement, j'arrête de faire jouer mes doigts sur ses côtes, et petit à petit, j'arrête ma torture sur son cou. Je reste dans la position, mes lèvres appuyées sur son cou. Je suis un peu essoufflé moi aussi. Mes yeux reviennent sur le visage d'Heero. Son regard vissé sur moi étincelle ; ses yeux sont brillants, de plaisir, de joie, de plein d'émotions qui font chaud au cœur. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ainsi, et ces yeux emplis de lumières lui vont divinement bien !

Je lui souris et me penche pour l'embrasser. Il sourit et ferme les yeux, m'exposant son cou du même coup, puis me rend mon baiser. Je me laisse tomber sur le flanc près de lui. Il vient se musser contre moi, et au travers de la soie épaisse, je le serre contre moi et ma main s'emmêle à ses cheveux en ce geste devenu depuis quelques jours si familier. Il grogne, et plonge son visage dans mes clavicules. Je sens sa gorge se loger dans la mienne, doucement, sans me faire mal. Je ferme les yeux et laisse mon dos reposer contre le mur, froid à travers mon débardeur noir. Je soupire, et mon dos s'assouplit d'un coup, tous muscles relâchés.

Je sens Heero grogner à la manière d'un petit chiot et se presser contre moi. Je souris et caresse son flanc de ma deuxième main.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, ma petite bouillotte s'est endormie.

Je reste un moment à caresser sa joue, puis, je pose mon menton sur le matelas, sa tête logée dans ma gorge, je ferme les yeux, et je plonge doucement dans les profondeurs des bras confortables de Morphée.

* * *

( à suivre... )

* * *

**1 **Pour ceux qui se demandent : 

…: Étonnement ;

…: Grand étonnement ;

**_p:_** : Joie

J'avoue ne pas trop savoir comment traduire le cheminement intérieur de Duo, donc j'ai essayé comme ça. Dites-moi si ce n'est pas potable !!

**2** Traduction svp bien entendu chère cliente :** "**Oh Hee-chan... Merci beaucoup... Moi aussi... Je t'aime, Hee-chan"

A noter que... Duo dit _Aishiteru_, ça veut dire _je t'aime_ d'amour. Heero le comprendra comme _je t'aime beaucoup_, quelque chose de très fort mais amical... Question : Duo a-t-il voulu lui dire cela, ou qu'il l'aime vraiment d'amour sans que Heero l'ait comprit ?

* * *

Autrice ( Mouuââ ) **super victorieuse et poing levé ( _Viiiser la luuune, ça me fait pas peur, même à l'uuusure, j'y crois encore et encore ! Des sacrifices, s'il leee faut j'en ferai, j'en ai déjà fait, mais toujours Le Poing Levé ! ... la la lala... ! _)** : Yes ! **Finit !** J'ai un peu l'impression que ça part en sucette avec les baisers, pas vous ? 

Duo ¤**regard lubrique¤ **: Oh que non... !

Heero ¤**regard... euh... pas lubrique¤** : Si ! C'est quoi cette idée de profiter de moi pendant que je dors ?

Moi ¤**innocemment innocente, comme toujours...¤** : Dans un certain journ...

Duo ¤**rapidement et fort pour couvrir ma voix¤** : Elle a des rêves étranges, parfois, hein Shin' ?

Moi ¤**souriante¤ **: Oui... On se demande d'où je tire tout ça, hein Duo... ?

Duo ¤**tout rouge, en sueur et le regard meurtrier¤** : Oui, on se demande, hihi...

Allez les **rewies** ! Pitits pitits pitits pitits pitits ! Venez là mes chéries, allez ! Pitits pitits pitis pitits pitits pitis pitits... !

* * *

**PS :** ( Eh oui je sais, j'en fait tout le tps ! ) **Ce chapitre sera le dernier publié sur cette fic jusqu'aux prochaines vacances** ( Noan, pour te répondre, elles sont à Pâques si je me souviens bien Mais je ne suis pas entièrement sûre d'avoir le net à cette période-là... dsl!! ) Sachez cependant que les reviews font tjrs plaisir, même si, par voie de fait, je mets lgtps à vous répondre !! Kisuuuuus et encore pardon pour tout !!!


	8. Pain

**Autrice** : Lyly.u. Toujours présente pour pondre de gros délires bien nuls ! !

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi sauf l'histoire. _**Pas à moi.**_ Ça vous va ? v_v

* * *

**Pain**

* * *

Je suis en bas. Les mains toutes poisseuses, graisseuses et collantes. Je fais du pudding. Heero dort en haut, j'ai laissé la porte ouverte pour l'entendre s'il m'appelle et il n'y a aucun son dans la cuisine, ni musique ni télé ni paroles. Seulement le bruit de mes doigts qui s'enfoncent dans le pain gorgé de lait. Je ne sais pas si Heero aime le pudding, on n'en a encore jamais mangé tous les cinq ensembles. S'il ne connaît pas, je me ferai un plaisir de lui faire découvrir ! Je souris. J'aime vraiment m'occuper de lui. Il est trop mignon...

Je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Il ne dort jamais plus de six heures d'affilé. De petites nuits et de grandes siestes... Je me suis habitué à ce rythme, je me suis calé dessus. Je suis fatigué en même temps que lui, j'ai faim en même temps... Le reste du temps, je reste dans le lit avec lui, à lui faire des câlins, à parler. Il me raconte ses rêves sans images, comme il appelle ça. Je souris. Ses rêves, ce sont également les miens...

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

Il dort. Dans mes bras. Si beau... Abandonné, confiant, serein, détendu, plongé dans les bras chauds de Morphée, et aussi dans les miens ^__^ Sa tête repose sur ma poitrine, de profil. Sa joue sur mon cœur. Ses bras entourent ma taille. Ses jambes longent les miennes. Comme il est plus bas que moi, mes pieds sont logés dans ses genoux, et les siens s'échouent sous la couverture. Ma main caresse doucement ses cheveux. Il dort profondément. Il ne bouge plus, sa respiration est lente et vient de loin. Je souris. _Vraiment_ adorable…

Lentement, mon visage s'approche du sien. Je pose un gentil baiser juste devant son oreille, là où c'est tout doux. Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et la joie transparaît sur son visage. Ce moment, il l'attend peut-être autant que moi, voire même plus. Lui, il n'est pas sûr que la Sensation reviendra, alors que moi, je sais que je recommencerai.

Je n'ai pas mentit. On est demain.

J'effleure ses lèvres avec les miennes ; elles tressaillent : il est impatient. Pour tout dire, il n'est pas le seul...

Doucement, je fais glisser mes lèvres sur les siennes sans vraiment les y poser. Je sens une vibration dans sa bouche, que j'interprète comme un grognement mécontent, ou frustré. Alors, cédant je scelle délicatement nos lèvres. Je sens aussitôt un petit soupire être étouffé par ma bouche, et Heero se détend. Je laisse mes yeux se fermer. C'est si bon... Ses lèvres sont tellement douces, tellement agréables... Lentement, j'effleure sa joue avec ma main, et ladite joue frémit. Je recommence, frémissement ; encore une fois, tressaillement. Je pose finalement toute ma main sur sa joue, légère. Heero appuie dessus, comme s'il voulait que ma paume reste pour toujours sur l'endroit. Mine de rien, peut-être même sans en avoir conscience, Heero est assez câlin ( de l'_autre_ manière ).

Je presse doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Heero me répond, tend ses lèvres vers les miennes, et entrouvre, volontairement ou non, la bouche. Tout doucement, je caresse sa lèvre avec ma langue, lentement, pour qu'il sente bien toutes les sensations. La satisfaction investit son visage si pur. Je pousse un peu plus, ma langue se faufilant dans sa bouche afin de glisser sur l'intérieur de cette lèvre délectablement pleine. Je ravale avec peines un gémissement de plaisir. C'est si bon... Heero prend une rapide respiration, signe de son « excitation ». Il aime ce baiser, les sensations qu'il ressent, tout ce qui s'en dégage. Mais pas trop, pas trop, lui laisser le temps d'apprécier, d'analyser, de transformer en souvenir...

Je descends légèrement ma main vers son menton, et recule doucement ma tête. Lui avance la sienne. Il ne veut pas que je parte. Et en effet, lorsque nos bouches se séparent :

« _Non, reste..._

- Je ne peux pas, lui murmuré-je doucement à l'oreille.

- … _Quand... ?_

- Dans ton rêve...

Ma main s'envole, ma bouche s'enfuit.

Heero est un instant désemparé, je le vois bien sur son visage. Puis, encore, sa langue glisse sur ses lèvres pour goûter le _parfum_ de ma bouche, comme il dit. La tristesse transparaît un instant sur son beau visage, puis un léger sourire ourle ses lèvres et il enfonce sa tête dans mes clavicules. Deux secondes plus tard, sa respiration est ralentie, approfondie. Il dort paisiblement dans mes bras.

Il ne sait pas que son rêve, que sa Sensation, n'est en fait qu'un baiser, donné par celui qui l'aime depuis tout ce temps sans qu'il le réalise. Donné par moi…

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤

Et dire qu'il se dénigre lui-même... ! D'un côté il m'aime et craint que nos partenaires ne participent à briser notre relation ; et de l'autre il se traite d'imbécile, idiot, stupide et tous les qualificatifs polis du monde...

Mais Heero, ne vois-tu pas que le garçon question, c'est _toi_ ?

||| *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* |||

Je l'entends. Il m'appelle. _« Duo... ? »_ Il est si mignon lorsqu'il fait rouler mon nom comme ça, avec sa voix mal réveillée... !

« Je suis là Hee-chan ! J'arrive, reste dans ton lit !

Rapidement, je finis de malaxer la pâte, je mets un torchon dessus, place le plat sur la table pour laisser à la pâte le temps de monter, me lave vite fait les mains, quitte mon tablier à fleurs et monte à l'étage, dans la chambre.

Je risque ma tête derrière la porte. Heero est sur le flanc, la tête posée sur son oreiller. Il me regarde de ses grands lacs bleus avec douceur, son visage tendre un brin joyeux et souriant. Il me fait un doux sourire lorsqu'il me voit, et je le lui retourne. J'adore ces petits gestes de complicité. Le must étant qu'ils viennent spontanément, _naturellement_. Gosh, je peux mourir heureux *o*

J'entre dans la chambre, et vient m'agenouiller devant lui près du lit. Les coudes sur le matelas, je caresse doucement sa tête. Il ferme les yeux et ronronne de plaisir. Que j'aime lorsqu'il fait ça !

« Ohayô Hee-kun...

Il me sourit en fermant les yeux, comme dans les mangas. Son nez se plisse adorablement. Qu'il est chou...

« Ohayô... Duo-chan…

Gyaaaaaah je fonds *o* Il me couvre de tellement de surnoms depuis qu'on s'est isolés... ! C'est trop mignon 

« Je ne suis plus Oniisan ? Tu vas me vexer !

- Wari wari ! lance-t-il en riant un peu.

Ow, son accent japonais… je refonds !

Il se bouine tant qu'il peut contre moi. Il est à ras-bord du lit, s'il bouge encore, il me tombe dessus. Doucement, je l'entoure de mes bras, un qui enserre avec douceur chacun de ses flancs, et lentement, je grimpe sur le lit à la manière d'un félin, veillant à ne pas m'appuyer sur Heero. Je me retrouve au-dessus de lui. Je m'assois doucement sur sa hanche. Ma main caresse doucement sa joue si tendre, et il tient la seconde entre ses doigts.

« Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui et non.

- Pourquoi oui ?

- Au début, c'était très bien, je me suis endormi très doucement.

- So why not ?

- Parce que m'a bouillotte préférée perso m'a lâchement abandonné.

- Désolé Chichi... lui dis-je doucement en caressant sa joue du dos de ma main. Je savais que si je restais éveillé près de toi, je te réveillerais. Et moi, je voulais que le petit monsieur ici présent dorme pour récupérer, je lui dis en faisant marcher deux de mes doigts sur son nez et en détachant chacun de mes mots. Tu me pardonnes ?

- Hm... Seulement à une condition !

- Laquelle ?

- On fait Gros Câlinou !

- Tu es dur avec moi, je lui fais avec moue boudeuse.

Il sourit et soulève son buste pour nicher sa tête dans mes clavicules. Il lâche ma main, et passe ses bras autour de mes omoplates, sur lesquelles je tire pour ne pas l'écraser. Il se laisse retomber en arrière, m'emportant avec lui. Je me retrouve allongé sur lui. Moi, personnellement, cela ne me déplaît absolument pas, mais ce ne doit pas être très confortable pour Heero qui doit supporter mes 41 kilos. Je me laisse donc glisser sur le flanc le long de son dos, et enserre sa taille fine de mes bras. Il se replie en chien de fusil, je l'imite. Nous sommes maintenant en cuillère. C'est décidé, à partir de cet instant, je raffole de cette position !

Heero dégage sa tête et l'envoie en arrière, sur mon épaule gauche, la plus haute. Je vois maintenant son visage. Il est calme, détendu, et particulièrement beau. Pas _beau_ comme _beau_, _beau_ sens... _sensuel_. Il a les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, et ses cils noirs caressent délicatement ses pommettes brunes. Sa frange indisciplinée jette de douces ombres sur son front haut et même, une en particulier, touche ses sourcils bien dessinés.

Sa belle voix grave vient jusqu'à mes oreilles. Il ne parle pas fort, comme s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un à part moi fût au courant, comme s'il souhaitait qu'un hypothétique auditeur ne puisse l'entendre.

« Tu sais, j'ai encore rêvé...

- La Sensation ? demandé-je en lui caressant la joue par frottements avec la mienne.

- Oui. Et c'était encore plus fort que la dernière fois, c'était encore mieux. Encore plus chaud, encore plus doux, encore plus mouillé... C'était... très bon, tellement que j'aurais voulu ne jamais arrêter. Et... ça m'a parlé. Ça m'a dit que ça reviendrait dans mes rêves. Je lui ai dit de rester, mais… il n'pouvait pas, alors j'ai demandé quand ça reviendrai, et ça m'a répondu que ça reviendrait dans mes rêves. Je crois qu'il a voulu dire que si je voulais le « revoir », j'avais qu'à aimer et vouloir vraiment recommencer. Donc je crois qu'il reviendra vite XD

- _Il_ ?

- Bah oui...

- Pourquoi _Il_ et pas _Elle_ ?

- Bah... Comme je t'associe toujours à ces rêves et que tu es un garçon jusqu'à preuve du contraire...

- Tu penses _toujours_ à moi quand tu fais ces rêves ?

- Oui... C'est pas bien ? me demande-t-il soudain, comme s'il avait commis une grosse faute.

- Si, si ne t'inquiète pas...

Je le serre un peu plus contre moi. Il m'associe toujours aux sensations des baisers... C'est... très bien pour moi ! Parfait ! Je pose un baiser sur sa joue et il grogne doucement.

« Duo, qu'as-tu fait, en bas ? Tes mains sentent la nourriture...

- Oh ! C'est une surprise pour toi !

- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ce que c'est ?

- Bah non, sinon c'est pas une surprise ! ;)

- 'm'en doutais...

- =D

Son corps se tend soudainement alors qu'il bâille plutôt fortement. Il enfouit sa tête dans le drap pour se cacher et je ris. Kawaï Koneko da… Lorsque je sens son corps se détendre à nouveau pour se couler contre le mien, je pose ma main sur son front et repousse sa frange en arrière sa frange. Je dépose ensuite un tendre baiser sur son front ainsi dégagé.

« Tu as l'air fatigué mon Hee-chan, tu veux dormir ? lui demandé-je doucement, ce faisant.

- Non… Je veux être avec toi…

Comme tu veux Hee-chan^^

Je continue de le câliner doucement, appuyant mon corps contre le sien et soufflant dans son cou pour le chatouiller. J'adore ses réactions, lentes et calmes. C'est délicieux.

« Duo, on peut aller… sous la douche ?

- Bien sûr !

Je sème de petits baisers dans son cou, sa gorge, sur sa joue, son menton, son épaule... J'adore l'embrasser -- en plus, il aime ça, alors... !

Je me détache lentement de lui sans cesser de le bizouiller. Je glisse mes bras sur ses hanches puis remonte vers ses omoplates en croisant mes mains. Je le tire ensuite doucement à moi en appliquant un soigneux baiser sur le très charmant petit velouté de son oreille – il sourit ! – puis le redresse doucement. Il s'accroche à moi une fois debout. Je me penche soudain et lui murmure :

« Laisse-toi faire, fais-moi confiance.

Je le fauche soudain dans les jambes et en prolongement de mon mouvement, je saisis ses jambes. Il se retrouve dans mes bras style jeune mariée. Il paraît un instant surpris, puis il sourit et noie sa tête dans mon cou. Après un instant, son souffle me parvient à l'oreille.

« Je ne t'ai pourtant pas encore dit _oui_...

- Pas besoin de ça, je me passe des autorisations officielles, je lui réponds du tac au tac.

Il relève la tête, me sourit style manga, puis plante un gros baiser sur mon nez. Je souris et le porte jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je le pose doucement par terre puis commence à préparer l'eau. Je mouille son bras, et il acquiesce. Je commence à le mouiller tout entier. Il se penche vers moi et se blottit tout contre son Oniisan perso privé rien qu'à lui. Je souris. Il est trop trognon...

Je sens brusquement un courant d'air _légèrement_ rafraîchissant sur mon dos et ma poitrine malgré la chaleur corporelle d'Heero. J'hoquette discrètement, plus que surpris. Je baisse vivement la tête pour voir Heero, en train de... me déshabiller consciencieusement.

« Que fais-tu Heero ? je lui demande doucement d'une voix grave.

Il me lance un regard malicieux.

« Les meilleurs câlins se font sans vêtements !

Dieux, Heero ! Ne me dis PAS de phrases comme ça !!! Et surtout pas avec _**ce**_ regard-_**là**_ ! Mais ces supplications ne restent qu'informulées, et au lieu d'elles, je dis simplement :

« Je te laisse me déshabiller, alors ?

Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres. Décidant de me livrer à lui sans retenue, je pose la pomme de douche ouverte sur le carrelage, la laissant asperger nos pieds et s'étendre peu à peu sur le carrelage. Lorsque je sens mon débardeur être retroussé par les mains chaudes d'Heero qui longent mes flancs puis mes épaules, je lève les bras et rejette ma tête en arrière, yeux fermés. Ses doigts libèrent délicatement ma tête du tissu puis reviennent sur mes coudes. Il remonte jusqu'à mon poignet et m'enlève complètement mon tee-shirt. Je frissonne légèrement, l'eau chaude n'a pas encore réchauffé l'air, qui reste frais. Je sens les mains de mon amour s'attaquer à mon pantalon serré. Hum… Je me relève lentement afin de lui permettre de me l'ôter facilement. Heero se met à genoux devant moi, sa tête à hauteur de mon entrejambe. De quoi me faire penser à des choses pas très catholiques, pardonnez-moi Père Maxwell... Heero déboutonne mon jean, écarte les deux pans de mon vêtement, baisse lentement celui-ci, dévoilant mes boxers noirs encore plus moulants que mon jean. Moi qui croyais qu'Heero aurait une hésitation... ! Pas du tout ! Il s'en prend tout aussi vite à mes boxers. Il en pince les côtés, et en ne regardant que ses doigts, baisse mon dernier vêtement. Je lève un pied, puis l'autre, et Heero jette négligemment mes boxers avec mes débardeur et jean, en dehors de la douche. Voilà, je suis tout nu, debout devant Heero.

Heero justement, tourne puis lève vers moi pour pouvoir me voir. Je lui souris et me recule un peu pour pouvoir m'agenouiller devant lui, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Avec un sourire malicieux, il se relève et vient nouer ses bras autour de mon cou pour me serrer contre lui. La surprise me fait sursauter et glapir – je passerai sur ce petit bruit _**très**_ viril bien sûr ! Par réflexe, mes propres bras enlacent fermement sa taille pour le soutenir. En même temps, mon corps se détend contre le sien. Heero… Son corps contre le mien, c'est délicieux. I poussa sa tête dans mon cou à la manière d'un petit chiot aveugle. Gyaaaah, trow cuuuute !! Progressivement, il décharge son poids sur moi, et je dois écarter les jambes pour trouver de meilleurs appuis et soutenir la pression - c'est-à-dire 45kg. L'eau baigne nos chevilles. Je pose ma joue sur sa tête, mon nez dans les mèches odorantes de sa crinière.

« Heero…

Mes pouces commencent à caresser doucement les hanches de mo beau brun. Je prends soin de ne pas faire de mouvement qui puisse tirer Heero de sa douce somnolence ou blesser son dos. Je sens sa chaleur contre moi, sa peau, son souffle. Lui. Un soupire alangui m'échappe et mes traits se relâchent, laissant transparaître sur mon visage tout le plaisir que j'ai à être ainsi avec Heero. Je suis bien comme ça, moi... J'aimerais garder nos positions pendant… des siècles... Toujours.

« Je ne te fais pas mal ? demande soudain Heero d'une petite voix timide.

- Pas du tout, Chichi…

Je souris et me meut légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur son nez. Il ferme les yeux et fronce le nez quand je l'y embrasse, je trouve ça _trop_ _kawaï_... Je me redresse ensuite et commence à jouer avec ses cheveux, déplaçant une de mes mains pour la noyer dans ces douces vagues hirsutes. Lui se met à picorer mon cou à coup de petits baisers très agréables. Un frisson remontant le long de mon échine me fait soupirer. Je me cambre un peu vers l'avant. Crispée en une sorte de demi-sourire, ma bouche exprime toute la félicité qui m'habite. Je ne sais pas comment Heero fait pour que de simples petits bisous amicaux et tendres deviennent si... savoureux. Quoique, c'est plutôt un endroit sensible, ça y est peut-être pour quelque chose...

Mes soupires redoublent, et quelques petits gémissements m'échappent même... Heero a magnifiquement bien « tiré un enseignement » -- si tant est que l'on peut employer ces termes -- de notre partie de ''Action, Chiche ou Vérité''. Preuve en est qu'il titille soigneusement et délicieusement deux de mes points sensibles, à savoir, celui placé sur l'os de ma mâchoire, qui subi ses assauts répétés tous plus succulents les uns que les autres, et celui derrière mon oreille, qui, s'il est quelque peu épargné, me procure un véritable frisson d'un bout à l'autre de la colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il passe dessus.

« Heero... gémis-je doucement.

Il sépare sa bouche de ma peau mais reste collé tout contre moi.

« Oui ?

- C'est… _bon_.

Il m'envoie un sourire lumineux, si _innocent_ que -- mon Dieu, je suis un _monstre_ de penser à de telles choses ! Lui, il… _**Mais put-**_Ow !

Les douces lèvres d'Heero se font de nouveau sentir sur ma mâchoire, et je réprime un gémissement de plaisir rien qu'à y penser. Mon Dieu…! Heero n'aurait même plus besoin de me toucher pour me… ,,faire plaisir'', comme il dit. Mes mains s'emmêlent à ses cheveux si doux et soyeux, ses bras se resserrent autour de mon cou pour me serrer contre ses lèvres chaudes et ô combien exquises. Un halètement m'échappe. Mes yeux se floutent, je distingue à peine la forme rosée dans l'encadrement de la porte, juste le corps d'Heero contre le mien, et ses baisers, et son souffle tiède, sa bouche douce et sèche qui contraste avec la chaude moiteur que l'ouverture de ses lèvres me laisse dev-_une forme rosée ?!_

.. Alors que je m'apprêtais à décoller, cette réalisation me cloue au sol plus sûrement qu'une chape de plomb.

Mes bras descendent automatiquement enserrer la taille d'Heero et le serrent protectivement au plus près de moi. Aussitôt, Heero se redresse et me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

« Duo-san ?

- Shhht, ne t'inquiète pas Hee-chan…

Mes bras pressent un peu plus encore Heero contre moi, mes bras agissant pour caresser délicatement les flancs de mon protégé. Mes mains entrelacées reposent dans ses reins, à la naissance du doux rebondi de ses fesses et je vois le regard de Réléna se focaliser dessus. On n'avait pas besoin de ça – _Heero_ n'avait pas besoin de ça !

« Réléna, que fais-tu là ? lui demandé-je en me forçant à la politesse la plus élémentaire.

Son regard remonte alors le long du dos meurtri d'Heero pour se gluer au mien. Ow, elle a pas l'air jouasse, la Princess'…

« Toi, siffle-t-elle. Toi !

- Quoi, _moi_ ?

- Qu'as-tu fait à Heero ?!

- Je ne lui ai rien fait !! grondé-je sans me retenir.

Comment ose-t-elle imaginer que je pourrais forcer Heero en quoi ce fût ?!?

« Il est **nu** **contre **_**toi**_ _**!! **_cria l'hystérique.

- Et je l'ai voulu !! répond Heero avant moi. Duo ne m'a forcé à rien, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu ! Juste _moi_ !

- _**Quoi ?!**_

Voyant venir la crise en même temps que le rouge sur les joues de la Princesse, je la coupe rapidement :

« Réléna, comment es-tu entrée ?

Elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir pénétrer ici. Ce n'est pas normal. Pas possible. Et bien trop dangereux. Qu'elle nous ait trouvés est déjà bien trop, elle n'aurait même pas du avoir les clefs ! Je suis sûr d'avoir fermé la porte ! Et normalement, avec le verrou made in Yuy©, personne sauf nous deux ne devrait pouvoir pénétrer ici !

« L'important n'est pas la manière dont je l'ai fait, mais que je l'aie fait -- je t'ai _vu_ ! Tu n'as pas droit de profiter de lui comme ça ! Tu n'as donc aucun sens moral ?

…

Dieux, retenez-moi ou je fais un malheur.

« Réléna, Duo est gentil avec moi, dit alors calmement Heero. Il est… correct.

Je hausse un sourcil. Correct ? Si ça c'est pas d'la langue de bois !

« Il prend soin de moi et ne me force à rien. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Je me retiens de pouffer. Oh, Hee-chan, il faut encore que je t'apprenne le tact ! J'ai beau ne pas l'apprécier grandement, c'est tout de même brut de décoffrage !

« Je ne rentrerai pas chez moi, Heer ! Il est évident qu'il t'a drogué, sinon tu ne le laisserai pas te faire _ça_ !

Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez. Que croit-elle faire avec ses insinuations douteuses ?! C'est _elle_ qui devrait avoir honte, cette sale peste venimeuse !

- Je ne lui fais _rien_, Réléna, grogné-je avec hargne. Et je préfère le droguer --oui Réléna, je le _drogue_, _**oui !**_-- que le laisser souffrir le martyr ! Heero deviendrait fou si je ne lui donnais rien ! Il a besoin de ça, et je ne lui referais pour rien au monde ! Alors oui je le drogue, je l'assume, et je n'arrêterais pas ! ET, ajouté-je plus fort en resserrant Chichi contre moi, je ne fais rien à Heero ! De toute façon j'ai trop peur de te faire mal pour te toucher, murmuré-je plus bas à la seule intention de mon homme. Tu trembles dès que je te touche…

- Pas forcément de douleur, me répond-il tout aussi doucement.

Hum, ne pas penser à ça ne pas penser à ça ne pas penser AAAARGH !!!

« Heero ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que… que tu es d'accord avec ça !

- Ben si, fait Hee-chan en se tournant vers elle.

Presque inconsciemment, ms mains se dirigent vers le bas pour le cacher. Ses mains à lui reviennent bien sagement sur mes hanches, et bien que je tente de les lui faire lâcher car la position n'est vraiment pas bonne pour ses bras, refusent de me céder.

« Sans le mélange de Duo, je survivrais pas à mes crises. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de _Duo_, en fait, ajoute-t-il après une légère pause ; puis il achève avec un grand sourire : Tout simplement.

Gott, il va nous la tuer. Respire Réléna, respire -- quoique, gnéhéhé…

Avec un sourire de chat repu, je retourne Heero contre moi – le forçant à lâcher mes hanches puis à reposer ses bras dessus – et le laisse s'appuyer sur moi.

« Tu as mal ?

- Non. Pas encore.

OK, la crise approche. Je bouscule un peu la pomme de douche, à nos pieds. Toujours opérationnelle. Bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à atteindre la boîte à pharmacie et de me débarrasser de la Princesse, et d'ailleurs, à ce propos…

« Tu ne peux décemment pas accepter qu'il te drogue, Heero !!!

- Réléna, nous sommes des terroristes et il vient de se faire torturer, tu crois vraiment qu'à ce stade-là on e soucis encore de la morale ?! Heero a _besoin_ de cette drogue, et tant que ce sera le cas, je m'arrangerai pour la lui fournir – morale ou pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous dire ce qu'on peut faire ou pas, Réléna Tu n'as jamais eu à tuer, à souffrir d'une jambe brisée ou de torture. Et on ne parle pas de ce qu'on ne connaît pas.

Les yeux de la blonde s'écarquillent et elle pâlit dangereusement – oh, on ne supporte pas la vérité ? Eh bien oui, le pacifisme c'est beau mais ça n'a jamais arrêté une guerre, chérie ! – puis je vois son regard se fixer sur le dos d'Heero, nullement caché. Son dos meurtri, même pas cicatrisé malgré mes efforts – mais là encore, cela ne fait qu'une semaine. Ce dos qu'elle a déjà touché, ce dos qu'elle a blessé. Petite sotte ! Quand on ne sait pas, on ne touche pas et on se la ferme !

« Mon Dieu, Heero ! Mais que s'est-il passé ?!

Je sens Hee-chan se tendre contre moi, et instinctivement je resserre mes bras autour de lui.

« Nous refusons de répondre à cette question. De même qu'à toutes les autres !

- Heero est assez grand pour parler tout seul, Duo !

- Bien sûr, et il est suffisamment en forme pour danser la _macarena_ aussi, ironisé-je.

Et là, bizarrement, je pète un câble. Ma langue se délie et je lui crache tout ce à quoi je pense.

« Tu ne sais rien, Réléna, _rien_ ! Strictement rien ! Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui t'occupe de lui depuis une semaine ! Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui dois gérer ses crises et l'apaiser, ce n'est pas _toi_ qui dois te retenir d'en vouloir au monde entier lorsque tu le vois s'effondrer en criant et te supplier pour sa dose ! Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui l'a vu perdre conscience à cause de la douleur, recouvert de son propre sang, Réléna ! **Ce n'est pas **_**toi**_** ! **Tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout !! Et tu ne l-

- Oniisan !

La main d'Heero se plaque se ma bouche et je sursaute. Heero ? je baisse les yeux vers lui. Il me fixe avec de grands yeux écarquillés et, oh god, pleins de larmes.

« Chichi, qu'est-c'qu'il y a ?!

- Arrête de crier, souffle-t-il. Arrête d'hurler. S'il te plaît Oniisan. _Arrête_…

- Oh, Chichi…

Je remonte une main dans ses cheveux. Il a l'air… choqué, terrorisé. Pétrifié. J'embrasse doucement la paume de sa main en fermant les yeux. Désolé Hee-chan, désolé… Je ne voulais pas… Ne crois surtout pas que c'est un fardeau d'être ave toi…

« Tu aurais du me dire que c'était si dur 'niisan…

Je retire doucement sa main et la serre dans la mienne. Ma main câlineuse se fait pour ferme dans ses cheveux, pour l'apaiser.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça. Tu n'es _pas_ un fardeau. Tu ne le seras jamais.

J'embrasse doucement sa main, et c'est comme si ce geste nous enfermait dans une petite bulle rien qu'à nous. Mon attention focalisée sur Heero, et rien que sur lui. Oubliée Réléna sur le seuil de la salle de bains, l'eau qui coule toujours et qui s'écoule par la bonde automatique.

Je relâche a main pour reposer la mienne sur sa hanche, vers sa fesse, et fait un peu glisser mon bassin ver l'avant pour qu'Heero s'appuie sur moi – ce qu'il fait avec complaisance. Ses beaux yeux sont inquiets, hantés par la pensée de me blesser. J'accole nos fronts et ferme les yeux.

« C'est juste que… je t'aime vraiment tu sais, et… ça me fait mal de te savoir comme ça… Ta douleur me fait mal, murmuré-je. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il ne répond rien.

L'instant se prolonge, doux et chaud.

Heero n'a rien répondu et je sas qu'il ne répondra rien. Le sujet n'est pas clos, mais… pas maintenant.

Je commence à fredonner distraitement lorsque, soudainement, Heero se tend contre moi. Un soudain tressaillement agite son corps d'Heero, et il se redresse brusquement en tentant de s'écarter de moi tout en crispant ses mains sur mes hanches. Les yeux fixés sur un point au loin qu'il est le seul à voir, il me dit d'une voix blanche :

« Duo... Mon dos...

Merde.

Je réagis au quart de tour.

« Assieds-toi.

Comme une mécanique trop bien rodée, il s'agenouille sur le sol, et je l'imite en me saisissant de la pomme de douche. Je vérifie l'eau puis augmente un peu la température après accord d'Heero. Il a l'air angoissé. Pour le réconforter, je prends son visage et presse ma joue contre sa tempe droite en caressant sa gorge de mon autre main.

« Chhhh... Je suis là, tout ira bien... Détends-toi, calme-toi, et fais-moi confiance... Ça va passer, et je serais là…

Je dirige la pomme de douche vers sa nuque en prévision de l'explosion de douleur qui va bientôt éclater. L'eau cascade sur son dos et je l'entends étouffer un halètement. La crise est plus avancée que je ne croyais. De mon autre main, je l'incite à s'appuyer sur moi, ce qu'il fait sans hésiter. Son flanc sur mes genoux, sa tête sur ma poitrine, je tiens sa main et lui parle d'une voix grave pour l'apaiser. L'eau coule sur son dos et son ses épaules. Je casse la force du jet avec son flanc, ses bras, sa nuque, mon bras. Heero est tendu, nerveux. Il n'aime pas du tout ces crises de terreur. Ses yeux bougent sans cesse, incapables de se fixer sur un point. Il me transmet sa nervosité malgré moi. Je le serre contre moi et me penche pour le câliner. Je lui parle, je l'embrasse, je le caresse. Il semble s'apaiser dans mes bras, et ferme les yeux. Il pèse contre moi, et je continue de le mouiller en lui parlant et en le caressant tendrement. Je me calme moi aussi. J'ai réussi à le détendre, ça va mieux...

Un brusque hoquet fait se redresser Heero contre moi. Ça commence.

Je trempe son dos alors qu'il gémit de douleur. Je crois bien que je n'ai plus de doigts, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Où est la morphine ? Mes yeux parcourent nerveusement le carrelage près de nous. Pas de seringue.

Simultanément, je l'appelle. Il ne faut pas qu'il se noie, il faut qu'il s'accroche.

« Heero ! Regarde-moi !

Où est cette putain de seringue ?! Mais j'ai pas pu l'oublier quand même ?!

« Pense à moi Heero !

Il halète et se cambre, gémissant de nouveau. Je tourne mon regard vers lui. Dieux, il a l'air d'avoir tellement mal ! Et je n'ai pas de seringue !

Je me saisis son visage et le tourne vers moi. Ses yeux papillonnent, ses pupilles rongent presque intégralement ses iris. Il est totalement paniqué.

« Ne m'oublie pas Heero ! lui ordonné-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Ne m'oublie _pas_ !

Je prie pour que ça fonctionne, mais sa bouche s'arrondit alors que son dos se creuse. Un gémissement horriblement déchirant lui échappe. Il contient toute sa douleur, sa peur, sa _terreur_, son angoisse, son impuissance. Tout à la fois. Et c'est ce qu'il ressent, au centuple. Il ne peut rien faire contre ses crises, il en est la victime sans pouvoir s'en défendre, sans moyen de les combattre.

Merde merde MERDE !!! Où est cette putain de seringue ?!? Je panique, je sens mon peu de contrôle m'échapper -- la morphine, où est la morphine ??

Heero pousse un nouveau gémissement et je remonte fébrilement la pomme de douche sur sa nuque.

« Ça va aller Hee-chan, ça va aller…

Mais je sais que ma voix, trop nerveuse, ne l'aide en rien – ce serait même le contraire. Mon Dieu mon Dieu mon Dieu la seringue la seringue la seringue…

Et puis soudain, alors que mes yeux se posent rapidement sur la boîte à pharmacie, ça fait tilt. Merde. L'armoire est à l'autre bout de la pièce, trop loin. Je ne peux certainement pas m'éloigner d'Heero !

Un nouveau gémissement me transperce le coer et quelque chose au fond de moi semble hurler en même temps qu'Heero. Non !

« Réléna !

Elle sursaute, et fixe un regard un peu absent sur moi. Je doute un peu, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

« Réléna, je t'en prie, prends une des seringues dans l'armoire à pharmacie ! Prends-la, et donne-la-moi, s'il te plaît !

Elle me regarde un moment, qui me semble le plus long de toute ma vie, puis se déplace. Merci mon Dieu…

Je me retourne vers Heero et recommence à faire alors et venir l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Il tremble presque spasmodiquement contre moi. Il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Un peu calmé par l'assurance d'avoir une seringue, je me penche sur lui et le caresse, lui parle tout bas. J'entends l'armoire s'ouvrir. Je presse doucement la joue d'Heero sur mon cœur en espérant que cela le calme. Il s'apaise un peu, presque instantanément, mais ses tremblements persistent. Et s'amplifient. C'est pour bientôt…

On Dieu, non, je ne veux plus entendre _ce_ hurlement…

Mais heureusement, Réléna s'agenouille devant moi. Aussitôt je lui arrache l'objet des mains, le décapuchonne avec les dents et remonte le pivot.

« Heero, donne-moi ton coude Chichi, donne-moi ton coude…

Avec un gémissement, il étend son bras alors que je m'en empare, et plante sans autre protocole l'aiguille dans le creux de son coude. Il halète sourdement, plus de surprise que de douleur selon moi car il n'a même pas du sentir cette douleur-là, et presse le pivot pour éjecter le produit. Je retire aussi sec l'aguille, recapuchonne la seringue et la fourre dans les mains de Réléna. Puis j'enlace Heero et le serre étroitement contre moi, je l'emprisonne avec mes bras et mes jambes, mes bras noués autour de sa tête que je presse contre ma poitrine. Il gémit faiblement, et je ne sais si c'est de douleur ou d'autre chose. Je laisse ma joue reposer sur son crâne.

« Heero, supplié-je en serrant fort les paupières, Heero reviens…

Je me balance d'avant en arrière, et je sens des larmes brûler mon visage. Mes mains tremblent, incontrôlables.

« Heero…

Pourquoi je n'avais pas cette maudite seringue ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas prise avant, bordel !!! C'est ma faute ! Ma faute !

« 'nii-isan… ?

Oh God… Je le serre plus fort contre moi, enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux en pleurant de soulagement. Je commence à sangloter convulsivement.

« Oh god thank you thank you thank you Lord Hee-chan, Hee-chan… Yes, yes, I'm here – come back please, come back with me… **Come back !!!**

- Oniisan…

- Yes, yes, try, that's it, still tries, like this…

- Oniisan…

Je le sens bouger contre moi. Ok… C'est Okay… Je peux le lâcher… Je peux -je dois- le lâcher… Je force mes bras à se relâcher pour lui permettre de bouger. Je suis comme tétanisé. Heero…

« Heero ?

- Oniisan…

Il bouge un peu et je le sens s'appuyer davantage sur moi. Et puis soudain, il me regarde. Et mes yeux sont dans les siens, si calmes grâce à la morphine.

« Pleure pas, murmure-t-il. Pleure pas, 'niisan…

Je ne peux empêcher un rire nerveux de m'échapper, et simultanément mes yeux se vident de toute leur eau.

« Heero !

Je le serre contre moi et il me répond, calant sa tête dans mon cou. Je passe mon bras en travers de ses omoplates pour le serrer doucement contre moi. Il soupire dans mon cou, et je sens ses muscles se relâcher. Je caresse doucement sa tempe du bout des doigts, faisant s'agiter ses cheveux. On reste un moment comme ça, enlacés, son corps lourd contre le mien m'apaisant. Je me sens mieux. Et j'ai honte de mon attitude. Je n'aurais pas du paniquer – et je n'aurais pas du oublier cette foutue seringue de morphine ! Doucement, je me recule et tente de capter son regard

Un doux sourire étire mes lèvres. Il dort. Je n'ai plus la force de m'en inquiéter et je ressens seulement du soulagement. Tant qu'il dort, il n'hurle pas.

Je le serre de nouveau contre moi et lève la tête vers le plafond en soufflant un bon coup. C'est fini.

Fini…

Je souffle encore un coup puis me redresse doucement. Ma main attrape la pomme de douche, et je l'éloigne. Le poids d'Heero me gêne pour l'éteindre carrément alors, je place Heero sur le flanc puis libère mes genoux et m'étire rapidement. Toute la tension retombe, je me sens en même temps éreinté et dopé. Je m'éloigne quelques instants seulement, le temps de fermer l'arrivée d'eau et de me saisir d'un morceau de soie, puis m'agenouille de nouveau à son côté et entreprend de le sécher avec délicatesse. Je ne voudrais surtout pas le réveiller. Je tamponne sa peau avec douceur, essuyant les zones sans risques. Je dépose ensuite une partie sèche de l'étoffe sur son dos et y applique simplement mes mains, en une légère pression. Je recommence plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que j'estime que je ne pourrais pas faire mieux sans le réveiller ou lui faire mal. Or, je me refuse aux deux. Il a besoin de se reposer après… tout ça.

Balançant dans un coin le drap de soie, je manipule Heero jusqu'à pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras façon jeune mariée puis me relève pour l'emporter dans la chambre. Au lit ! J'ignore Réléna, postée près du lavabo, et me dirige directement vers le lit. Les couvertures sont rejetées et j'allonge directement Heero dessus. Je le positionne sur le flanc, car je sais qu'il n'aime pas dormir sur le ventre en présence de tiers, et que le dos est évidemment prohibé, puis le recouvre des épaisseurs de soie. J'espère qu'elles se réchaufferont vite, car son dos est encore un peu humide et il a besoin de chaleur.

Ceci fait, je m'affale sur le sol, dos au lit. Je laisse ma tête basculer vers l'arrière, su le matelas. Grand Dieu… ! Je soupire encore. Je suis crevé et j'ai faim. En plus, je suis encore mouillé et j'ai la dalle. Génial. Je vais pour me relever lorsque quelque chose me frappe de plein fouet. Je jure fortement en me dégageant. Une serviette et mon slip. Je lève les yeux vers Réléna.

« C'est celui de la salle de bains. Il n'est pas mouillé.

Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, la Princesse se retourne et sort. Avec un peu de chance elle va partir et ça me fera ça de moins dont m'occuper…

En attendant, je me relève et entreprend de m'essuyer en frottant vigoureusement. Malgré la chaleur de l'eau pour Hee-chan, ma peau est gelée. J'avise mon slip et le contemple pensivement un instant. Ruel dilemme. Remettre ou ne pas remettre le caleçon – telle est la question. Finalement, je shoote de dans en bâillant et me dirige vers l'armoire. J'y pioche tout ce qu'il me faut, et remplace mes chemise & veste de prêtre pour un tee-shirt à manches longues et un gros pull noir. Me voici redevenu _Shinigami_. Je retourne dans la salle de bain, attrapant au passage mon slip et ma serviette. Réléna a mis le morceau de soie dont je me suis servi pour essuyer Heero et la seringue dans le lavabo. … Il faudra tout de même que je la remercie. Je récupère la seringue, balance le reste par terre dans un coin.

Puis j'ouvre la boîte à pharmacie et m'empare d'une petite bouteille d'alcool médical. Je me lave les mans avec le produit saisis la seringue et la démonte. Je sépare le piston et le réservoir, que je place à l'écart de l'aiguille. Pour les premiers je prépare une petit bassine d'eau chaude contenant de la Javel, pour la dernière un récipient rempli du même alcool médical. Je replace le tout dans l'armoire et me sèche les mains. Bien. Il me reste encore quatre seringues ici, et trois en bas. De quoi tenir facilement un autre jour normalement – en tous cas, je peux me poser cinq minutes.

Je m'étire à nouveau puis me masse les cervicales. Faut-il que je t'aime, mon ange…

Je retourne dans la chambre et m'arrête devant le lit et l'observe dormir. Il dort calmement. Sn dos se soulève doucement, à un rythme régulier. Parfait. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Il en vaut la peine… je me rapproche, et prudemment, monte sur le lit. Je m'agenouille à la tête d'Heero, m'en saisit délicatement et la pose sur mes genoux. Le reste de mon corps s'appuie sur la table de cheveux pour mon bassin, et contre le mur pour… hum, tout le reste en fait. Je pose ma tête près de la fenêtre et ferme les yeux. Mes mains commencent distraitement à jouer avec ses cheveux. Je me sens si las… Le corps d'Heero est si chaud, ses cheveux si doux, mon pull si confortable sous mon menton, et rien ne trouble le silence… Je pense sérieusement à m'endormir ici, la tête sur le mur, lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

Et merde.

Je lève un œil au travers de ma frange. Réléna porte un plateau garni de deux tasses, le bol de la cafetière – rempli, le bol – et un sandwich. Ow. Elle s'approche de moi et pose le tout sur la table de chevet.

« J'ai pensé que tu avais faim et besoin de café.

- Oh. Merci.

Oh oui, _franchement_, merci ! Je ne la déteste peut-être pas tant que ça, finalement. Et elle n'est peut-être pas si bête que ça, finalement.

Je me redresse, et j'ai à peine le temps de changer de position qu'elle dépose une tasse presque débordante de café sur le meuble à mon intention. Je m'en empare presque… avidement.

« Noir ? demandé-je en haussant un sourcil.

- Serré, répond-elle en ramenant vers nous la chaise près de bureau – la seule chaise de la pièce, en fait. Doubles doses.

Parait ! Je m'enfile la tasse presque d'un coup. Je sens le liquide brûlant couler dans mon œsophage et descendre dans mon estomac. Waouh, ça réchauffe ! Au bout de quelques instants, la caféine fait effet et je me sens plus réveillé. Je me sers alors une autre tasse, et en bois une petit gorgée. La chaleur du récipient réchauffe mes mains.

J'attends un petit instant, puis lève les yeux vers elle. Elle sirote doucement son café, l'air songeur.

« Merci.

- Pardon ?

- Merci, répété-je.

Elle cligne des yeux.

« De… m'avoir aidé. Pour la seringue. Et… le lavabo. Et le café, aussi, fais-je en désignant la tasse d'un petit geste de la main.

- Tu as oublié le sandwich, ajoute-t-elle avec une petit moue.

Ça me tire un petit sourire.

« Oui, et le sandwich, également.

Elle me rend mon sourire.

« De rien. Tu as l'air épuisé.

- Ce n'est pas facile, murmuré-je avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de café. Il est fragile, et moi…

Et moi ? La seringue me revient en tête.

« Et moi pas assez fort, dis-je amèrement.

Je sens son regard sur moi.

Mes yeux s'évadent par la fenêtre. J'aurais dû… je ne sais pas, mais en tous cas air _autrement_.

« Il ne voudrait pas de quelque de… plus fort.

Je ricane.

« Où est donc passé la petite Princesse horrifiée ?

- Elle a vu la réalité, rétorque Réléna.

Je grimace. Touché.

Le silence s'installe. Les yeux fixés sur l'extérieur – en fait je ne regarde même pas, c'est juste pour éviter de voir _son_ regard – je bois une petite gorgée de café, change ma tasse de main et noie celle libérée dans les cheveux de mon homme, trifouillant dedans avec plaisir. Ça me relaxe…

« Tu devrais manger.

- Et je devrais aller en cours, aussi. Et pourtant je le fais pas.

- …

Vas-y Duo, t'es crevé mais c'est pas une raison pour déclencher ne guerre avec Sank. Respire et recommence…

« 'pas assez d'mains, rajouté-je avec plus d'humour. Je n'n'appelle pas encore Shiva - quoique Vishnou serait plus approprié…

Accordons la priorité à l'éveil, ensuite à la restauration. Se montrer pragmatique en toutes circonstances – arrêtez-moi, 01 déteint sur moi !!!

« Que signifie _Onitchane_ ?

Un sourire m'échappe et je baisse les yeux sur la tête brune lovée sur mes genoux. Mes doigts capturent une mèche de cheveux, que je lisse à répétition. Je reste un moment à le contempler. ,,Oniisan'', hein ?

Je l'entends boire un peu.

« _Grand frère_, murmuré-je avec tendresse. _Oniisan_, signifie… _grand frère_…

Pas de réponse. Je n'en attendais pas.

Je finis doucement ma tasse. Je suis réchauffé et réveillé, maintenant. Et mon estomac gronde en ne se voyant accorder que du liquide. Quel chieur celui-là quand même ! Je dépose donc ma tasse presque vide pour me saisir du sandwich préparée par Réléna. Il y a quelques serviettes en papier aussi. Je la remercie, tire un bout de soie près de moi pour en recouvrir les cheveux d'Heero, puis mords dedans avec appétit. Jambon beurre emmental. Pas mon préféré mais y a rien d'autre dans le frigo XD Tout est surgelé, ou presque… Je dévore mon sandwich rapidement, entrecoupant ma mastication de gorgées de café. Hormis ça, ma seconde main reste sur la tête de mon homme, et on n'entend aucun autre bruit.

Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de lui parler, et je ne saurais pas forcément quoi lui dire. Et il me semble bien que sa situation est identique.

Ayant terminé, je m'essuie la bouche puis les doigts sur une serviette en papier avec soin. Je repose la serviette chiffonnée et reprends ma tasse.

« Pardon.

Je la fixe. Quelque chose dans son regard a changé.

La Princesse serait-elle finalement devenue une Reine ?

J'incline légèrement la tête et avance ma tasse vers elle sans la quitter du regard.

Puis, je ramène ma tasse vers moi et, la main toujours plongé dans la chevelure d'Heero, finit ma boisson.

Certains armistices n'ont pas besoin de mots.

( à suivre... )

* * *

**Je vous demande pardon pour le retard de cette fic. Je suis inexcusable et je le sais. Je me lirais, je me serais maudite.**

Depuis trois jours je ne fais que réécrire ce chapitre pour vous le poster – il y avait tant de choses à changer ! Il est un peu plus sérieux que les autres, et Réléna était prévue depuis longtemps – désolée pour ses détracteurs. Moi-même ne suis pas fan d'elle, mais elle a son utilité, croyez-moi ! ^^''

J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas… Considérez-le comme votre cadeau de nouvelle année =)

_Viele kleine Küsschen… !_

Lyly**[u]**


	9. Sensualité

**Base** : Gundam Wing

**Genre** : Fluff A MORT, torture mentale d'Hee-chan ( mais si je t'aie chouchou ! ), POVs et puis autre chose, peut-être délire, mais on verra pendant l'écriture !

**Disclaimer** : T__T Ça vous suffit ? u_u

***approche sournoisement le curseur de son ordinateur***

***Les G-Boys se jettent tous sur elle pour l'arrêter*** Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! ! ! ! Laissez-moi l'effaceeeeeeer ! !

**Petite** **note** : Je vous ai parlé du _Château Ambulant_... ? Oui ? Ah... Bah c'est pas grave, je peux recommencer... !!! Alors... ... ... ... ... lol

La chanson _Sensualité_ appartient à Axel Reb ( je crois --; )

Merci pour vos reviews après tout ce temps, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir ! Merci du fond du cœur **!!!**

Zashikiwarashi :

Je pense que tu es la seule à te réjouir de la paix entre Duo & Réléna lol Je ne suis moi-même pas fan du personnage, trop nunuche à mon goût, mais elle aura son utilité dans la relation HeeroxDuo, et ailleurs encore…

Je pense que tu te doute que le rétablissement d'Heero ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain ( on n'en est encore qu'à une semaine… ) mais je vais essayer de dérouler ça de manière à ne pas vous endormir XD

Je crois aussi que ce chapitre répondra à ton autre question… Alors enjoy !

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira… mais peut-être que titre vous en dit déjà assez ;p

**AVERTISSEMENT**

Je LEVE le rating pour ce chapitre ( m'enfin c'est pas non plus du M, hein… )

**

* * *

**

Sensualité

Il fait chaud, c'est doux, et… c'est chaud, et ça sent bon. Je sens qu'on me caresse tout doucement, et c'est _bon_... J'aime ses mains sur moi... Il sait toujours où me toucher pour me faire plaisir et pour me faire du bien. Je me laisse aller, je souris, je ronronne. C'est lui qui a trouvé ça, récemment. Il trouve que je ressemble à un chat quand il me caresse. Mais sait-il seulement à quel point il y ressemble également ?

J'enfonce davantage ma tête dans un creux velouté. Je respire son odeur. Ai-je déjà dit que l'odeur de son cou était un peu différente de celle du reste de son corps ? Je respire profondément puis inhale doucement. Je le sens grogner ; mon souffle doit le chatouiller.

« Chichi ?

- Haï…

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, soufflé-je en soupirant.

Hum, si bon, si bien…

Malgré tout ça, et l'embrumement de mon esprit, j'ai assez de conscience pour lui retourner la question.

Sa main sur ma cuisse me distrait et me berce.

« Et toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Tu as mal ?

- Hum ? Nan…

A vrai dire je ne ressens pas grand-chose à part une intense chaleur et cette torpeur qui ne cherche qu'à me renvoyer chez Morphée, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas _mauvais_, non ? Non, certainement pas… Sa peau est douce contre la mienne, et chaude. Vibrante, un peu humide, mais pas vraiment. Vivante. J'adore.

Je plaque mon ventre contre le sien, me cambrant un peu dans le lit. Je sais que c'est mon lit, mon odeur est partout, mêlée à la sienne. Comme deux chats, ou deux lianes entrelacées.

Kami-sama, je veux rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…

Sa seconde main passe danse mes cheveux.

« Heero ?

Sa voix est inquiète.

« Oui ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va bien ?

Je tente de me redresser et d'ouvrir les yeux. Ça me prend un peu de temps, mais finalement je le vois. Ses grands yeux violacés posés sur moi, cet air concerné, ce visage d'ange et ces cheveux superbes. Je lui souris.

« Oui.

- Tu parais groggy, insiste-t-il.

- Aha. Je me réveille juste, un peu difficilement… Et tes bras ne me donnent aucune bonne raison de vouloir me lever…! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouté-je en posant mon menton sur son épaule.

Je sens l'air frais sur mon visage. Il doit être brûlant… Ce contraste me fait du bien, comme si cette fraîcheur passait sur tout mon corps et pas seulement mon visage.

Je soupire encore. Une main de ses mains vient dans mes cheveux, descend masser ma nuque fermement. C'est un peu comme une douleur mais pas vraiment, une pression ferme, presque désagréable qui me donne de grands frissons dans le dos. Presque désagréable… mais diablement délicieuse ! Je sens l'autre voyager sur ma cuisse, et lorsque je m'appuie encore plus contre lui, sa main se faufile derrière ma jambe pour s'accrocher au pli de mon aine et me serrer contre lui.

Je lâche un soupir extatique. Qu'il me tienne à jamais comme cela… Je suis si bien contre lui… Mes mains sont le long de mon corps, ou entre nos deux poids. Je bouge un peu et étend mon bras coincé vers le haut. Il y repose sa tête. Les cheveux de sa franche caressent le creux de mon coude, légèrement, gentiment. Mon autre bras se faufile dans son dos et descend, bras, jusqu'à reposer sur cette surface plate juste avant les fesses… ou peut-être que ma main y repose un peu, mais il ne dit rien, alors elle restera là. Dans cette position, seul son bras m'empêche de rouler sur le dos, et je m'en remets entièrement à lui pour me retenir. Il est fort, et j'aime sentir cette force sur moi, autour de moi. _Pour_ moi.

Hum, peut-être que je suis trop exclusif avec lui…

« Tu as sûr que ça va, Chichi ?

Je cille. Pourquoi me le redemande-t-il ? Je lui ai déjà dit que oui. Il ne me croit pas ?

Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, il reprend :

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur, hier…

'niisan… Je me presse contre lui et lui souris.

« Je suis plus fort que ça, murmuré-je. Ne t'inquiète pas tant.

Je sais que lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter tout court n'aura aucun effet – je pense qu'à sa place, je ne pourrais pas cesser de m'en faire pour lui.

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, Heero…

Je tire sur mon bras pur le descendre. Il soulève sa tête pour m'aider et je viens caresser sa joue avec ma main. Sa joue se loge dans ma paume, comme si elles étaient faites pour. C'est agréable.

« Je suis plus fort que ça, Duo. Ils ne m'auront pas.

Pas comme ça, du moins… Physiquement je me remettrais, ça ne demandera qu'un peu de temps et de souffrances. Mentalement, en revanche… ce sera une toute autre histoire. Et malgré moi, je sais qu'il a compris. Qu'il le sait depuis longtemps. Et qu'il y est prêt.

Il est vraiment formidable.

Il soupire et me fixe dans les yeux, les siens mi-clos sous ma caresse. Je peux sentir toute son affection pour moi, toute sa tendresse. C'est… juste fantastique.

« Heero…

Je penche la tête sur le côté.

« J'y arriverais, 'niisan. J'en suis capable.

Une fois encore, je ne dis pas tout, mais il comprend. Peut-être même trop, mais il me connaît aussi bien qu'il me comprend…

« Je ne peux pas cesser de m'inquiéter, Heero… Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié hier, non ?

Hier…? Non, bien sûr que non. Comment oublier ça ? C'était sans conteste la pire de mes crises. Je réprime aussi un frisson. Il me serre contre lui, se penche pour coller sa joue à la mienne. Ses cheveux sentent l'eau, l'éthanol et… moi. Mon odeur sur lui. Comme un chat marquerait son territoire. Duo, mon territoire ?

Je cligne des yeux. Il vient de parler.

« Tant que ce ne sera pas fini, je continuerais de ne pas pouvoir dormir sereinement.

'niisan…

Je réprime un soupir et me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je pense qu'il est temps de parler. Un peu. Ou beaucoup, je sais pas. Parler…

Je ferme les yeux et tourne la tête pour me cacher dans son cour, dans ses cheveux. Je sais qu'il m'entendra, ma bouche est tout près de son oreille.

« Là-bas, c'était l'Enfer Duo. Vraiment. Il… Treize est passé, rapidement. Il semble qu'il aurait préféré avoir affaire à Chang… mais il n'a eu que moi. Et, 'nisaan, je crois que tout ce que j'ai vécu avant, c'était… rien. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait que moi. Personne à protéger, personne à sauver en retenant mes cris. Personne pour qui couper ma langue ou briser mes doigts pour ne rien avouer. Il n'y avait que moi, et c'était pire. C'est bien pire. Parce qu'on a l'impression d'être seul au monde, et surtout, vraiment inutile.

Je blottis mon visage encore un peu plus dans son cou avant de continuer. Mon cœur bat vite. J'ai peur de dire tout ça, ça fait vraiment mal, mais je crois qu'on en a besoin tous les deux, alors même si ça fait mal… je le lui dois.

« Ils m'ont emmené dans la salle que tu as vue le deuxième jour. Après j'ai perdu le compte. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, pas de repas. Je crois que j'y suis resté trois jours avant de perdre la notion du temps. Et c'était vraiment effrayant. Le pire je crois c'était de ne pas savoir d'où viendrait la prochaine attaque. A un moment, je n'ai plus réussi à le sentir. Je crois que je ne pensais déjà plus très bien. J'avais mal, et je me sentais vraiment seul. Tu sais, c'était un de ces moments où on croit mourir, et où on pense que… qu'il y a plus d'espoir. Je savais que le mieux pour vous c'était de me laisser là…

Je le sens bouger mais je m'appuie contre lui pour l'immobiliser.

« C'est vrai Duo, ne mens pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Je ne dis pas que c'est ce que je _voulais_, mais c'est ce que tu aurais _**du**__ faire_ !

- Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé ! gronde-t-il farouchement.

- Je sais ! J'ai pas dit ça ! Pourtant c'est ce que notre entraînement nous a _appris_ ! Ce qu'on devrait _tous_ faire !

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre l'entraînement ! grogne-t-il encore, et je sens son énervement de manière presque matérielle. Je ne laisse pas mes coéquipiers aux mains ennemies, surtout pas toi !

- Et tu ne l'as pas fait, et je le sais, je suis là ! Je dis juste que c'est ce que les profs nous ont appris, et que donc je préférais… ne pas compter dessus.

- Baka.

- Soldat.

- …

- Nous sommes des soldats, Duo, murmuré-je. On ne devrait pas… penser comme ça.

- On est cinq, me répond-il de la même manière. _Juste_ cinq… C'est trop peu, cinq, Heero. Bien trop peu…

- Oui.

Trop peu pour se permettre d'en perdre un seul.

Et surtout trop peu pour ne pas se connaître et s'apprécier. S'aimer.

Trop peu pour ne pas être prêts à mourir les uns pour les autres.

« Je sais, Duo… Moi aussi… Mais eux ne le voient pas comme ça, et tu le sais…

Il ne répond pas. Je me tais. Ses mains sont crispées sur mon corps, comme pour m'empêcher de partir, de m'échapper de son étreinte.

Il est vrai qu'on a tous désobéi un jour où l'autre aux ordres ou aux consignes de nos mentors. Duo n'aurait pas du venir me sauver dès le début, et moi non plus par la suite. Mais on l'a fait, et out ça s'est enchaîné, incontrôlablement. Les sauvetages, les combats. Trowa et Quatre. Loin de former une équipe, mais ils ont lancé l'idée. Et quelle idée ! Faire vivre cinq adolescents bourrés de testostérone ensemble ? Cinq guerriers, cinq façons de se battre différentes ? Duo et sa manière exubérante d'asticoter tout le monde, quatre et sa politesse aristocratique proche de l'hypocrisie, Wufeï et son foutu caractère de chien, Trowa qui ne parle que quand il a quelque chose à dire – c'est-à-dire pas vraiment souvent – et moi, avec mon orgueil surdimensionné et mon conditionnement d'objet. De la cohabitation ? Du suicide, oui ! Ou plutôt du meurtre, puisque c'était un ordre… Mais on a obéi à celui-là, et on a… cohabité. Difficilement au début, et je suis sûr que chacun de nous ( moi compris ) a envisagé de quitter le groupe – voire de tuer un ou plusieurs importun(s) – plusieurs fois durant la manœuvre, mais au final… On est là. Plus soudés que jamais, et plus performants qu'aucun de nous ne l'aurait été seul…

Je le sens se détendre contre moi, au fur et à mesure qu'il respire mon odeur et digère mes paroles. J'ai été dur, oui, mais nous savons tous deux que j'ai raison : les Mads nous ont entraîné à agir indépendamment, sans nous soucier des… dommages collatéraux, dirons-nous…

Mais il y a deux côtés à cette… unité. Quelque part, ce ne fut pas une erreur. Nous sommes maintenant bien plus puissants qu'avant. Si l'on s'attaque à un pilote de Gundam, on s'attaque à tous les pilotes de Gundams. Bizarrement, je crois que nous nous sommes découvert une facette rancunière et… possessive ? Ou quelque chose d'approchant… Mais d'un autre côté, ce fut la mort des Mads. Car, encore une fois, nous sommes maintenant bien plus puissants qu'avant. Et on tient aux autres plus qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Notre esprit de corps, si bénéfique au combat, affaiblit considérablement leur influence sur nous. Nous suivons leurs ordres, nous nous battons toujours pour la même cause. Mais nous le faisons différemment. Parmi l'une des nouvelles règles instaurées – et même si celle-ci le fut tacitement, elle n'en n'est pas moins respectée – il y a l'interdiction de laisser un camarade sur place. « Tout le monde ou personne. » Pourtant, c'est aussi une faiblesse… car nos ennemis savent qu'en capturant l'un de nous, il verra les quatre autres rappliquer incessamment sous peu…

Un petit soupir échoue contre la peau de mon cou. Sa tête remue un peu, pour se nicher dans le creux de mon épaule. Du fait de sa nouvelle position, ses cheveux chatouillent ma mâchoire. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Bien sûr, aucun de nous ne chercherait à piéger un autre pilote avec nous, et je pense que ça nous motive d'autant plus à faire de notre mieux pour ne pas être pris et remplir au mieux chaque mission. Jusqu'à présent, ça avait fonctionné. Personne ne s'est fait prendre depuis un bon bout de temps. Et puis, je suis tombé dedans. Ou plutôt, J a envoyé Duo dedans. Et c'est moi qui y suis allé…

Il dépose un baiser sur mon épaule, et ses mains se desserrent. Celle qui me tient se glisse un peu plus entre mes jambes pour raffermir sa prise. En lui, le calme est revenu.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me décide à continuer mon récit.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui avait donné comme consigne. Certainement de me faire dire tout ce que je savais… Je crois qu'il s'est bien amusé. Il tournait autour de moi, dans un sens puis dans l'autre, frappant presque… n'importe comment. Presque comme s'il ne visait pas, mais chaque coup était calculé pour faire le plus de mal possible, et il ne ratait pas sa cible…

Ah !, ça non ! Ça me coûte de le dire, mais…

« C'était un bon…

Je sens Du gronder contre moi, sourdement. Il pose ses lèvres sur mon épaule et souffle doucement. Comme un baiser de cheval. Son souffle chaud me donne la chair de poule. Et peut-être aussi la force de continuer…

« Et puis après, quand il s'en est pris à mon dos, c'était pire. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire, où et comment, mais il prenait son temps. Il me parlait, me décrivait tout. Ma peau découpée, mon sang qui coulait – et je savais que c'était vrai parce que je le sentais, du moins au début… J'avais droit à tous les détails. Il me touchait et appuyait sur mes blessures pour me faire sentir l'état des dégâts. A un moment je cris que j'ai décroché, et c'est seulement lorsqu'il m'a jet le seau d'eau salée que je me suis… réveillé. Je ne pense pas que c'était de la perte de connaissance. Juste… une sorte d'évaporation de l'esprit.

Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé, avant…

« Au bout de… je n'sais pas, en fait… il est parti… et j'ai pu souffler un peu. J'avais mal, et plus aucun espoir. J'avais rien dit, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. J'étais… vraiment à bout. Physiquement et mentalement. Et… c'est là que tu es arrivé.

Le reste, nous le connaissons tus deux. Depuis cet instant, il ne cesse d'être présent et de m'aider. De m'aimer. Qu'aurais-je fait sans toi, Duo ? Et le sais-tu ? J'ai pensé que nous devions parler, et j'ai parlé… mais dois-je aussi te confier _ça _?

Je me mords la lèvre.

Je pense que tu as le droit de savoir, 'niisan, mais je ne veux pas que tu me déteste ensuite… Parce que tu aurais le droit de ma haïr, tu sais ? Tu en as déjà le droit, et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu ne le fais pas…

« Tu sais, 'niisan, je… J'dois t'avouer quelque chose. Le… le couteau, c'était pas pour ne rien dire que je l'avais pris… En fait, …

Je ne sais pas comment annoncer la suite. Dois-je vraiment lui dire directement que je voulais juste mettre fin à tout ça ?

Je pousse un petit cri lorsque Duo se dégage de moi et prend mon menton dans sa main. Le geste n'est pas doux, bien au contraire. Rapide, et inquiet. Je détourne les yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu me regardes comme un lâche, 'niisan… Même si je le suis sûrement.

« Heero ?!

Je me mords encore la lèvre. Je crois que je saigne. Il y a un goût métallique dans ma bouche. 'niisan… As-tu eu aussi peur, avant-hier, pendant l'action ou vérité ? Je ne voulais pas, 'niisan, je te promets…

« Heero, tu… _vraiment_… ?

Honteux, j'acquiesce simplement en fermant les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir… la pitié et la colère dans ses yeux. Encore moins le dégoût. Ne me déteste pas, 'niisan…

« Oh, Heero !

Sans vraiment comprendre, je me retrouve pressé contre lui, et sa voix me murmure qu'il est désolé.

'Niisan… ?

« Je suis désolée Heero ! Vraiment, je… je sais pas quoi faire, rien ne pourra jamais… réparer ça, ou te faire oublier tout ce que tu as subi, mais… je… Je t'aime Heero, je n'ai jamais voulu ça… Tout est de ma faute, mais jamais j'ai pensé t-

- 'Niisan ! Yamete !

Il stoppe immédiatement son flot de paroles, et nos regards se croisent. Le sien est désolé, plus qu'infiniment désolé, et… je sens mon cœur rater quelques battements.

« Tu ne me déteste pas, 'niisan ?

- Te détester ?

J'acquiesce sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Non, bien sûr que non !

Il nie vigoureusement de la tête en même temps. Il est sincère. Vraiment. Il ne me déteste pas.

« Heero, Grands Dieux, j'pourrai _jamais_ te détester !

Cette dernière phrase ressemble à du miel sur mon cœur affolé, et je me fonds contre lui avec un sourire.

Prends-moi dans tes bras 'niisan, et serre-moi fort… Serre-moi aussi fort que tu peux…

Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, ses bras se resserrent autour de moi et il revient déposer une pluie de baisers sur mon épaule.

« Je t'aime, Heero. Je t'aime vraiment. Même si je voulais, je n'pourrais jamais te détester. Et je ne le veux même pas…

Dans un mouvement qui se fait caresse, il meut sa tête de mon épaule à mon vsiage, et pose sa joue contre a mienne. Sa peau est chaude et douce. Une trace humide le strie de l'œil au menton.'niisan… Je me colle contre lui, mêlant nos jambes étroitement.

« Bien, puisque tu as parlé je crois que c'est à moi maintenant…

Je sens contre ma joue lorsqu'il parle les tremblements et les vibrations de sa propre joue, et les mouvements de sa mâchoire.

« J'ai mis longtemps à venir te chercher, et je m'en excuse… vraiment très sincèrement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, tu n'avais rien laissé. Aucune consigne, aucun plan, et tu as cette foutue manie de changer tes codes d'accès toutes les semaines sans nous les apprendre… mais heureusement tu laisse toujours la même toute petite faille dans ta sécurité, celle que tu nous as appris à utiliser pour avoir accès à cette sorte de double-fond dans ton laptop…

Il a peur. Il babille pour retarder le moment où il devra entrer dans le vif du sujet. A-t-il peur de mon jugement, lui aussi ? 'niisan, je pourrais tout accepter venant de toi… N'importe quoi, vraiment… Alors n'ai pas peur, et dis-moi tout. Je veux savoir.

J'en ai besoin.

« Et j'ai trouvé tous les documents. J'ai compris ce que tu avais fait, y aller à ma place, tout ça. Et j'ai vu que t'aurais du être parti que trois jours. Ça faisait un de trop… Alors j'ai cherché plus loin, j'ai réussi à trouver les plans de la base. J'ai repris les objectifs et ai monté ce plan pour te sortir de là. J'avoue que c'était risqué, parce que je marchais plus à l'instinct qu'autre chose…

Pendant mon entraînement, j'ai lu quelque part, qu'il fallait plusieurs choses pour attaquer… La volonté, la force et du courage. Mais surtout, du sang-froid… Et je dois avouer que cette devise ne m'a encore jamais trahi. Mais 'niisan, il ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

Les plans vont et viennent dans sa tête, sans qu'il en respecte vraiment un seul. Il prend, mélange et exécute. 'niisan est ingérable, imprévisible, et c'est pour _cette_ raison qu'il est si terriblement bon. Parce que son imprévisibilité le rend… redoutable.

Mais si lui-même avoue qu'il marchait à l'instinct, c'est qu'il était vraiment trop loin pour être… fiable. Pour se rendre compte des risques et des dérapages possibles. Kamisama, 'niisan… je ne vaux certainement pas une mission suicide… !

« Je suis parti pour y être de nuit, ce serait plus facile. Et quand… Quand je t'ai vu avec ce couteau et… et tes jambes qui… J'ai cru que mon cœur mourrait, Hee-chan… J'y ai vraiment cru. Je n'me souviens même pas avoir tiré, et je me suis retourné pour voir qui était derrière moi, mais… c'était bien moi. J'ai été horrifié devant ton état, et quand tu as perdu connaissance… j'ai paniqué. Je t'ai emmené à un endroit pour te laver, une piscine, et c'était vraiment dangereux, je le vois avec le recul, mais sur le moment c'était… une évidence. La _seule_ évidence. J'suis désolé, Heero…

- Tu as eu raison, 'niisan, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien…

- Je sais, oui, mais quand même… Quand l'adrénaline est retombée, j'ai réalisé tout ça, et j'ai eu peur que l'eau ne te fasse te sentir encore plus mal, malgré la morphine…

Je frotte ma joue à la sienne pour le réconforter. Je mets tellement de pression sur lui que je me demande comment il peut encore tenir debout…

« Et hier, Hee-chan, hier…

Nous y voilà… Hier… Cette… _fabuleuse_ crise…

Contre moi, son corps se tend soudainement. C'est réellement un mauvais souvenir, autant pour lui que pour moi… Parfois, vivre les expériences est moins spectaculaire ou traumatisant qu'y assister sans savoir quoi faire… C'est ce que tu as ressenti, mon 'niisan ?

Un soupir tremblant atteint mon oreille et ce petit souffle tremblotant se poursuit en frisson le long de son dos. Je sens sa peau frémir sous ma main, toujours posée dans le bas de ses reins.

« C'était tellement terrible, Heero… Vraiment, j'ai jamais rien…

Je le sens frémir et renforcer son étreinte sur moi, me presser contre lui. Ses doigts pétrissent la chair de ma cuisse. Je me laisse faire et m'appuie contre lui. Je sens qu'il a besoin de me sentir contre lui pour se calmer, s'assurer que je suis bel et bien ici, avec lui.

« Tu… Tu as hurlé, et… tu n'm'entendais pas. Pas _vraiment_. Et tu as… poussé ce… ce _cri_, ce_ hurlement_, et là c'était… affreux. Vraiment. On aurait dit… quelque chose comme de la souffrance pure. Si fort que j'ai pensé que tes cordes vocales allaient se briser. C'était comme si tu m'hurlais au visage tout ce que tu ressentais, et en quelque sorte j'imagine que c'est ce que tu as fait, mais… Je… Ça… C'était terrible. Vraiment.

Plus que tout, semble-t-il dire. Plus que tout le reste- plus que les missions, que les explosions ou les combats. Mon Dieu, Duo…

Impuissant, je ne peux qu'écouter, et… ressentir en moi les échos de ses mots. Cette peur – cette _terreur_, ce sentiment d'impuissance, encore une fois. Et c'était vrai, c'était pire que tout. J'étais pétrifié de douleur et terrorisé. C'est une affreuse sensation, que je ne souhaiterais même pas à Kushrenada. Pourtant, c'est bien à cause de lui que je suis dans cet état…

Contre moi, Duo continue de parler, de se confier. Sa voix tremble, incertaine, vibrante. Rauque. Je sais sans avoir besoin de le regarder que les larmes ne sont pas loin.

Pleureras-tu pour moi, 'niisan ?

« J'ai eu l'impression que… que tu n'allais pas y arriver. Que je n'allais pas pouvoir te ramener. Il y avait tellement de peur et de douleur, tu étais terrorisé, et tu tremblais tellement contre moi, l'eau ne faisait rien et _je n'avais __**pas**__ cette foutue seringue_, et… et là j'ai cru que t-

Il s'interrompt soudain, et enfouit violemment son visage dans mon cou. Je sens quelque chose de mouillé se déposer contre ma peau, alors que son souffle rauque et saccadé me frappe par bouffées. Il me serre encore plus contre lui, ses mains meurtrissant férocement la chair de ma cuisse et se crispant dans mes cheveux. Maladroit, je ne peux que bouger mes mains dans ses propres cheveux et sur son dos, en tentant de l'apaiser. Je ne sais pas quoi dire – il me semble que rien de ce que je pourrai dire ne parviendrai à l'apaiser.

« Oh mon Dieu Heero ! Je, j'ai eu _tellement_ peur… J'pourrais pas revivre quelque chose comme ça Heero, ça fait trop mal de te voir souffrir…

Un coup de poing dans l'estomac n'aurait pas fait mieux. Je serre les dents. Cette douleur… ce n'est pas uniquement la mienne. Cette faiblesse, ce n'est pas uniquement la mienne. C'est une épreuve qu'on devra surmonter tous les deux, lui autant que moi et moi avec lui, ou nous échouerons tous les deux. Mon Dieu. Je n'avais pas réalisé… à quel point Duo tenait à ça. A quel point il m'était attaché. A quel point je le fais souffrir.

Je ne peux que souffler son nom, et murmure piteusement des excuses, balbutier des paroles vides de sens. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, 'niisan, alors que toi tu saurais comment me prendre dans tes bras pour que je me sente protégé de tout le reste…

Il relève soudainement la tête vers moi. Son torse s'écarte du mien. Je lève des yeux brouillés vers lui. Son image est un peu floue. Je pleure. Depuis combien de temps ? … Je l'ignore. Tu pleures pour moi, et moi je pleure pour toi, 'niisan. C'est équitable, non ? Ça veut dire que, malgré que tu sois un _boy_, tu peux continuer de pleurer…

Ses yeux trouvent les miens. Le temps semble s'arrêter. Je peux lire tant de choses dans ces yeux… De la douleur et de la peine en premier lieu, puis de la peur… Mais également énormément d'affection, et quelque chose d'autre que je ne comprends pas mais qui fait écho à une sensation de fourmillent dans mon ventre. D'un seul coup, je me sens… faible. Mais… ce n'est pas une _mauvaise_ faiblesse. Comme si 'niisan contrôlait quelque chose en moi, qui se diffusait tout doucement dans mes membres, et même si je ne le comprends pas, c'est agréable et ça vient de lui. Je n'ose pas rompre le silence qui s'est installé mais je lui demande ce que c'est avec mes yeux. Il ne me répond pas. Par contre, cette étincelle inconnue grossit. Je la vois croître progressivement alors qu'il ne cesse de me fixer. Je me sens… comme si un glaçon courrait le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Un puissant frisson me secoue tout entier, et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il se passe quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

Mon cœur… mon cœur bat vite. Mais ce n'est pas de la peur. C'est... de l'_excitation_… ?

Je cligne des yeux et m'accroche aux épaules de Duo lorsqu'il se redresse et m'entraîne avec lui. Il s'assoit, et je me retrouve installé sur ses cuisses, ou plutôt entre ses jambes. Il bouge doucement pour placer celles-ci en tailleur et je le laisse me positionner sur lui. Il tient mes hanches, c'est un contact doux et ferme très agréable grâce à ses grandes mains tièdes et fortes, et me soulève légèrement avant de me reposer sur ses chevilles croisées. Mes jambes passent au-dessus de ses cuisses, s'appuient un peu dessus.

Toujours aucune parole. Je m'accroche toujours à ses épaules, je peux même dire qu'il aura l'empreinte de mes doigts gravée dans sa chair, après… Après ? Après quoi ? Je l'interroge encore du regard. Encore une fois, il ne me répond pas mais semble me demander à son tour si je suis bien. Je cligne des yeux. Oui, ça va. En fait c'est même plutôt super agréable. Je repose entièrement sur lui. Je sens ses mains autour de mes hanches, comme un étau ferme mais pas castrateur. Je sais qu'il me laissera partir si je veux, et sans savoir pourquoi, cette assurance me pousse à rester à ma place.

Je me tiens droit sur lui, accroché à ses épaules, et il me regarde. Loin dans les yeux, ou dans l'âme, je ne sais pas trop. Son regard est doux et affectueux, avec toujours ce petit bout de quelque chose que je ne connais pas. En tous cas, c'est un regard bienveillant. 'niisan, de toute manière, ne me ferait jamais de mal. Il est la seule personne qui je me livrerais sans concession, même en danger de mort. Je lui souris, et il me le rend avec beaucoup de douceur. Il est magnifique, avec ses beaux yeux indigo et ses longs cheveux couleur de miel…

Une de ses mains remonte pour se poser sur l'arrière de mon épaule – il fait toujours très attention à mes lacérations, il est vraiment adorable ! – et l'autre l'imite rapidement. Ensemble, elles appuient doucement. Je résiste un peu, confus, puis cède et me laisse tranquillement aller sur le torse de 'niisan. Je sens son ventre contre le mien, ses cuisses sous les miennes et sa respiration pousser contre mon abdomen, doucement, régulièrement. J'expire voluptueusement. Je me sens bien.

Ses mains entament leur lente redescente. Le mouvement fluide de fait caresse, une de celles qui vous donnent de grands frissons jusqu'au bas de la nuque. Elles quittent mes épaules, frôlent mes côtes, épousent la légère courbe de mes hanches… et continuent, plus bas. Quoi ? Je me raidis lorsque je les sens se poser sur mes fesses comme si c'était… naturel. Je me redresse et lui jette un regard troublé. Il se penche vers moi. Je me sens… en danger. Alors je tourne la tête, pour éviter qu'il me touche. Comme pour le fuir, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment. Mes fesses ? Duo dépose un baiser dans mon cou. Sans savoir pourquoi ça me gêne. Ce n'est plus pareil… Duo, non… Je m'écarte un peu à l'aide de mes bras. Je le sens se crisper. Quelque chose changé.

Il amène sa tête contre la mienne. Sa bouche se pose tout contre ma mâchoire alors que son nez effleure ma joue. Je le sens respirer, calmement. Il se presse contre moi, comme s'il avait peur que je parte. 'niisan, tu fais quoi ? Je comprends pas, il a changé, il n'est pas comme d'habitude… Ça me fait… peur, je crois. Oui, sûrement…

Et puis, il parle. Il brise cette sorte d'accord de silence tacite.

« S'il te plaît…

S'il te plaît… S'il _me_ plaît ? S'il me plaît _quoi_ ? C'est vraiment moi qui contrôle ? Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est l'inverse. Que c'est toi qui joue avec moi et toutes ces sensations que tu me donne… Mais si tu me dis que c'est moi, 'niisan, alors ça doit être vrai. Et si tu vas doucement, alors je veux bien. Il faut me laisser le temps, tu sais, moi je connais rien à tout ça, même si je sais pas trop ce qu'on est en train de faire. Je me relaxe un peu et il tourne la tête pour déposer un baiser sur mon nez. 'niisan m'adresse un regard bienveillant, presque… pas paternel, mais… quelque chose qui s'en rapproche, tout en étant subtilement différent. Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Mais ce regard-là me pousse à le laisser faire. Je comprendrais sûrement plus tard. 'niisan m'expliquera, de toutes manières. Et puis, ce n'est pas désagréable. 'niisan m'embrasse sur le front. Un peu comme un _Merci_ ou une récompense…

Il accole nos fronts, et pour un moment le temps s'arrête. On reste à se regarder, à se fixer dans les yeux pendant… un certain temps. Ses mains sur mes fesses bougent un peu, juste ses pouces qui se positionnent un peu plus haut, sur le bas de mes reins. Je crois que c'est un de ces instants qu'il faut mettre en bouteille… Mais la reproduction ne serait ni assez fidèle, ni assez intense. Je ne pense pas que je revivrai quelque chose de semblable… Je me sens tout simplement trop bizarre pour penser pouvoir ressentir ça une deuxième fois. Ce genre de sensations doit être unique. C'est malheureux, car ce n'est pas désagréable, malgré l'étrangeté…

Je vois la pointe de sa langue s'évader de sa bouche et se courber pour humidifier sa lèvre supérieure. Mes yeux suivent le mouvement souple de ce muscle humide. Ça remue quelque chose de chaud dans mon torse et envoie un fourmillement un peu dérangeant dans mes doigts de pieds. Puis il pince étroitement ses lèvres, mais je peux quand même apercevoir ce même petit bout de langue percer entre ses lèvres pour les humidifier furtivement.

Comme sortant d'un songe, je cligne des yeux et les relève vers les siens. Je suis un peu confus. Je me sens bien. 'niisan ondule un peu du bassin, frottant son ventre contre le mien, et la sensation soyeuse me fait fermer les yeux. C'est doux et agréable.

Je n'aime pas vraiment les contacts physiques, mais je crois comprendre pourquoi 'niisan en est si friand. C'est vrai qu'avec certaines personnes, c'est vraiment agréable… Je soupire et ferme les yeux en poussant mon visage vers le sien. Je ne veux pas qu'il le prenne comme un refus. Refus ? Refus de quoi ? Je devrais accepter quelque chose ?

Je ne comprends pas tout… Je sens que quelque chose se passe et je réagis à des choses que je ne connais pas. Je pense bien que si 'niisan le fait, c'est que ça ne me fera pas de mal, mais… je devrais accepter quelque chose ? Hum, peut-être, mais quoi ? 'niisan m'a demandé quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu ? pas entendu ? ou peut-être juste pas compris… Mais il ne m'a rien demandé, n'est-ce p-

Il enfouit son nez dans mon cou. Ses cheveux caressent ma mâchoire, mon épaule, le creux de mon cou. Je me laisse un peu plus aller contre lui et ferme les yeux, détendu. Je sens… son souffle lourd dans mon cou, son haleine chaude, et l'humidité de ses lèvres à peine humectées. Sa bouche me frôle légèrement, presque… sensuellement. Je ressens ses actes avec une intensité encore jamais perçue, et bizarrement ça ne me fait qu'en vouloir plus. Plus de cette chaleur dans mon ventre, plus de mon cœur affolé, plus de ses mains et de ses caresses. C'est comme si une nouvelle porte s'ouvrait à moi. Il y a Duo derrière, mais en même temps c'est lui qui m'accompagne vers cette porte, et sa main se pose sur la mienne pour m'aider à tourner la clenche et à déverrouiller l'accès à ce nouveau domaine. Et c'est tellement bon de sentir 'niisan partout comme ça… Sous mes jambes et mes fesses, entre mes cuisses et mes genoux, contre mon ventre et mon torse, entre mes bras. Autour de mes reins. Dans mon cou. Partout autour de moi.

J'hoquette lorsqu'il mord doucement mon cou, et je le sens rire légèrement de mon frisson. Ce sont les premiers sons. Et toujours pas de mots. Justes nos corps et nos réactions. Il incline la tête et effleure la plissure si sensible mon cou et mon torse, délicatement. C'est divin. Je frissonne encore. Il recommence, un peu plus haut. Je soupire et incline la tête pour lui offrir plus de terrain. 'niisan…

Il ne se fait pas prier et frotte son nez à ma peau. Je le sens respirer mon odeur. C'est… adorable et étrangement satisfaisant. Je frissonne de nouveau lorsqu'il recommence à parcourir ma peau de ces multiples baisers volatiles, traçant son chemin le long de mon muscle trapèze jusqu'à mon oreille. Je me retrouve à soupirer à chacune de ses attentions. Je repose entièrement sur lui, maintenant, tel un tas de gelée Anglaise privée de sa charlotte, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. J'aime le sentir contre moi.

Je sens soudain un petit bout de langue passer furtivement derrière mon lobe, là où la peau est si fine et douce. J'hoquette rapidement, plus de surprise qu'autre chose, avant de me laisser aller de nouveau. Encore… Mon vœu se trouve bien vite exaucé puisqu'il pose ses lèvres sur la zone et s'emploie à souffler délicatement dessus. Comme une chaude brise d'été après la rosée du matin. Ça me fait encore frissonner, à croire qu'à part ça et soupirer, je ne sais rien faire. Je l'entends rire gentiment de ma réaction, mais il coupe court à mes protestations en passant de nouveau la pointe de sa langue sur la petite zone, tout en parvenant à accomplir l'exploit de m'y mordre délicatement. Mes entrailles se liquéfient.

Premier gémissement.

Mes mains se crispent sur ses épaules. Je me sens m'envoler, et en même temps je n'ai jamais eu autant conscience de mon corps – même pas pendant mon séjour forcé à Oz Hôtel. K'mi-sama !

Je sens ses pouces bouger doucement sur le haut de mes fesses, effectuer de petits mouvements circulaires, comme pour m'apaiser. 'niisan ? Je tente de me redresse pour lui jeter un regard confus mais ce traître en profite pour répéter sa délicieuse manœuvre. Aaaah…! J'exhale un couinement offusqué et l'idée de le questionner disparaît totalement de mon esprit. Encore…

Pendants les instants qui suivent, je ne peux que me morde la lèvre pour retenir les couinements et le laisser jouer avec cette petite zone qu'il semble apprécier de titiller. Certaines incursions plus acérées de sa langue me font me cambrer légèrement, comme par réflexe, et même si je ne comprends pas vraiment c'est… vraiment bon. De toute façon, rien n'est mauvais de la part de 'niisan, ne ? ^-^

Puis, soudain, il cesse de me taquiner et glisse sa joue contre la mienne en une caresse soyeuse. Je me détends à nouveau contre lui – je ne me savais pas contracté… Je réponds à sa câlinerie en frottant moi aussi ma joue contre la sienne, et ça devient un jeu. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir mon enfance ave lui. De tout réapprendre. Le shopping forcené, les câlins, la sincérité, la confiance… Je repense à cette fois où il a « fait l'avion » (Vroum Vrrrrroum !) pour me faire manger ma purée, celle où il m'a expliqué que Réléna m'aimait plutôt bien, la première où j'ai entendu son cœur…

Je sursaute légèrement en le sentant poser sa bouche sur le haut de ma mâchoire, près de mon oreille. J'entends ses lèvres humides se pincer puis se séparer et quitter ma peau. Elles se replacent quelque millimètres plus bas, pis se déplacent de nouveau un peu plus au sud… Il redessine doucement ma mâchoire à coup de baisers et d'effleurements. Je me laisse docilement faire et me contente de soupirer doucement de confort. Cette sensation est différente de celle d'avant… Plus apaisante. Alors que les contacts derrière mon oreille faisaient naître des petits piques acérés dans mon ventre, ceux-ci me donnent envie de ronronner et de fermer les yeux – déjà fait – pour le laisser continuer… jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête^^

Je le sens me pencher un peu en arrière au fur et à mesure qu'il progresse. Ses mains m'avancent un peu vers lui pour me caler contre ses mollets puis elles remontent sur mes hanches pour avoir plus de prise. Je le laisse me guider doucement, et tourne lentement la tête vers lui à mesure qu'il progresse vers mon menton. Il termine son tracé par une légère morsure qui me fait entrouvrir les yeux. Ses yeux s'accrochent aux miens et je me sens tomber. Ses yeux… A la fois clairs et assombris par je-ne-sais-quoi son regard semble m'attaquer et me dévorer, mais… sans violence. C'est troublant et… excitant ? Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et je commence à haleter. Je dois ressembler à une petite souris pris dans les anneaux d'un serpent. 'niisan me tuerait-il ? J'en doute, pourtant il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui me fait me sentir… mal à l'aise. Non, plutôt inconfortable. Comme une attente que je ne supporte pas. Encore une fois, il se passe quelque chose que je ne saisis pas très bien…

Une de ses mains se dégage de ma fesse pour monter vers mon visage. Il la tourne et vient caresser ma joue du dos de ses doigts. J'ai l'impression d'être un chat farouche qu'il veut apprivoiser. Ça fraye avec les chats, les serpents ? Je suis sûr de passer à côté de quelque chose – par exemple, c'est quoi ce truc dans ses yeux qui supplante tout, à présent ? Il me fixe avec une intensité jamais égalée… Je déglutis. Wow ! Ses yeux viennent de… de _noircir_, ou quelque chose du genre, encore un peu plus, et j'ai l'impression qu'un nid de serpents gigote dans mon ventre. 'niisan qu'es-tu en train de me faire ?

Je crois qu'il devine mon trouble, parce qu'il accentue sa caresse et se penche pour un baiser esquimau. C'est doux et neutre, un baiser esquimau. Tout mignon et sans conséquences, n'est-ce pas ? Je me détends et ferme les yeux. Nos nez se frottent et se touchent doucement. Je me relaxe progressivement ; malgré tout mon cœur ne se calme pas et continue de battre comme Wing en plein vol.

Mes bras me font mal. Je grimace et ça semble casser quelque chose dans son regard. Sa main se fige sur ma joue. Il se redresse et m'interroge du regard avec inquiétude. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler. Non ! Je luis souris rapidement pour le rassurer et ramène mes bras vers moi avant d'acquiescer. Oui, ça va. Non, ne parle pas. Je le supplie du regard. Ne parle pas. Pas maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne faut pas, mais… ce serait mal. Non, vraiment, pas maintenant. S'il te plaît… Il semble comprendre et pince les lèvres, comme… contrarié ? Pourquoi ?

Maintenant mes bas reposent à nouveau sur ses épaules, croisés derrière sa nuque… Je les glisse rapidement sous sa natte, que j'emprisonne entre ses mains. Je tire légèrement dessus en lui souriant, presque riant. Moi aussi, je te tiens^^ Il me répond par un sourire amusé, et recommence à me caresser la joue… de sa paume, cette fois-ci. Le contact est plus long, le bas de sa paume cherchant mon menton alors que le bout de ses doigts joue avec les petits cheveux sur le côté de mon visage. C'est doux, chaud et lent. Patient. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse peser sur ses jambes. Je l'entends sourire encore une fois de mon abandon puis sent son nez, à nouveau contre le mien. Sa main glisse vers ma gorge pour descendre jusqu'à ma clavicule en une légère caresse un peu tremblante. Je soupire. C'est bon. J'ai l'impression d'être protégé de tout. Un peu comme si j'étais retourné dans le ventre de Maman, mais je sens en même temps que c'est différent, et même si ça me déçoit un peu, je ne peux m'en sentir… désappointé.

Nos nez se pressent une dernière fois, puis je sens le sien glisser vers le bas, en même temps que sa main remonte lentement sur ma gorge.

Et puis, mais je crois que j'aurais du m'en douter, en fait, et comprendre – ai-je compris, maintenant ? – quelque chose se pose sur les miennes.

Sa main s'enroule délicatement autour de ma gorge, chaude et si large qu'elle la couvre toute entière – ou presque, mais si peu !

Et je les connais trop bien maintenant pour ignorer ce que c'est. Pour ne pas comprendre que ce sont ses lèvres.

_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤

'Niisan… ?

Je connais ses lèvres, mais là c'est totalement différent. Comme si ce n'était plus les même. 'niisan ?

Ce n'est ni douloureux ni désagréable, en fait c'est même… plutôt bon. Juste un contact, lèvres contre lèvres, les siennes contre les miennes. Je sens ses mains se crisper un peu sur mes reins.

Et soudain mon cœur s'affole. C'est pire qu'avant. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer, de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Je m'accroche à lui, je le serre contre moi. 'niisan, qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ? Une de ses mains se retire à nouveau de mes fesses pour venir dans mes cheveux. Il commence à masser mon crâne du bout des doigts, en petits cercles. Et il continue de… m'embrasser.

Wow.

C'est ça, hein ? Il m'embrasse. Duo – '_niisan_ – est en train de m'embrasser. Là. Maintenant.

Wow. Mais… ? Et ce garçon ? Il l'aime, non ? Ça se voit, ça se sent… Alors pourquoi… ?

A ce moment-là sa bouche s'entrouvre et se referme sur ma lèvre inférieure. L'intérieur de ses lèvres est horriblement chaud et humide. Je crois que je couine. Il commence à suçoter ma lèvre. J'entrouvre la bouche pour lui permettre plus de manœuvre. C'est bon…

En même temps, sa main cesse ses petits massages et se contente de passer et repasser dans mes cheveux, doucement, régulièrement. Et ça devient comme un repère auquel me raccrocher… alors que mon ventre devient chaud et noué. C'est troublant et déstabilisant, parce que je ne contrôle rien, mais c'est aussi _tellement_ _bon_… Je le laisse faire docilement, les yeux étroitement fermés, et m'appuie complètement sur lui. 'niisan…

Et je crois que c'est comme un déclic. Je sens ses mains se crisper sur moi et me presser vers lui, en même temps qu'il envahit ma bouche. J'hoquette et tente de m'éloigner, mais sa main, sur ma tête, me retient vers lui. Non, doucement 'niisan, s'il te plaît…

L'invasion se fait… violente, presque brutale. Il y a quelque chose comme de la sauvagerie et du besoin là-dedans. De quoi as-tu besoin, 'niisan ? Il ressemble à un affamé. Ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents dévorent ma bouche avec une férocité quasi douloureuse. C'est vraiment humide, presque baveux à vrai dire, et brûlant. Mon ventre se tord, ondule, se liquéfie. C'est délicieux. 'niisan… Sa langue passe derrière mes dents, caressant l'espace entre elles et mes gencives, et j'halète. C'est bon, mon Dieu, si bon… Encore… Je me presse contre lui et suce sa langue. Je veux qu'il reste. Ne pars pas. Je l'entends gronder, et ses clavicules tremblent contre moi. Ce tout petit son envoie une décharge électrique dans ma colonne vertébrale. Je gémis en réponse et resserre mes jambes autour de sa taille. Mes blessures me tirent un peu mais c'est pas vraiment ce qui m'occupe en ce moment.

'niisan me dévore encore et encore, donnant de grands coups de langue contre la mienne, me touchant et caressant partout à l'intérieur. Je tire sur sa natte sans y penser. Mes doigts se crispent sur ses cheveux. Je commence à suivre son mouvement. Sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne. Je me sens lui appartenir entièrement. Je crois que je pourrais vite devenir accro à cette sensation. C'est enivrant, et délicieux. Ma tête tourne. Comme pris de vertige, ou un peu ivre. Ou drogué. Je sais pas vraiment en fait, _je m'en_ _**fous**_. Continue, 'niisan… Je m'accroche encore plus à lui, serre mes genoux sur sa taille. Encore, toujours…

Tout doucement, sa violence s'apaise mais il continue de m'embrasser aussi farouchement, aussi vélocement. Toujours affamé… de moi ? Nos bouches s'écrasent alors qu'il approfondit nos échangent de longs mouvements de tête, comme s'il cherchait à aller toujours plus loin en moi, à s'en approprier toujours plus. Je me sens trembler et fondre sous ses assauts. Chaque endroit qu'il touche prend feu et cette brûlure file directement dans mon ventre bouillonnant.

Toute idée de douceur nous a quittés maintenant. Ses dents mordent mes dents, sa main pétrit ma fesse, son ventre cogne contre le mien. Je réponds à son empressement de la même manière, avec autant de brusquerie de force que lui. Je suis à bout de souffle.

J'arrive à me séparer de lui quelques instants, et j'halète presque convulsivement en tentant de reprendre mon souffle, mais il s'empare de mon menton pour tourner ma tête vers lui et reprend rapidement ma bouche, et s'emploie de nouveau à m'ôter toute respiration. Je me laisse faire et répond à son assaut de la même manière, mordant sa lèvre et suçant son muscle avec avidité. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter.

Je me sens soudainement basculer sur le côté et m'accroche à lui. Il profite de ma surprise pour envahir à nouveau ma bouche, d'une manière possessive – presque conquérante – qui m'électrise. Je ressens un léger choc, puis sa main s'enlève de ma tête et mon crâne tape un peu contre le mur. Ce n'est pas douloureux pourtant, d'autant plus que je suis trop occupé à essayer de récupérer ma langue pour y faire attention. Je sens 'niisan bouger, de manière à me caler convenablement contre le mur. On se sépare juste un instant, le temps de s'installer correctement. Moi je remonte mes jambes autour de sa taille, appuyant mes fesses contre son bas-ventre. Il passe son bras autour, de manière à me tenir contre lui. Sa seconde main, libre à présent, se pose sur un de mes genoux, contre sa taille. Mon dos blessé ne touche pas le mur, juste ma tête.

Haletants, on se fixe du regard. Ses yeux pétillent en une sorte de sourire, mais ce qui me fascine c'est autre chose. Ses yeux pupilles dilatées mangent une bonne partie de ses iris assombris. Il est excité. Je suppose que moi aussi. Je me sens totalement exposé dans cette position mais je n'ai pas peur. 'niisan… excité par moi ? Je lui fais un sourire malicieux en tirant gentiment sur sa natte… et il se jette à nouveau sur moi.

Mon éclat de rire est avalé par ses lèvres. Je me fonds contre lui, contre son torse qui vient au contact du mien. Sa main remonte vers le haut de ma cuisse. Je frissonne. Il me mord la lèvre et redescend sa main, plus fermement. Comme pour s'assurer que je sente bien son mouvement. Pas de souci de ce côté, ça non ! Sa bouche étouffe mon halètement choqué lorsqu'il glisse sa main derrière mon genou pour remonter ma jambe contre lui. Etrangement, la sensation de sa main un peu calleuse dans le creux de mon genou… me fait tressaillir. Aah ! Ow, j'y repenserais plus tard…

J'ai chaud. Et je crois que j'adore l'embrasser.

_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤_¤

Je suppose qu'à un moment donné, j'ai cessé de penser… Je me rappelle seulement que je tremblais contre lui, entre ses bras et sous ses baisers, et l'instant d'après, une petite sonnerie saccadée et affreusement discordante me faisait ouvrir les yeux ; j'ai alors réalisé qu'il était à moitié à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi, mais que mes jambes serraient toujours sa taille, et mes bras sa nuque. Ses mains étaient posées sur le mur au-dessus de ma tête pour nous retenir et sur mes fesses pour empêcher mon dos de toucher quoique ce soit, et il m'embrassait comme ça, penché sur moi comme un homme sur une femme dans les films qu'on regarde parfois, entre deux missions. C'était dominateur, mais ses baisers fondaient sur ma langue et n'ai pu que me sentir affreusement _bien_. J'aime sentir sa force autour de moi.

Mais quand la sonnerie a retenti, 'niisan a aussitôt arrêté de m'embrasser et on s'est regardé en écoutant religieusement la petite musique qui venait du beeper dans sa poche. Mon cœur a loupé un battement et c'était comme si je m'asphyxiais. Mes mains se sont crispées sur sa natte. Non !

Puis Duo m'a redressé et m'a assis au bord du lit. Il m'a rapidement enroulé dans un des draps de soie et m'a emmené près de la porte. Je sens encore sa main dans la mienne, que je serrais à lui broyer les doigts. Non. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y aille.

Je me suis installé contre la grande armoire qui empêche de trop ouvrir la porte. Ainsi, quand on entre dans la chambre, celui à l'intérieur peut s'occuper de l'arrivant sans souci. De plus, de là où j'étais, personne ne me verrait.

Duo a agrippé le haut de l'armoire d'un bras, s'en est servi pour se hisser et de l'autre en a tiré deux flingues, avec quatre chargeurs. Il s'est accroupi près de moi et m'a tendu une des armes et deux chargeurs, avant de vérifier que sa propre arme était déjà chargée. Il a glissé les deux chargeurs dans la ceinture de son pantalon, à l'exact emplacement des reins. Cette image… Je n'ai pas pu la supporter.

Aucun mot. Les seuls bruits avaient été ceux de son arme, deux claquements secs, mécaniques.

Quelques secondes seulement, moins de soixante sûrement – il en faut bien moins à un pilote de Gundam pour s'habiller en pleine nuit, alors pensez-vous …

Il s'est tourné vers moi, et on s'est regardé. Je sentais mon cœur cogner contre mes côtes à un rythme fou, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'avant, et j'avais du mal à respirer. Je sentais encore ses mains sur moi et la chaleur de son ventre entre mes jambes, et je savais qu'il allait pourtant y aller. Seul. J'avais peur.

Il a tendu la main vers moi et j'ai appuyé ma joue dessus. J'ai senti… toute ma tension faire écho à la sienne, et c'était exactement pour les même raisons – mais pas dirigées envers la même personne. Ses doigts se sont mêlés à mes cheveux. Ça m'a un peu apaisé. Le temps s'est suspendu, et j'ai espéré qu'il n'ait pas à y aller, que ce ne soit qu'une fausse alerte. C'était encore un de ces instants à mettre en bouteille.

Il a semblé vouloir dire quelque chose, mais une seconde sonnerie, plus courte et toujours aussi dissonante, l'a interrompu. Il a pincé les lèvres et c'est relevé.

Mais ce n'était plus Duo. J'ai tout de suite vu à sa position et à sa démarche féline qu'il était entièrement passé en Shinigami, tout comme il était redevenu Duo dès qu'il avait entendu la première sonnerie.

Shin' est sorti de la chambre en silence, sans même un frottement de tissu. Il a rabattu la porte sans la fermer, pour que j'entende si quelqu'un arrivait.

Et maintenant je suis là, serré contre cette armoire, à attendre qu'il revienne. Lourd et concret, le petit Colt repose sagement dans ma main. Je n'ai pas déverrouillé le cran de sûreté – je pourrais me tirer dessus tellement je suis tendu.

En fait, je crois que je suis terrorisé.

Il y a eu deux sonneries.

||| *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* |||

Une sonnerie. Intrus à la porte.

Deux sonneries. Intrusion.

Il y a des gens chez nous.

( à suivre… )

J'ai passé du temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais je n'en suis pas réellement satisfaite… Heero aurait dû beaucoup moins penser et se laisser entraîner bien davantage par 'niisan dans ce moment d'éveil à la sensualité et ce premier baiser, mais finalement il est apparu qu'il avait plus de questions que je ne le pensais --; J'ai aussi peur que vous pensiez que ce chapitre arrive trop tôt dans le cours de l'histoire et d'avoir bien trop infantilisé le brun… Mais là encore il est toujours sous morphine croisée d'opium, donc peut-être que ça passe ? *espère très fort*

Bon, en gros j'ai l'impression d'avoir totalement raté ce chapitre, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il n'est pas super, s'il vous plaît… Moi qui pensais avoir bien réussi celui d'avant ( du reste j'ai posté une correction, il y avait vraiment trop d'horribles fautes dans le premier post - -'' ), je suis pas mal minée par celui-ci… J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas tout réussir, mais tout de même, à ce point-là… J'espère au moins que la quantité compensera un minimum… ç_ç

Désolée d'avance ( seulement théoriquement, parce qu'arrivé(e) là vous aurez déjà lu tout le chapitre, mais bon…) I apologize, really =(

Bon allez, à je-ne-sais-pas-quand pour un nouveau chapitre… POV de Duo cette fois-ci !

Merci de me lire, et même si vous ne laissez pas de review je vous embrasse très fort !!! ;)

Lyly[**u**]


	10. Je saigne encore

**Genre : **Fluff, angst, hum… martyrisage de perso ( muahahahaha '-..-' ) Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est Duo qui s'en prend plein la yueule, haut les cœurs !** ^-^**

Coucou les gens^^

J'avoue ne pas vraiment pourquoi dire à part un énorme merci beaucoup super fort ! J'avais réellement peur d'avoir raté le chapitre précédent, d'en avoir trop fait pour pas assez d'éléments, etc etc, mais vous avez été suuuuper sympas et vous reviews m'ont rassurée. Si vous aime c'est le principal !

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre… un peu dans la même logique moins légère… mais l'esprit de la fic reste le même ! C'est simplement qu'après _ça_, rien ne peut plus être comme avant, non ?

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

_**Je saigne encore**_

**T**out est silencieux. Sans le système d'alarme, on n'aurait jamais su que des intrus avaient pénétré chez nous. Merci Heero pour tes talents de hacker et ta passion pour ton laptop, en fait… Je promets que je ne dirais plus jamais rien de mal sur ton cher bébé plein de boutons partout. ( XD )

Mes doigts se resserrent autour de mon Colt, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence dans ma paume. En mission parfois, j'oublie que je suis armé tellement ça me paraît normal. C'est _un peu_ gênant. Et dangereux. Mais heureusement, personne ne s'attend à voir un mec sortir des couteaux à crans d'arrêt de sa natte et de son col de prêtre… même si ça ne suffit pas toujours.

Je descends prudemment les marches. Mes pieds nus glissent sur le bois dans faire de bruit. Je respire lentement, silencieusement. Je dois n'être qu'une ombre, invisible mais mortelle. Je dois être Shinigmi.

J'arrive en bas de l'escalier. Je me plaque contre le mur, les bras tendus le long du corps. Epouser les ombres, se fondre en elles…Je _suis_ Shinigami.

Satisfait, je tends l'oreille. J'écoute. Tout. J'essaie de faire abstraction de ma propre respiration, et essaie de décoder tous les autres sons. Chacun d'eux est important. J'entends des froissements de vêtements et de… papier ? Comme du kraft, et des sacs en plastiques. Je fronce les sourcils. Qui pourrait bien investir notre planque avec un sac en plastique ? Pour quoi faire ? Emballer, j'y pense bien, mais quoi ? tout pourrait être susceptible d'être pertinent, mais étant donné que chacun de nous est déjà passé au moins une fois dans leurs confortables et spacieuses cellules de méditation – si si, Wu' arrivait parfaitement à méditer là-dedans, je le sais, j'étais avec lui XD – je sais qu'ils ont déjà nos empreintes, et certainement aussi nos ADNs vu tout le sang qu'on a craché en interrogatoires. Rien donc qui leur fournirait d'informations sur nous.

Et tout d'un coup, ça me frappe. Le laptop ! Il contient tellement d'informations qu'ils ne sauraient pas par où commencer ! Bon, ils mettraient un temps certain pour entrer dedans, mais une fois fait ( soit dans un an ou deux^^ )… Heureusement, il est dans la chambre, près d'Heero…

Heero…

Même s'il est puissant – plus que moi, je le sais – dans son état il n'a aucune chance. Même si c'est peu glorieux, la fuite est la meilleure arme du soldat qui veut rester en vie.

Je sens une vague de certitude m'envahir. Duo, 'niisan et Shin' sont tous trois d'accord : il ne faut pas qu'ils atteignent l'étage. Je les arrêterai avant. Mais pour ça, il me faut les localiser…

Je me glisse dans le couloir qui mène à la pièce principale. J'avance vite et silencieusement. Une ombre parmi les ombres… Je désamorce la sûreté de mon arme. Plus je me rapproche et plus j'entends distinctement le bruit de leurs activités. Ils doivent être au moins deux. J'aurais du mettre quelque chose, il fait frisquet et un petit gilet pare-balle n'aurait visiblement pas été de trop. Il y en a un qui ouvre les placards et les meubles tandis que l'autre fourre des choses dans les sacs, en cherchant vu le rythme qu'il a. J'étais pourtant sûr de n'avoir rien laissé d'important en bas hormis les seringues bien sûr… Les seringues ?

Merde, non, surtout pas ! Heero a besoin de ces seringues !

Rapidement, je m'avance jusqu'au bout du mur. Arrivé là, je peux voir la quasi-totalité du salon mais l'angle du mur me protège partiellement. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Je vois tout sauf le coin cuisine – que font-ils dans la cuisine ? Parce qu'en face de moi, il n'y a personne… Je sens un des deux se rapprocher du mur… Je me tapis contre le mur et écoute attentivement. Plus que quelques pas, je crois. Si je me souviens bien, il y a une sorte de commode contre ce mur. 85 de large… en comptant la position penchée, ça doit faire légèrement plus qu'un mètre. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

Je me penche vivement, attrape l'intrus par les cheveux - il en a beaucoup trop, pour un soldat. Il pousse un cri de surprise. Je le tire vers moi et le plaque violemment contre le mur, dos à moi, plaçant le canon de mon arme sur sa tempe.

« Pas un bruit ou je tire.

Il respire vite et ses cheveux, que je tiens toujours serrés dans ma main, tombent sur… une veste de tailleurs rose. Hein ? J'écarquille les yeux. Depuis quand c'est la tenue réglementaire des OZies, ça ?

_Réléna_ ?!? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ???

Je la relâche et me recule, hébété. _Réléna_ ?!

Tout de même prudent – bon, un peu parano, je l'avoue – je retourne vers le salon et passa ma tête en dehors du couloir. Personne. En même temps ça m'étonne pas, un soldat aurait eu le temps de notre buter quinze fois pendant que je louchais sur notre _rosée_ Princesse de Sank. Par contre, sur le bar de la cuisine, des sacs de courses dont un en kraft d'où je vois dépasser des pommes ? OK, tout est réglo. RAS. Soulagé, je retourne dans le couloir.

Je reviens en face de Réléna, et verrouille le cran de sûreté.

« Réléna, fais-je sans la regarder et en glissant l'arme dans le creux de mes reins, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je bouge un peu mes hanches, mais la crosse retient le flingue en place. Bien.

Je relève la tête vers elle ; toujours pas de réponse.

« Rélén-ah.

Houston, nous avons un problème, je répète : nous avons un problème. La pauvre me regarde avec de grands yeux écarquillés, pétrifiée. Ow, merde. J'aurais peut-être du vérifier qu'elle était vraiment un ennemi, avant de la braquer avec mon arme. ^^'' En même temps, je voulais pas franchement me faire buter, hein… Elle avait qu'à prévenir de son arrivée, aussi ! Rahlàlà, les Pacifistes et leur sens du monde « tout il est beau tout il est rose »…. !

Je m'avance doucement vers elle.

« Hey, du calme. C'est moi, Duo. Ça va, il ne va rien se passer. Tout va bien. Ok ?

Je pose une main sur son bras. Elle laisse échapper un petit cri plaintif et je la sens trembler. Yep, vraiment choquée. _Exactement_ ce qu'il me fallait. J'oscille entre l'amusement et l'énervement. Dois-je rire ou lui hurler dessus ? Je ne sais pas vraiment lequel choisir. Lequel me ferait le plus de bien ? Lui hurler dessus – on ne frappe pas les femmes… sauf Hilde – ou rire jusqu'à en pleurer et à en avoir mal à zygomatiques ? Je dois avouer que chacun des deux s'avère très tentant…

Au lieu de ça, je glisse mon bras dans son coude et la force à me suivre. On avance lentement, et sa main se porte à mon bras, ses doigts crispés sur ma chair au point de m'y enfoncer ses ongles. Je suis sûr que j'en garderai les marques. Finalement parvenus jusqu'au canapé, je l'y fais s'y asseoir. Ensuite je me dirige vers la cuisine. D'un tiroir, je tire une boîte de calmants style Tranxène. J'en aurais donné deux à Heero, mais Réléna n'est pas vraiment dans le même état que lui. Je ne tiens pas à lui faire subir un choc anaphylactique en plus de psychologique… J'en éjecte donc un seul de sa plaquette et remplis un verre d'eau. Puis je rejoins Réléna sur le canapé et lui tends le tout.

« Prends ça, ça t'aidera.

Elle me regarde d'un air apeurée, et avance une main tremblante pour saisir le verre. Je préfère jouer la prudence, alors je garde mes doigts autour des siens le temps qu'elle porte le récipient à ses lèvres, et ma main sous le verre pendant qu'elle boit… au cas où. Une fois le cacheton ingurgité et le verre vidé, je reprends celui-ci et vais le déposer dans l'évier de la cuisine. Réléna ne parle toujours pas. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que le cachet fasse effet… et moi que l'adrénaline redescende. Je gère mais je la sens quand même courir dans mes veines, m'exhorter à bouger, à agir. Tout le contraire d'Heero qui ne peut rester debout deux minutes d'affilée. Je lève la tête vers le plafond. Heero… Je m'essuie les mains avec un torchon puis le jette sur le bar, près des sacs. Je rangerai tout ça plus tard.

« Réléna, appelé-je à l'entrée du couloir, je monte. Viens nous retrouver quand ça ira mieux. Annonce-toi avant.

Elle ne répond pas mais je m'en doutais. Je m'engage donc dans le couloir et gravis rapidement le petit escalier. Je marque le bruit de mes déplacements et m'arrête quelques pas avant la porte.

« Le ciel est bleu aujourd'hui…

Ceci fait, je tend le bras vers la porte et la repousse. Elle claque contre l'armoire et revient légèrement ; je place ma main pour l'arrêter. J'avance prudemment dans la pièce, puis me tourne sur ma gauche. Camouflé derrière le battant, Heero me fixe de ses grands yeux lus écarquillés. Je lui souris et viens m'accroupir près de lui. Il se jette aussitôt sur moi et noue ses bras autour de mon cou.

« '_niisan !_

Je fais glisser mes doigts le long de son dos en un effleurement délicat. Je mise sur la protection de la soie, mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas que j'appuie non plus.

« Haï Chibi, haï…

J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou et inspire son odeur. Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…

**//** _Je niche mon visage dans le creux de son cou et hume son odeur de soldat. Il sent le savon, le médicament et le sommeil – un peu comme…. Le soleil et l'été. Je le sens se détendre contre moi et peser contre mon torse. Il me fait entièrement confiance pour le retenir. Je sais ce que ça représente pour lui, cet abandon… et je l'en remercie de tout mon cœur. Je prendrai soin de toi, mon amour, je te le promets… je ne te lâcherai plus jamais ! Pour sceller cette promesse, j'ouvre la bouche et mord gentiment une partie de son cou. Je sais qu'il n'a pas eu mal, mais il sursaute, visiblement surpris. Son hoquet est positivement adorable. Je ris un peu ; il est si kawaï… Yeah, really, aucune chance que je le laisse partir !_

_J'incline un peu la tête et effleure de mes lèvres la jonction encore son cou et ses épaules, délicatement. Un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume. Il frissonne une nouvelle fois et penche la tête, m'offrant plus de terrain. Je ne me fais pas prier et enfonce un peu plus ma tête dans ce petit creux si… alléchant – y a pas d'autre mot ! Heero est ma gourmandise préférée – tout le temps, à tous les repas. D'autant plus lorsque je peux goûter à sa gorge._

_Elle m'a toujours fait envie – dès le moment où je les ai compris, lui et sa façon de penser. Si fragile et pourtant exposée à tout va. Affolée lors des courses-poursuites et des missions lorsque nous sommes derrière une porte et que nous entendons leurs pas juste derrière cette cloison, alors que son visage ne reflète que la neutralité la plus totale. La peau si fine et si sensible qui vibre au moindre son, au moindre battement trop fort. Cette gorge que l'on n'ose pas toucher de peur de l'abîmer, de l'arracher. De la briser. Sa gorge, c'est sa perle, son trésor. J'ai accès à ses yeux, il ne me reste qu'à conquérir sa gorge._

_Enivré par son odeur, je commence à déposer une pluie de baisers papillons sur sa gorge, en remontant lentement vers son oreille. Le goût de sa peau reste sur les lèvres. Je peux sentir ses frissons, qui secouent son dos et le font un peu trembler entre mes bras. J'adore ses réactions, si pures et innocentes. Exacerbées. Et tellement séduisantes ! Je suis fier de lui faire ressentir ce frisson._

_Je n'en peux plus de l'embrasser, encore et encore, savourant ses frissons, et son abandon total, progressif entre mes bras. Laisse-toi faire mon amour, laisse-moi te monter à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je veux te protéger et te faire du bien… je l'entends soupirer et chacun de ses sons de plaisir me pousse à aller plus loin, à oser. Je me nourris de lui, des souffles qui franchissent ses lèvres. _**//**

Oh my.

Non.

Mes doigts se crispent sur ses flancs. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi.

**//** _Je le resserre contre moi et dévore sa bouche avec empressement. Heero. Je le veux, lui tout entier. Ses lèvres que je mords, sa langue que j'enlace, ses mains crispées sur mes cheveux. Je sens son corps contre le mien, tout aussi nus qu'à notre naissance. Il frémit et gémit dans ma bouche, répond à mes assauts avec fougue. Plus, toujours plus. J'en veux __plus__._

_Je le fais basculer contre le mur sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il me laisse faire et sa docilité m'enivre. Je sais qu'il ne fait pas exprès, pourtant mon désir croît à chaque instant. Sa manière de répondre à mes baisers, de s'accrocher à moi, de coller son ventre contre le mien… je crois que je n'y survivrai pas ! Je veux le dévorer tout entier, l'apprendre et l'entendre, absorber son âme dans mon être pour ne plus jamais être séparé de lui… _

_On se sépare un instant, le temps de s'installer un peu mieux. Il avance son bassin pour le caler contre mon bas-ventre, et rien que la friction de nos deux épidermes me ferait haleter si je n'étais pas si pressé de retrouver ses lèvres. Je bouge un peu, juste de quoi lui permettre de s'appuyer sur moi sans raviver les blessures de son dos. _

_Une fois installés, une sorte de… trêve se met en place. On se fixe pendant un moment. Je le contemple. Je crois que cette vision de lui, haletant, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux illuminés de cette lueur de convoitise, restera gravée dans ma mémoire pendant des années. Mon regard descend sur son cou – sa gorge, sa… si sublime gorge – puis passe sur son torse. Son ventre bouge au rythme de ses respirations, faisant jouer les muscles de son buste, et même avec ses nouvelles cicatrices, il est… magnifique. Christ, I'll die 'cause of him. Heero, mon amour… Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi…_

_Il me sourit malicieusement, de ce sourire qui lui fait des joues de hamster. Je suffoque alors qu'une image de lui, moi, un lit et juste un peu de fluides entre nous apparaît dans ma tête. Non. Pas ça. Il tire sur ma natte, joueur, et je cède, me jetant sur ses lèvres comme un affamé. Je me noie dans sa bouche. Je perds les pédales, l'embrasse de plus en plus intensément, de plus en fort. Je l'aime. Sur sa cuisse, ma main vient crocheter son genou pour remonter sa jambe et me permettre de me pousser plus loin dans le creux de son corps. Il répond de tout son être à mon assaut, voluptueux, ses mains jouent avec mes cheveux et Lord, I should die now._ **//**

Oh mon Dieu. Qu'ai-je fait ?!

Je sens Heero se redresser – sans énouer ses bras de mon cou – puis il me regarde. Je ne supporte pas la confusion au fond de ses yeux. Oh, Heero ! Je m'écarte rapidement de lui, en le repoussant contre l'armoire. Distance de sécurité – OH MON **DIEU !!!** – distance de sécurité !!!! Lord, comment j'ai pu… ? _Non !_ Heero !

Penser à autre chose. Pourquoi je suis monté, déjà ? Ah oui ! L'intrusion.

« Il n'y a plus de danger, dis-je rapidement.

**//** _Ses jambes sur les miennes. Ses fesses sur mes mollets. Ses cuisses par-dessus les miennes. Son ventre contre le mien. Son torse contre le mien. Ses bas autour de mon cou. Sa bouche contre la mienne. Toi, mon amour, contre moi. _**//**

Tout sauf ça, mon Dieu j'n'ai _vraiment_ fait ça, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

« C'était une fausse alerte. Juste Réléna qui… euh, a fait des courses, je crois. J'ai vu une pomme dépasser…

- _Une pomme dépasser_ ?

Je réfrène l'envie subite de ma main qui veut monter gratter le côté de mes cheveux – enfin, de mon crâne. Rah bordel j'arrive même plus à penser ! Je le revois encore, et il… a rien dit – merde il m'a _répondu_ ! – et il… Je suis pas sûr qu'il ait compris tout ce qu'il faisait, en fait… Et ses mains, et sa langue, et son… son _ventre_ et je me revois presque à genoux au-dessus de l-OH BORDEL !!! J'ai pas fait ça ?! Non non non !! Pas possible, non !

Oh mon Dieu, finalement Réléna, merci d'être venue ! T__T

Je suis un tel connard !

« Ben… ouais.

Je dois avoir deux cerveaux pour penser à deux choses en même temps… Quoiqu'aux vues de mes exploits d'il y a à peine dix minutes, je dirais trois, plutôt --;

Par tous les couteaux de l'Enfer, comment j'ai pu me… me laisser aller comme _ça_ ? Je lui ai carrément sauté dessus ! S'il ne se doute pas de quelque chose, maintenant ! Oh Heero, je t'en prie je t'en supplie, ne me déteste pas… J'n'y peux rien, j'ai tellement cru te perdre hier…

Bordel, pourquoi y a jamais de poutre dans les planques quand on en a besoin ?! Je louche sur le Colt, par terre près de ses jambes. Hum, ce serait aussi une option… assez séduisante.

« 'niisan ? Daijobu ka ?

- Gneuh ?

Je relève la tête vers Heero. Toujours agenouillé par terre, les bras autour de ma nuque, il me fixe avec inquiétude, sa jolie bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ow. Non non, me fais pas cette tête toute kawaï…

Malgré moi je me sens fondre. Ce mec pourrait me faire sauter du Death' en marche --;

« Haï Chibi, daijobu…

Après tout, rien d'neuf sous le soleil, ne ? J'ai toujours su que j'étais salaud de désirer ou même aimer Heero, ma conduite ne devrait même pas me surprendre… Putain je suis immonde !

« Kimi ?

Et toi, mon ange, comment te sens-tu ? Révulsé, dégoûté, indigné, trahi, violé ?

Tu peux me frapper, tu sais…

« Aha.

Hum. On verra ça plus tard…

Des pas dans l'escalier.

… ou pas.

Thanks Godness. Réléna…

Soulagé, je souris à Heero puis me penche pour ramasser le Colt. Il me passe les chargeurs – pourquoi n'avait-il pas chargé son arme ? – et les replace au sommet de l'armoire. Je me baisse ensuite pour tirer Heero contre moi et l'aider à regagner le lit. J'entends entre temps la porte s'ouvrir. Well, very well…

Je recouche Heero et l'installe confortablement. Malgré moi, des flashs de ce que nous avons fait – de ce que je l'ai forcé à faire – me reviennent à la vision des draps, au toucher de la soie.

**//** _C'est trop tentant. Je lape furtivement cette petite zone. Son petit hoquet me fait mourir. Il y a tellement de choses, dedans… Surprise, peut-être un peu de peur – vais-je trop vite ? – mais surtout… du plaisir et de l'acceptation. J'aimerai être un chat pour pouvoir passer ma langue partout. Je saurais me faire doux et câlin, me blottissant sur ses genoux et profitant simplement de ses mains sur moi, dans mon poil…_

_Je reviens caresser cette peau si fine, mon nez frôlant l'arrière de son lobe, pinçant légèrement l'adorable arrondi cartilagineux entre mes dents. Il gémit cette fois-ci, et ses mains se crispent sur mes épaules. Je me sens tressaillir, un frisson brûlant dévale ma colonne vertébrale. Heero… Sans aucun doute, je préfère nettement ces bruits-là._

_Plus de peur ou de douleur, adieu le souvenir de ces tortures et le rappel que lui en fait son corps mutile ; rien d'autre que lui et moi, et ma bouche sur lui qui provoque ses gémissements. Encore. J'en veux encore. Plus, toujours._ **//**

**//** _Il me regarde, puis me sourit. Je lui rends et viens frotter mon nez au sien, pour l'apaiser. Je sais que je dois y aller doucement, et sincèrement j'essaie, mais j'ai tellement besoin de le sentir contre moi… Ça en fait presque mal. Je t'aime tant, Heero, et j'ai eu tellement peur… _

_Je le sens gêné alors je le câline. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Heero. Je veux te faire oublier cette douleur. La remplacer par autre chose, par d'autres souvenirs. Avec moi. Grâce à moi ? Sûrement aussi. Je t'aime, mon Hee-chan…_ **//** **// **_Il ouvre un peu les yeux et m'observe entre ses cils. __Ow. Handsome.__Gosh. It can't be true, right ? I guess I'm dreaming… Heero…_ **//**

Non… Pitié, non… Arrêtez, je n'veux plus y penser. Je veux juste… l'oublier. L'effacer. Je n'aurais jamais du.

« 'niisan ?

Je sursaute. Heero… Encore. Toujours…

« Daijobu, Chichi, daijobu… Lève la tête… merci.

Une fois le coussin placé sous sa tête, je me tourne vers la porte, cherchant Réléna u regard. Elle a refermé la porte et se tient à côté de l'armoire, l'air incertain. Je lui souris, d'autant plus sincère qu'elle me permet de retarder une confrontation que je devine _horriblement_ déplaisante. Parfois je l'aime, c'te fille ! Passons sur le fait qu'elle ne s'est pas annoncée avant d'entrer, OK ?

« Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci. Et désolée.

- Pas grave.

Elle se penche pour l'apercevoir derrière moi et agite la main.

« Coucou Heero.

- Bonjour Réléna.

- Assieds-toi, entre.

Je ferais une bonne petite épouse, non ? Moi je m'assois en tailleur contre le lit. Je ne me sens pas de partager le lit d'un Heero entièrement nu après… les récents évènements. Mon Dieu. Il doit me haïr. Je sursaute lorsqu'une main caresse mes cheveux. Heero ?

« 'niisan, calme-toi…

Facile à dire --;

« C'est fini maintenant. C'n'était que Réléna.

Oh, right. Il… ah, tu est tellement innocent Heero ! Tu devrais me frapper pour ce que je t'ai fait, pas me câliner ! En y pensant, c'n'est pas vraiment normal, d'ailleurs… Tu n'te rends pas compte que j'ai commencé à te violer ?! O..o

« Dis-moi c'qu'il s'est passé, m'ordonne-t-il doucement.

- J'ai cru qu'elle était un ennemi. Ma formation a failli faire le reste.

- Ow.

- Ouais, _ow_… grommelé-je.

Putain j'ai failli buter la Reine de Sank, seul espoir de la paix =__= J'vous dis pas l'bordel si ma balle était vraiment parie… Et elle en était pas loin !

« Désolée, glisse Réléna, je ne pensais pas…

Ouais ça j'ai bien vu --'' On n'a pas idée de s'introduire chez des pilotes de Gundam sans prévenir ! Mais en tous cas…

« Je crois que tu nous préviendras la prochaine fois, ne ?

- Euh, ouais. Certaine.

Une bonne chose de faite. Moi, adepte de la manière forte ? Eh bien, non, mais parfois on n'a pas vraiment le choix…

« Duo ne manque jamais sa cible, rajoute Heero, et sa main se fait plus insistante sur mon crâne.

Réléna déglutit. Heero a l'art de faire comprendre les choses à demi-mots. Et effectivement, je ne rate que très rarement ma cible.

« Mais c'est gentil d'être passé, vraiment.

Diplomatie, Maxwell, diplomatie… Kittyyyyy, c'est toi le diplomate de nous cinnnnnnnnnnq ç_ç

« Et encore plus d'avoir fait des courses. J'avoue que j'y avais pas vraiment pensé.

- Votre frigo était vide hier. Même Quatre se serait cru en plein désert.

Ouais bon, tout de même pas, hein ! u_u Si ? Ah.

Je lui tire la langue. Le frigo est bien le cadet de mes soucis !

« Bon, pour attaquer sur un registre plus joyeux : Comment ça va ti tout le monde ?

- Eh bien, j'imagine qu'après avoir failli me faire tuer en rendant service à des amis, pas trop mal il me semble. Au moins je suis toujours vivante.

- Oh, le Grand Méchant Duo t'a traumatisée ?

- Ui.

Heero, traître à ton équipe ( surtout à moi, en fait ) ! u_u Je sens qu'on est parti pour me la resservir pendant un long, long, long, très, très long moment, celle-ci…

« Gnagnagnaaaa…

Mature, oui, je sais^^

Je renverse ma tête sur le lit. La main d'Heero suit mon mouvement. Mes cheveux sont attachés alors ce n'est pas vraiment confortable ni pour lui ni pour moi je pense, mais… sa main est sur ma tête, et rien que le fait qu'il le fasse… c'est génial. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par son mouvement.

« Et toi, Heero ?

Il me sourit doucement, et accentue sa caresse dans mes cheveux.

« Aha. Daijobu desu.

Je lui souris à mon tour, puis replace mes yeux sur Réléna. C'est beaucoup moins dangereux pour mes neurones.

Ne, Hee-chan, tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je t'ai sauté dessus comme une bête fauve, j'ai profané ton cou et violé ta bouche – et qui sait ce que je t'aurais volé d'autre sans l'intervention providentielle de Réléna – et tu continues de m'appeler _Oniisan_ ? Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu devrais me haïr. Moi à ta place, je me haïrais. Je me hais déjà.

Hee-chan…

« Comment as-tu fait pour entrer, Réléna ?

La douce voix d'Heero me sort de mes réflexions. Heero un jour, Heero toujours. Et c'est pas plus mal. Et il n'a pas tort : si elle peut nous découvrir, de vrais ennemis en sont capables aussi, bien plus facilement… Ça craint.

Ah, je sais.

« Tu as gardé ton double d'hier, j'me trompe ?

Elle acquiesce. Bingo. Ô joie. Comme s'il fallait que toutes les emmerdes nous tombent dessus d'un coup…

Je rouvre les yeux et me redresse. La main d'Heero chute dans ma nuque. Je frissonne.

**//**_Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma nuque, entaillent ma chair. C'est une délicieuse affliction. Il s'accroche à moi et presse nous corps fébrilement, avec ferveur. Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes, presque douloureusement. Je sens la chaleur émaner de son corps brulant, la chair tendre sous mes doigts, ses muscles se déployer contre mes épaules et mon torse._

_J'ai envie de le serrer contre moi à lui en briser les côtes, de l'embrasser à l'en étouffer, de mordre ses lèvres jusqu'à le faire saigner. Pourtant, je n'ose même pas penser à effleurer son dos. Je ne veux lui faire que du bien. L'étreinte brutale devra attendre. Celle-ci est déjà délicieuse – enivrante de sensualité, exaltante de ferveur._

_Au terme d'une longue série d'exquis baisers interminables, il se sépare de moi pour haleter, le souffle coupé. Il est… __absolutely attractive. Handsome. Such a perfect creature of desires…_

_Sa respiration désordonnée secoue son torse, ses épaules, et au final, ses ongles grattent la peau de ma nuque. Impatient, je saisis son menton avec ma main pour retrouver ses lèvres, les goûter avec passion. Sous la surprise, il se crispe et ses ongles entaillent encore une fois ma chair. Merveilleux. _**//**

Non !!!

Nerveux, je lui prends la main et, ne sachant où la poser, la garde serrée dans la mienne. Ses doigts bougent pour se glisser entre les miens et les entrelacer. Gosh, Heero do _not_ it. Je serre les dents et respire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Bon, un problème à la fois. Les plus petits d'abord, les bombes H ensuite – ouais, normalement on fait l'inverse mais normalement on n'est pas pilote de Gundam !

« Réléna… Je croyais qu'on avait fait la paix hier ? J'veux dire… tu ne dois pas venir chez nous comme ça. En fait, venir chez nous _tout court_.

Elle fronce les sourcils et je vois de suite qu'on va se fritter. Chouette --; Il me manquait vraiment plus qu'ça.

« Réléna, s'il te plaît, c'est compliqué, tu l'sais, et dangereux. Et en plus, avec Heero…

Je fais un vague geste de la main. Voilà, quoi. Heero.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de me dire, Duo ? Je te dérange, peut-être ?

- Malgré toute l'estime que j'ai pour toi, Réléna, _oui_.

- Je n'te permets pas de me dire ça !

- Et moi je ne te permets pas de nous mettre en danger ! j'hurle en retour. Heero n'est pas en état de se battre, je t'interdis de nous faire remarquer !

Ecoute chérie j'ai rien contre toi mais je suis _un peu_ à bout de nerfs là, alors à ta place je la fermerais deux minutes !

« Je n'ai rien de repérable ! proteste-t-elle.

Rien de repérable ?? Elle s'est regardée ?!

« Crois-tu ? La même jeune fille, toujours seule, toujours en rose, revenir toujours au même endroit ?! C'est aussi voyant que d'allumer un panneau clignotant sur la porte !

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, contrariée. Je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et enchaîne aussitôt. Je crois que je ne peux plus m'arrêter.

« Ils ne sont pas stupides, Réléna, quoi que tu puisses penser des hommes qui manient des armes à feu ! Nous savons réfléchir aussi, et _ce_ genre de choses est spécialement ce qu'on nous apprend à remarquer ! Pourquoi je n'sors pas, à ton avis ?

- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez manger ?!

Manger ? J'ai passé la moitié de mon enfance à crever de faim, ce ne sont pas quelques jours de jeûne qui me mettront à terre ! Avec ce qu'il y a dans le congélateur, Heero peut encore manger une semaine sans problèmes. On avisera après.

« Il vaut mieux que je ne mange rien plutôt que l'Alliance déboule ici, Réléna ! S'ils te remarquent, ils nous nous trouveront, nous captureront, nous captureront et Heero n'y survivra pas ! Il est hors de question que je permette ça, même si je dois enfermer la Reine de Sank pour l'éviter !

Plutôt mourir – ou le tuer – que de le laisser retourner là-bas ! J'en fais le serment !

Je la vois pâlir et jeter un regard effrayé à Heero. Je profite de la faille et m'y engouffre. La main d'Heero, crispée sur la mienne à m'en faire mal, me donne la volonté nécessaire pour poursuivre.

« C'est ça qu'tu veux ?! Qu'il y retourne et le revive en pire ?!? C'que t'as vu hier n'a pas été suffisant ?

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Pourtant tu vas l'y condamner Réléna !

- 'niisan !

Heero ?

Je me tourne vers lui. Livide, il me fixe de ses grands yeux leurs écarquillés, les pupilles étrécies à un simple point. Oh merde, Heero…

Je lâche sa main et monte rapidement sur le lit. Ses doigts se referment autour de ma natte et s'en servent pour me tirer vers lui.

« 'niisan…

- Je suis là Chibi, murmuré-je, je suis là…

Je m'étends lentement sur lui, pour qu'il sente ma présence sur lui. Je suis là Hee-chan, je ne te laisserai pas. Je me sers de mes coudes pour ne pas l'écraser et caresser doucement ses tempes et la racine de ses cheveux. Sa main se pose sur mon ventre – nu, dois-je le re-préciser ? Il cache son visage dans mon épaule. Je me déplace un peu et place une main à l'arrière de sa tête pour l'aider à maintenir cette position sans effort.

« Tout va bien, dis-je en Japonais. Et tout ira bien. Je suis là.

A ces mots, il ne fait que se presser contre moi. Je m'appuie un peu plus sur lui pour le rassurer. Je sens sa main chaude bouger doucement sur mon ventre, épouser le mouvement de mon abdomen alors que je respire régulièrement, les calls frottant agréablement ma peau. J'ai peur de lui faire mal au dos, mais je crois qu'il s'en fiche. Il a trop besoin de moi. Et ma connerie, il en a besoin de ma connerie ? Quelle idée j'ai eu de parler de tortures devant lui ! 'vraiment trop impulsif, faut que je prenne un Gardénal bon sang ! Ou que je regarde un de ces épisodes d'une série du XXI° siècle, Des Briques, c'est ça ?

« Heero, je suis désolé, je m'excuse. Bien sûr que non tu n'y retourneras pas. Je te le jure, Heero. Je te le _jure_.

- Tu ne jure pas… murmura-t-il.

Sa voix tremble. Mon Dieu, Hee-chan… Je suis si désolé…

« Je te le jure, répété-je.

Je le ramènerai chez nous. Je m'y emploierais de toutes mes forces. Et si ça ne suffit pas, je ferais en sorte qu'il ne retourne _jamais_ chez eux. Définitivement.

Je caresse ses cheveux lentement, régulièrement. J'essaie de l'apaiser en prenant un rythme lent, sur lequel il peut caler sa respiration erratique. Il respire trop vite et pas assez. Je sens son ventre cogner irrégulièrement contre le mien.

« Respire Heero, respire…

- Reste avec moi.

- Je n'pars pas. Je reste avec toi. Itsumademo.

_Toujours. _Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Tu m'as enchaîné à toi, Heero, et tu ne le sais même pas.

Je laisse ma tête tomber vers l'avant. Mon nez s'enfouit dans ses cheveux. Je me frotte contre son crâne, doucement. Sens-moi Heero, je suis là… Et j'y reste, je ne te quitte pas. Je le serrer contre moi, resserrant mes coudes autour de lui. Sa main s'agrippe toujours à ma natte, comme un enfant sucerai son doudou. Du calme Heero, calme-toi… J'aurais du me couper la langue plutôt que de me laisser emporter. Réléna ne méritai pas que je déverse toute ma colère sur elle, mais surtout, Heero n'en avait vraiment pas besoin. Oh, Heero…

Je sens sa tête bouger. Ses cheveux caressent ma peau, chatouille le creux de mes paupières fermées, mes joues, mon nez. Puis soudain, plus de cheveux. J'ouvre les yeux. Heero me fixe intensément. La peur est omniprésente dans ses pupilles. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser.

« 'niisan…

- Chibi ?

Je baisse un peu le visage. Nos fronts s'accolent. Je sens sa respiration sur ma bouche. Trop rapide et courte.

« Chibi, respire… Ferme les yeux.

- Non.

Je le sens tirer sur ma natte.

« Non.

Je reprends mes caresses sur sa tête. Heero, mon ange…

« Je veux te voir. 'niisan.

- Alors regarde-moi.

Et sens-moi. Assure-toi que jamais je ne parte. Je veux que tu y croies, Heero. Parce qu'on en a besoin pour s'en sortir. Il incline un peu la tête, de sorte que nos nez se frottent en un baiser esquimau. Je prolonge le contact en le fixant entre mes cils, les yeux mi-clos. Et malgré toute la tension dans la pièce et les sentiments violents, c'est un petit bout de temps plein de douceur.

« Hee-chan…

Mon murmure est aussi doux que tendre et possessif. Je veux qu'il comprenne que je ne le laisserai jamais partir. Il a besoin de moi, mais j'ai aussi besoin de lui, et le voir comme ça – par ma faute de plus – me fend le cœur. Tu mérites tellement d'être heureux, Hee-chan…

Sa main glisse de mon ventre à ma gorge en un doux mouvement. Ses doigts contre ma pomme d'Adam me font frissonner. Il me fixe avec intensité, come s'il cherchait quelque chose en moi. Sauf que je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais s'il me disait, je lui donnerai… Que veux-tu, Heero ?

Puis ses yeux se ferment, et ses lèvres, délicatement, tel un papillon effrayé… se posent sur les miennes.

J'entends Réléna pousser un hoquet de surprise à côté, mais je suis trop étonné pour m'en occuper. Heero… ? Ce n'est qu'un contact, léger et doux. Chaste. Sa bouche entrouverte me permet de percevoir son souffle calme. Juste une demande de soutient… Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ?

Je m'éloigne doucement.

« Heero, je…

Il s'accroche à moi, ouvre des yeux paniqués.

« S'il te plaît…

**//** _… lentement, doucement, et il se détend sous mes frôlements, s'alanguit contre moi ; mais je le sens se raidir lorsque j'atteins le bas de son corps, le très bas de son corps… Il brise notre échange et s'éloigne. Je le sens nerveux. Son regard est confus et troublé, à la fois désorienté et… effrayé ? Oh non mon ange, n'aies pas peur de moi…_

_Je me penche pour l'embrasser. Une étincelle désagréable s'allume dans son regard et il détourne la tête en poussant une sorte de couinement presque inaudible, plaintif. Comme une supplication. Un coup de poing n'aurait pas fait pire. Il a peur. De moi. Il n'a jamais eu peur de moi avant. Heero, je t'en prie… je ne veux vraiment pas te faire du mal… je veux juste te sentir. Sentir que tu es là, te toucher pour redessiner tout ton corps, entendre ta voix et avaler tes soupirs…_

_Je continue mon mouvement et l'embrasse dans le cou. Je sens ses muscles se tendre, puis il utilise ses bras pour s'éloigner de lui. Non. Heero, j'en ai besoin, je t'en prie…_

_Je sais qu'on était d'accord- tacitement – pour ne pas parler, mais… Heero, _

_« s'il te plaît…_

_Je perçois sans mal sa surprise. Hee-chan, mon amour, crois-tu que je te toucherai sans ton accord ? Bon, en même temps j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si tu ne voulais pas, mais ça me doucherai certainement assez pour que je n'y pense même plus pendant trois mois. Mais je t'en prie, Heero, je t'en prie… Il me jette un regarde presque timide du coin de l'œil, et me fixe quelques instants. Heero…_

_Puis il se détend. Ses muscles se décrispent et tout son corps s'alourdit sur mes jambes. Il se tourne vers moi. Et dans son regard, je peux lire toute l'affection et la confiance qu'il me porte. Ne sachant que faire, je me penche et dépose un baiser sur son front. Il ne s'écarte pas. Il ne s'écartera plus. Hee-chan… _

_Je me redresse et nous échangeons un long regard. Puis il me sourit. Je lui rends et viens frotter mon nez au sien, pour l'apaiser. Je sais que je dois y aller doucement, et sincèrement j'essaie, mais j'ai tellement besoin de le sentir contre moi… Ça en fait presque mal. Je t'aime tant, Heero, et j'ai eu tellement peur… _

_Je le sens gêné alors je le câline. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Heero. Je veux te faire oublier cette douleur. La remplacer par autre chose, par d'autres souvenirs. Avec moi. Grâce à moi ? Sûrement aussi. Je t'aime, mon Hee-chan…_

_Cette fois-ci, lorsque je me penche vers sa bouche, il ferme les yeux et accueille mes lèvres dans un soupir mort-né._ **//**

Oh my. Je… Comment refuser après ça ? J'en avais besoin et il me l'a donné… Accordé. Offert. Brefle. Maintenant c'est lui qui en a besoin… Mais je… j'en profiterai aussi, non ?

Je baisse mon regard vers son visage. Au coin de ses yeux fermés, les larmes perlent.

Je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes.

En réponse, sa main se crispe sur ma gorge, et je passe voluptueusement ma main dans ses cheveux, en contresens, pour lui procurer des frissons. Je le sens s'accrocher à moi désespérément, et il ouvre immédiatement la bouche pour plus de contact. Je suis gêné de lui répondre aussi violemment – de lui répondre _tout court_, en fait – mais il réclame cette brusquerie. Cet exutoire. Et même si je n'étais pas amoureux de lui, je ne pourrais que le lui offrir. Peu à peu, sa violence s'apaise et je commence à l'embrasser doucement, tendrement. Plus… sensuellement, peut-être. Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire ça.

Je déplace mon coude et caresse tendrement son visage. Sous mes doigts je sens ses mouvements de mâchoires, ses muscles maxillaires qui jouent, alors même que sa langue se love contre la mienne. Je m'appuie entièrement sur lui, maintenant, mais ça ne semble pas le déranger.

Ses doigts lâchent ma natte pour se glisser dans mes cheveux, malgré qu'ils soient attachés, et s'enfoncer dedans lentement. La sensation me fait frissonner jusqu'au bas du dos. Un spasme presse mon ventre contre le sien.

A cet instant, son corps devient subitement mou, et sur mes doigts coule une humidité traîtresse.

Pleure, mon amour, pleure.

Car,

_Douces ou amères, les larmes soulagent toujours _(1)

||| *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* |||

Je me frotte le visage en descendant les escaliers. Je suis vidé. Heero… J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs en trop peu de temps. Je sens que notre prochaine discussion sera difficile. Je vais devoir lui expliquer qu'embrasser un ami pour trouver du réconfort n'est _pas_ « normal ». Lui expliquer que j'ai profité de lui. Gosh.

Je suis tellement vidé et j'ai traversé tant d'états différents en si peu de temps que je ne fais que cligner des yeux en apercevant Réléna prostrée tête baissée sur le canapé. Le métier qui rentre, je suppose… Visiblement, elle a rangé les courses. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui en être reconnaissant ou lui en vouloir.

Dans tous les cas, je vais m'effondrer sur le canapé à ses côtés. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller contre les coussins. Une fois confortablement avachi sur les coussins, le laisse mes muscles se relâcher et évacue tout le surplus en un loooooooong soupir – d'autant plus long qu'il y a de surplus, c'est-à-dire à peu près tout depuis une heure… Je soupire une deuxième fois pour faire bonne mesure et commence à me masser distraitement les tempes. Je sens poindre la migraine. Trop de problème pour pas assez de neurones. Je ne sais pas à quoi penser en priorité. Trop de priorités tue la priorité.

« Il t'a embrassé.

OK, visiblement _ce_ sujet _est_ la priorité.

« Oui.

Que répondre d'autre ? Ben ouais, c'est ça : rien ! Non non moi j'ai rien vu ! --''

« Et tu l'as embrassé en retour.

- Aussi.

Silence. Du coin de l'œil je la vois se mordre les lèvres. Ça a dû la blesser de voir l'homme qu'elle aime en embrasser un autre qu'elle n'apprécie pas des masses en plus – armistice oui, entente… on verra. A sa place, je crois que j'aurais déjà défoncé le mur – et mes phalanges – à coups de poings. Je ne peux que me sentir navré pour elle et profondément coupable. Désolée, Réléna. J'ai… dérapé. Ouais, c'est un euphémisme ça !

« Raconte-moi tout.

Je pense un instant à protester, mais je suis tellement las que j'abandonne l'idée avant d'avoir terminé de la penser. Je lui explique brièvement que, extrêmement perturbé par la crise de la veille, j'ai cédé à mes pulsions et ai embrassé Heero, et qu'elle nous a heureusement interrompus. J'ai à peine fini ma phrase qu'elle lève vers moi des yeux écarquillés, incrédules.

« Tu…

Elle se lève et m'hurle littéralement dessus :

« TU L'AS _VIOLE_ ?!?!?

- Non ! m'exclamé-je automatiquement. Et parle moins fort, tu vas le réveiller !

Dans sa chambre, Heero dort enfin après avoir pleuré toute l'eau qu'il a du boire en deux jours – ça me fait penser qu'il va bientôt être l'heure de lui faire à manger, je commence à avoir faim – et j'appréhende son réveil pour plusieurs raisons, qui tournent bien évidemment toutes autour de lui. Elle jette un coup d'œil vers le couloir, et l'escalier, puis se rassoit. Elle me fixe sévèrement. Je passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux.

« Tu n'l'as pas violé ? répète-t-elle plus bas en me fixant suspicieusement.

- Bien sûr que non ! Enfin… si. Non. … Je sais pas !

Je secoue la tête et plonge la tête dans mes mains. Allez Duo, calme-toi. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Inspire, ex- voilà, c'est mieux. Je me frotte le visage et me redresse en soufflant un bon coup. Pendant tout ce temps, Réléna n'a pas cessé de me fixer – et n'a pas non plus abandonné son regard suspicieux. Je la comprends. A sa place, je me fixerai suspicieusement aussi. En fait, si l'homme avait la capacité de se regarder soi-même, je le ferais depuis longtemps !

« Comment ça, tu sais pas ? C'est pas compliqué ! Il a bien du dire _oui_ ou _non_ à un moment donné !

- Non, dis-je lentement. Enfin, pas _directement_… Il a… Il a pas dit _oui_, mais il a pas dit _non_… continué-je en faisant de lents gestes avec mes mains pour appuyer mes dires. En fait, ajouté-je après une pause, il n'a carrément rien dit.

- « Rien dit »…?

- Non. Il…

Bordel pourquoi je rougis, moi ?! Et je suis vraiment obligé de lui révéler tout ça ? C'est privé, ça, bordel ! Ça fait partie des meilleurs moments de ma vie – ah, non, c'_**est**_ le meilleur moment de toute ma putain d'vie ! Je lui jette un regard contrarié mais le sien me fait aussitôt rebaisser les yeux. Oui, je suis obligé. Ô joie.

« Il a plutôt _gémi_, en fait…

- Gémi ? reprend-elle d'une voix à la voix outrée et méfiante.

Je me sens rougir encore plus et me tasse sous son regard crucificateur – si si, j'vous dis ! Hum, vous croyez que je devrais lui dire qu'il m'a laissé le placer contre le mur puis me mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui ?

« Errrrk oui. Gémi, confirmé-je ( par tous les couteaux de Shinigami, elle va m'arracher la tête T__T ).

- Et je peux savoir _pourquoi_ il a _gémi_ ?

Là je réprime un rire hystérique purement nerveux. Sauvez-moi.

« Euuh, t'es sûre de l'vouloir…?

Le silence tombe. Brutal et abrupt. Le genre de silence que je pourrai trancher avec la faux de Deathy… Elle me fixe pendant un long moment, et moi je lui souris euuh, niaisement ? histoire de pas me faire démonter la tête. C'est que j'y tiens, mine de rien… J'en ai qu'une, ça serait dommage de la perdre. Elle ouvre la bouche. Eurks.

« Ouais, finalement… non.

Thanks Godness ! Je soupire et me laisse aller sur le dossier du canapé. Je sais que mes paroles sont maladroites, mais je ne sais même pas encore ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête alors comment je pourrais expliquer ça à quelqu'un ? Rah, Kitty-kat', tu m'manques… Tu saurais m'aider à comprendre ce que je ressens, parce que tu le ressentirais aussi. Tu saurais m'aiguiller, pour que je démêler cette mêlée gluante dans mon cœur et ma tête. Tu saurais comment me parler pour que je m'apaise avant de longer dans mes déboires sentimentaux. Tu m'as déjà trop habitué à toi, Kitty, sans toi ça paraît tellement insurmontable…

Après un temps de silence, peut-être de réflexion, Réléna se redresse et me lance un autre regard, perplexe celui-ci.

« Duo, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Je sais pas, soupiré-je.

Et c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. C'n'est pourtant pas la première fois que j'ai envie de le câliner et de l'embrasser. Sans même aller jusqu'à lui faire l'amour, j'ai souvent envie de le prendre dans mes bras et d'embrasser sa nuque, de respirer ses cheveux. De sentir sa chaleur contre la mienne. Mais je n'avais jamais… flanché comme ça. Avoir été bouleversé par l'horrible scène d'hier n'est pas une excuse. Ça ne le sera pas auprès d'Heero.

Et à part ça, il n'y a qu'un motif : j'ai profité de sa faiblesse pour assouvir mes désirs. Pourquoi j'ai pas gardé mon flingue sur moi ? J'ose espérer que c'est vraiment le premier des deux, sincèrement… Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Je veux croire que j'ai toujours rêvé de lui consentant. Je l'espère…

« Enfin si, je sais, mais… je peux pas croire que j'ai profité de lui… Je serais vraiment horrible, et j'veux pas être horrible avec lui… Sur le moment, c'était juste que… Hier c'était atroce, tu as vu, c'était… insupportable. Et je crois que justement que j'ai pas supporté. J'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre, j'avais besoin… de le savoir près de moi, et… et il ne m'a pas dit non, il m'a laissé faire puis s'est accroché à moi, alors… Oh mon Dieu, Heero !

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains. Heero, mon amour…

J'entends Réléna respirer à fond à côté de moi.

« OK Duo, fait-elle d'une voix mal assurée, on se calme, d'accord ? ._calme_.

- T'es tout aussi « calme » que moi, Réléna ! répliqué-je.

- Attends, j'arrive chez vous pour vous aider j'manque de m'faire buter, après j'me fais engueuler parce que j'suis venue, puis je vois Heero t'embrasser et tu m'avoue qu'tu lui as sauté dessus et qu'j'vous ai interrompus en pleine séance de tripotage ! Tu vas pas m'dire que j'ai pas de quoi m'énerver, quand même ?! Putain Duo tu te rends compte de comment t'as merdé ?!

- Oui je sais ! Je sais que… que j'ai été ignoble ! Mais j'y peux rien, c'est fait c'est fait ! Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie, et si je pouvais remonter dans le temps je le ferais ! Je le _sais_ ! Y a… y a que lui, qui le sait pas…

Juste Heero… Encore et toujours lui.

Vidé, je m'appuie contre le dossier du canapé. Je me mords la lèvre. Oui, j'ai été ignoble et je le sais, _tout le monde_ le sait. Il n'y a qu'Heero qui l'ignore. Mes yeux brûlent. J'ai mal au crâne. _Boys don't cry_. Merde, Solo, j'ai fait tellement d'erreurs… Père Maxwell aurait été tellement déçu de moi…

« T'es vraiment à cran toi, tu devrais aller dans une salle de boxe !

- Je les éclaterai.

- Ouais, mais eux aussi !

J'hausse les épaules. Ils ne m'infligeraient pas de sérieuses blessures. Les boxeurs savent où taper pour faire mal, moi je tape pour blesser – avec comme objectif de donner la mort, mais ceci est accessoire, n'est-ce pas ? Y a une différence, et de taille. On verra rarement un boxer tuer son adversaire. Je l'ai déjà fait des centaines de fois, et pas toujours avec une arme. Mais elle n'a pas tort. Je suis tellement sur les nerfs que j'enchaîne conneries sur conneries… au détriment d'Heero. Il faudrait que je puisse sortir, mais c'est malheureusement impossible… Heero a besoin de moi.

« Je crois qu'il ne t'en veut pas, tu sais.

Je roule des yeux et ricane. Bien sûr qu'il ne m'en veut pas, il n'a pas compris pourquoi je l'ai fait. Et je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne le comprenne pas. Jamais.

« Il ne t'aurait pas embrassé, sinon.

- Il prend a comme une demande de… réconfort. Quelque chose comme ça.

- Et c'est toi qui dis le connaître ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire quand on embrasse quelqu'un ? Même Heero le sait ! Tu le prends pour un abruti ?

- Non. Juste handicapé des relations humaines.

- Tout le monde sait pourquoi on embrasse. On a tous eu des amoureux ou des amoureuses à l'école, même tous petits.

Encore une fois, elle a pas tort. Alors Heero sait ? Et il me laisse tout de même m'approcher de lui ? C'n'est pas normal. Il devrait être dégoûté. Par tous les couteaux de Shin', j'ai mis six mois à digérer que je l'aimais ! Il n'a pas pu accepter d'être l'objet de l'amour et du désir d'un autre homme aussi vite…

« Non, je crois qu'il y a autre chose. Il ne peut pas l'avoir compris et accepté aussi vite.

- Tu veux lui envoyer un bristol, peut-être ? me réplique-t-elle narquoisement. ( XD )

Ah, pas mal ; bien envoyé. Je souris et secoue la tête.

« Nah, ça va aller. C'est juste que… il n'a pas pu tout accepter en un jour même pas, juste quelque heures. C'est pas possible.

Elle se renfrogne et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« C'pas faux.

- J'a toujours raison.

- On verra ça plus tard. Mais je crois surtout qu'il n'y a pas réfléchi…

- Pardon ?

- Heero accepte tout de ta part. Un peu plus un peu moins…

- Hey ! J'avais jamais rien fait comme ça avant !

- Oh, Duo, vous dormez _nus_ _**ensemble**_ ! lance-t-elle en levant les bras en un geste d'agacement – je suis si énervant que ça ? T'appelle ça comment ?!

- Ouais bon, ça va…

- J'dis pas qu'il faut pas, je sais qu'Heero en as besoin. J'dis pas non plus que j'accepte, mais… comme précédemment dit, Heero en a besoin…

Wow. Je lui souris sincèrement.

« Merci.

- C'est pas pour toi.

Je sais. Mais quand même. J'ignore si les autres accepteront qu'on ait dormi pendant des jours nus dans le même lit, même en tout bien tout honneur.

« Je crois surtout qu'il prend comptant tout ce que tu lui donne

- Content ?

- Oui.

- Donc il est content que je l'aie embrassé.

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Pas _content_, _**comptant**_ ! comme, euh, _argent comptant_ !

- Oh !

Ah oui, comme ça, ça a plus de sens… Pas celui que je voudrais, mais plus de sens… !

« Mais si ça ne venait pas de toi, il ne l'accepterai pas.

- Tu crois ?

Je lui jette un regard septique. Elle inspire un grand coup et je peux voir sa mâchoire se serrer. Ses muscles maxillaires se tendent et jouent en bas de ses joues.

« Ecoute c'est dur dire pour moi, mais _tu_ es le _seul_ à pouvoir le toucher.

- Je suis celui qui l'a sauvé ! Ç'aurait pu être Quatre ou Wufeï !

- Mais c'est toi. Et pas seulement parce que tu l'as sauvé, j'peux te l'assurer.

- Tu n'sais pas ! Tu le connais pas !

- Je dors peut-être pas avec lui, mais c'n'est pas à toi qu'il a dit qu'il t'aimait pendant que tu dormais !

Ces mots me glacent de l'intérieur. Aimer ?

« Duo, faut être aveugle pour pas le voir !

- Non, murmuré-je, ce… c'est juste parce que je prends soin de lui.

Elle ne sait pas. Elle ne le connaît pas. Heero ne m'aime pas. C'est faux. Il ne peut pas m'aimer. Je suis juste _Oniisan_, et je le resterai. C'est mieux que rien. C'est _énorme_. Merveilleux.

Mais il ne m'aime pas. Pas comme moi je l'aime. Ça serait trop beau, trop génial… Et je veux pas qu'il meure. Je veux qu'il vive. Longtemps. Qu'il devienne vieux. Mais tout ceux que j'ai aimé, et qui m'ont aimé en retour, sont morts…

Je me mords la lèvre. Est-ce que je devrais partir ? Je suppose que oui. Ce serait le mieux pour Heero. En plus il n'aurait pas à se soucier d'une saloperie d'homo dépravé prêt à lui sauter dessus au moindre signe de faiblesse. Il a besoin de calme pour se remettre et reprendre confiance et des forces. Avec un autre pilote. Mais qui ?

Quatre est doué en soins – vu le nombre de fois qu'il s'est échiné à nous réparer quelque chose, ça serait inquiétant s'il ne l'était pas ! – et je pense que ce serait le meilleur choix pour ça. Mais son empathie… On sait tous qu'il a l'habitude d'ériger de solides barrières mentales, qui ne lâchent pas même en temps de mission. Mais sur du long terme ? Il doit bien y avoir des moments où il se relâche… Or avec Heero dans cet état, il n'aura pas le droit à l'erreur. Ah, peut-être pas Kitty alors…

Reste le choix de Wufeï ou Trowa. Honnêtement je prendrai davantage Trowa. C'est pas que je ne fais pas confiance à Wuwu, mais lui et Heero entrent régulièrement en conflit – la faute aux fortes têtes _légèrement_ têtues – et ce n'est pas le mieux pour qu'Hee-chan se remette tranquillement – enfin, le plus possible – de ses blessures. Trowa… Oui, certainement. Il a déjà eu à gérer Heero blessé après son autodestruction, et l'a gardé trois mois avant de nous le rendre – enfin, plutôt à Merquise, mais bon… En plus lui et Heero sont relativement semblables et s'entendent bien, dans leurs silences et leur compréhension corporelle des autres. Oui, je pense qu'il serait le plus apte à prendre soin de ma bouillotte adorée…

« Hey Duo, tu m'écoutes ?

- Quoi ? Euh, non, avoué-je à une Réléna au regard sévère.

Elle me fixe comme une mère gronderait son enfant qui a piqué le gâteau de son frangin --;

« À quoi tu pensais ?

- Mon départ, répondé-je automatiquement.

- Pardon ?

- Mon départ répété-je. Je dois partir.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Heero a besoin de calme. Ce n'est pas en se méfiant de moi qu'il ira mieux.

- Attends avant de boucler tes valises Duo – tu _peux_ _pas_ faire ça ! s'écrie-t-elle en m'attrapant par l'épaule – tiens, je suis toujours torse nu ?

Je me dégage avec brusquerie et me lève du canapé.

« Si. Et je vais le faire.

- Mais Heero a besoin de toi !

- Il n'a pas besoin de moi !! crié-je en me retournant vers elle. Ce dont il a besoin, c'est de quelqu'un de sûr, sur lequel se reposer ! Quelqu'un à qui il puisse faire confiance !

- Mais il _peut_ te faire confiance !

Je sens mes veines bouillir de colère. Quelle idiote petite sotte !

« Tu n'comprends pas ?! Je lui ai sauté dessus comme une bête fauve, si t'étais pas venue j'sais même pas si je me serais arrêté ! J'avais besoin de lui et je lui ai pris ce qui me manquait, sans penser à lui ! Jamais !

Je la vois qui ouvre la bouche et lève la main pour dire quelque chose, de fort et percutant sans aucun doute. Mais rien ne sort. Et elle referme la bouche. Je souris narquoisement. Alors petite princesse, on ne sait plus quoi dire ? Je me détourne d'elle et contourne la table basse. J'ai un beeper pour contacter les autres, mais… Comment avertir Trowa sans mettre nos coéquipiers au courant ?

« Tu vas pas le laisser tomber ?!

Réléna… Pas très éloquente mais pugnace, ça on peut lui reconnaître. Je me tourne doucement vers elle, une main sur la hanche.

« Y a quelque chose que vous avez pas compris dans ce que je viens de dire, Princesse ?

- Oh Duo arrête avec ça ! En plus, je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en veut pas !

Et qu'en sais-t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle est dans sa tête ? Est-ce qu'elle ressent son dégoût ? Sa peur ?** Qu'en sait-elle ?!**

« Tu n'sais pas !

- Il a mis sa main dans tes cheveux !! hurle-t-elle soudain en se levant à son tour.

Ses poings sont serrés et l'expression presque hostile gravée sur ses traits me désarçonne.

« Quoi ?

- Il a mis sa main dans tes cheveux !! Dès que tu es arrivé ! Que tu t'es _assis_ !

Elle bouge les bras en parlant, et je peux sentir sa fureur dans la manière dont elle crache certains mots, violemment, avec force et… douleur ?

« Il t'a appelé je sais pas, ce truc de _grand frère_, là ! crie-t-elle avec un geste vague de la main. Il a _fait_ tout ça, et il l'a fait à _toi_ ! **A toi !**

J'entends sa voix se briser. A moi. A moi… ? Pas à elle. _Pas à moi_, pense-t-elle sûrement. Pas à elle. Réléna…

« **Il le fait qu'à toi Duo, c'est toi qui me l'as dit,** _**merde**__**!!**_

Elle s'arrête. Elle halète. Son corps tremble. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle pleure. Elle me jette un regard implorant entre ses cils perlés de larmes.

« M'oblige pas à le répéter, murmure-t-elle. J'pourrai pas.

Je crois que le temps s'est arrêté un instant. Et que j'ai passé ce long instant à les fixer, elle et ses larmes.

Puis elle essuie rageusement ses larmes et se penche pour saisir quelque chose sur la table que je ne vois pas. Je suis statufié sur place. Je revois cette image d'elle pleurant. Et je sais qu'elle ne pleure pas pour moi. Non. Absolument pas. Elle pleure parce que ces gestes, qu'elle désire, c'est moi qui les ai. Et que je les rejette.

Je la vois traverser mon champ de vision et je la suis mécaniquement du regard. Réléna… elle va jusqu'à la porte et pose la main sur la clenche. Avant de sortir, elle se tourne vers moi. Elle a l'air furieux et ses yeux abîmés par les pleurs lui donnent un air dangereux que je ne lui ai jamais vu

« J'te laisserai pas foutre tout ça en l'air Duo ! Tu l'as sur un plateau et toi tu balance tout par la fenêtre !

Puis la porte claque.

Et je m'effondre.

Tout… balancer ?

( à suivre… )

(1) Citation d'Alfred de Musset dénichée sur le très joli site Evene(.)fr

_________________

**Altaya** :(J'adore ton pseudo^^)

Merci pour ta review *w* ,,un subtil mélange de douceur, de sensualité et de suspense'' *dead* roh c'est vraiment trop gentil ! *-*

Hee-chan en ;;nounours tout mignon'', uiii c'est _exactement_ ça ! Une grosse peluche – j'veux la même Y_Y Petit papaaaa Noyëëëëëëëël, quand tu descendras du cccieeeeeeeeel, n'oublie paaaas mes petits soulieeeeeers et un joli brun guerriiieeeeeer ! (A) J'trouve ça pas trop mal, et toi ? =D

Si j'ai de telles reviews à chaque chapitre, bon Dieu oui je continue comme ça ! XD

Encore merci, et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçue !

_________________

Vous voici donc arrivé(e) au bout de ce chapitre… J'espère que ce ne fut pas une corvée ç_ç

Un assez long chapitre comme vous avez pu le voir. 13 pages, tout de même^^ ( sans compter cette 'petite' note ) Plus de 1o.76o mots…

Je suis à la fois mitigée et fière à son sujet ; d'un côté car je trouve que certains passages, surtout les dialogues ( sauf la fin, j'adore ma fin ^-^ ), sont mal écrits ( j'ai du mal avec ça dans cette fic, vous aviez remarqué ? ), de l'autre car j'ai réussi à intégrer toutes les infos que j'ai prévues et voulues. Alors, tout de même, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ( Moi ? Je me répète ? Ah Bon ? l0l )

Il y a énormément de choses dedans, c'est un chapitre important pour le reste de l'histoire ( tout comme le précédent mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, comme vous vous en doutez )

On y voit également le retour de Réléna ( pas trop déçues par l'identité du fameux intrus ? ), qui, comme je vous l'avais promis, a son utilité. Elle leur a rempli le frigo, c'est pas mignon ça ? XD D'ailleurs cette scène est une de celles que j'ai le plus raté il me semble… =/ Mais elle me semble incontournable aux vues de leur, euh, métier ? vocation, dirons-nous, l0l, et de la fin que je vous avais faite au chapitre précédent (surtout ça)

On constate que les rapports entre Duo et elle, malgré leur 'armistice', ne sont pas encore très… affectueux, dirons-nous. On peut enterrer la hache de guerre, ça ne signifie pas qu'on aime l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins je trouve Réléna très intéressante dans ce chapitre et j'en aurais même fait un peu plus sur elle si ça n'avait pas été raconté par Duo, déjà bien assez pris avec ses propres tourments pour ne pas s'occuper de ceux des autres… sauf ceux d'Heero, bien sûr^^

Pour le titre j'ai choisi cette chanson en pensant plus particulièrement à ces couplets :

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps,  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur,__  
Il a même droit au regard qui le rend plus fort  
Et moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

**[…]**

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire : "Encore ! Encore !"  
__Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

J'avais encore tout plein de choses à dire mais je les ai oubliées… Appelez-moi Tête de Bubulle, j'vous répondrai --''

Le chapitre suivant sera très long, plus que celui-ci, peut-être un tiers de plus je sais pas encore, donc je vous demanderai de me laisser du temps, pas mal de temps, pour l'écrire.

Et pour finir je vous demanderai aussi de vous surpasser niveau reviews et de me donner tous vos avis, même ceux qui vous semblent saugrenus, sur ce chapitre. Tout ce que vous en avez pensé – outre les normaux mal écrit, bien écrit, j'ai pas aimé ceci, etc… – c'est-à-dire ce que vous pensez de la réaction de Duo, de Réléna, d'Heero, leurs raisons, pourquoi ce chapitre est si important, ce que vous pensez et/ou aimeriez qu'il se passe après, etc, etc^^ Je vous en demande beaucoup lol mais vous en êtes capables, ne ? Merci beaucoup. De plus, plus j'aurais de jolies reviews, plus je serais motivée pour écrire ^-^

Merci de me lire !

Gros bisoux minna ! J'vous n'aime f0wrt...

Lyly[**u**]


End file.
